


Space Run

by 1SquealsnFeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Peril, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 97,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1SquealsnFeels/pseuds/1SquealsnFeels
Summary: Lucy Preston and Garcia Flynn are at odds, but need to bring their crews together to fight against Rittenhouse. Will their hearts come together in the process?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~PART ONE~~

"Fire!" ordered Captain Lucy Preston of the U.S.S. Mason Federation Alliance." 

Commander Wyatt Logan executed the command, sending out two plasma torpedoes. They hit their mark on pirate Nero Zombani's ship, who then returned fire on the Alliance. 

“Captain, they hit our main thruster, but damage is minimal, ninety-five percent,” Lieutenant Commander Jiya Haddad declared. 

“Let’s end this,” Lucy stated. 

Jiya looked at her monitor, “Firing three torpedoes at their rear auxiliary boosters should get their shields down and immobilize their ship.” 

“Wyatt, fire three at will,” Lucy ordered. 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Wyatt responded, immediately returning fire. 

All three torpedoes hit the rear boosters, crippling Nero’s ship. “That did it captain!” Jiya exclaimed. 

“Alright team, let’s board them!” Lucy said, leading the way off the bridge with Wyatt and Lieutenant Dave “Bam Bam” Baumgardner following behind her to the transport bay. 

Lucy, along with several members of the boarding team, appeared on Zombani's crude, dirty bridge and immediately took command. The team aimed their guns at the crew while Lucy trained hers on the thick, stocky, mustached man. 

“Nero Zombani, I am Captain Lucy Preston of the U.S.S. Mason Federation. You and your crew are under arrest by the Galactic & Intergalactic Federation and Mason Federation authorities. 

* * *

FEDERATION COURT FACILITIES - SAN FRANCISCO 

Various federation council members sat in the observation section of the court auditorium, along with concerned citizens eagerly crowding in and filling the rest of the seats. All were waiting for the verdict of Nero Zombani, who stood in the middle of the auditorium cuffed and encased behind an energy field in front of the three court officials who were going to be sentencing him. They were Admiral Denise Christopher of the Mason Federation, Head Administrator, Ambassador Connor Mason of Mason Federation and Colonel Gregory Wong of Galactic & Intergalactic Federation. Lucy was also present in the officers’ section on the front row, seated behind the court officials. 

Colonel Wong read from his tablet, “The charges being brought against you, Nero Zombani, are for illegal activities of piracy. You have been brought to justice by the Galactic & Intergalactic Federation and Mason Federation and will receive punishment for your deeds.” 

“Come on! All I do isn’t all that wrong!” Zombani laughed. 

Mason sat forward, “This court is finding you guilty of over fifteen counts of piracy. You have been robbing from the federation and the citizens of the United Galaxies, smuggling their purchased possessions and reselling them for profit across international galactic parameters! You will be punished to the fullest extent of the law!” Zombani frowned as Mason continued, “I hardly think this is a funny time for you, Mr. Zombani. You’re going to be put away for life.” 

Excited murmuring went through the auditorium as Christopher banged her gavel twice, “Nero Zombani, this court finds you guilty of-.” 

“What if I can give you one of the top people that you and all your other Federation, and even Rittenhouse, have been looking for?” Zombani interrupted. 

More excited murmuring rose up. Christopher spoke over the noise, “What are you saying, Mr. Zombani?” 

Zombani splayed his cuffed hands awkwardly, “To, how you say, cut a deal?” 

“There will be no deal for you,” Wong said with finality.

“Garcia Flynn!” Zombani threw out. 

The murmuring throughout the court auditorium rose in volume when Zombani named Garcia Flynn, causing Christopher to have to bang the gavel several times. 

“Order in the court!" she commanded!” 

“I know where he is! I can give you his location!” Zombani persisted. 

Christopher immediately hit a button causing the energy field around Zombani to black out the courtroom from his sight and hearing. 

The auditorium continued to buzz loudly as Lucy leaned forward to Christopher. “Admiral, you believe him?” 

Christopher sat back and swiveled to look at Wong, Mason and Lucy. “I know he's a pirate and his word is worth almost nothing, but he knows that this is the end of the line for him and the best thing he can do _is_ cut a deal to get a lighter sentence. So, there may be some truth to what he’s saying.” 

Lucy reasoned, “Even if he is telling the truth, Garcia Flynn has been quite evasive to say the least. The probability of actually finding and arresting him are small; and may take a lot of manpower and Federation dollars.” 

Mason leaned forward, "Rittenhouse is systematically and aggressively working toward taking over this quadrant of the galaxy and who knows how far beyond that! All international galactic agencies are on high alert to try and keep Rittenhouse at bay, but we are steadily losing. We’ll need to at least hear Zombani out because, at this point, we are out of options." 

Wong added, "Garcia Flynn is the one person Rittenhouse has been seeking longer than we have. If we can capture him, then we can possibly cut a deal with Rittenhouse by offering him to them. That might give us a chance to destroy them." 

Lucy couldn’t argue with them. The way Rittenhouse was taking over, dominating and infusing their order throughout the galaxy, they had to be stopped. But capturing Garcia Flynn? 

That was a feat in itself. 

* * *

Lucy sat looking at the faces of all her crew members on her monitor. They had been called in to the urgent meeting to receive their new orders. 

“Two years ago, Major Garcia Flynn of the Galactic & Intergalactic Air Force Federation went AWOL after Rittenhouse destroyed Space Station Prime 141, killing his family. Now, he’s a smuggler who steals goods from other smugglers and transports them across international galactic lines. This is how he makes his money. Admiral Christopher has given orders to arrest him. Be on board the Alliance tomorrow morning by oh five hundred; we’re leaving at oh six hundred hours. All of you get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yes captain,” Wyatt, Jiya, Lieutenant Commander Dr. Noah Magano and Bam Bam said together. 

Lucy touched her monitor and signed off. She sat back in her desk chair looking out of the window of her Mason Federation base apartment. It was Friday night and she figured she had just thrown a bucket of water on her crews’ evening festivities. As much as she wished they could have some time off and relax, duty called. All of them had been commissioned to ship out, find and apprehend Garcia Flynn. 

Garcia Flynn. 

The man that had cost her an extra year in the academy. 

* * *

SEVEN YEARS EARLIER - THE PRESIDIO OF SAN FRANCISCO 

Dressed in her official dark-blue Mason Federation Navy uniform, Lucy sat alone in the waiting room of a lecture hall, staring at a row of ten empty, black leather chairs. She had arrived early, hoping to have time to calm her nerves and be composed enough to go before the panel, but it wasn’t working. Her nerves were through the roof. The final decision regarding her getting her own ship was up in the air. Unfortunately, she had failed the Mason Federation Simulated test the prior year, but had been determined to pass it this year. And she had... barely. Which placed her in a category where she had to go through extra testing: write a paper, of all things, and go before a panel consisting of one representing officer from each branch of the armed forces. 

It had been grueling to get to this point, but she had sweated it out and worked hard. She had been forced to overcome the limitations of her stature and learn to fight enemies of multiple sizes successfully. Many bumps and bruises, and even fractures, had come her way, but she’d learned and was good at it. Now she was hoping and praying she would get this promotion. 

Ever since her father and little sister Amy were killed in an attack orchestrated by Rittenhouse on her father’s ship, she had set her mind to becoming captain of her own ship. Everything in her wanted to see Rittenhouse taken down and she was right there at this moment. She was standing on the precipice, ready to step up to the next level of commanding a ship and getting rid of Rittenhouse. Now here she sat, waiting to be called in for the federation panel members to decide if she was qualified to skip commander, go straight to captain and get assigned to her own ship. 

The door that led to the hallway at the end of the waiting room that Lucy was in opened. Glancing over, Lucy saw a tall, dark-haired man in a black Galactic & Intergalactic Federation Air Force officer’s uniform. She quickly stood, recognizing him as a higher-ranking officer. He nodded as he came over to her and took a seat directly across from hers in an identical row of ten empty chairs. 

Lucy sat back down and glanced at her watch, which showed that it was 7:45am. A whole hour and fifteen minutes until the panel review. Looking about the room, she took another peek at him, wondering who he was. His name badge said _Flynn_ , and his insignia revealed that he was a captain. She watched his hand fly over his tablet as he intently typed. Suddenly, he raised his eyes and caught hers. Quickly she looked away, self-consciously smoothing out her skirt. 

Lowering his tablet, Flynn looked at the attractive, brunette, officer. She sat ramrod straight, appeared a little nervous and seemed familiar. His eyes went to her name badge. _Preston_. Ah, she was one of the officers for the panel he was sitting on that day. 

“I haven't introduced myself," he said, smiling. Extending his hand, he leaned forward and continued, "I'm Captain Garcia Flynn of the Galactic & Intergalactic Federation Air Force,” he leaned forward extending his hand. 

She, too, leaned over and, clearing her throat, gave him a slight smile. Placing her hand in his and firmly shaking it, she replied, "Hello. Lt. Commander Lucy Preston of the Mason Federation Navy. Are you on review today?" 

He sat back, “I have been before.” 

Intrigued, Lucy asked, “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Do you mean what got me to the point of being reviewed by the panel or the decision the panel made, after my review?” 

Her eyebrows lifted, “Both.” 

He seemed to think about what he was going to say. “I disobeyed orders and at the last minute, decided to obey them. But, by the time I made the decision to obey, some repercussions had already taken effect, thus, landing me in front of the federation review panel.” He splayed his hands, “I got demoted. I wished that I had decided differently that day.” 

“Sometimes hard decisions have to be made and we can only hope someone else makes them for us.” 

He chuckled, “That sounds like something your father would have said.” 

Surprise showed on Lucy’s face, “You knew my father?” 

“I served under him for a time when I was first training to be a pilot fifteen years ago.” 

“He was Black Ops then.” 

He nodded “I was Black Ops, thirty-third division,” he smiled, making her blink. The handsome captain continued, “He was a pretty straight forward and funny man.” 

Lucy returned the smile, “That was dad.” 

He grew serious, “I was sorry to hear about his death ten years ago. And your sisters.” 

“Thank you.” 

They held each other’s eyes for a beat and then he stood. “I have to go in now, but it’s been nice meeting you, Lt. Commander Preston.” 

“Likewise, Captain Flynn.” 

He smiled, extended his hand and she shook it. He left, disappearing through the doors. 

* * *

Walking through the door, Lucy discovered that the room was a small lecture hall. Down on the lecture floor was one chair. At the front, on a raised platform, was a podium and seven chairs situated around a curved table and facing the one single chair.

"Over this way, please," the young cadet stated as he guided Lucy. He led her down to the lone chair sitting before the seven others. Extending his hand, he silently invited her to sit down. As she took the seat, he inquired, "Would you like any water ma'am?"

"Yes, please." 

The cadet left her alone in the room. Lucy wondered many things: Who was on the board; Would they understand that she was ready for this; How long would it take for them to decide her fate; Would she come out a captain with her own ship? 

The cadet returned with a glass of water. 

"Thank you," she took it from him. Nodding, he exited out the side door. Quickly, she drank half of the glass and choked a little when the doors at the front of the room opened. She sat the glass down on the little table next to her chair as a woman stepped in, whose uniform showed she was the panel moderator. She was soon followed by seven high ranking officers who were a mixture of both Federation. Lucy’s eyes widened when she saw that the last person to come in was Captain Flynn. Of course, he was on the panel. Well, she had at least one friend in there...she hoped. 

The panel moderator stepped up to the podium. "The Mason, Galactic & Intergalactic Federation Panel Review for Lt. Commander Lucy Preston will now begin.” 

"Lt. Commander Lucy Preston," a woman who was a general for the Galactic & Intergalactic Army said, "you are here for the review of your Mason Federation Simulation test on which you received a 75% score, placing you near the median for the entire class.” 

A man who was a Mason admiral of the Marines spoke, “Last year, you took the MFS and failed due to acute paralysis under stress. The simulation showed that your performance cost you the lives of your crew, yourself and the destruction of a federation ship. This year, as my colleague stated, you received a 75%, the lowest score one can receive and still pass. That score is due to the exact same thing: acute paralysis under stress.” 

The man paused, taking a drink of water and amping up Lucy's nerves in the process. This didn’t look like it was going in her favor. Setting his glass down he went on, “Do you wish to refute anything that’s being said here today, Lt. Commander Preston?” 

Lucy cleared her throat. “I wish to state that I am indeed able to step into the office of captain and command a Mason Federation naval ship. My scores show that I passed. What they don’t show is that I have what it takes, inside, to do what needs to be done when the time comes, and I am certain I will not fail.” 

“I don’t doubt that you have what it takes, inside,” Flynn acknowledged. “What is being brought into question is, will you be able to let what’s inside of you out in times of danger.” 

Lucy attempted to choose her words carefully, “When the Rittenhouse wars began, my father told me to always stand firm, hold true to my beliefs, and to never give up for what’s right. When Rittenhouse took his and my sister’s lives, I vowed to stand against them because I believe that’s right. I will do everything I can to stop them from their path of destruction and death. Rittenhouse needs to be stopped. I am certain that I am qualified and prepared to become a captain and successfully manage a ship. You will not be disappointed if you were to grant me the office of captain and place a crew under me. I give you my word.” 

“I understand why you’re in a rush to get your own ship, Preston,” Flynn said with sincerity. “We all want to stop Rittenhouse. But, to defeat them, we all need to be prepared; to be ready to do what needs to be done at a moment’s notice. Your test score reveals where you are, and it clearly shows: you are still not ready.” 

The panel moderator spoke, “A vote shall be taken in regard to the allowance of Lt. Commander Preston to step into the office of captain and command a ship.” 

Lucy tried to conceal her shaking hands. So close. So close to finally getting to where she wanted to be, fighting against Rittenhouse. It was all she strived for because they were responsible for her father’s and sister’s deaths. She had to get this yet all the panelists had to be in agreement. If one vote was in her favor, she would have to go up for this panel again a month from now but at least she wouldn't have to start over and wait an entire year. Her eyes went to Flynn’s as he looked up; his intense gaze held hers until she finally looked away and finished her water.

Several nerve-racking minutes later, the moderator spoke, “The votes have been cast.” 

The Mason marine admiral stood, “By the Mason, Galactic & Intergalactic Federation, it has been decided this day that Lt. Commander Lucy Preston is denied office of captain in the Mason Federation Navy.” Lucy’s heart sunk into her stomach as he continued, “You will be eligible again upon successful retesting and passing of the Mason Federation Simulation test for next year. Lt. Commander Preston, you are dismissed.” 

And that was it. 

Numbness went through her as the panel stood. Lucy came back to herself and noticed that they were all standing, waiting for her to get up and leave. Rising, she stole another look at the captain, who actually looked sorry, but all she could do was give him a hard look back. She was devastated, but she wasn’t going to let it show. 

Despite all that happened that would day, she had eventually come to realize that Flynn had been right. She hadn’t been ready. The extra year had done her a lot of good and she had passed the MST at the top of the class. Now, the idea of capturing him and handing him over to Rittenhouse as some sort of peace offering didn’t sit well. She knew he was against Rittenhouse just as much as anyone else. But the Federation made their decision. 

And she had her orders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Setting automatic landing gears." Jiya flipped the control switches. 

"Alright, briefing," Lucy announced. Their chairs turned around to face each other as Lucy went on, "As you all know, we are here to find and arrest Garcia Flynn." 

A 3D image of Flynn popped up over the table in front of them. "Per Nero Zombani, Flynn may be found in the city of Trayven in Region 5. That’s where we’ll start our search,” Lucy typed in some commands. 

“Flynn’s known crew consist of three others.” 

3D images of three individuals popped up over the table. “Rufus Carlin, who was a civilian tech worker on Space Station Prime 141 with Flynn and has been with him since it was destroyed. Jessica Bryant who was formerly a part of United Galaxy Health Aid Mission with a degree in nursing. And Karl Gross, but we know little of what he was doing. It’s uncertain if he has any other crew members. The orders are to arrest them as well, but the main goal is apprehending Flynn. 

“How reliable is the word of another pirate?” Wyatt asked skeptically. 

“Not very, but it’s a place to start. We’ll go to the waterfront marketplace.” 

“Right, Captain,” Bam Bam replied.

“The minute we get down there and start showing a picture of Flynn, he may get tipped off, so let’s move quickly and be alert,” Lucy urged. 

* * *

**PLANET DURRAN - REGION 5, CITY OF TRAYVEN**

Lucy and the crew land in the waterfront city of Trayven where many marinas, piers, docks and boats of all sizes were as far as the eye could see up the coast. Farther inland, rising into a rolling hillside, old buildings of various sizes dotted the city, none taller than three stories.

They looked through the marketplace district of the waterfront for hours. Using their tablets, they showed pictures of Flynn and his crew to everyone they met. Finally they found someone who had information. The marketplace was full of street vendors and patrons. A very haggard man nodded to Lucy when she showed him an image of Flynn.

“You’ve seen this man?”

“Yes, miss, over there.” 

The man pointed down toward a tavern on the corner of the block with people going in and out of a door that had a sign over it - _Seaside Pub_. 

“Great, thank you,” Lucy said and gave him a credit chip with ten credits. 

The man bowed repeatedly, “Thank you, thank you!” 

They stepped inside the dim, busy pub that had music playing. Food and drinks on trays whizzed by in the hands of the many tavern workers. Some patrons were laughing, some singing and some eating and all with gusto. 

“Wyatt, you and Jiya take the left. Bam and I will take right,” Lucy ordered. 

They split and started their search. 

* * *

“Overstock the ship, it can take it,” Flynn said to Rufus. They were in a dimly-lit corner seated inside a booth with near-empty plates in front of them. Flynn had come to Durran because it was the one place where he could load up with all kinds of supplies, get fuel to last him for six months and smuggle out merchandise. He also wanted to pick up the few things he had stored there right before his time on S.S.P. 141. 

Flynn set his mug of coffee down, “Where you able to get to the storage facility?” 

“Did that first,” Rufus said, finishing his meal and setting his fork down. “Got my things and yours and transported them to the ship. Can’t believe our stuff was still there after these two years.” 

“Federation has their hands too full with Rittenhouse to send out public storage cleaners.” 

Rufus frowned, “You only had one box container.” 

“That’s all I had,” Flynn replied. 

“What’s in it?” 

“Family heirloom items,” he replied and took another drink. 

“You actually took heirlooms with you from earth? Why?” 

Flynn sat back, “They were things I planned on giving Lorena, but never got around to it.” 

On hearing his friend’s wife’s name, Rufus immediately felt bad. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to push.” 

Flynn shook his head and slapped him on the shoulder, “No need to apologize. Always appreciate your constant questioning.” 

Rufus grinned as Flynn glanced at his comm to check the time, “Karl should be loading up the fuel now,” Flynn said and dug into his pocket. He placed some credit chips on the table, “Once Jessica gets here, we can be on our-,” he looked up as he said this and saw… 

her. 

She was in civilian clothes but still appeared every bit Federation. Her long, dark, wavy hair was in a ponytail and he got a glimpse of the gun under her jacket. 

Lucy Preston. What was she doing here? 

Jessica swung into the booth next to Rufus, "Hey, heard there are some MF's looking for you,” she said to Flynn. 

That's why she was here. 

Rufus was worried. "I knew we were cutting it close coming to Durran." 

Flynn checked his gun as he looked over at Lucy, who was still looking around for him. A tall guy who was clearly Federation was beside her, also searching the room. 

"They’re over there,” he nodded to Lucy and Bam Bam. Rufus and Jessica followed his eyeline and saw them.

“Great,” Rufus said under his breath. 

“Both of you get to the ship," Flynn ordered. 

"We still need time to load all the fuel," Rufus reminded him. 

Jessica comm'd Karl, "Hey, you almost done?" 

"No," his annoyed voice answered. 

"Well, hurry up, we got company," she disconnected just as Karl swore. 

Flynn stood, "You two out the front. I'll take the back." 

Rufus and Jessica got up with Flynn, who was already heading toward the back of the pub. 

Lucy saw movement in the corner. Two people that looked like Flynn's crew members were going toward the front door. 

"There! Out the front!" Lucy said. Wyatt, Jiya and Bam Bam raced to the door just as Lucy saw a really tall, dark-haired man slip out the back. She followed him. 

* * *

Dodging and weaving through the crowd of people in the marketplace, Jessica and Rufus ran back toward the warehouse district where the ship was stationed. Wyatt, Bam Bam and Jiya racing after them. Jessica and Rufus split up at the end of the street, one going left and one going right. 

“You two go after him, I’ll take her!” Wyatt pointed and yelled as he raced to the right, going after Jessica. 

Bam Bam and Jiya went to the left at the end of the market street and were gaining on Rufus. They raced through fruit stands, rugs of various sizes and cookware sellers bargaining with patrons. Rufus neared a clothing material stand and was going to cut around it toward the warehouses. Bam Bam anticipated his move and shot through the stand diagonally, leaping out and tackling Rufus just as he ran by. They rolled over each other a couple of times in the dirt from the force of Bam Bam colliding with him. 

“Easy, man!” Rufus exclaimed as Bam Bam got up and roughly yanked him to his feet with Jiya training her gun on him. Rufus wrestled a bit against him. 

“Knock it off,” Bam Bam said calmly as Jiya warned, “I will shoot you.” Beaten, Rufus raised his hands as Jiya grabbed and placed a bind on them and arrested him, “Rufus Carlin, by the Mason, Galactic & Intergalactic Feder--.” 

“I got it, I got it,” Rufus interrupted her. 

Jiya kept going, “Federation, you are under arrest for the act of piracy.” 

* * *

Jessica rounded the side of a rundown mercantile building. She saw that this street was just as crowded as the marketplace, which was going to make it that much harder for her to lose Wyatt and get to the ship. Looking behind her, she saw him coming. 

Quickly she ran on until she came upon a large, hefty man. "Sir! Sir!" she yelled. "Can you help me, please?! That man," she gasped, pointing frantically at Wyatt, he's chasing me and won’t leave me alone! Help!” 

The burly man peered behind her and saw Wyatt making a beeline for Jessica. His protective, meaty paw moved her to the side and he stepped forward. Wyatt realized, a fraction too late, that the guy was coming for him. Jessica ran on as Wyatt slid to a skidding halt and came into connection with the beefy man’s rock-hard fist. He took it on the jaw and went down hard. People stopped and watched as he sat up and shook his head from the pain the punch caused. The lumbering giant lunged for him but he rolled out of his way, just barely missing getting punched again. He jumped to his feet as the man went for him again, but Wyatt was faster. 

He took out his gun and stunned the man… it did nothing but pissed the guy off. Wyatt quickly juiced the power up to the max as the man reared up to bear hug him. The hulking man was in full momentum as Wyatt successfully got off another shot. Finally stunned, the man fell over...on Wyatt. Pinned under him, Wyatt began maneuvering around, attempting to free himself while people stood by watching. Finally, he got back to his feet and looked around. 

Jessica was long gone. 

* * *

From the backdoor of the tavern, Lucy saw the man running and disappearing around the corner. Wasting no time, she took out her gun and ran after him. She made it to the corner and didn't see him. Deciding to go left, she ran and caught a view of someone jumping over a wall. Holstering her gun, she sprinted down toward the spot, pushing herself faster as she got closer. In one swift motion, she leaped, grabbed the top of the wall, hoisted herself over, landed in a neat squat and un-holstered her gun again. This side of the wall was immediately along the waterfront. Boats and houseboats of various sizes, shapes and age peppered the marina. 

Holding her weapon at the ready, she quickly and quietly moved down to the end of the wall. Just as she got there, Flynn grabbed her arm, snaked his around her waist and disarmed her. She quickly sunk to the ground, slipping through his arms and rolled, while simultaneously kicking Flynn off his feet, making him land hard. Both now on the ground, her foot flew to kick him in the head, but he caught it and pulled her toward him. Seeing his gun in his holster, she sat up and grabbed for it. She almost got it, but he caught her arm and quickly got to his feet, hauling her up with him and holding her against the wall. 

Breathing hard, the corner of his mouth pulled into a grin, “If it isn’t Lucy Preston.” 

“ _Captain_ Preston,” she coolly corrected. 

One of his eyebrows went up, “Congratulations. I’m assuming you got your own ship?” 

“The Alliance.” 

“Nice work...captain.” 

“Garcia Flynn, by the authorities of the Mason, Galactic & Intergalactic Federation, I am placing you under arrest for the act of-.” 

“Really?” 

She wrenched her right fist free and punched him in the jaw, making him grunt as he caught her wrist and pinned it next to her head. Immediately her left swung up and socked the other side of his jaw. He grabbed that one with his other hand and pinned it on the other side of her head and leaned in. 

“Don’t do that again,” he said through his teeth. 

She saw a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth, “I have my orders and I intend to follow them.” 

“Let’s just walk away from this, Preston, because face it, we both know that you can’t catch me.” 

“Like I said, I intend to follow my orders and bring you and your crew in for full punishment of the law.” 

“Stop following me,” he said menacingly. 

“I’ll keep coming after you until I get you.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, “Any other circumstances, those words would intrigue me.” He looked her over, “There's one thing I do know about captains. They all need to know how to swim." Before Lucy had time to react, Flynn stooped down, pulling her over one of his shoulders. She kicked and struggled as he calmly walked over and dropped her off the end of the dock. He stood there and waited until he saw her head come up, breaking the water. Coughing, she wiped her hair out of her face as she treaded water and their eyes locked. She stared up at the dark man she intended to bring in and he stared down at the dark brunette, certain that she was going to give him a run for his money. 

He walked off.

* * *

“All of you get to the ship, we’re out!” 

All of Flynn’s crew heard his order coming from their comms. Bam Bam and Jiya heard it too. 

“Where’s the ship, Carlin?” Jiya sternly asked. Rufus remained silent and Bam Bam shook him. 

“Stop man! You’re not getting anything from me!” 

“Bam, look!” Jiya said, pointing. They see Jessica disappearing behind a building so they head in her direction, pushing Rufus along with them. 

* * *

Flynn ran down the marketplace street coming from the east side of town toward his ship as Wyatt ran in the direction Jessica had gone. The men came upon each other. Recognizing Flynn, Wyatt pulled his gun and fired. His shot hit and blew up a melon in the fruit stand mere inches from Flynn, who quickly pulled his gun and got off a shot that narrowly missed Wyatt. People in the streets screamed at the commotion as Flynn continued on and rounded the building where the ship was stationed. Wyatt quickly holstered his gun and went into full sprint. He caught up to him and tackled Flynn right near his ship. Both went to the ground, rolling over each other with Wyatt coming up on top, bashing his fist into Flynn’s face. Flynn grabbed him and rolled on top of Wyatt, punching him in the face and then the stomach. Wyatt gasped for air as he tried to pull his gun out, but Flynn was faster. He yanked Wyatt’s weapon off him, turning it on him as he stood. 

“Get up,” Flynn said in a low, angry voice to Wyatt who quickly got to his feet, clearly spitting mad. “Easy!” Flynn warned. “Hands on your head and move.” Flynn waved his gun in the direction of his ship and, reluctantly, Wyatt went. 

* * *

Jessica had seen Bam Bam and Jiya with Rufus and waited for them to pass her as she stood silently behind the building. When they did, Jessica jumped out, disarmed Jiya and held her gun to Jiya’s head. 

“Let him go,” she said to Bam Bam, who hesitated. Jessica dug the muzzle against Jiya’s head, “Today!” 

Bam Bam let him go. Rufus went and stood next to Jessica as Jiya started to make a move. 

“Uh uh, no you don’t, girlie!” Jessica warned, “Get over there next to tall guy, hands up.” Jiya went and stood by Bam Bam. “Now over this way,” Jessica said. They all made their way behind a building and before them sat Flynn’s ship. 

It was a good size cargo ship, clearly built for hauling plenty of goods. The ship was dark-gray and sleek. There were three decks and it was fashioned with the latest, modern weapons including a total of four, high performance propulsion engines. 

There was a gangplank that was located in the middle of the ship. Karl came out onto it just as Jessica approached with her captives. 

“Hey, Flynn!” Jessica called out as she and Rufus walked Bam Bam and Jiya toward the ship. 

“Over there!” Karl replied, brandishing his gun at Jessica’s captives as he joined her. 

Flynn was coming from the opposite direction with Wyatt at gunpoint. In one swift motion, Flynn took out his knife as he passed by Rufus and cut the ties on his wrists, which Rufus immediately began rubbing. 

“Over there next to your team,” Flynn said to Wyatt who started to make a move to get away. “Ah ah aaah,” Flynn said, “on your knees, all of you!" Jiya and Bam Bam went down onto their knees and placed their hands in the air, but Wyatt still stood. 

"We're coming after you, Flynn," Wyatt spat. 

"Your captain said the same thing. Funny how it's not so appealing coming from you. Now, on your knees Commander...Logan is it?" Giving Flynn a hard look, he reluctantly went down on his knees without breaking eye contact with him. 

"Slide your weapons over here," None of them moved. "Now!" Flynn yelled. 

The crew removed their firearms and slid them toward Flynn. He glanced down at the pile and gave them a skeptical look, " _All_ your weapons." They pulled out their smaller guns too sliding then over to Flynn. Wyatt grabbed his secret knife and was just pulling it out to throw it-. 

"Hey, pretty boy," he glanced up at Jessica, "I don't think so. Now slide it." Wyatt begrudgingly complied. 

There they all knelt, weaponless and at the mercy of Flynn who walked over to Wyatt. 

“Our captain will be here any minute,” Jiya declared. 

“Don’t count on that,” Flynn replied. 

"What did you do to her?" Wyatt growled. 

"She's fine," he said, implying Wyatt needed to calm down. An incoming message signal chimed on Wyatt’s comm and Flynn ripped it off his shoulder. Looking at the read-out, he saw that it said _Preston._

"Actually, let's have a little chat with her," he announced and switched it on. "Enjoy your swim, captain?" he asked jovially. 

Exasperated and pissed, Lucy warned, "You do anything to my crew-!" 

“Your crew’s fine.” 

“I’m going to arrest you _and_ your team.” 

Flynn’s crew all frowned at her words. 

“I’ll tell you,” he laughed, “Mason feds are all milquetoast and porridge.” 

“And G.I. feds are all brutes and bullies!” 

He got serious, "Stop following me, Preston. We’re on the same side.” 

“I will follow my orders.” 

His exasperation escalated, “Rittenhouse took your family away from you, right?! And mine away from me! We should be fighting together _against them_!" 

His words hit home as she reiterated, "...I have my orders." 

"We're. on. the. same. side," he enunciated. 

"I’m not on the side of piracy, nor abandoning my duties as an officer." 

Flynn was losing his patience. "You don't want a fight with me, Preston," he growled. 

"My words exactly, Flynn," she snapped. 

Flynn gave a flick of his head and his crew went up the gangplank as he held his gun on Lucy’s kneeling crew. 

“Going to put your crackerjack team to bed for a while. Oh, by the way, nice seeing you again,” he turned the comm off. 

All her crews’ comm locators verified that they were in one location. Lucy swore as she went into a run toward the warehouse district. 

Rufus started the engines as Flynn eyed the kneeling crew, "Now, this won't hurt a bit...not really." He shot all three in rapid succession, stunning them. They fell over, knocked out. Flynn ran up the gangplank and turned around just as Lucy arrived. She quickly got off a shot but he ducked to the side, just missing getting hit. He slammed his hand against the control activator that made the plank quickly slide in and doors shut. 

The ships’ thrusters engaged, lifting it up, sending out a hard whooshing of air that made Lucy fall over from the force. She watched as it continued to rise and then 

accelerated out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

SEVERAL HOURS LATER 

"We're gonna have to lose them," Flynn said. 

"Surprised they found us in the first place," Rufus replied. "Do they know you're not really a thief?" 

"No and they're not going to." 

"So," Rufus raised his eyebrows and shoulders, "What's the plan? Wait until they get tired and go home?" 

Flynn shook his head, thinking about her final words to him, knowing that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. He glanced at the monitor showing that Lucy's ship wasn't too far behind them. 

"It won't be that easy. Preston is very persistent." Flynn jumped up from the pilot seat, "I'll be in my cabin." 

Flynn sat in his quarters. 

Sitting on his cot, Flynn thought about the day's major event: running into Captain Preston. It amazed him to see her in the first place and he was a little surprised that she was the one they sent out to apprehend him. He was willing to bet that it was Zombani that gave away his location. Flynn had heard he’d been arrested and knew the guy would sing like a canary, not hesitating to rat out anyone to save his own skin. Rubbing his weary eyes, he could only imagine what it was that the Federation wanted with him and he thought that it probably had something to do with Rittenhouse. 

It made him angry that the Federation always seemed to cower from anything Rittenhouse did to them. After his family was needlessly killed, he had left the Federation, bent on taking down Rittenhouse. He didn’t like the idea of going AWOL, but it couldn’t be avoided. Getting Rittenhouse could only be done outside the confines of the Federation. And that’s where he was. Under the guise of piracy, he was able to get plenty of information on Rittenhouse. His plan was to gain some kind of crucial knowledge that would cripple and destroy them once and for all. 

Now, Henry Wallace’s daughter was sent in to arrest him and she was quite determined to do so. Flynn rubbed his jaw, thinking about the hard punches her little hands had delivered. He had not wanted to hit her and was glad they were at the docks, which gave him an easy way to stop her attack. He was also relieved that he had escaped with all his crew members and oddly hoped that this wouldn’t ruin Preston’s position as a captain. Mason feds could be ticky about things like that and quick to pull the plug on someone. From what he remembered, she had wanted the office and ship badly. He denied her approval and she clearly was angry with him that day. But he knew she would eventually make captain because there was just something about her. 

He laid down stretching out over his bed and wondered if the little brunette was still upset with him for denying her a ship all those years ago. And he wondered if he was going to have to go another round with her trying to arrest him. She sure did pack a punch though. 

* * *

Lucy sat in her quarters. 

After looking around for Flynn and actually finding him, she'd thought the task of bringing him in would be easy enough. Getting his crew would have been the icing on the cake. Having just given the status report to Admiral Christopher, she was informed that she was in serious jeopardy of losing the commission of apprehending Garcia Flynn. Her entire crew got knocked out and failed to get Flynn when he and his whole team were, what they said, easily accessible. Now he had escaped, and it did not look good for her. Flynn had slipped through her fingers, embarrassingly easily, and now she had to fight to keep the commission. 

Her thoughts swung to what Flynn had said about them being on the same side. She got that. Here she was, fighting to be the one to arrest Flynn when they all should be focusing and placing their energy on getting rid of Rittenhouse once and for all. The Rittenhouse Order was growing like a virus and the sooner they were stopped, the better for everyone. The Federation had seemed to be struggling with what to do and how to fight them and coming up with nothing. Bringing in Flynn as a bargaining chip had seemed like a good idea at first, but now… She was sure Rittenhouse would keep going full speed ahead, doing what they were doing, and not even remotely want to try and strike a deal with anyone. Taking over the galaxy was what Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse had on his mind. Giving him Flynn would leave one less man in his way. 

It was times like now she wished she had someone to talk to. Her sister Amy, although three years younger, had been her ear when they were teens. She was wise beyond her years and it was moments like these that brought her to Lucy’s mind and heart. 

Sitting at her desk in her Federation navy blue sleep tee, sweatpants and bare feet, she thought about her physical altercation with Flynn. She had given him her all, but Flynn had never once tried to fight back. After the first punch she had delivered, she had known he was holding back. A G&I Air Force major, who was also Black Ops, would have definitely given her a good fight. But he didn’t. She had been there, determined to arrest him, and he knew it but still had opted not to physically fight her. Yes, he had dropped her in the cold water, yet still… Maybe he held back out of respect for her father? Or maybe he was too much of a gentleman? 

The ship lurched and shook violently, causing Lucy to fall out of her desk chair onto the floor. Going up on her knees, she grabbed her comm off the floor and quickly strapped it to her wrist. She crawled to the door to get out of her room when there was another jarring hit making her fall over again. Jumping up she hit her door panel. It slid open and she saw other crew members, some running, some scrambling on the floor. 

“Hurry, get to your stations!” Lucy commanded. The crew started hustling away. 

Pressing her comm’s permanent activation button, she yelled, “Wyatt, talk to me!” 

“Captain! We’re under attack! It’s Rittenhouse!” 

“I’m on my way!” 

“Captain!” Jiya yelled. “There’s a breach in docking bay one!” 

Lucy raced to the stairwell passage as she commanded, “Seal it off!” 

“Aye aye, Captain!” Jiya replied. 

Lucy sprinted up three flights of narrow stairs and made it to the bridge just as another hard hit made the lights flicker. The hit felt like it came from the center of the ship and everyone standing went to the floor, sliding halfway across the bridge into workstations, chairs and each other. 

“They’re wailing on us!” Wyatt yelled. 

“Fire at will!” Lucy yelled back, crawling into her captain’s chair and buckling in. 

Wyatt released five plasma pulse beams which did little to the Rittenhouse destroyer that loomed before them on the ships large viewing monitor. 

The face of Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse appeared on the huge monitor. “U.S.S. Alliance of the Mason Federation Navy--,” he began. 

Lucy cut him off, “What do you want, Rittenhouse?!” 

“Lucy Preston. _Alleged_ daughter of Captain Henry Wallace.” Lucy frowned. In his commander's chair, Rittenhouse made a show as if he were fondly reminiscing, “According to Federation viewpoint, Captain Wallace died a hero.” He made a circular hand gesture, “If you overlook losing his crew, his ship and his life, I guess you can somewhat, sort of, call him a hero.” 

“You bastard,” Lucy said through her teeth. 

Rittenhouse’s eyebrows went up at her words, “Now it looks like you may be following in his footsteps. But I have an offer. Bring me Flynn and I’ll let you join me. That way you will be able to avoid Wallace’s pitfalls.” 

“I will never become Rittenhouse or do anything for you, so save it!” Lucy spat. 

“You’ll get it. ...sooner or later.” 

Lucy leaned forward. “Mason, Galactic & Intergalactic Federation, along with me, will fight you and your crap as long as it takes!” she enunciated defiantly. 

“Don’t want to join me?” Rittenhouse shook his head, “Foolish.” He leaned forward, “I will have all the galaxies under my control, Preston. Right now, you’re in my way.” 

“You’re not getting this ship, Rittenhouse,” Lucy said, standing her ground. 

A perplexed look crawled onto his face, “Who said I wanted your ship?” He smiled, “I hope all of you have your affairs in order.” The screen went back to a view of the Rittenhouse destroyer. 

“They’re gearing up their weapons!” Wyatt yelled. 

Rittenhouse released another plasma torpedo that hit hard followed by a bone shattering explosion. The power for the ship went out but the emergency generators kicked in. 

“Captain, decks four and five are inaccessible and have lost gravity!” Jiya informed. Another blast hit them, making the emergency lights flicker. This was a losing battle. The feeling to freeze up reared its head, but Lucy shoved it down, steeling herself. 

“Send out a distress signal, immediately!” Lucy ordered. 

“Aye, Captain!” Jiya responded as she activated the ships mayday call. 

* * *

“Flynn?” 

At Rufus’ voice, Flynn reached over his head and grabbed his comm off the shelf above his bed, “What?” 

“Just picked up a distress signal.” 

“And?” 

“Rittenhouse is attacking a Mason Federation ship. They just sent out a mayday.” 

Great. Rittenhouse was at it again, pinging off ships and crews as the Federation stood by trembling, no doubt. 

Rufus continued, “It’s coming from some ship called...The Alliance.” 

Flynn sat up. 

* * *

“Bam! What’s our nearest Federation ship?!” Lucy yelled. 

Quickly typing, Bam Bam turned and replied, “The Expedition, quadrant two nine eight!” 

Pressing the intercom button on the arm of her chair, Lucy gave the Alliance its final order, “This is your captain speaking! All personnel to your evacuation stations! Repeat, all personnel to your evacuation stations, now! Overload shuttlecrafts if need be! Evacuate quickly! The nearest Federation ship is the Expedition in quadrant two ninety-eight! Again, the Expedition in quadrant two nine eight! All shuttlecrafts are ordered to get there immediately!” Lucy’s message continued to replay on a loop on all operational decks. 

“Captain, our connections to launch bays have been severed! We have no way of knowing when all shuttlecrafts have launched!” Jiya informed. 

“Try sick bay!” Bam Bam flung out. 

Lucy switched her comm, “Doc! You there?!” 

“Yes, Captain!” Noah said in the midst of rushing a patient on a gurney down the corridor. 

“You’re now my eyes down there! Let me know when all personnel have evacuated, understand?!” 

“Aye, aye, Captain! Working to get sick bay out now!” 

* * *

“Where are they?!” 

“Whoa!” Rufus exclaimed, shocked at Flynn’s sudden appearance in the cockpit, “Who?” 

“The Mason ship,” Flynn said. 

“Um, okay...” Rufus typed in commands, “Quadrant two sixteen.” 

“Switch.” 

“Huh?” 

“Switch with me!” 

Rufus was barely out of the pilot’s chair before Flynn had himself in it. Grabbing the controls, he made a turn, causing Rufus to hold on as he got into the co-pilot seat. Flynn typed in commands, Rufus saw them and did a double-take. 

“We’re going _into_ a Rittenhouse battle zone?!” 

“What kind of ship is attacking them?” Flynn asked, ignoring his questions. 

“We can’t go up against--!” 

“What kind?!”

Fuming, Rufus searched for it and found it. “One of their big, mammoth destroyers.” 

Flynn hit the comms for the others, “Jess, Karl! Get to the cockpit, now!” 

* * *

“How much power do we have?!” Lucy yelled. 

“Twenty-four percent!” Jiya replied, “Just barely enough to release shuttlecrafts and fire some weapons!” 

“Use all power resources and fire weapons to their main thruster to gain time for evacuation!” Lucy ordered. 

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Wyatt quickly entered the command and the weapons rained down on the destroyer's main thruster. Shuttlecrafts shot out, leaving the ship one by one and speeding away from the severely damaged Alliance. 

“Captain?!” Noah’s voice came through to the the bridge’s speaker, “All personnel and sick bay have evacuated! Repeat, all personnel and sick bay have evacuated!” 

“Get to my shuttle!” Lucy ordered Noah. 

“On my way Captain!” Noah answered running down the corridor. 

“Captain, generators are at ten percent!” Jiya exclaimed. 

“We need to go!” Wyatt yelled. 

“Everyone off, now!” Lucy commanded. 

* * *

Jessica arrived at the cockpit with Karl right behind her. Winded, she asked “What’s going on?” 

“There’s a distress call from the Alliance,” Flynn informed them. 

“The who?” Karl asked.

“The Alliance?” Jessica frowned. 

“It’s the Mason Federation ship that Captain Preston commands,” Flynn replied. 

“Preston?” Rufus blinked, “The Preston that was trying to arrest us, Preston??” 

“The very one. They’re being attacked by Rittenhouse… and we can go help them,” Flynn said. 

“Help them...from Rittenhouse?” Karl asked with an are-you-kidding-me? expression on his face. 

“We all banded together with the one cause to get Rittenhouse when we can,” Flynn reminded. 

“Yeah, but only us as the cavalry is a different story!” Jessica reasoned. 

“And they’re trying to arrest us!” Rufus reminded him. 

“We’re going to see if the crew needs help and, if they do and we save them, maybe they won’t arrest us,” Flynn reasoned. 

“And maybe Rittenhouse will kill us all!” Karl heatedly added. 

“That’s why I want to give you all a choice. No doubt this will be quite dangerous. If any of you don’t want to do this, I understand. You can take the shuttlecraft and get to the nearest planet. But you have to decide now.” 

They all could think of a million reasons to leave. 

“You’re going to go on by yourself, aren’t you?” Jessica surmised. Flynn just looked over at her without answering. She shook her head, sat down and buckled into the rear navigation seat. 

“I’m in.” 

“This is crazy,” Rufus murmured. 

“Is it hard to fly the shuttlecraft?” Karl asked. 

Flynn replied, “I can set the automatic pilot for you--.” 

“I’m in,” Karl cut him off. Flynn nodded his approval. Karl buckled into the back navigation seat across from Jessica. This only left Rufus. Flynn looked over at him. 

Clearly mad, Rufus reluctantly asked, “What’s the plan?” 

“Won’t know until we get there,” Flynn said quickly setting the ship for that quadrant. 

“I knew he was going to say that,” Rufus deadpanned as he buckled up. Flynn pressed the controls for lightspeed and they shot off for quadrant two sixteen.

A buzz sounded on the cockpit dashboard indicating that they were arriving at their destination. 

Flynn took over the controls as the ship came out of lightspeed and into the attack zone, arriving just as Rittenhouse released another plasma torpedo into the Alliance, causing a huge explosion. 

“Oh my--,” Jessica said in awe with Rufus simultaneously responding, “They already got ‘em.” 

Flynn gripped the control wheel. 

“We should get out of here,” Karl suggested. 

“Check the ship for shuttlecrafts,” Flynn ordered. 

Rufus scanned, “There’s only one.”

Flynn maneuvered the ship towards the destroyer, alarming his crew. 

“What is your plan because you’re freaking me out?” Jessica said, gripping her armrest. 

Flynn settled his ship under the looming Rittenhouse destroyer. “Every ship has a blindspot,” he explained. “Sitting here, we can avoid detection for a bit. Let’s see if anyone’s still there.” 

They could see the Alliance out in front of them with its lights’ flickering as it listed to the side. 

“Can we do it quick?” Karl asked. 

* * *

Lucy and her crew ran down the passageway as another blow from Rittenhouse took another chunk out of the depleting ship. An explosion went up. The force knocked them off their feet and sent them all sliding down the corridor into each other. They got cut, banged up and bruised by the debris all along the way. They came to rest in a pile at the end of the hallway. Scrambling to their feet and holding on to the tilting wall, they quickly stepped over the metal hunks and bits littering the passageway and descended down the stairs to the launch bay level. Noah was there already waiting with the doors open. 

“Hurry!” he exclaimed as the team ran in, headed straight for the captain’s shuttlecraft and boarded. Lucy jumped into the pilot seat with Wyatt co-piloting as Bam Bam closed the door. The lights in the launch bay began to flicker weakly. 

“Captain,” Jiya looked up from her arm tablet with dread, “There’s less than ten percent power. That’s not enough to fly the craft.” 

“There’s gotta be more than that!” Wyatt said, his tone outlined with disbelief. 

Seeing that the command monitor on the dashboard wasn’t on, Lucy began manually flipping switches to fire up the shuttlecraft and… nothing happened. Quickly, she tried to start it again, flipping the switches and... still nothing. The indicator on the dashboard showed the amount of power was too low. 

They all went still. 

Frustrated, Lucy tried again and got more of the same. They all felt the beginning sting of the inevitable creep inside them. Again, she tried and again she got nothing. 

“Damn it!” she yelled as she banged her fist on the dashboard. 

That was it. 

There was nothing else they could do. What could she say to them? She had to say something. 

“You’ve all been a stellar team,” emotions were filling up like lead in her chest. Trying hard to keep her composure, she turned around, looking at each one of them. 

“I appreciate all that you’ve done. A captain couldn’t’ve asked for a better crew.” 

“We couldn’t have asked for a better captain,” Wyatt replied. 

She grabbed his hand and then Bam Bam’s. 

“Hear, hear,” Noah said as Jiya said, “You’re the greatest, Lucy.” 

Bam Bam, Noah, Jiya and Wyatt clasped hands too, completing the circle. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Bam Bam said squeezing her hand. 

They all released their hands and waited for the end. Noah sat with his head in his hands. Jiya and Bam Bam wiped their eyes. Wyatt placed his head back against the seat. 

Another hit shook the ship violently as Lucy prayed to God for it to be over quickly... 

Or for a miracle… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Preston?!” 

All their heads popped up, looking over at Lucy as she looked down at the comm on her wrist. The read out said _Logan_. 

"F-Flynn?!" Lucy guessed, disbelieving. 

"Are you still on the ship?! If so, where?!" His voice came out strong and clear through the comm. 

"Yes, we're in the launching bay! In my--in my shuttle, " she stammered, "but not enough power to fly!" 

“How much?!” 

“Under ten percent!” 

"How many of you?!" 

"Uh, five! Five of us!" 

Flynn immediately grabbed his tablet and quickly started doing mathematical calculations: rate, distance, speed, time, weight, the whole nine. 

"Flynn, what are you thinking?" Rufus asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

"We're going to play catch the shuttlecraft.” 

"What?!" all three replied. 

Ignoring their response, Flynn turned to Jessica and Karl, “You two get down to cargo hold and eject what's in there. Do it, now!" They both hurried out of the cockpit to carry out the order. Flynn’s fingers flew over his tablet, "Rufus, I'm sending you calculations for catching them. Check it and enter them!" 

Tossing the tablet aside, Flynn got back on the comm, "Preston, the catapult is still manually operational. Are there any men in there with you?" 

"Yes, three!" 

"Get two up front. One the pilot and one the co-pilot, they're your brakers!" 

"What is he thinking? To catch us? That's insane!" Wyatt said skeptically. 

"Something's better than nothing! Get over here, hurry!" Lucy yelled as she quickly got out of the pilot’s seat. Wyatt sat in it and Bam Bam got into the co-pilot’s seat. She slid into the seat Bam Bam just vacated and they all buckled up tight. 

“Gentlemen,” Flynn directed, “both of you grip your control wheels. When I say go, one of you release the catapult and then both of you do your best to begin braking immediately. Ten percent, hopefully, will give you enough power for the brakes. G-force will be tough, but you’ve got to slow down as much as possible, got it?!” 

“OK!” Lucy affirmed as Wyatt flipped the power switches to on, directing all the ten percent power to the brakes. He then gripped the lever that released the catapult. 

Rufus just completed entering Flynn’s calculations into the ship’s dashboard computer as an alert went off. "I think they’ve found us," Rufus said alarmed. Rittenhouse was turning their weapons on to Flynn's ship. 

Flynn quickly pressed the control for the comm in the cargo hold, "Jessica, is it ready?!" 

"It's ready!" Karl yelled as he and Jessica stepped out into the passageway, letting the doors shut between them and the cargo bay. Karl pressed the big red button next to him for the outer cargo hold doors, which slid open in a flash, and the entire load shot out into the sucking vacuum of space. 

"Leave the outside doors open and go hold on to something!" Flynn yelled. 

"Got it!" Jessica replied as she and Karl hustled away to a safer area. 

“Flynn!...” Rufus yelped as the destroyer geared up to destroy them. 

“Are the calculations in?!” 

“YES!” Rufus yelled. 

Flynn comm’d the shuttlecraft, “GO!” 

Wyatt released the catapult. The launch bay doors flew open and the shuttlecraft shot out into space. 

Flynn punched it and his ship took off, heading for the lone shuttlecraft that was careening through the vast dark emptiness. He just narrowly escaped getting hit by Rittenhouse’s plasma beam. 

Wyatt and Bam Bam gave it all they had, pulling and straining on the brakes, fighting the G-force while the others held on for the deeply intense, stomach crunching, white-knuckle ride, hoping death wasn’t at the end of it. 

Racing on, Flynn gripped the control wheel as Rufus gripped his armrest. The cargo hold opening was on the port side of the ship. In full concentration, Flynn eyed the shuttlecraft as they got closer to it. The calculations showed him he was on his mark. Flynn’s ship and the shuttlecraft swiftly approached each other. It was going to be tight. 

Wyatt and Bam Bam continued to pull back on the brakes with all their might. 

Flynn aggressively pushed his ship to the max. 

Lucy, Jiya and Noah shut their eyes. 

Closer...closer… 

“Oh God,” Rufus prayed.

...Closer. 

In a split second, the shuttlecraft was right on them and Flynn’s crew felt the jarring bang the shuttlecraft made as it landed roughly into the cargo hold, coming to a metal scraping, sparks flying, teeth rattling stop. 

Flynn hit the button to close the outer cargo hold doors, punched the ship into lightspeed and popped out of sight from the Rittenhouse destroyer.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy heard nothing but ringing in her ears mixed with coughing. She and her crew weakly began moving their limbs and coughing from the smoke. 

"We gotta get out, come on," Wyatt said through fits of hacking as he blindly tried to move his sore arms to unbuckle his seatbelt. The doors to the shuttlecraft were pushed open by Karl and Flynn, clearing out a good portion of the smoke inside the shuttlecraft. 

"Anyone hurt?!" Flynn shouted. 

“I think my leg is broken,” Jiya moaned, grimaced in pain. 

“Rufus, help her out!” Flynn ordered. “You okay?” Flynn asked Noah as he rose from his seat. 

“I’m good,” Noah replied. 

“Put your arm around my shoulder,” Rufus said to Jiya. She did just that as he lifted her into his arms. 

“Aaah!” she screamed. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, holding her tight as he took her out. 

Jiggling her seatbelt clasp, and unable to open it, Lucy informed, “My belt’s jammed.” 

"Bam’s unconscious!" Wyatt yelled. 

“Karl, you and him,” Flynn gestured to Noah, “take Bam to the infirmary.” 

Noah and Karl struggled but eventually got the tall-framed Bam Bam out of his seat and carried him off. Wyatt got up and tried to help Lucy, but Flynn said, “I’ll help her, go to the infirmary to get checked out.” 

Wyatt replied, “No, I got her--.” 

“Come with me!” Jessica commanded. Wyatt glanced over at Jessica, “You have a big cut over your eye, come on!” 

Wyatt looked at her and she waved him over. Wyatt’s hand went to his injury and he winced as he glanced back at Lucy and Flynn. 

“Go ahead Logan,” Lucy said. 

Now holding his wound, he reluctantly walked over to Jessica who placed her hand on his arm and guided him toward the passageway. 

Flynn kneeled and gripped Lucy’s seat buckle as his eyes moved over her face then settled on hers. 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he reached for his knife on his hip. 

“I think so,” she replied, watching him cut through the belt straps. 

He freed her and saw her bloody feet. “Put your arms around my neck.” 

“No, I can walk," she said firmly as she rose, trying her loving best to ignore the pain shooting through the cuts on her feet. Before she knew it, he was standing and scooping her up in his arms. Even as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, she tried to protest. 

“You don’t have to-.” 

“It’s okay.” 

He carried her off the shuttlecraft and into the passageway that lead to the infirmary. Feeling her head start to spin, Lucy shut her eyes and laid it on his shoulder. 

“Preston?” 

The way he said her name told her that he was wondering if she was alright. 

“I’m fine. Just dizzy,” she said quietly. 

Since it was already full in the infirmary, he placed her on the bench inside the small waiting room that had a large window with a view into the patient room. Lucy could see Noah working on Bam Bam who was stretch out on a bed. The guy Rufus was standing next to Jiya, who was sitting up in the other bed with her head back on the pillow, still clearly miserable from the pain. 

Wyatt was sitting on a chair off to the side. Jessica placed a cloth gauze over his cut, took his hand and put it over his wound for him to hold. She then hurried over to Jiya and Rufus, knowing he was in the way, stepped back. He came out to the waiting room. 

“Going back up,” he said to Flynn. 

“Place us inside the Ephesus gas cloud,” Flynn replied. 

“Right,” Rufus said as he headed for the cockpit. 

“And,” Flynn said, causing Rufus to turn around again, “thank you.” Rufus simply nodded and left. 

Flynn squatted down to Lucy’s level, “Does your head hurt?” 

She shook it and immediately regretted it, making it spin even more. Flynn watched as she began to list to the side. His hands shot out and caught her. 

“Here, lie back,” he whispered, gently turning her so she could stretch out on the bench. Jumping up, he went to a cabinet and got a pillow and blanket. Quickly he covered her and lifted her head, tucking the pillow underneath it. 

Her brow furrowed as she opened one eye to find him looking at her. 

“Thank you,” she sighed, smiling softly. 

“You’re welcome,” he gently replied with a small warm smile. 

She closed her eyes. 

* * *

Flynn entered the cockpit as Rufus maneuvered the ship into the greenish, bluish, golden gas cloud of the Ephesus. 

“Any traces of RRs out there?” Flynn asked him. 

“No Ritten Rovers…so far,” Rufus replied. Glancing up at Flynn, he sat back, “So, what now? We got five more people here who just happen to want to arrest us.” 

Flynn rubbed his face as he plopped down into the co-pilot seat. Rufus shot out another question, “OK, you wanna tell me why the hell you thought it was a good idea to save the Fed crew that’s trying to get us?” 

Exhaling, Flynn folded his arms across his chest. “We’re all on the same team against Rittenhouse. We should be as one.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Rufus said, splaying his fingers. “You risked everything in a crazy maneuver to catch a freaking shuttlecraft during a battle _with_ a Rittenhouse destroyer for the sake of fighting as one with a team who has a warrant for our arrest?!” he exclaimed incredulously. 

“You know as well as I that they were being relentless. What better way to get them off our backs and on our side than the opportunity of rescuing them?” Flynn reasoned. 

“So, this has nothing to do with the Captain of the Alliance,” Rufus stated with attitude as he too crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows. 

They locked eyes. Rufus’ gazed challenged him to deny it while Flynn chose not to respond. 

Flynn rose up, “I’ll place the ship into a holding pattern while you go to dinner.” 

“Right,” Rufus muttered as he got up, knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer from him. “Dinner with the new crew members. Should be fun,” he sarcastically tossed over his shoulder as he exited. 

* * *

There was an awkward silence hovering over the mess hall. Over by a large window, Lucy, along with Noah, Wyatt, Jessica and Rufus, sat at a round, ten-seater table. Set before them was dinner: some type of poultry with green, freeze-dried vegetables that had been steamed. Karl handed out water to them and seated himself next to Rufus. Lucy, Noah and Wyatt picked at their meals, too exhausted to really eat, while the others ate while eyeing them suspiciously. 

Lucy’s eyes went around the table, looking at every face as she stabbed the stem of a vegetable on her tray. 

“Hello,” she said calmly. All eyes looked over at her and she swallowed. 

“I’m...Captain Lucy Preston.” 

Looking around at everyone, she continued, “This is Commander Wyatt Logan and Lt. Commander Dr. Noah Manago.” She pointed to each man as she introduced them. 

“Hello,” Noah said, nodding to Flynn’s crew while Wyatt just simply nodded. 

“And the others?” Rufus asked Lucy. 

“Lt. Commander Jiya and Lt. Dave, um, Bam Bam, Baumgardner,” Lucy answered. 

“Are you still going to arrest us?” Karl asked, cutting to the chase. Lucy didn’t say anything. 

Jessica dropped her fork. “Seriously?!” she exclaimed, her tone filled with disbelief. 

“It’s nothing personal, we just have our orders,” Wyatt said matter-of-factly. 

“Nothing personal?!” Rufus responded loudly, “We just saved your asses!” 

“Look, calm down buddy,” Wyatt said, holding his hands up. 

Rufus got to his feet, “Calm down is all you’ve got?!” he yelled. 

“Hey, hey!” Noah said, trying to stop the escalation. 

Wyatt stood up too. “You _really_ want to rethink your next move!” he warned in a low, dangerous voice. 

“Or what?!” Rufus mad-dogged. 

“Stop! All of you!” Lucy said authoritatively. The men went silent, eyeballing each other hard. 

“What’s going on?” Flynn’s question came from the doorway where he had been standing and listening. 

He walked over to the table as Karl said, “Apparently they still intend to arrest us.” 

Flynn’s gaze dropped to Lucy’s. She held it as he said, “We’ll discuss that later.” He glanced around the table, then added, “Until then, we’re just going to have to live together.” Eyeing everyone, he announced, “Gentlemen of the Alliance, you will be in the bunk cabin with Rufus and Karl.” 

“Great,” Rufus grumbles sardonically. 

“For the ladies, Preston and Jiya will be in your cabin,” Flynn said to Jessica.

“How? I’m already in a storage room,” Jessica frowned. 

“Two more cots will be added in,” Flynn responded. Jessica rolled her eyes as Flynn went on. “This is going to be...cozy, but only for a while.” 

“You plan to dump us off on some ice planet?” Wyatt asked sarcastically. 

"Don’t tempt me.” 

They eyed each other for a moment, then Flynn finally said, “It's been a very long day. We should all get some rest." 

Flynn’s crew rose from the table first and began exiting with Jessica quickly disappearing out through the door. 

“Karl, Rufus,” both men turned around at the sound of Flynn’s voice, “show these men to your cabin. Please.” 

Rufus left. Karl just stood at the doorway waiting with his arms folded. Wyatt and Noah looked at Lucy and she nodded her head as she got to her feet that were now bandaged and in thick socks. 

“Are you able to walk?” Flynn asked Lucy. 

“We’ll help her,” Wyatt said as he and Noah aided her to the door. 

“Jessica’s cabin is at the end of the hall a few doors down from the mens,” Flynn said to them. All of them left, leaving him alone in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how all of this was going to work out. 

Not sure at all. 

* * *

Rufus left Jessica’s cabin after setting up two cots in the small room. Lucy crawled into the bed touching the opposite wall farthest from the door. Jessica laid down on hers next to the door. 

"I..." Lucy started, "thank you." 

Jessica eyed her hard and rolled towards the wall, reaching up and turning out the light. 

Thoughts of the day’s events started to crowd Lucy's mind as exhaustion simultaneously washed over her, making her feel weak and worn. Her crew members who had died. As their captain, she should be the one letting their families know that their loved ones wouldn't be returning to them. They would ask what had happened and she would say... what? Was there something else she could have done to avoid all of this? Something different? Maybe do more parameter checks or drills or... 

Should she have become a captain over a starship in the first place? Maybe there was a reason she'd failed the simulation test…twice. It seemed she was successful at one thing, getting her crew killed and a starship destroyed. She should have done better. 

The sedative Noah gave her took over and she drifted into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

NEXT DAY 

Wyatt was on a quest: find the showers. He wandered around, finding both the engine room and the main storage room. Karl was working in there and Wyatt paused then decided against speaking to him. By this time, he was on the third deck, so he stopped in to check on Bam Bam and Jiya. They were both still sleeping soundly. Turning to leave, he bumped into Jessica. 

"Hey, watch it," she whispered, annoyed. 

"You should make more noise when you're sneaking around," he replied in a whisper, equally annoyance. 

"I don't have to sneak,” she snapped, “ _I_ live here." 

"Well, we all live here...for now," he countered, crossing his arms. 

Jessica looked him up and down and replied flatly. 

"Well, yay for us." Rolling her eyes, she went to move passed him. 

"Hey, wait," Wyatt said. She stopped, shifting her weight to one foot in impatience, "Where’re the showers?" 

"Commander Logan of the Mason Federation Navy can't find the showers?" she asked mockingly. 

Wyatt gave her a look that asked for a little mercy. 

"Go back to the cabin. Instead of going right, go left. Second door on the left, flyboy." 

"Right," Wyatt murmured feeling a little foolish as she dismissed him and walked away to go check on the two patients. He turned around thinking that it was not going to be easy living together. 

* * *

LATER 

Lucy woke up and it was totally dark. Limping over to the wall, she felt around by the door and located the light panel. Dim lights illuminated the cabin, when she pushed the green rectangle button on the right side of the door. Her body stiff and her mind numb, she lay back down. She didn’t want to face Flynn’s crew regarding her orders nor her own crew regarding the hell they’d just gone through. Rolling over to face the wall, she wondered if the evacuated shuttles had made it to the Expedition safely. She could only hope. 

Her thoughts turned to her sister as her hand automatically went to the locket around her neck and felt…nothing. Eyes popping open, she frantically searched for it, thinking it might be somewhere on her body. Finding nothing, she hastily sat up and began carefully examining her cot. 

The locket was gone; it could have fallen off anywhere! There was one last place she could check. If it wasn't there, she would have to accept that it was long gone.

* * *

Flynn went around the Mason shuttlecraft, surveying its broken parts. The damage was as bad as he expected but it could be fixed. The front had hit the rubber bumpers in the cargo bay wall and pushed it in. It was hard to tell what was bumper, wall or craft. He had to hand it to those two sailors; they had done a remarkable job slowing the craft down. 

He thought about how both crews could work well together if it weren’t for the issues between them. They all needed to be brought together in some semblance of order. He and Lucy would have to come to some sort of agreement regarding her orders to arrest them. 

Inside the craft he sat on the floor leaning back under the dashboard to check the extent of damage to the controls. Everything looked intact and, thus, operational. Something caught his eye as he sat up. It was right behind the pilot's seat. Leaning back, he stretched out his hand and picked it up. It was a gold locket on a chain with a broken clasp. Remembering Lucy had been in the seat behind the pilot, he opened it. Inside were two pictures. One of what appeared to be a teen Lucy hugging a younger, lighter-haired teen that had to be her sister. They were cheek and cheek, smiling carefree. The other picture he recognized as Wallace and his wife, Carol, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. They made a handsome couple. He couldn't help noticing that there wasn't a picture of a significant other in there.

"Oh." 

He turned around at Lucy’s voice, closing the locket and discreetly placing it in his pocket in one quick motion. 

"Come to arrest me, captain?" Flynn scooted back settling against the co-pilot seat. 

“I was looking for something…” Lucy said as he casually flicked his hand toward the seat in front of him. She hesitated but moved over to him and sat down. 

Flynn leveled his gaze at her. “Time you and I talked.” 

She wasn't really up for a talk but, knowing it was inevitable, she agreed, “Alright.” 

“How’s your head?” 

A little thrown by his inquiry, she replied, “It’s fine.” 

“You said that before and almost passed out in my arms.” 

Rolling her eyes, she responded, “I didn’t almost pass out.” 

“You and your crew have been through a lot. And,” he smiled gently, “You did a good job.” 

She blinked at his words, “I don’t even know if any of my crew made it and how many...didn’t.” 

“All shuttlecrafts made it to the Expedition.” 

Her expression changed to a mixture of hope and disbelief as she moved to the edge of her seat, “How do you know?” 

“I know.” 

Something about his face made her believe he wasn’t lying. Burying her face in her hands, she released a deep sigh of relief. Flynn gazed at the bruising, scratches and scrapes on her hands as she pressed them harder against her face. Understanding the emotion she was feeling, he stayed quiet.

Finally, she wiped her eyes, “Thank you for finding out.” 

“You’re welcome. But there’s something else. Our crews need to work together. Have less friction add more cooperation. So…a truce. Real easy.” His eyebrows went up. “We save you and…you don’t arrest us.” 

“Why bother saving us when you all could have easily been free of us?” she asked wiping her eyes. 

“As I’ve previously said to the Federation, we need to be combining our forces together against Rittenhouse.” 

“So, that’s why you saved us, Major?” 

He leaned in, closing the distance between them, “Did you want me to save you for another reason, Captain?” 

Pensively, she looked over his dark, stubbled features, “I’m very grateful. Truly grateful for what you and your crew did for us, thank you.” 

“Again, you’re welcome,” his eyes moved with concern over the scratches on her soft face, “but?” 

“The order still stands.” 

She saw the disappointment mixed with slight anger in his face as he sat back, and picked up a tool. 

“You’re on my ship now,” he said sharply, “so until further notice, you’re all my prisoners.” 

“You realize this can’t go on for long, Flynn.” 

“My words exactly, _Preston_.” 

Their eyes locked for a beat then she rose, making her way to the craft door. 

And she walked off.

* * *

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER 

Flynn sat in a lounging chair with one booted foot up on the coffee table in the common area, typing on his tablet. Flynn looked up at his crew seated on the large sofa across from him. 

“Doc has been looking after the two patients. I set a cot up for him in the storage room by the infirmary so he can be near them. But I haven’t seen Logan or Preston.” 

“Logan’s been showing up now and then in the infirmary,” Jessica answered. 

“Is he helping out there?” Flynn asked. 

“He talks with Noah a bit, and then back to the cabin I guess,” Jessica ended with a shrug. 

“He does,” Rufus affirmed, “and he just lays there on his cot.” 

“And Preston?” Flynn inquired. 

Jessica folded her leg under her, “You know, I don’t think she’s really left the cabin this whole time.” 

“Has she eaten anything?” Flynn asked, concerned. 

Rufus wrinkled his nose, “Has she showered?”

“I don’t know to both of those questions, but whenever I’m in there, she’s always there, on her cot, facing the wall.” 

Flynn had hoped she was just resting or that maybe she was avoiding him since he hadn’t seen her, now he was thinking her absence may be due to depression. 

“How long is this going to go on? After all, they still want to run us in," Karl said tossing his tablet down on the coffee table and slumping into the sofa. 

"Yeah, it's nice being hospitable to people who intend to arrest us first chance they get," Rufus added sarcastically from his perch on the arm of the sofa. 

Flynn rested his tablet on his leg. "I had a talk with Preston." 

“And how’d that go?” Rufus asked with suspicion. 

“She said the order still stands,” Flynn replied. 

“What the hell?!” Karl exclaimed. 

“So that talk went well, huh?” Rufus said with perfectly lighthearted, enthusiastic sarcasm. 

Jessica tightly folded her arms over her chest, as she rolled her eyes, “Unbelievable.” 

“They’ve all been through a lot--,” Flynn started.

“Sure, we all have,” Karl countered, cutting him off. 

“So,” Flynn put his foot down on the floor and sat up, “you know how it is.” He rose with his tablet and said on his way out, “We’ll give them another day. Let’s get back to our duties.” 

His crew looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and got up, too. 

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING 

Lucy woke up when she heard the cabin door slide open. She turned over and caught Jessica’s eye as she entered. 

“You’re going to have to get up some time,” Jessica said as she sat down on her own bunk. Lucy figured she must have just showered because her hair was wet. 

Letting out a sigh, Lucy rose up on her elbows, “How’re Jiya and Bam Bam?” 

“How about you go and see for yourself,” Jessica said curtly as she reached over to her nightstand, grabbing a rubber band. “I have things to do around this ship since, now, there are more people,” she said curtly. She aggressively wound the band around her wet blonde waves into a tight ponytail then glanced over at Lucy. “I think you can handle finding out about your crew,” she snapped as she rose. “Or, you can just stay in here forever.” 

With that, she left. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn’t like getting told off, but Jessica was right. She couldn’t stay in there forever and the least she could do was go and see her team. Slipping her legs over the side of her cot, she got up to go shower. 

* * *

Stepping into the infirmary, Lucy saw Noah talking to Jiya and Bam Bam. 

“Captain!” Jiya exclaimed, spotting her. 

Lucy moved over to them. “How are you both feeling?” 

“Good, Captain,” Bam Bam answered. 

Jiya gave her a little smile, “I’m okay. But what about you?” 

“Good, good. I’m good.” 

Her answer made Jiya and Noah’s brow furrow with concern. 

“Sit, let’s have a look at your feet,” Noah said to Lucy. Sitting in the only chair in the room she lifted her foot and Noah took it in his hands. 

“How does it feel?” 

“The left hurts more than the right, but I can still walk around well enough,” she answered. 

“I’ll give you another injection to make sure they’re healing well.” Noah gently placed her foot on the floor and rose to do just that when Wyatt walked in. 

“Jiya, looking well!” Wyatt exclaimed as he walked over to Bam Bam, “Bam, you’re up! How’re your arms, head and chest?” 

“Could be worse,” Bam Bam replied, rubbing his upper arms. 

“How ‘bout you, Captain?” Wyatt asked.

“I’m good and...” she paused as all eyes went to her, “I want to thank you all for a job well done. I got word from Flynn that all shuttlecrafts made it to the Expedition.” 

“His word’s reliable?” Wyatt cynically questioned. 

“I hope so,” she gave a little smile. “You’re all an amazing crew, thank you. I know now we’re in a very awkward situation, but we’re here and still alive thanks to Flynn and his crew. We need to do our best to get along and pull our weight. We all know no ship runs itself and able hands are always needed.”

“Oh, am I interrupting?” Karl asked sarcastically, coming in with a big container in his arms. 

“No, you’re not,” Lucy replied. 

“Not weird that you’re all in here at all,” he muttered under his breath as he set the container down in the waiting room. Eyeing them all, he said, "Here are some more clothes. Have at it," and walked off.

Wyatt poked around inside the container and grimaced. "Not sure if they're clean." 

"It'll be great to have more than one change of clothing," Jiya said. 

Lucy looked back at the rest, "We’re good?" 

"Yes, Captain," Jiya and Bam Bam replied.

"Aye Captain," Wyatt said.

"Aye aye, Captain," Noah said. 

“Alright,” she nodded, “moving forward.” 

* * *

Lucy walked down the passageway toward the cabin and noticed the women’s shower room door was propped open. Peeking in, she saw Jessica mopping in a shower stall. 

“Do you need any help?” Lucy asked, stepping inside. 

Jessica turned, surprised to see her. 

She eyed Lucy up and down and then replied, “I was going to do the toilets and sinks next.” 

“I can do those.” 

Jessica eyed her for a beat. “There are gloves in that cleaning cabinet over there along with cleaner, sponges and scrub brushes.” 

There were two toilet stalls, two sinks with a mirror above each, and further in were the two showers. Jessica continued mopping as Lucy located some gloves and cleaner and got to work on the toilets. After she had cleaned both she went to the sinks. Jessica cleaned the mirrors as Lucy began cleaning the sinks. 

“Tell me we don’t have to clean the guys’ showers,” Lucy said, scrubbing away at the faucet handles. 

Jessica let out a guff, “No, this is Karl’s week. They rotate.” 

Lucy looked over at her, “Then we’ll rotate too. I’ll take next week and then Jiya, who, by the way, is much better.” 

Jessica gave her a wry smile at her admittance to having visited her crew. Dunking the mop back in the bucket she said, “I’ll show you the laundry room next.” 

* * *

“Hi,” Jiya said as she came into the ship’s control room on crutches. 

Rufus turned around at the female voice behind him, “Um, Jiya, right?” 

She nodded, “Flynn said you could use some help.” Looking around the room, she stated, “The more I see of this ship, the more...impressed I am.” 

“We try to keep up,” he replied as he fumbled with the item in his hand. 

Jiya went around him to see what he was doing, “Can I help you with that?” 

He tried to shield it from her, “Oh, I don’t need help,” he said hastily. 

“Is that an interchanging data responder?” she asked, recognizing the device. 

“Yeah...yes, it is.” 

“Can I see?” 

Rufus reluctantly gave in. He watched as Jiya tucked her shiny hair behind her ear and handled the item carefully. 

“This is similar to the ones we had on the Alliance.” She glanced at him, “What are you trying to do?” 

He was caught off guard by the prettiness of her brown eyes. He cleared his throat. “Look,” he took it out of her hands, “shouldn’t you be resting...or something...else?” 

Her brow furrowed, “Right. I get it.” She gave him a small smile and crutched off through the door with Rufus letting out a gushing breath, rubbing his hand over his head. 

* * *

Flynn and Karl were working on the shuttlecraft when Bam Bam and Wyatt walked in. Flynn glanced up. 

“Gentlemen,” he said, walking over to them, “come to help?” 

“What are you doing with the craft?” Wyatt asked. 

“I think it’s called repairing it,” Flynn said with his eyebrows going up in half-amusement, not missing Wyatt's hard look. Glancing at Bam Bam, he asked, “Bam, feeling better?” 

Bam Bam gave a nod, “Tired of sleeping. Need help with that?” he asked, glancing at the craft. 

“You want to help us criminals?” Karl asked sarcastically. 

“No,” Wyatt said, “but we’re following what our captain said. To help out.” 

“Oh, so Preston did speak with you. That's great!” 

Flynn walked around to the spot where the shuttlecraft was joined to the wall, “If you two could come over to this side, then we all can push this off the wall with the help of the pulley.” 

Bam Bam went and Wyatt reluctantly followed. They stood on either side of Flynn and braced against the craft. The pulley had a thick wire cable and it was connected to the opposite end of the shuttlecraft. 

“On, three,” Flynn said. “Turn it on Karl!” 

Karl flipped the switch. “OK!” Flynn yelled, “One, two, three!” The three of them pushed against the craft. The pulley cable whined and strained as it tightened. With the crafts weight and infusion to the wall, it didn’t budge. “Stop!” Flynn said. Karl cut off the machine as Flynn, Wyatt and Bam Bam leaned against the craft breathing hard. 

“Didn’t even move,” Wyatt remarked. 

“It’s really wedged in there,” Bam Bam observed. 

Flynn eyed the craft. The front right corner of it was smashed into the wall at an angle. He decided that some metal was going to have to be melted away to free it. 

He handed Wyatt a laser blow torch, “Cut through that little piece against that part of the wall and I’ll get the top part.” 

Wyatt crouched down and began melting the metal fused to the lower front right end of the craft as Flynn melted the top right portion. “That should do it,” Flynn said several minutes later as he hung his torch from his belt. Rufus walked in. 

“Rufus! Glad you’re here,” Flynn greeted. 

“Uh oh, I hear manual labor coming up,” Rufus mumbled. 

“How’d you know?” Flynn smiled as Rufus gave him a scowl. “Come over next to Bam on that side of the craft.” Reluctantly, Rufus went next to Bam Bam. “Alright, let’s go!” Flynn exclaimed. 

All four men braced against the craft. “On three! Flip it, Karl, and come over and push on my side!” The crank whined to life again and Karl took his position. “One… two… three!” All five of them pushed hard. They strained against the craft. It started to give as they ran out of breath. 

“Ugh!” groaned Rufus. 

“We almost got it! Once more!” Flynn calls out. They braced themselves, determined to separate the craft from the wall. “One, two, three!” They all pushed their hardest. Slowly, the shuttle began scraping along the floor. Finally, after putting their last bit of bulging muscle and sweat into it, the craft finally detached from the wall with a loud metallic groan. The men stopped and dropped their arms, completely exhausted. Karl turned off the crank as Flynn moved over toward Rufus and Bam Bam. Slapping them on the back, he exclaimed, 'Good job, men!” 

“My arms,” Wyatt grumbled, as he rubbed them. 

“By the way,” Flynn commented as he stopped in front of Wyatt and Bam Bam. “You two did an amazing job with the braking on this thing.” 

“Thanks,” Wyatt replied, uncertain if he wanted to thank him or not. 

“Hell of a job catching us. Thank you,” Bam Bam nodded. 

Flynn nodded, too, and then said to all of them, “Let’s get cleaned up and eat lunch. Someone tell Doc!” 

* * *

All of the guys suddenly appeared in the mess hall where Lucy, Jessica and Jiya were heating up food. Flynn was glad to see that Lucy was up and had an appetite. He noticed that she had her hair in a ponytail and a little hint of color was in her face. Lucy glanced up and caught him looking at her. 

“What’s for lunch?” he asked her. 

“Pizza wraps,” Jessica answered, taking a drink from her cup. 

“You didn’t make any for us?” Wyatt asked Jessica, who answered him with a roll of her eyes. 

The guys physically clamored about, heating up pizza wraps and eventually settled around the large, round table with the ladies. 

They ate in silence for a bit until Bam Bam broke it. “The last time I had a pizza wrap, I got into a fight.” 

They all looked up at him. 

“What happened?” Jessica asked taking a bite of her wrap. 

“I was a seaman in training camp. One night in the mess hall, I saw there was one pizza wrap left and I put it on my tray.” Bam Bam said, “I turn around and this one guy flat out hit me.” 

“Why’d he hit you?” Noah asked. 

“I guess he just wanted the wrap and didn’t want to wait for the servers to bring out some more. He punched me so hard, my jaw made noises for weeks!” 

“Oh, Bam,” Lucy said with concern as she took a drink. 

“Good thing he didn’t break it,” Wyatt said. “You would have had to have your mouth wired shut and you can’t afford to get any skinnier!” 

They all laughed at the playful ribbing. 

“What happened to the guy?” Jiya asked. 

“He got punished,” Bam Bam replied. 

“Good,” Jiya responded. 

“I was in this fight in the seventh grade with a junior from the high school down the street from the tech library,” Rufus said. “This guy was huge, and I was shaking, and it was almost night time because I stayed at the library so late. He and his friends cornered me, and he wanted me to give him my tablet. Still shaking, I pulled it out of my bag and held it out to him. And somehow at the last minute, I slammed it into the side of his head and ran.” 

“Did they chase you?” Jiya asked. 

“I don’t know because I was busy running. But I made it home, ten blocks away. I saw that my tablet was all smashed in and didn’t work. I lied to my mom and told her I dropped it down the stairs at school.” 

“That was a good move,” Jiya smiled. There was a quick pause then she continued, “knocking the guy in the head, not lying to your mom.” 

Rufus felt bashful as his face heated up and replied, “My mom had enough to worry about, I didn’t want her knowing that those kids were bullying me.” 

“That’s awful, man!” Karl said, “But I got one for you. I was making money on the side as a fighter.” 

“For real?” Rufus asked surprised, taking a bite of his wrap. 

“Hey, I can hold my own as long as they’re not better at fighting than me!” They all laughed as Karl continued, “I got into the ring and this guy about my size gets in. I’m thinking, ‘I can take this guy. Maybe even get some extra credits if I can make this go on for a couple rounds. Piece of cake, should be easy.’ I get in there with him. The round starts, and we circle each other. As we’re doing that, I noticed the guy has this huge scab on his forearm. Before I know it, this nut digs his finger into the edge of the scab, rips it off --.” 

“Oh!” Jiya squeaked. 

Karl grinned as he continued, “puts it in his mouth and starts chewing it!” 

A chorus of ewwwws and gagging erupted. 

“Karl!” Jessica yelled, frowning at him.

“We’re eating!” Wyatt shouted, holding his hand over his mouth laughing.

“That’s just nasty! “Rufus bellowed, laughing.

“So sick!” Lucy cringed, losing her appetite.

“Karl, that’s disgusting!” Flynn exclaimed, laughing and shaking his head. 

Karl went on, "I was scared!” he shook his head. “And I thought eating boogers was bad…!" 

“Please stop!” Jessica cried, placing her hands over her ears.

“Enough man!” Rufus yelled, wiping his eyes.

Noah shook his head, laughing, and Bam Bam was in stitches. 

Karl continued, “That was the day I quit fighting and also the day I met Flynn. Somehow, he’d found out that I was a ship mechanic and welder and asked if I wanted to ride with him and Rufus. I said hell yeah!" 

They all laughed. 

“I never knew that,” Flynn said surprised. 

“Yeah,” Karl responded, “I don’t know where I’d be now if I weren’t here.” 

“Can we please talk about something less nauseating?” Jiya mutters, sickened with the topic. 

“Yes please, we want to finish eating,” Rufus added. 

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Flipping over, Lucy lay in her cot and listened to Jessica and Jiya breathing deeply. She was restless. Images of the Alliance being attacked kept going through her mind. The scared expressions on the faces of her crew as they looked to her to get them out of danger... And she had failed them. 

Squeezing her eyes shut for a few moments, she decided she should at least be there for her crew that was still with her. And get them home. 

Tired of trying to go to sleep, she quietly got out of her cot, taking her blanket with her. The passageway was chilly so Lucy wrapped the blanket around her, thinking some hot soothing tea sounded like a good idea. Entering the mess hall, she opted to turn on only the light over the service counter. She took a mug out from the cabinet and moved over to the beverage dispenser. The little screen monitor on it lit up when she pressed the button for tea. 

“ _Chamomile_ ,” the automated female voice said. Chamomile sounded wonderful to Lucy. She placed the mug under the dispenser’s spigot and pressed the button. The steaming hot liquid started to fill the cup. 

"We actually got that machine from a smuggler in the Farlun system." 

Lucy jumped, almost dropping her mug. Flynn was sitting in the dark at a small table in the corner by the window. 

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was up," she apologized. 

"Don't be sorry," he gestured to the chair across from him. Lucy thought about it as she looked from him to the chair. Taking her mug with her, she took the seat. He noticed the dark circles were under her eyes and it appeared that the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Something he was all too familiar with. He wasn’t surprised and knew that it would take time for her to get through it. Maybe there was something he could do to lift her spirits a little, but what? 

He took a drink from his own mug, "What brings you here, Preston?" 

She exhaled, "Hot tea." 

“Did you ask Doc for a sedative?” 

Lucy found it interesting that he’d automatically started calling Noah Doc. “I don’t want to keep taking sedatives.” 

He nodded in understanding as he took another drink. She cautioned a look at him. His hair was messy, like he’d run his hands through it a lot, and he appeared tired. 

"So, you sit in here when everyone's asleep?" she asked, sipping her tea. 

He set his mug down and slowly spun it around, gazing down at the steaming liquid. “More often than not,” he replied. They both took a drink. Flynn saw her hands, cradling her mug for warmth. “You’re cold.” It wasn’t a question. 

“The tea is helping a lot,” she replied. He sat up straight and proceeded to pull off his burgundy sweatshirt. 

“Oh...you don’t have to do that.” 

“Take it,” he coaxed, as he held it out to her. “Go ahead.” 

She hesitated but finally took it. He straightened his thick, black, long-sleeve thermal undershirt. Tentatively, she stuck her arms in the thick sweatshirt’s long sleeves and pulled it over her head. It popped through the opening and he watched as she lifted her dark waves free of the collar. The sweatshirt swallowed her, but it was warm from his body and it smelled of him which, surprisingly, wasn’t funky. 

He grinned, “You’re small. Like a chihuahua.” 

She stopped moving. “Are you calling me a chihuahua?” she asked with a challenging attitude. 

“Well, you certainly fight like one.” 

“Excuse me?” 

He sat back, still grinning as he folded his arms across his chest, “You were all over me at the docks. Like a rabid chihuahua.” 

“That water was cold.” 

“It was all I could do to stop you.” She suppressed a smile, but he saw a hint of a sparkle in her soft, brown eyes. Sobering, he asked, “You holding up okay, Captain?” 

“As well as can be expected.” He saw the sadness in her eyes but she quickly masked it, “I want to thank you again.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I don’t want you to think I’m...we’re…not grateful,” she swallowed. “What you did was nothing short of amazing. Coming to get us. Daring enough to fly out, while Rittenhouse attacked, and _catch_ us of all things, which was insane!” 

“How do you know it wasn’t Rufus that was flying?” 

She gave him a soft smile, “I’m aware of your track record.” 

His eyebrows went up, “You’ve looked into me?” 

“I’m required to know as much information as possible on individuals I’m called to apprehend.” He watched her as she took a drink. Sitting her mug down she sat forward, “A doctorate in physics, classical mechanics branch, and a master’s in aerospace engineering. You helped the Federation design and build better airships and starships. You’re known as an exceptional and exemplary pilot who trained many pilots for combat in practical, innovative and controversial techniques _and_ received a silver star for bravery. So, only you could have done something extraordinary like that.” 

He blinked. 

Unfolding his arms, he slipped one hand into his pocket. He then leaned forward and held out his other hand to her. She stared down at it suspiciously, wondering what he was going to do. Patiently, he waited until she finally put her hand in his. Gently, he turned her palm upward and placed her locket in it. 

“You found it!” she gasped. Tears of relief came to her eyes. “Where?” 

“In your craft.” 

She tried to stop her tears, but they kept coming. He watched her hand swipe away the droplets on her cheeks. He knew she was happy to get her treasured locket back and felt a little bad for keeping it from her until now. 

“I found it the day after you all arrived.” 

She gazed at him with surprise and instantly wondered why he hadn’t given it to her sooner, but he answered the question on her face. 

“The clasp was broken, so I fixed it.” 

Looking closely at it, she saw a silver clasp linking the two ends of the gold chain. She lightly ran her finger over the clasp. “I owe you twice now," she said softly. The lashes around her brown eyes were damp as she gave them a final wipe. 

Flynn got an idea. “Hey,” he said as he rose from his seat, “come with me.” 

“Where?” she asked, looking up at him. 

He gestured for her to follow him. Getting up, she pulled the sweatshirt all the way down, which brought it to her knees, secured her blanket around her and followed him out into the passageway. Padding behind him, she noticed again how tall he was. He went up a flight of narrow stairs to the next level. Lucy followed him towards the front of the ship where he stopped at the cockpit door and looked back at her. 

“How would you like to fly the ship?” 

Before she could answer, he pressed the panel release for the door and it slid open. He stood there, looking at her as he lifted his arm out, inviting her in. 

She stepped passed him into the roomy cockpit, looking around as Flynn followed her in, the door slid shut behind them. It was sleek, black and steel inside with warm lighting. The monitors and readouts on the dashboard glowed a bluish-white. The cockpit’s wrap-around windshield allowed a nice view of the colorful nebulous cloud. She hadn’t taken the time to notice it before, but she realized that this was a pretty nice ship. Moving forward down a small incline, Lucy noticed there were two navigation back seats on either side of her. Each had their own individual, small, dashboard control panel. She descended three steps that led down to the sunken part of the cockpit, where the pilot and co-pilots seats were. Flynn quietly followed her and held out his hand toward the pilot's chair, “Have a seat.” 

Lucy eased herself into it, looking at the controls on the armrest and on the control wheel. “What’s the name of your ship?” 

“The Embarcadero.” 

“Is it stolen?” 

A soft chuckle escaped him as he reached to press the controls in front of her. “Don’t worry Preston, I bought it with my own hard-earned money.” 

“What made you choose this ship?” 

“Aside from its large cargo bay and modern tech, the main reason was that it’s roomy and easier to walk around and without bumping my head.” 

She softly giggled, “Okay, what can she do?” 

He knelt next to her, “In my profession, I have to make sure no one can just steal my girl.” She eyed him. He held his hand over the pilot seats armrest and typed in a code, “So what I did was put some kill commands on her. Both Rufus and I have a passcode. Either code must be entered, followed by a command to start the ship. I can also control it from this,” he pointed to his wrist comm control. 

“Now,” he typed in another command and the control wheel came toward Lucy, “take the wheel.” Lucy glanced at his face and slid her hands onto the steering control wheel. Flynn went on, “Ephesus is huge so feel free to fly around in it.” 

Lucy turned the wheel and the ship went smoothly in that direction. She turned it in the opposite direction and it easily complied. 

“Press this,” he pointed to identical thumb size touchpads on the inside of the wheel, one for each thumb. She touched them and a light on the dashboard indicated that the ship was set to fire weapons. 

“Now you’ve enabled the port and starboard weapons command. You would just use the touchpads to fire.” 

“What kind of fire power?” 

“Laser and pulse plasma. She has disruptive EMP devices housed in torpedoes that can be launched with a command.” 

“Really?” Lucy asked, surprised. He nodded as she said, “That’s quite impressive.” It pleased him that she was impressed with his ship. 

Dipping the nose down, she got a look at the brighter center of the aqua, green, blue and gold nebulous cloud. “Didn’t get a lot of chances to fly other ships or look at bright, beautiful gas clouds,” she said looking over at him and smiling. It was the first time he’d seen a full smile from her and thought it would be nice to see more of them. 

She turned the ship as he got up and climbed into the co-pilot's chair. He typed in commands on his side, “And there’s this feature.” Some orchestral music came through the speakers on the pilot and co-pilots headrest. 

And she smiled again, “You like classical music?” 

“Depends on the day.” 

Lucy continued to fly back and forth around the cloud for almost half an hour with Flynn sitting next to her, both listening to the music in comfortable silence. She located the time indicator on the control panel and sighs, “It’s almost oh two hundred hours. I should go.” 

He sat forward and engaged the autopilot, “I’ll walk you back.” 

They came to the passageway leading to her cabin. She glanced over at him and saw that he still had Wyatt’s comm on his other wrist. 

Stopping, Lucy pointed down at it and asked, “Can I see that?” 

“You’re confiscating it?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer but instead took his wrist and began typing on it. He watched as she typed in the letters F-L-Y-N-N. He looks at her inquisitively and she said, “If you comm me, I’ll see it’s you and not Logan.” She watched as a slow smile spread across his face, making him disturbingly handsome. 

“Will that stop you from answering?” 

“Maybe,” she replied with a straight face. She walked on and he followed slightly behind her as she said, “Thank you for finding and fixing my locket and for letting me fly tonight. You’ve got a really nice ship.” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

She stopped at the cabin door and gazed up at him expectantly. He slid his hands in his pockets, “Do I have permission to call you by your given name, Captain?” 

Their eyes locked for a few beats. Then she touched her cabin door panel and whispered, “See you later." She stepped inside, and Flynn watched as the door slid closed. 

Quietly, she crawled into her cot, and spread her blanket over her two other covers. Fluffing her pillow, she laid back in the warmth of his sweatshirt that held his scent. She thought about her locket that he had fixed, flying the ship and him. 

Flynn made it back to his quarters, took off all his wrist gadgets, removed his shirt and went to splash cold water on his face. The impromptu time with Lucy had left him...not wanting it to end. He splashed more water on his face and heard the Mason comm text alert buzz. Grabbing a towel, he dried off as he went over to his bed and picked it up from the shelf. 

_Permission granted. -Preston_

He smiled and replied, 

_Goodnight, Lucy. -Flynn_


	6. Chapter 6

LATER THAT WEEK 

“How much is left?” Flynn turned to Rufus, who was counting supplies with him and Karl in the storage room. 

“Nineteen rolls because we have five extra butts,” Rufus responded with an eyeroll. 

“Weren’t there more than this?” Flynn asked, looking around at the spread-out containers. 

“We dumped it before the MFs came crashing in,” Karl reminded him. 

“We are running low on everything: food, soap and Wyatt uses a lot of shampoo,” Rufus added. 

Noah walked in and Flynn glanced up, “Doc, you send me that list?” 

“You should have it,” Noah responded, looking around at the supplies they were going through. 

Flynn checked his wrist control and quickly read the list. “I figured it would be a lot, but this much?” Flynn asked. 

Noah pointed, “There’s another list.” 

“Two lists?” Karl asked. 

Flynn glanced at the other list and looked up at Noah with his mouth slightly open. 

“A healing chamber? he asked incredulously. “Look, I know you’re used to certain types of equipment being available on a fed starship, but is there any way you can make do without some of these?” 

“These lists were made with only the necessities in consideration,” Noah answered then added, “You have a... decent infirmary, but it’s lacking a number of medical basics. With a crew of six men and three women, these items would bring your ship up to the bare minimum requirements for a fed starship.” 

“Right,” Flynn said flatly. 

“You’ll thank me when these items are needed,” Noah smiled. “Now, when was the last time you three had a checkup?” 

Flynn looked at Noah as Rufus and Karl looked at each other. 

“Just as I thought. I need your bio scans in the infirmary database and I’ll need to see you all before the day is over,” he said on his way out of the storage room. 

“I hate doctors,” Rufus mumbled, making Flynn grin as he knelt to close the containers. 

“I’ll go now,” Flynn volunteered. He pointed to Karl, “then you,” and he pointed to Rufus, “and you.” Both men frowned as Flynn continued, “Then we’ll come back here and finish up.” 

* * *

“So, what’s the diagnosis Doc?” Flynn asked, perched on the infirmary table in front of Noah. 

“Got your bio scan all entered. Did you know you’re allergic to penicillin?” Noah asked, typing away on the infirmary tablet. 

“Yes.” 

Noah continued typing, “Looks like you’re quite healthy for now, but...” 

“But?” Flynn asked expectantly. 

He placed his tablet on the tray. “From what I’ve seen, you need some time to rest.” 

Flynn chuckled, “I’ll be fine.” 

“Let me guess, the last time you had time off to relax was over two years ago,” Noah surmised, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. 

Flynn gave him a stony look, “I have things to do, Doc.” 

“You keep going like this and you’ll crash.” 

“You certainly don’t mince words.”

“No I don’t. I’m seeing signs of fatigue so I’m guessing you’re not sleeping at night.” 

“Now you’re going to push some sleeping meds on me?” 

“I’m going to give you food for thought.” Flynn frowned but Noah went on, “You’ve got plenty of years left in you. You could outlive us all. But it all comes down to how you want them to play out.” 

They eyeballed each other for a beat, then Noah said, “Times up!” 

Flynn shook his head and got off the table, “Thanks, Doc,” he grumbled, not hiding the sarcasm. 

“You’re welcome.” 

* * *

LATER THAT DAY 

“We’ll all be in trouble in a couple days with these supplies,” Karl informed as he started stacking the containers against the wall. 

Flynn sighed, “We’re going to have to make a run.” 

“You think Preston and company will stay put and not steal the ship?” Rufus asked skeptically. 

“They’re coming with us,” Flynn said evenly, lifting a container and stacking it next to Karl’s. 

Rufus laughed, “Take them? On a run with us?” 

“They’re part of this crew now,” Flynn replied. 

“They’ve been here barely two weeks and once they get down there, they’re going to call the law down on us!” Karl exclaimed. 

“Not on Martol,” Flynn countered. 

“Martol? Neutral planet?” Karl asked. 

Flynn nodded as he pressed his wrist control and announced, “Attention all crew members. Attention _all_ crew members. There will be a mandatory meeting in the mess hall in ten minutes, repeat ten minutes.” 

* * *

MESS HALL 

“As you know, there are more of us here now and supplies are quickly dwindling, so…” Flynn glanced around at them all gathered at the table, “…we’ll need to go on a run.” 

Wyatt piped up, “So you want us to stay here on the...what’s the name of this ship again?” 

“The Embarcadero,” Flynn said with a hint of pride in his voice. 

“That’s a mouthful,” Wyatt replied. 

Ignoring him, Flynn continued, “You’re coming with us.” 

Lucy sat forward, “You want us to make an illegal run with all of you?” 

Flynn held his hands out and shrugged, “We’re pirates.” 

“We’ll be marked,” Jiya worried. 

“Only if you get caught,” Flynn reasoned. 

Lucy said disbelieving, “You can’t expect us to go along with you, stealing supplies like…” 

“Criminals?” Jessica offered sarcastically. 

“Seriously?” Wyatt spat, “You think we’re going along to help you?” 

“You’re riding with us, eating our food and using our toilet paper, so yes!” Rufus replied heatedly to him. 

“Martol is an outlaw planet, filled with rich felons who stole most of what they have,” Flynn said, looking around at them. “But, we’ll have better chances of getting more supplies if we all go. Better coverage and more hands to help. And we all know neutral planets don’t like Federation, so, word to the wise, it would be in your best interest to not look or act like Feds.” 

“I get it. If you take us there, then there’s no way we can arrest you,” Lucy surmised. 

Flynn nodded, “That and we can get what we need.” 

“We’re not going!” Lucy declared.

“You have no choice!” Flynn shot back.

“Watch how you talk to her!” Wyatt warned.

“Preston, would you please control your little boyfriend?”

“We’re not going, Flynn,” Lucy stated clearly.

“Yes, you are,” he replied coolly, their gazes locked in anger. 

“And this is how you want it?” Lucy asked, shaking her head, “Making us into outlaws? Having us turn our backs on our honorable pledge of duty to the Federation, go AWOL, and run away in dishonorable disgrace like you?” 

Flynn felt the burn of her words laced with disappointment in her voice. “We all leave tomorrow at oh seven hundred hours. Jiya and Bam, you’re going to the food and supplies facility with Rufus. Noah and Wyatt, you’re going to the medical facility with Jessica. Preston, you’ll be with me.” Her mouth fell open as he went on, “You and I will be going to get the codes we need from the man that has these supplies.” 

“Codes?” Jiya asked. 

“The person we’re taking the supplies from has encoded transporter blockers on all of his containers. He keeps the codes that can disable these blockers on him at all times. Lucy and I will retrieve them from him while the rest of you will be given a transport locator device to stick on all the containers we’ll need at the two facilities. Once the codes have been received, they will deactivate the blockers, and we will then be able to load the containers to the ship via the transporter devices that all of you,” he swept his finger back and forth, “have placed on the supplies.” 

“On an outlaw planet, ready to shoot Feds at will,” Lucy said disbelieving. 

“Make sure you don’t give them a reason,” Flynn replied. “We’ll be down there for two days and staying one night at a top hotel in region nine, Quez City. 

“Why that particular hotel?” Wyatt asked. 

“Because that’s where this man is,” Flynn replied. “We’ll be there the day after tomorrow.” 

* * *

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE RUN 

Jiya sat on her cot while Lucy paced back and forth, upset that Flynn was making them go a run. But Lucy decided to use the opportunity to get her team home. She actually knew someone living in Quez City, an ex-boyfriend, and just hoped he still lived there and would be willing to help her out. She and Jiya brainstormed on how to get in contact with him. 

Lucy turned to Jiya, “I’m going to have to look for an opportunity to get away to contact him and then we’ll all need to set a meeting place with him--.” 

Lucy’s text alert on her comm buzzed. 

_I need to speak with you. -Flynn_

“It’s Flynn,” Lucy said as she typed a reply. 

_Do I have a choice? -Preston_

_Always. -Flynn_

_Then… no. -Preston_

Both she and Jiya looked up at the sudden knock at their door. 

Lucy gave Jiya a look as she went to answer it. There stood Flynn, dressed all in black and unshaven. 

“I’ll just step out,” Jiya said, jumping up and slipping by them. 

“We haven’t spoken since I let you all know we’re going on a run,” Flynn stated. 

“Does no mean something different to you?” she asked curtly, folding her arms. 

He ignored her sass, “We’re going to a hotel owned by a guy name Kelgra. He stole from me and now I’m going to take it all back.” 

She frowned, “You’re stealing your own stuff back?” 

“I’m taking what was mine to begin with.” 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” 

Seeing the doubt and suspicion in her eyes, he leaned his shoulder against the jamb. “I know how much stress you’ve been under and that you’re not sleeping well.” She looked away from him as he went on, “I know the look and I want to relieve some of your worries. I’m just taking back the items I had previously purchased that Kelgra stole from me.” 

“And, still, how do I know you’re not lying?” 

He straightened, “I’m not, Lucy.” He held out his hand to her, “You have my word.” 

She flicked her eyes down to his hand and back to his face. Letting out a breath, she took his hand in a firm grip and they shook. He held her hand for a slight bit and then gently let it go and left her there in the doorway. 

* * *

Noah was typing on the infirmary tablet when Lucy walked in and hopped onto the exam table.

“Hey Doc, can you check my foot?” 

Noah frowned with concern as he kneeled to look at it, “It should be all healed by now.” 

Lucy leaned forward and whispered, “I know someone in the territory that can help us get off the planet and back home.” 

Noah’s eyes widened, “Who?” 

She hesitated but answered, “He’s an ex from my academy days.” Noah’s eyebrows went up. “He was kicked out, but he can get us back to earth, assuming that I can locate him.” 

“That’s great, Captain.” 

“I told Jiya, but I need you to tell Wyatt and Bam Bam. I’ll find a way to contact my ex, I just need you all to be ready. Can you come up with a reason to call them here? Maybe for a shot or something? Also, take some mild sedatives on the run with you, in case we need to use them on his crew, but only very mild.” 

“Will do. I’m on it.” 

“Good,” Lucy said, hopping down from the table, “Let’s hope this works.” And she left. 

* * *

**THE RUN**

**PLANET MARTOL - REGION 9, QUEZ CITY**

Lucy was in the burnt-orange and white bathroom of the hotel suite that Flynn had reserved for her, Jiya and Jessica. She prayed she would be able to contact her ex, get her team away from Flynn, off the planet and home. The posh hotel, thankfully, had a communicator in the bathroom. It was a mirror on the wall, next to the entrance to the large, walk-in closet and dressing room. The mirror turned into a monitor, which allowed access to call the front desk. Lucy went over to its control panel and went to work. 

Carefully, she removed the covering, revealing all the tech inside. She pulled her own comm out of her pocket and proceeded to link the frequency of her comm to the one on the bathroom panel. Granted, her tech skills were rusty, but she hoped she still had some know-how left in her for this. Lucy typed in her comm’s serial code, hoping it wouldn’t take long to sync the link. If her comm screen lit up, that would mean the frequencies were successfully connected. She stood there, waiting. 

Jiya noticed Lucy was taking quite a while in the bathroom. She'd volunteered to do the tech stuff but Lucy vetoed it, saying it was best if she did the whole thing so that her ex would immediately see her. Now that Lucy had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, Jessica was beginning to wonder out loud what was taking her so long. 

"She sure is taking her time in there," Jessica mumbled. She was lying face down on the deep-blue duvet on one of the nice, large beds. 

Jiya got up and went over to the bathroom door. "Lucy?" 

"Yeah, sorry! I'll be out in a bit!" 

Jiya and Lucy both hoped that bought some time. 

Lucy's comm lit up. Success! Now she had to make contact. The last she had heard of her ex was over two years ago. She knew that he lived near Quez City and owned a motorcycle racer company that bore his name and… that was all. She searched for the company name on her comm. An image of him looking serious in a gray suit came up on the bathroom mirror. She hadn’t seen him in years and thought he looked like he had had facial work done.

"Scott Osterman," she said quietly into the comm. It searched through and an automated woman's voice answered loudly. 

"Osterman Racers, how may I direct you?” Lucy quickly scrambled to turn down the volume, swearing at herself for forgetting that. 

"Scott Osterman, please,” she whispered. “Tell him it's an old friend, Lucy Preston." 

"Please hold," the automated voice replied. Some club music played while Lucy stood there, waiting for it to hurry up. 

"I'm sorry, he is unavailable at this time. Please feel free to leave a message--." 

Lucy disconnected and started over again. 

“Please hold,” the voice said. Lucy wondered why she had thought that she could even get in touch with him. The whole thing was beginning to feel like a bad idea and it appeared that they were going to be stuck with Flynn and his crew. 

“Osterman here.” 

“Oh!” Lucy said, surprised when he popped up on the mirror monitor. 

“Lucy Preston? Is that you?” he asked trying to see her clearly. 

“Hi, Scott! It’s nice to see you again.” 

“What in the world are you doing on Martol? You know Feds aren’t liked much here.” He smiled, “Although it is nice to see you.” 

“Same, Scott. You’re looking good,” Lucy complemented, doing her best to butter his ego up. 

“Why, thank you,” he preened. “Is everything alright?” 

“Actually,” she began, “we were on shore leave having a great time and, long story short, we got stranded here. So, to be honest, we need your help.” 

Scott nodded, “Ah, I see.” 

Lucy hurried on, “My shipmates and I just need to get to the nearest Federation base where, if you should decide to help us, you will be paid well.” 

“Wow. Some intro after not having seen you in a long time. But that will be easy enough.” 

“You mean you’ll do it?” 

He eyed her for a couple of beats and then sat back in his office chair. “For you Luce, anything.” 

“Thank you! There are five of us. Where and when can we meet you?” 

* * *

Three minutes later, Lucy came out of the restroom and Jessica quickly went in. Lucy pulled Jiya over to the big floor to ceiling picture window that overlooked the beautiful metropolis morning. “I got in contact with him and he said he’d help us get home.” 

“That’s great!” Jiya whispered excitedly. “What’s the plan now, how, where and when do we meet up?” 

“We’re meeting Scott two blocks north of here tomorrow night. He’ll be there with transportation to take us to the nearest air station. We’ll all need to get to the rendezvous point on our own, but after we help Flynn get his supplies. I’ll just need to figure out how to let Wyatt, Noah and Bam know without Flynn and the rest finding out. I’ll also need to figure out a way for each of you to ditch Rufus and Jessica at the warehouses.” 

“I can get word to the guys and we’ll figure out how to get away from Rufus and Jessica. Don’t worry,” Jiya assured. 

“Good.” 

Jiya smiled, teary eyed, “Oh Lucy, I miss home so much.” 

Lucy reached out and hugged Jiya, “We’ll be there soon.” 

There was a knock at the door. Jiya wiped her eyes as she went over and checked the door monitor. It was Flynn. Jessica came out of the bathroom just as Jiya opened the door. 

“Ladies,” Flynn said as he walked in, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, “go shopping for clothes and supplies, all the items you think you’ll need.” He gave Jessica and Jiya each a chip with one thousand credits. 

Jessica eyes lit up, “Whoa, a thousand?” 

“Think of it as a Christmas bonus,” Flynn said, grinning. 

He walked over to Lucy who was still by the window and handed her a credit chip. The read out showed that she had three thousand. 

"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" 

"Get what you want,” was his simple reply. “Also, make sure you buy an evening gown." 

"Evening gown?” Lucy splayed her hands, “For what?" 

"That guy Kelgra I told you about? Stole my goods? Has those codes? He'll be at a party here tomorrow night at the main pool and ballroom, and you're coming with me. You’ll need to look like you have money.” 

She turned the credit chip over in her hand as he stepped closer. “Get whatever you want. If you need more, just type the word ‘Embarcadero’ into the credit system and it will allow the purchase.” 

“This is already three thousand. You’re trusting me with access to more?” 

He merely replied, “Enjoy your day of shore leave.”

Heading for the door he threw over his shoulder, “Enjoy your day ladies,” then he left. 

“Let’s enjoy ourselves a little. Relax and have fun,” Jiya said, taking Flynn’s words to heart. 

Jessica raised her eyebrows, “Even though I’m your appointed watcher?” 

Jiya leaned toward Lucy, “I have a feeling our appointed watcher would enjoy a girl’s day out.” 

Jessica smiled, “She would.” 

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked. 

A slow smile spread across Jiya's face. 

* * *

All three ladies went out walking to the many shops around the hotel block. They bought various shirts, sweaters, pants, sweats, work boots, sneakers, underwear, sleepwear, toiletries, a light jacket and warm coat. They arranged to have all their purchases sent back to the hotel. Jiya whispered to Lucy while Jessica tried on some pants, “We won’t be able to take any of this with us.” 

“I know, but we have to buy it to keep up appearances.”

Later, Jiya's eye was caught by a gown in a shop they had wandered into. "Oh my gosh!" Jiya cried making a beeline to the beautiful evening gown. "This," Jiya lifted the material, "would look amazing on you, Lucy." 

Lucy eyed the gorgeous, rich, ruby-red gown, "It's beautiful, but a bit skimpy." 

"Won't know until you try it on!" Jessica said, waving an attendant over to get the gown in Lucy’s size. 

"Guys, no,” Lucy said as she touched the pretty sparkles along the edge of the velvety gown. Jiya took her arm and pulled her toward the fitting room. “It's too much! And too sexy!" Lucy argued. 

"No such thing!" Jessica exclaimed. The attendant behind her holding the gown in his hands, introduced himself to Lucy. 

"My name is Zon Takahashi. Try it on. I have a feeling you're going to like this one." 

"Yes, try it on," Jiya pushed. "You don't have to get it if you don't like it. But, it sure would be fun to see how it looks on you." 

Jessica leaned in to Lucy, "It'll be a nice change from your uniform, don't you think?" 

"Jess is right. And you've definitely got the body for this," Jiya reasoned. 

Lucy gazed at them, then at the dress Zon was patiently holding. 

"You heard Zon, go! That's an order!" Jessica said firmly, making Jiya and Zon smile. Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped into the fitting room with Zon following her in. When she stepped out, Jiya's and Jessica’s eyes widened and they gasped. 

"What? Is it awful?” Lucy asked, looking down at herself. “There are no mirrors in there." 

"There are no mirrors in there because we want you to step out and see what everyone else sees at the same time, darling," Zon explained. "Now step up on the platform run." 

Lucy stepped up, glancing at Jiya who looked like a proud mom and then at Jessica, who was shaking her head with her mouth open. 

"Look, Lovey!" Zon beamed. He pushed a control panel and three large mirrors came up from the floor at the end of the little runway, revealing all of Lucy’s sides and angles. 

Lucy turned around, "Oh!" 

Complete with a thigh high split, the gown was a tight-fitted, sleeveless halter that covered her entire front. It went all the way up her body, where a sparkly collar clasped around her neck. Thin, sparkly straps crisscrossed her upper back, but the rest of her back was completely exposed, showing her pale skin all the way down to the top of her rear. 

“I can't wear this!" 

"You can see your sexy lower back dimples!" Jessica giggled. 

“I know, that’s why I can’t wear this!” 

“Your creamy white skin against this rich ruby-red is remarkable! You’ll get every man’s attention in this creation,” Zon crooned appreciatively, smoothing the material on her. 

Lucy turned this way and that in the mirrors and couldn’t get over the shock of how much dress was missing in the back as she replied, “I don’t want every man’s attention.” 

“Um, hm. Is there one in particular you’d like?” Zon asked, locking his eyes with hers in the mirror. 

Flynn popped in her head and she immediately shook him out. Stubbornly she replied, “It’s too much.” 

"It's not," Jiya said, "and you're gorgeous in this!" Jiya and Jessica proceeded to let out a squeal in unison. Jiya continued, “You’ve got to get your hair done, too, so why don’t we all just go to the beauty spa!” 

“What?!” Lucy asked, exasperated. 

“Sounds good to me!” Jessica agreed. “No more excuses Lucy. Just buy the damn dress and let’s go get massages! Zon?! You know of a place where we can get our hair done with massages, mani’s and pedis?” 

“Oh, do I,” he said with a laugh. 

Jessica walked off with Zon while Jiya looped her arm through Lucy’s, “It’s okay to have some fun. You’ll be fabulous in that dress.” 

The dress worried her, but Lucy had to admit she was having fun. She didn’t really have friends to go shopping with her. Always busy with work and assignments, she hadn’t found the time to get close to anyone. But she was enjoying herself with Jiya and Jessica. The two ladies were turning out to be the good company she didn’t know she craved. 

* * *

Wyatt, Noah and Bam Bam were sitting by the window of the suite talking. 

Rufus went over to Flynn who was standing by the dining table. “Go with the guys,” Flynn handed him a credit chip, “Purchase anything they or you might need.” 

“Where’re you going?” 

“Lucy and I will need to blend in. She’s going with the women to buy a gown and I’m going to get a shave, haircut and tuxedo.” Rufus gave him a look, prompting Flynn to ask, “What?” 

“I find it interesting that you’re trusting Lucy to go with you on this.” 

Flynn thought about her. “She’s smart, sensible, courageous--.” 

“Federation and wants to arrest us! Or have you forgotten?!” Rufus whispered loudly. 

“I haven’t forgotten, Rufus,” Flynn said irritably, picking up his gun and checking it. 

“Really?” Rufus crossed his arms “Because I think your next descriptive word for her was going to be beautiful.” 

They stared at each other with Rufus’ eyebrows going up, emphasizing his observation. Flynn let out a sigh as he slid his gun into its holster, “Don’t worry,” he said reassuringly as he placed his hands on Rufus’ shoulders, “I know what I’m doing.” He shook Rufus’ shoulder and heartily slapped it and headed for the door. 

Rufus sighed as Flynn left. 

* * *

They all were getting a pedicure and their hair done after having the most relaxing massage known to man. Lucy, seated between Jessica and Jiya, looked over at Jessica and thought she was a very pretty woman and began to wonder if there was anything between her and Flynn. She hadn’t picked up on anything, but one never knew. She wondered why he wasn’t taking her to the party to get the codes from Kelgra since they were already a team and knew how to work with each other. So, she decided to ask, “Why isn't Flynn taking you to the party?" 

Jessica eyed her, "Really?” Lucy nodded. Jessica clasped her hands over her stomach, “How did you two meet?" The question caught Lucy off guard, making Jessica laugh. "When we were on Durran, Flynn said, ‘Nice seeing you again,’ so clearly, you two have met before.” 

Lucy turned to Jiya, who gave her a small shrug, “I confess, I’ve wondered the same thing,” Jiya said. 

“Come on,” Jessica wiggled her toes, “spill.” Lucy wasn’t sure she wanted to share. 

“But if it’s too personal,” Jiya added, “we understand.” 

“No we don’t,” Jessica quipped. “Tell us!” 

Lucy sighed, giving in. “I barely got a passing score on the Mason Simulation Test and that was the second time I took it. When that happens, you have to go before a panel,” Lucy explained. 

“You barely passed?” Jiya asked surprised. 

Lucy glanced at Jiya, “You sound so surprised.” 

“I am. You’re truly great at being a captain,” Jiya declared then added, “which just goes to show that test is rigged.” 

“Thank you, but yes, I barely squeaked in. I had to go before a panel of higher officers of both Mason and Galactic & Intergalactic Federation. And Flynn, who was a captain in the air force then, was one of the panelists.” 

“Oooh, I see,” Jessica said as Jiya said, “Wow.” 

“But,” Lucy continued, “I met him in the waiting room. He introduced himself. And then I found out he was on the panel.” 

“So, he voted for you to become captain and get a ship?” Jiya asked. 

“No, he didn’t.” 

“He didn’t?!” both Jiya and Jessica asked shocked. 

“Why, what was his reason?” Jessica inquired. 

“He had the foresight to know that I wasn’t ready. He knew how much I wanted to get Rittenhouse, who blew up the ship my father and sister were on.” 

“Oh wow, sorry,” Jessica replied. 

“Lucy, I’m so sorry,” Jiya said sincerely. 

“Thanks.” She gave them a little smile. “Flynn gave me his condolences, too, that day. He served under my dad when they were in Black Ops.” 

“Whoa, now that’s interesting,” Jessica said sitting up. “So, he already knew your father?” 

Lucy nodded, “He was under my dad when he was training to be a pilot.” Then Lucy brightened. “Wait a minute,” she thought for a few seconds, “I think I remember Dad bringing some cadet to our house for dinner. I remember him having dark hair and being pleasant, with a nice smile. And _really_ tall; I made a giant joke about him to my dad after he left.” She laughed, “I think that was Flynn.” 

“Oooh!” Jiya and Jessica said simultaneously. 

Lucy frowned, “What?” 

“It’s just... romantic that you two met before, twice,” Jiya explained. 

Lucy laughed again, “Why romantic? There’s nothing between us.” 

Jessica and Jiya both looked at her then Jessica said, “Umm hmm,” earning another frown from Lucy. 

“So, you were saying he didn’t vote for you on the panel?” Jiya asked, swinging the conversation back to the test. 

Lucy nodded, “Wasn’t happy with him at all for voting against me. I had to take another year to redo the course, but I passed at the top of my class.” 

“Did you ever see each other again?” Jiya asked. 

“Not until the day we went to arrest him.” 

“Interesting.” Jessica sat back, looking Lucy over and gave her a wry smile, “You must’ve left some impression.” 

Lucy doubted she’d made any impression on Flynn as she paid for their beauty care, putting it all on her chip. “Hey,” she said cheerfully, turning to the others, “let’s get some lunch.”


	7. Chapter 7

THE FOLLOWING EVENING 

Now that she was in her evening gown, Lucy put in her red gem earrings and went over in her head all that had been discussed that afternoon. They had gone over plans for the run in Flynn and the guys’ suite, hashing out the timing for each sets of teams. They hammered it all down with the goal of getting back to the ship by midnight. This had to be done before Kelgra could find out anything was amiss. But Lucy and her team had to get to Scott before Flynn could find out anything was amiss. 

She’d contacted Scott and told him she and her team would be at the meeting point before midnight. Getting her crew home was her first priority, yet she was faced with the decision of whether or not to arrest Flynn. She hadn’t actually seen him steal or smuggle anything. He had gone out of his way to reassure her that he wasn’t stealing from Kelgra but, in fact, taking back his own purchased items that Kelgra had stolen from him. He’d given her his word that he was telling the truth. Lucy wasn’t a fool to blindly believe a pirate but, amazingly, the man had risked his own life, and that of his crew, to save her and her team. He could have easily just let them die, but he didn’t. Because of this action and his word, she decided that once she was back home she would go before the Federations and plead his case, letting them know that they were after the wrong man. It was the least she could do for the man that had saved their lives. 

Looking at her gowned image in the full-length mirror, Zon’s question of if there was a particular man’s attention she would like played through her mind. She couldn’t help but wonder what Flynn would think of her in this dress. And what he would think once he knew she had left. 

Her comm text alert buzzed. 

_Going down now. Meet you outside by the pool. -Flynn_

_OK. -Preston_

_Are you ready for this? -Flynn_

_Ready. -Preston_

_What color dress are you wearing? -Flynn_

_You’ll see... -Preston_

_...I’ll be watching for you. -Flynn_

* * *

EMBARCADERO 

"Alright!" Jessica yelled, entering the ship's cargo hold. 

"Wow!" The word escaped Wyatt as he noticed that her hair was shinier and had more flowing waves than usual. 

Her piercing blue eyes gazed at him, "You got something to say, Logan?" 

"Uh, no. Nice... nice hair,” he said embarrassed, making Karl and Rufus smirk. 

Rolling her eyes, she went on, "The medical warehouse is on the west side of the city. Noah and Wyatt, you’ll be with me.” 

"And the supply warehouse is on the east side," Rufus added, "Bam and Jiya, you’ll be coming with me." 

Jessica handed everyone a bag with a long strap. "Inside are the TLs, transport locator devices, that you are to place on the containers near the tops of the corners. Any questions?" she demanded, placing one of the bags’ strap crossways over her shoulder. 

"How heavily guarded are these warehouses?" Noah asked. 

"They won't be as heavily guarded today due to the festival," Karl informed them from the platform above them, where the control room was located. 

"But we'll still need guns," Wyatt said. 

Jiya agreed, "We can't go in there without some kind of weapon." 

"I'll protect you," Rufus uttered before he had a chance to think better of his phrasing. 

Jiya's eyebrows went up, "Thank you, but I still want a weapon, as do Bam and Wyatt. 

"As a security officer, it's wiser to arm all of your team," Bam Bam reasoned. 

"You'll all be fine. Stick to the plan and all will go well. This should be easy," Jessica answered. 

"Yeah, easy," Wyatt mumbled under his breath. 

* * *

HOTEL POOL 

A good amount of red and white candles floated around in the big, beautiful pool. Flynn stood by the large waterfall at one end, looking at the number of people in expensive evening wear as they mingled to and fro. Music drifted from the ballroom as men and women, some with cocktails, laughed at each other’s anecdotes. Guests were either going into the ballroom or coming out of it into the night air. He blended in nicely while keeping his attention on all the entrances for Lucy. 

Lucy had arrived at the pool, doing her best not to break her neck in her five-inch, red-heeled sandals. She panned over the crowd of people and saw him standing off to the side near the waterfall. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with satin lapels, a bright white shirt and black satin vest with silver buttons, topped off with a black satin bow tie. His dark hair was freshly cut and his face clean shaven. He had his hands in his pockets, casually pacing back and forth. Suddenly he looked up, catching her staring at him. He was very handsome and a warm heatwave went through her. Fighting the feeling of being self-conscious in her gown, she focused on the task at hand. 

Flynn moved in her direction. She was in a stunning, red, fitted gown with a split all the way up her thigh. Her dark, silky hair was in a low, loose ponytail. It was softly curled and rested over one of her shoulders. Casually, she walked over to a waiter that was serving champagne on a tray. She turned and gingerly picked up one of the glasses with the sparkling, pink, bubbly liquid. As she did so, Flynn saw that her dress was shockingly backless. Turning back around, she took a sip, lifting her luscious, dark lashes to him and smiled. He was held in place by her brown eyes as she moved towards him. Beautiful. That was the only word that played in his head. 

“Good evening,” Lucy said softly. 

Flynn smiled, “You really know how to make an entrance. Good evening.” 

“Thank you,” she replied as he watched her take another sip from her glass. Eyeing the party guests, she asked, “Is he here?” 

“First, let’s dance,” Flynn said, easily taking her hand and leading her toward the ballroom. Lucy drained her glass and set it on a waiter’s tray at the entrance doors. 

* * *

EAST SIDE - SUPPLY FACILITY 

“Flynn doesn’t strike me as someone who would go around stealing,” Bam Bam commented, tagging a container of specialty frozen meats in one of the warehouse aisles. 

Rufus came around the corner, “Well, actually, he’s not stealing this stuff.” He reached up and placed a TL on the top corner of a big container of frozen vegetables. 

Bam Bam looked back at Jiya who stuck her head out from one aisle over. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“All the containers we’re tagging are ones that Flynn bought.” 

Befuddled, Jiya asked, “Garcia Flynn the Pirate _purchases_ his goods?” 

Rufus pointed at her, “That he does. The pirate part just allows him to be stealthier when he’s working against Rittenhouse. Get it?” 

“People with info on Rittenhouse are more willing to talk to him as a pirate than a Federation officer,” Bam Bam answered. 

“Bingo,” Rufus said. 

* * *

WEST SIDE - MEDICAL SUPPLY FACILITY 

“So, what,” Wyatt said as they went around placing TLs on the items in the medical facility, “Flynn just steals all of this from Kelgra and doesn’t give a damn?” 

Jessica slapped a TL on the top corner of a container, “Kelgra stole these medical supplies from Flynn, and Flynn’s taking them back. That’s why we’re here in Kelgra’s warehouse. Also, while you were all shopping for your new clothes and necessities, of which Flynn paid for, he spent the morning purchasing the extra equipment Doc here wrote out on that mega list of his. That extra equipment has already been loaded onto the ship.” 

Noah stopped abruptly. “He purchased medical equipment with his _own_ funds?” 

“Yep,” Jessica simply replied. 

Noah raised his eyebrows as he made eye contact with an equally surprised Wyatt. 

“Flynn loaded or something?” Wyatt asked. 

“He does okay.” 

“Doesn’t sound much like a pirate to me,” Noah remarked. 

“He just uses the title so that he can more easily gain intel about Rittenhouse from other pirates, mob bosses and thieves. Now, less talk, more tagging,” Jessica commanded, slapping another TL on a container. 

* * *

HOTEL BALLROOM 

Inside, the ballroom had very high ceilings and was beautifully lit with red and white lights throughout. There were all kinds of red and white glowing flowers in grand, standing vases around the room and large, potted palms placed intermittently between the vases. The biggest feature was the far wall, which was entirely glass that showed a beautiful cityscape hologram. 

Lucy was in awe, “It’s beautiful in here,” she whispered.

They reached the middle of the dance floor and Flynn gently turned her, placing his hand on her lower back. “It is now,” he grinned. She smiled as she lightly rested her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. He heard a small laugh from her as she shook her head. 

“What?” he softly asked. 

“You clean up well.” 

“A compliment from Preston! I thank you. Was that difficult?” 

“Not at all,” she grinned as he effortlessly guided her around the dance floor. “You’re a pretty good dancer, too.” 

“You have my mother to thank for that. She made me and my older brother dance together and he always made me be the girl.” Lucy laughed softly and he liked it. 

“Well, you’re doing very well as the man tonight.” 

He smiled warmly at her, “I thank you again.” 

Some people started moving toward the other side of the room. Flynn and Lucy’s eyes went to the man who entered the ballroom. 

“Looks like the gentleman of the hour has arrived,” Flynn said flatly. 

Lucy saw that Kelgra was a round man of medium height with close-cut, white hair and somewhere in his sixties. He was fighting his age because he clearly had had a number of facelifts. His tuxedo was gleaming white save for his shoes, which were red and encrusted with diamonds. The man obviously loved money and loved showing it. 

“Tell me more about this Kelgra,” Lucy said, eyeing the man who was laughing loudly at something someone had said to him. 

Flynn shook his head “Kelgra always wants people around him, but the first chance he gets, he stabs them in the back.” 

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “Wait, Kelgra hasn’t seen you before?” 

Flynn shook his head, “He’s never met me.” 

“Yet he took all your goods?” 

“He hears when a large purchase has been made, locates it and sends his men out to pick it up before the buyer can get it. He’ll sell the items off around different galaxies and over international galactic boundaries. And that’s how he makes his money. Remind you of anyone?” 

“Zombani.” 

“Yes. My very good friend, Nero Zombani,” he said bitterly. 

Lucy felt him reposition his hand on her back as he peered over her head, his expression revealing that there was some pain involved in his knowing the criminal pirate. 

“I didn’t know you two were friends.” 

“He was lead tech on Space Station Prime 141, so we spent a lot of time working together, along with Rufus, keeping the station running.” Flynn cleared his throat, “After we were attacked, we all stuck together – me, Rufus and Nero – because the Federation thought we were all traitors. We did pretty well for ourselves but Nero started getting cagey and wanting more. He finally left us, and it was only a matter of months before his carelessness and greed got him caught.” He gazed down at her, “And, before I knew it, you showed up.” 

Lucy tore her eyes away from Flynn’s to look over at Kelgra. The diamonds on his shoes sparkled as he moved about the room, laughing heartedly with everyone. 

“But,” Flynn said, “If by chance Kelgra does know who I am…” there was a short pause, “Let’s just say I’m hoping to get this all done quickly before he can do anything about it.”

"How does it work?" 

"It's simple. I just need to stand by him for at least three minutes and the device will automatically read his." 

"Three minutes?” Lucy frowned, as she watched the man mill around quickly from person to person, scarcely waiting for their replies to his greetings. “That won’t be easy without looking suspicious." 

Flynn swore. "He can’t stay put. But I’ll have to try." 

They made a turn around the floor and Lucy got a good look at Kelga. He was flirting heavily with some bit of fluff with hot-pink hair. 

“Give the device to me,” she said. "I know you know that it's a better idea,” she added in response to the look on his face. He glanced over at Kelgra, who was eyeing Lucy, and that didn't sit well with him at all. 

"Let’s say this could work,” he hypothesized, “where're you going to hide it?" 

He watched her soft brow furrow in concentration, "Does it stick to skin?" 

"Yes, but a lot of yours is showing," he said with a glint in his eye that she didn't miss. 

She glanced around the room, "Dance me over to the corner." 

Flynn quickly checked around and saw a dimly lit area between a large palm and a tall vase of flowers. He maneuvered and spun her easily into the space, where she surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck. His arms went around her, and they embraced each other, still slow dancing. 

"Since the dress material is covering and hugging my entire front,” she said, looking up at him, “you'll have to put it on me. Just slide your fingers under the material and stick it under my..." She ended the sentence with an awkward bob of her head. 

Flynn's eyes widened. 

* * *

EAST SIDE - SUPPLY FACILITY 

Rufus pressed his comm and said, “Karl, we’re done. Any word from Flynn?” 

Karl’s voice came through the comm, “Nothing yet!” 

“Well,” Rufus said to Jiya and Bam Bam, “now we wait.” 

* * *

WEST SIDE - MEDICAL SUPPLY FACILITY 

“We’re about done, Karl!” Jessica said into her comm, “Flynn and Lucy ready?” 

“Nothing yet!” Karl’s voice replied through her comm. 

Jessica announced to Wyatt and Noah, “Looks like we’re waiting.” 

* * *

HOTEL BALLROOM 

"Which one?" Flynn asked as he tried to suppress a smile. 

"The right. MY right," Lucy clarified. 

He unwrapped one arm from around her and took the small, round, flat device out of the pocket of his trousers. He held it between his thumb and index finger as he snaked his arm back around her in a close embrace. Gingerly, he slipped it in between the material of her dress and her soft warm skin. It was challenging trying to get the device to stick in place since they were in each other’s arms. He couldn’t see what he was doing and had to go by feel. 

Lucy had to work at not flinching or giggling as his warm fingers grazed the underside of her breast. To make matters worse, she was also noticing that he smelled amazing. Becoming way too aware of his nearness and probing, she cleared her throat. 

"Are you almost done?" 

He didn't answer but kept at it and moved his hand to reposition the device between two of her ribs, resulting in a deep giggle escaping her. 

“You’re ticklish.” 

“I’m not,” she lied and hurried on before he could prove it. "What's the problem?" 

"Never done this before without trying to not touch something." 

Flynn felt another wayward giggle erupt from her, but she quickly cut it off and said sternly through her teeth, "Hurry up." 

"Captain Preston is very impatient," he said in a low voice. "Might I add that you look and smell great this evening?" 

"Not while your hand’s in my dress." 

He chuckled hard, making Lucy smile. “Alright...there.” Finally, he got it on and slid his fingers out. 

She stepped back, trying not to move in a way that might loosen the device. "You're sure it's on me well enough?" 

He pretended to reach for her and she smacked his hand. Grinning, he looked her over as she quickly patted her hair and straightened her dress and flashed her lovely brown eyes up at him. 

"You ready for this?" he asked, as she checked around to be sure they weren't being watched.

"Ready," she replied. 

She took his hand and they walked back to the ballroom floor. 

They spotted Kelgra. Flynn squeezed her hand. "I'll be watching from there," he said, nodding toward the nearest corner of the room. She squeezed his hand back in reply before she dropped it and headed toward Kelgra. Lucy slowed down as she approached him on the dance floor. She made like she was going to walk right past him when he gently took her arm. 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” he asked charmingly. 

Lucy glanced down at his hand on her arm. Raising coy eyes back up to him she replied, “I would have remembered meeting you.” A smile touched her lips. 

“Care to dance?” 

“Why, yes.” 

He took her in his arms and they started to move around the floor with Flynn watching them closely. “What’s your name?” Kelgra asked.

“That would destroy the mystery,” Lucy purred. 

Kelgra smiled, “I like a good mystery.” 

Not taking his eyes off of them, Flynn contacted Rufus and Jessica, “Is it activated?” 

“We’re ready but nothing’s loading yet,” Rufus voice replied through his comm.

“Same here,” Jessica stated. 

Kelgra moved them around the dance floor and Lucy could see that Flynn was covertly following them along the edge. “Funny,” Lucy said thoughtfully, “I like a good mystery too.” 

“Are you here alone?” he asked, intently rubbing his hand up and down her back. 

“For now.” 

Kelgra immediately pulled her closer into his arms, squeezed her rear hard with both hands and laughed. Lucy gasped and saw Flynn going for his gun in her peripheral. She shot him a quick look, telling Flynn with her eyes not to do anything. Reluctantly he removed his hand from inside his jacket, clenching his jaw, and kept Lucy in his sight. 

“I see you’re aggressive,” Lucy said with ease. 

“I am in many, _many_ ways.” Kelgra slid his hands over her back and rear. 

She couldn’t see Flynn but had a feeling he may be going for his gun again. 

Just as Flynn’s hand reached his gun, his comm buzzed and Karl’s voice came through. “Flynn, we got it! The stuff is loading as we speak!” 

“Good,” Flynn replied, “Meet you all at the ship in an hour.” 

* * *

EAST SIDE - SUPPLY FACILITY 

Jiya, Bam Bam and Rufus made their way out of the warehouse. They ran back to the street corner and Jiya slipped and fell. 

Rufus went to her. “You alright? Here, let me help you,” he said it with such concern that it touched her. 

He helped her up as she said, “You’ve all been so nice. I’m sorry for this.” Bam Bam injected him with a small needle that Noah had given him back on the ship. Rufus immediately slumped down with Bam Bam catching him. 

“We’ve got five minutes before he comes around,” Bam Bam said, pulling Rufus into a dark doorway and out of sight. 

* * *

WEST SIDE - MEDICAL SUPPLY FACILITY 

Wyatt caught Jessica and lifted her into his arms right after Noah injected her. 

“You’re sure it’s only five minutes, right?” he asked, placing her in a cab. 

“Five tops, we need to hurry,” Noah said paying the lady cab driver with his chip. 

“Take her all the way to the north end of Quez Boulevard,” Wyatt said to the driver. 

* * *

HOTEL BALLROOM 

Lucy looked over and saw Flynn give her a nod. 

“Enough talk,” she purred as she slid her arms around Kelgra’s neck, “Come to room nine three eight in an hour.” 

“Of course.” he went to kiss her on the mouth, but she turned her head. His wet lips landed on her ear, making Lucy grimace. 

“Let’s leave all that a mystery, at least for another hour. Okay?” Lucy said, smiling as she stepped back from him, winked seductively and sashayed off. 

Once outside the ballroom she headed straight for the elevator. Flynn materialized, falling into step with her. 

“Tell me that was more than three minutes,” she said, wiping the spit of Kelgra’s nasty lips from her ear. 

“We got it all,” Flynn informed her as they approached the elevator. 

“Great,” Lucy sighed with relief, pressing her hand on the indicator. 

They stepped into one of the glass elevators that had a panoramic view of the city and the doors closed. “I would have shot him,” Flynn said, pressing his thumb to the indicator for their floor. 

“Oh, I wanted you to.” 

“Karl said all was successfully loaded onto the ship and is ready to go. The crew’s on their way back there now.” He glanced over at her, “Impressive job, Captain. We make a great team.” 

Flashing her brown eyes up at him, she replied, “We do. You weren’t so bad yourself, Major.” 

A warm feeling ran through Flynn, making him even hotter than he already was. He started undoing his tie as the elevator came to a stop. "Change quickly and I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes." 

A sinking feeling ran through Lucy, making her dread what was going to happen next. But she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity for her crew. She just hoped he would understand once he realized they were gone. She closed her eyes. After all of this, she probably wouldn't see Flynn ever again.

"Fifteen minutes," she coolly replied as she opened her eyes. 

The elevator doors opened. Lucy exited left, and Flynn went right. 

* * *

Flynn walked quickly down the hallway to his room to change out of his ballroom tuxedo. So far everything had turned out well. He had had his doubts about Lucy’s crew cooperating, but it appeared that they had all come through. They’d retrieved all of his items and that was a huge relief. He and Lucy had worked very well together getting the codes from Kelgra so...he was going to do it. He had been thinking about it and now he knew, for sure, he was going to ask her to stay with him. Be a part of his team. Together they could fight against Rittenhouse and stop the madman from infiltrating the galaxy. As he approached his suite, he hoped she would say yes. 

“Lights,” he said, entering in. The suite illuminated 

and he was immediately punched in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lights," she said as her door slid shut. 

"I see you were at the party." Lucy quickly ducked, grabbing the extra gun Jessica had stashed behind the desk for her. "Hey, hey," Scott said, holding up his hands. He was sitting in a swivel lounge chair. 

"Why're you here in the dark and not at the meeting point?" 

"Just calm down. I'm taking you and your crew, _secretly_ , to a ship that will take you all to the nearest planet where you can freely get in contact with the MF. The best way for me to let you know this was to come down here myself. And that’s because you're going to need me to get past Rittenhouse." 

* * *

Flynn was yanked up off the floor by his lapels by a huge man, who started to deliver him another blow, but Flynn blocked it and punched the guy back. Two other cronies grabbed him under his arms and pinned him to the wall. The big guy stood in front of Flynn, sneering his large silver teeth in his face before punching him hard in the stomach. Wheezing, Flynn painfully tried to breath. That's when Rittenhouse himself came out from behind one of the bedroom doors with a sinister-looking, freckled, red-haired woman right behind him. 

Flynn had done his research and was sure Rittenhouse was in a far-off quadrant of the galaxy. That’s why he had decided to come to Martol, aside from the fact that the low life Kelgra was there. Who had tipped off Rittenhouse? 

"I see you've met my daughter. We're two of a kind, you know," Rittenhouse stated matter-of-factly. 

Flynn coughed and spat, "She’s nothing like you.” 

"Oh,” he smiled knowingly, “you like her. I figured as much. Can't deny the old Rittenhouse charm, huh?" He laughed, "I'm guessing you haven't told her I'm her father." 

Flynn had found out within the last year that Rittenhouse had a daughter. Lucy. Her mother, Carol had broken up with Wallace and gone with Rittenhouse. Carol had quickly realized the mistake she’d made and went back to Wallace but found out that she was pregnant with Ben’s child. But, very much in love with each other, Wallace and Carol married and Wallace loved Lucy like his own. 

Rittenhouse shook his head, "How could you keep something like that from her? You can’t change who she is.” He walked closer to Flynn, “Maybe you don’t really like her. Only want one thing from her, right? If she gave it up to you, then she's a lot like her mother." 

Flynn glared at him. “What do you want?” he growled. 

“Many sectors and quadrants are now mine, and the planets in them are being subdued under my rule. Some come willingly. Others object but are soon made to see things my way. _You_ have been going around, here and there, showing territories and regions how to best defeat me. Stealing my goods and giving them to these people? False hope. Helping them develop better weapons? Futile. You, Garcia Flynn, former major in the Galactic & Intergalactic Federation Air Force and protector of his family, of whom you’ve both failed _enormously_ , have done nothing but prolong the inevitable. And, you’re a pain in my ass!” 

On cue, the big, silver-toothed goon punched Flynn in the stomach again, emphasizing Rittenhouse’s nefarious words. Flynn gasped in pain, coughing and struggling to breathe as Rittenhouse went on, “You’re going to Rohv and Lucy will be coming with me.” 

“You touch her, I’ll kill you,” Flynn threatened. 

Rittenhouse laughed merrily, “It’s going to be nice to finally have you out of my hair. And, if you’re wondering how I found out you were here, Lucy informed me.” 

“Even if she hated me, she would never turn anyone over to you.” 

“You sure? You might want to ask Scott,” Rittenhouse grinned. “Emma, bring the vehicle around.” The redhead nodded and left as Rittenhouse said to his cronies, “Take him downstairs.” 

One goon bound Flynn’s hands and another shoved him out of the suite into the hallway. 

* * *

"Rittenhouse is here?!" 

Scott sat forward, "I called him; and he came because you were here and accompanying a particular someone with a bounty on his head.” 

A cold chill came over Lucy. “Oh Scott, no,” she whispered. 

“Lucy, I have many friends in the Federation. Garcia Flynn is highly sought after by Rittenhouse. He’s been such a pain in his ass.” 

“So, you ratted him out to Rittenhouse.” 

“Actually, you did. When you contacted me, I started checking around and found out where you were staying and that someone else was here, too. I put two and two together, and that equals money.” 

“You son of a bitch.” 

“This is a win win, Lucy. I’m assuming that ass Flynn was holding you captive. Now you’ll be free and getting paid for it and, if you’re smart, you can get in good with Rittenhouse.” 

“You’ve just given away a good man.” 

He gave a chuckle, “Something going on between you two?” 

“You know Rittenhouse wouldn’t hesitate to kill you?” Lucy said growing angrier by the second. 

“By giving him Flynn, I’m making sure that Rittenhouse will want to make deals with me. By the way, he said his offer still stands with you to join him. So, take my advice, make the deal. Rittenhouse is the side to be on. Get with it Luce, while you can,” he smiled and winked. 

Lucy raised her gun and shot him. 

Unconscious, Scott rolled out of the chair onto the floor. Going over to him, she searched his front pockets and pulled out his motorcycle racer fob. She snatched her comm off the dresser then raced out of the room and down the hall. She arrived at Flynn’s room and found the door open.

Holding her gun at the ready in both hands, she stepped in. “Flynn?!” No life was in there. She cautiously walked in and noticed an overturned chair as she moved around checking the bedrooms, pointing her gun, ready to fire, “Flynn?!” 

He wasn’t there. 

“Jiya!” she yelled into her comm. 

Jiya was with Wyatt, Noah and Bam Bam at the rendezvous point. “Lucy, where are you?” Jiya asked. 

“Scott set us up, it’s a trap!” she said as she ran out of the hotel room toward the elevator Slamming her hand on the elevator indicator, she exclaimed, “Rittenhouse has Flynn!” 

* * *

The cronies dragged Flynn out of the back exit of the hotel. They went to push him into their waiting vehicle but, right before they could get him in, he head butted the guy behind him. The crony let out a muffled scream and his hands flew to his nose. Flynn kicked the other guy in the groin, causing him to double over. Flynn quickly brought his leg up to his bound hands, removed his hidden knife from his shoe and cut himself free of his bindings. The second guy was still rolling on the ground holding himself so Flynn took the man's gun and ran off to find Lucy. 

* * *

“Rittenhouse?!” Jiya yelled. 

“What’s going on?!” Wyatt asked but Jiya shushed him so she could hear Lucy. 

The empty elevator arrived and Lucy jumped in. “You and the others get back to the ship! I’m going after Flynn!” 

“Captain, where are you?!” Wyatt’s voice yelled through Lucy’s comm.

“Get back to Flynn’s ship! That’s an order!” She shut off her comm and strapped it to her arm. The elevator finally made it to the lobby. Trying her best to conceal it, she held her gun behind her as she exited into the lobby and walked quickly through the crowd of people and out the front door. 

* * *

Out in the humid night the street around the hotel was busy. Lucy craned her neck as she turned her head this way and that, looking for Flynn or suspicious-looking thugs. She saw nothing but regular people. The thought that she was too late crept into her mind and the feeling traveled down into the pit of her stomach. Rittenhouse had Flynn. Ignoring the fear that was rising in her, she snatched off her heels, flung them aside and sprinted to the end of the corner. She didn’t see him. Thinking they may have gone out the back, she raced down the street along the side of the hotel and caught sight of a dark head, above the crowd and moving toward her. 

It was Flynn! 

Relief filled her for a split second, but then her eyes widened in alarm just as Flynn looked up and saw her. 

“LU--!” The rest of her name stuck in his throat as she began running toward him, raising her gun and aiming it straight at his heart with a look of determination. In a split second, the thought, “She’s betrayed me,” went straight through his heart, just like the blast of her gun was about to do. 

“GET DOWN!” she yelled at him. He barely understood what she was doing but he instinctively ducked down to the pavement. The Rittenhouse agent that had been speedily coming up behind Flynn, ready to shoot him, was now an open target for Lucy who pulled the trigger. The man went down in a heap. People began screaming and shouting as Lucy made it to Flynn, who stood back up. 

“That woman just shot that man!” a woman yelled.

“Was that fireworks?!” a man exclaimed.

“Is he dead?!” another woman shouted. 

Lucy grabbed Flynn’s wrist and pulled, “This way!” she yelled. 

The crowd was growing more excited with every passing second. Flynn quickly took the dead guy’s gun and stuffed it into the waistband of his tuxedo trousers. They both stepped over him and ran off. Lucy led them further down the street to the rendezvous point she’d set with Scott. Evidently, her crew had obeyed her orders and hopefully they were safely on their way back to the Embarcadero. She spotted a parked motorcycle racer up ahead. Flynn saw the lights on the racer in front of them flash as Lucy pressed the sensor on Scott’s fob. 

“Can you drive one of these?!” she asked, coming to a stop in front of it. 

“Yeah, get on!” he replied, hopping on. Grateful now for the long split in her evening gown, Lucy pulled up her dress, revealing her legs and climbed on, grabbing Flynn around his middle. She secured the dress material tightly as Flynn fired up the engine and took off. 

Flynn headed down the street as two thugs ran into the middle of it, aiming their guns at them. Flynn raised his gun and quickly took both of them out as one thug got a shot off, narrowly missing them. Lucy heard an engine revving behind them as Flynn glanced in the side view mirror. Holding tightly to him, she turned around and saw a vehicle with dark windows barreling down the street after them. Flynn recognized it as the vehicle the two cronies had tried to get him into and he made a sharp turn at the corner. The Rittenhouse vehicle kept up with them and was joined by four motorcycle racers, and they were all gaining on them. 

Flynn gunned it harder as the first racer rider got closer. Lucy fired at the rider and missed. Flynn buzzed them down the street as she fired a second shot. The rider went down hard, crashing into parked vehicles. 

Flynn shifted gears, zooming on through the thick traffic as it began to close in on them. Lucy held on tighter as he skillfully moved them between the motorists, smoothly weaving in and out of the chaos. A vehicle’s window next to them shattered, covering them with shards. The driver of the vehicle swerved into their lane, hitting the brakes. The tires of their racer screeched loudly as Flynn swerved, just missing the vehicle. They were now sideways and could see two racer riders coming straight at them. Flynn and Lucy both raised their guns and fired several shots, each taking out a rider. 

Glancing at the readout, Flynn saw he was out of ammo and dropped the gun. He accelerated the racer around the vehicle blocking them and maneuvered up onto the sidewalk as the fourth racer rider slyly turned down a side street. Whipping by some people who were jumping out of the way, swearing at them, Flynn didn’t ease up but pushed forward. 

Lucy’s readout said her gun was out, too, so she deftly tossed it and felt around Flynn’s mid-section for the extra one he had placed in his waistband. Feeling the handle, she took it out as Flynn moved the racer back onto the street. 

They were coming up on an intersection when the fourth rider suddenly appeared right in front them. He was sitting there, in the middle of the intersection on his racer, waiting for them. Flynn hit the brakes as the rider took quick aim and got off a shot, hitting Flynn in his upper arm. Lucy heard Flynn grunt as she shot the rider three times before the guy could hit the ground. 

Feeling the hot, searing pain shooting down his arm, Flynn buzzed them down the lane that led to the Embarcadero. 

Lucy looked behind them, “Flynn!” she yelled, squeezing his middle. He glanced at the side view mirror and saw that the large vehicle was back with a vengeance and the driver was closing the distance between them. 

Lucy checked the read out on the gun, “I got one last shot!” she yelled. 

He got an idea. “Hold tight!” he shouted. Lucy gripped him as he shifted gears and gunned the racer. It roared straight down the street with him pushing it as fast as it would go. As they neared the apex of the fork in the road, Flynn hit the brakes, stuck out his leg and did a one hundred and eighty degree turn. 

Now head to head with the oncoming vehicle, Flynn took off straight for it. Sensing what Flynn wanted to do as he sped on, Lucy raised her gun. They were quickly getting closer, with the vehicle speeding up to meet them in a crazy game of chicken. She aimed for the driver, but Flynn grabbed her arm, taking aim for her and yelled, “Fire!” 

She pulled the trigger and the blast went through the grill, striking the engine and blowing the vehicle up. Flynn swerved the cycle onto the sidewalk as they passed the vehicle that was now a barreling ball of fire. The vehicle crashed into the side of a warehouse building, exploding again. They both felt the heat of the blast as they sped away. 

Lucy dropped the empty gun and wrapped her arms around Flynn as he raced them back down the street to the Embarcadero. 

Blessedly, the ship’s loading door opened as they approached and the loading ramp slid out. Flynn gunned the racer up the ramp into the cargo hold and hit the brakes. 

“Close!” he commanded. The ramp slid back in and the doors closed. 

The ship lifted up and took off. 

* * *

All of the crew members except Rufus were there in the cargo bay. 

Lucy climbed off and saw Flynn’s wound as he got off the cycle. "Your shoulder," she said as she went to touch him. His hand shot out and caught her wrist in a fierce grip of anger. 

“You told Rittenhouse I was here?!” His green eyes blazed, and nostrils flared. He was mad. Really mad. 

Lucy wrenched out of his grip, “You know I would never tell Rittenhouse anything!” 

“Someone must have said something, and it certainly wasn’t me or my crew!” 

“That’s not what happened--!” 

“Was this your plan all along?!” 

“Of course not--!” 

“Was it Scott?! You tell him about me and then he told Rittenhouse?!” 

Lucy let out an exasperated breath, “I was trying to get my crew back home.” 

He came right up to her, “So it _was_ you that betrayed me!” 

“I asked Scott for help to get us back home! Since he knew where I was staying, he checked the hotel and found out that you were there also and told Rittenhouse!” Lucy explained. “It was our only chance since it seemed like you had no intentions of _ever_ taking us home!” Lucy yelled. 

“You led Rittenhouse to us, almost getting us killed!” 

“What would you have done?!” she spat back. “You’re in charge and all you can think of, the one thing that keeps you focused, is getting your faithful crew back home!” She flung her arms out wide, “What would you have done, Flynn?! You were basically keeping us prisoners and after such a dreadful, _horrible_ ordeal! My crew deserves to get back to their families and lives and landing on Martol was our only chance! AND I TOOK IT!” 

He saw the anger jumping in her eyes as he stepped even closer to her, meeting her with an equally angry gaze, “Don’t worry, Lucy. First chance I get, I’m putting you all off. I need you out of my life.” 

With that, he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn furiously took the stairs two at a time, then treaded down the corridor away from her. The fact that Rittenhouse came way too close to killing him, all because Lucy called this Scott who sold him out, was too much. 

Betrayed. There was no other word for it. 

How could she have sold him out like that? Even if it wasn't intentional, she still should have thought twice about letting someone know where she was. What also galled him was that she trusted this other guy more than she trusted him. That Lucy would opt to take that route to Scott rather than come to him and ask him if he would take them home... But if she had asked him to take them home, would he have done it? 

Probably not. 

But that was because, one, he needed her to not arrest him. And two... he didn't want to think about. The only thing to say about two was that he was a fool. He had actually decided to ask her to be a part of his team. To stay with him. And be with him. 

Fool. 

He slammed his hand on his door panel and it slid open. A hiss of pain escaped through his teeth as his angry movements reminded him of the wound he’d gotten from Rittenhouse’s henchmen. His tuxedo jacket, vest, tie and shirt fell to the floor as he went over to his bathroom. There was a bruise where he had been punched in the stomach. He looked in the mirror and saw a definite bruise forming over his entire left eye. 

He was such a fool. 

Blood oozed out of his flaming wound. He snatched a black T-shirt and a towel from a hook. 

* * *

Noah and Jessica were in the infirmary. 

“I’m sorry for having to drug you,” Noah said. 

“While I’m not happy about waking up in a cab…I get it,” she replied. He nodded, sticking his hand out for her to shake and she shook it. 

“Tomorrow we can start unloading the equipment--” he began when Flynn appeared holding a towel over his wound. 

He pointed to Noah, "You, out.” He growled. 

"You should let me take a look at that," Noah reasoned. 

Flynn gave him a hard death stare. Seeing that he wasn't in the mood for reasoning, Noah turned to Jessica, "Give him a good shot of azithromycin and caldolor." 

Jessica nodded as Noah turned and left. 

Flynn sat up on the table. Jessica took a look at his wound and grimaced, "Do you blame her?" 

Flynn said nothing. 

She opened the small refrigerator which housed vials of medicine. Taking the ones, she needed, she said, "You and I both know she wouldn't call Rittenhouse--." 

"Would you just..." Flynn said irritated, clearly done talking. 

Popping the vials into the dispenser, she placed it over Flynn’s upper arm and pressed the button. He was quickly injected with the antibiotic and painkiller. She then got to work stitching him up. 

* * *

The door slid open and Flynn entered the cockpit, where Rufus was in the pilot’s seat. "I'll fly, take the rest of the night off." Rufus glanced up at him as he got out of the seat. Flynn sat in it and began typing in commands, "We're going to Saylon to make a supply drop. And to drop off the others." 

Rufus nodded, took a few steps toward the door, but then turned back, "I heard you and Lucy over the comm and while I am not okay with being drugged and waking up in some doorway, _at all_ , what she did makes sense." 

"I said you can go," Flynn gruffed. 

Rufus stood there for a few beats. "Okay.” He walked out of the cockpit leaving Flynn to fume. 

* * *

Lucy was grateful that Jiya had helped her out of her gown and then left her to be alone. She went to the shower, turned on the tap, got in… 

…and cried. 

She hadn’t been able to get her crew out, and Rittenhouse had come too close to getting them all. But what was really bothering her were Flynn’s last words. They stung. She wouldn’t take back anything she said or did for her crew, but she had never wanted Rittenhouse to get Flynn. One part of her was angry with him for putting her in a situation where she had to make such a decision. The other part wanted him to know that it was never her intention to turn him in to Rittenhouse. But, if she thought about it, that _was_ her original intent: arrest Flynn so that the Federation could use him as a bargaining tool for Rittenhouse. She knew Rittenhouse couldn’t be bargained with, but she had her orders and she was going to fill them. 

But then she had met Flynn again. And now he wanted, no, _needed_ her out of his life. 

Lucy had been all alone since her father and sister had died by the hands of Rittenhouse and her mother had died of cancer. Meeting Flynn again. Talking with him. His fixing her locket, trusting her to fly his ship and saving her and her crew even when he knew she was determined to arrest him, all these things made her want to stay with him. To be with him. She had even started to try and figure out a way that she could possibly, maybe, come back to him once she got her crew home and met with the Federation. But now, the only thing he wanted was her gone and it stung her deeply. 

Grabbing a bar of soap, Lucy lathered up her hands and began removing the makeup from her face. It appeared that her team was going to get home after all. Flynn had said he was dropping them off the first chance he got. She was just going to have to avoid him until then. 

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER 

“Hey!” Wyatt said to Jessica as she came out of the laundry room with a stack of freshly washed towels. 

“Hey yourself. Looking for Lucy?” she asked, walking by him towards the women’s showers. 

“You, actually.” 

She set the stack down inside the linen closet, “What’s up?” 

Wyatt leaned against the wall, “I wanted to apologize for leaving you knocked out in the cab.” 

She laughed, giving him a wry smile, “That was three days ago and you’re doing this now?” 

“I am and... I’m sorry.” 

“Like I said to Noah, I get it.” 

“Apology accepted?” he asked raising his eyebrows. 

“Apology accepted,” she said softly. 

His boyish grin made her blush. 

* * *

“Hi,” Jiya looked up to see Rufus coming into the mess hall. “What are you eating?” he asked. 

“Peanut butter and jelly.” 

He gave her a look, “You know there are more options now since the run, right?” 

“Because of the run, I’m able to have this. It’s my favorite,” she smiled. Rufus was smitten. Jiya frowned as he stared at her, “Were you going to eat something?” 

“Oh,” he pressed the button for a sandwich as well. Getting some water, he went and sat across from her. “Are you available?” Rufus asked. Her eyebrows went up as he hurried on, “I mean, I could use your help with some of those interchanging data responders. That is if you’re available. To help.” 

“I’m available,” she said, and Rufus smiled at her as he took a bite. She sat forward, “I’m sorry for the drugging thing. It was the only way for us to get away, but we didn’t want to hurt any of you.” 

“I get it,” he responded. She gave him another smile. They ate in silence for a little bit until Rufus spoke up again, “So how is Lucy doing? I haven’t seen much of her since Martol.” 

Jiya let out a sigh, “A little quiet and... sad. Not eating much. How’s Flynn?” 

“Distant. M.I.A. Surly when you do see him.” He looked at her, “Have they met before?” 

“Funny, Jessica and I asked her the same question. They met back when she was taking her Federation exams.” 

“That far back?” he said surprised, “That’s before he got married.” 

“She also remembered,” Jiya continued, “back when she was a teen, there was a guy that came to her parents’ house for dinner. She was pretty sure it was Flynn. Apparently, he served under her father for a bit in both Black Ops and when he was training to be a pilot.” 

“Really?” Rufus asked, putting it all together. “So they met twice before the whole Durran meeting _and_ he knew her dad.” Jiya nodded as they held each other’s eyes. 

“That explains a lot,” he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“I thought the same thing,” she replied, raising her eyebrows and taking a bite, too. 

“She seems like a nice person.” 

“She’s the best. She’s tough but kind and would never ask any of us to do anything that she wasn’t willing to do herself. I couldn’t have asked for a better captain,” Jiya declared. 

“Looks like she has a pretty loyal crew member.” 

“Looks like Flynn has one, too. I don’t know, but, I get a sense that he’s not all that bad.” 

“He’s not. He’s a good man...and friend.” 

* * *

“I’ll be helping Rufus out tomorrow as well, but I can clean the showers for Lucy’s shift the day after,” Jiya said as she crawled onto her cot and started lotioning her legs. 

“Really?” Jessica flicked her eyes to Jiya. 

“What? Clean the showers?” Jiya asked. 

“No, you and Rufus,” she said knowingly. 

Jiya gave her a little smile, “Me and Rufus what? We studied in the same field of technology, so it seems logical that I help out with what I can.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Jessica, spit it out,” Jiya laughed. 

“Just observing. If you need any protection… just let me know.” 

“What??!” Jiya shrieked. 

“Noah won’t need to know. I can just go in and give you a shot,” Jessica teased. 

“First off, all female Feds can’t leave on a mission without medical clearance stating that they are current with their annual birth control injection. Second, Rufus is a nice guy. I don’t know if he sees me like that.” 

“Oh, come on! He sees you like that!” They both giggled. 

“Yeah,” Jiya said thoughtfully, “He is cute. But it doesn’t matter because I don’t think we’re going to be here much longer.” 

“I’m hoping that won’t be the case. It’s been a long time since I experienced girl talk and,” Jessica smiled, “I like having you two around. It’s been nice.” 

Lucy entered the cabin, having come from the shower, “You two don’t have to keep doing my duties,” she said as she sat on her cot and began drying her hair with her towel. 

Jiya and Jessica looked at Lucy and then at each other. Jiya spoke first, “We don’t mind.” 

“I mind,” Lucy replied. 

“We know you want to avoid Flynn,” Jessica stated, not mincing words. 

“I did,” she sighed, as she set her towel in her lap, “but avoiding him won’t change what’s happened, and Jessica? I’m sorry for what we did to you.”

Jessica sat her tablet aside, “Come on. We know why it all went down the way it did, and I understand. Heck, I’m impressed!” The corner of Lucy’s mouth lifted a little at Jessica’s expression. 

“She’s always been a genius at getting out of situations,” Jiya affirmed. 

Lucy shook her head, “And what genius would make the mistake of trusting someone, only for them to turn around and call Rittenhouse?” 

“Someone doing her best to work with the resources she had,” Jiya answered. 

“No,” Lucy shook her head, “I made a huge mistake and I completely understand why he wants me…out of his life.” 

“He’ll calm down,” Jessica assured. 

“He’s looking to set us out at the nearest stop,” Lucy said matter of factly. Both ladies watched her drop her towel and crawl into her blankets, “He and I barely made it back alive, and now...it’s best if we all just part ways as soon as possible.” 

* * *

There was a knock at Flynn’s cabin door. 

“Who is it?” 

“Rufus.”

When Flynn didn’t respond, Rufus placed his hand over the door panel. Stepping in, he saw Flynn lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He stood there for a few seconds and then sat on the only chair in the cabin. 

“You and I both know we could have made it to Saylon two days ago.” When Flynn said nothing, Rufus went on, “It kinda looks like you’re stalling. Maybe you’re reconsidering--?” 

“I was going to ask her to stay.” 

“You are?” 

Flynn shook his head, "Back at the hotel, I was going to ask her to stay. Everything had gone so well with us working together. But then she betrayed me. Just like Zombani." 

"Zombani is a dick, Lucy is not.” Rufus watched his friend rub his tired eyes with the heels of his hands. He scooted the chair closer to the bed, “Look, when Rittenhouse attacked our space station and took our families…I didn’t want to do anything else but find that man and kill him. While that is still a very good idea to me, I found that now I’m thinking about other things. Like moving on.” 

“You’re saying you want to leave?” Flynn asked, looking over at him. 

“Not saying that just yet. But it would be nice to, you know... have a girl. A wife. Even a family.” 

“Does Jiya know this?” 

“Who said anything about Jiya?! The point is, maybe you can too. Rittenhouse deserves to die, but one thing I don’t want him to have is my whole life. I want to bring him down any chance I get, but I won’t let him take away everything that’s new, and good, that comes into my life.” 

Flynn closed his eyes as his friend’s words seeped into his mind and heart. 

Flynn gave him a soft smile, “You’re a good friend, Rufus.” He reached over and squeezed his hand. Standing, he walked over to the door, “Meet me in the hold so we can finish repairing her shuttlecraft,” he said and hit his door panel. The door slid open and Flynn walked out, leaving Rufus wondering if the man had heard a word he’d said. 

* * *

SOME TIME LATER 

Wyatt and Bam Bam entered the cargo hold where Karl and Flynn were working on the shuttlecraft. 

“Need any help?” Bam Bam asked, approaching them. 

“You want to help?” Flynn asked incredulously. 

“We know you’re eager to get rid of us and we don’t want to have to be here longer than necessary,” Wyatt answered. 

Flynn looked at both of them, “I’m sorry for holding you here. It was wrong. Please accept my apology.” 

The apology took them by surprise and Bam Bam recovered first. “Apology accepted,” he held out his hand. Flynn took it and shook it, “Thank you, Bam.” 

Flynn and Wyatt eyed each other for a couple beats then Wyatt finally nodded his acceptance as he stuck out his hand. Flynn nodded, too, and they both shook firmly as he said, “You’ll all be home soon.” 

“Let’s get this thing fixed,” Wyatt said eagerly. Flynn handed him a wrench and they all got to it. 

* * *

Lucy walked down the passageway to the mess hall. Jiya had slipped into the cabin and told her that Flynn was flying during that time in case she wanted to know. Lucy knew she was still trying to help her avoid running into him. It had now been five days since their heated argument. She figured that they were going to arrive soon at some planet and they would be gone from each other forever. 

She rounded the corner and found herself in front of Flynn, who apparently hadn’t bothered to shave since Martol. Both stood there for a moment before Lucy broke the silence. 

“I heard you fixed the shuttlecraft.” He nodded, and she asked, "You’re using it to get down to Saylon?" 

"Yes, and my shuttlecraft, too.” 

“Oh?” 

“Thick forest in that region. Too hard to land the ship. Also, I’ll fly your craft down but once we’re there, you and your team will be flying it over to the territory’s air station. There you will be picked up on a private spacecraft and taken directly back to earth.” 

Lucy blinked, “You’ve arranged for us to get all the way home to earth?” 

“It’s what you wanted, right?” 

They stood there, each trying to read the other’s thoughts. It was what she had wanted for the crew, but for her? She would just be going back to loneliness. But he had said he wanted her out of his life. And it looked like he hadn’t changed his mind. Sadness swelled in her as she quietly replied, “It is.” 

Flynn didn’t like that answer. They awkwardly stood there some more, each wanting to be done with this meeting while simultaneously not wanting to walk away. 

"I'll tell my crew to get their things ready," Lucy stated, stuffing her hands in her sweat jacket pockets with growing frustration. "Also, I'll pay you back for everything." 

"You can keep it," Flynn retorted. 

“You held us prisoners." 

"You wanted to arrest us." 

"I wanted to get my crew home." 

“By way of Scott, who called Rittenhouse.” 

"Unlike you, everyone else has a life!" 

"My life is getting Rittenhouse! And from what I've heard, that was your life, too. That's what we both chose. To get the one that got the ones we love. As I see it, we're not that much different from each other!" 

"You're absolutely right," she sadly agreed as she swiped her hand over her eyes. "Both of us angry. Both of us tired. Both of us lonely." 

She walked passed him and left him standing there alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLANET SAYLON - SOUTH REGION 2, FOREST TERRITORY**

Rufus opened the door of the Embarcadero’s shuttlecraft. Lucy and her crew filed out with their duffel bags as Flynn landed Lucy’s Federation shuttlecraft right next to them. Jessica opened the door of that craft and peered out down the road. 

“They’re not here yet!” she yelled back to Flynn, who appeared behind her looking at the time on his wrist comm. 

“Give them time,” he answered. 

“Is this where you’ll be leaving us?” Lucy asked moving over to Flynn. 

“Someone’s coming,” Bam Bam announced, pointing down the road. 

Flynn looked through his binoculars, “It’s Jake. Let’s get everything out!” He jumped down from the shuttlecraft and opened the storage doors in the back. Rufus came over and helped him lift a container out as Wyatt, Bam Bam and Noah each took out a container, too. 

“Just helping so that we can be on our way,” Wyatt said to Flynn. 

“Wyatt,” Flynn replied, stopping him. He took off the comm he’d taken from him back on Durran. “I won’t be needing this anymore. Thanks for letting me use it.” 

“Right,” Wyatt said sarcastically as he took it. Flynn slapped him on the back and continued unloading. 

Three vehicles drove up and parked near the unloaded supplies. Flynn went over to a short, blonde, muscular man and they heartily shook hands and slapped each other on the back in a manly hug. All of this held Lucy’s attention as Flynn and the man walked over to them. 

“This is Jakob Svensson. He’s the senior lead officer for this territory. Jake, this is Lucy and her crew - Wyatt, Jiya, Bam Bam and Noah,” Flynn introduced. 

Lucy stuck out her hand, “Nice to meet you.” 

Jake shook it firmly, “So glad you came and that you made it safely.” 

“How’s it been?” Flynn asked. 

“Not good. Districts in this region have been getting attacked by Rittenhouse while some others,” he shrugged hopelessly, “we’ve simply lost communication with them. We also repeatedly tried contacting other regions around the planet and a lot of them are unresponsive. The few that do respond from that hemisphere say that Rittenhouse has some kind of setup operation facilities. We don’t know where it is or what he’s doing but…it’s not good, man.” 

“Have you informed the Federation?” Lucy asked. 

“They said they would fly a patrol ship around the planet to check everything out. That was two days ago and we haven’t heard a thing.” 

“Nice, quick, response from the Federation as usual,” Flynn said scornfully. 

“Why don’t you get out of here? We can take you,” Rufus offered. 

Jake shook his head, “This is my home now. I’m not leaving.” Rufus nodded in understanding. 

“Well, these supplies should carry you through for a while,” Flynn said. “Let’s get them loaded up for you.” 

The men from the other vehicles greeted them and they all began loading up the goods. 

Picking up a container near Jake, Lucy asked him, “How long has Flynn been helping you out here?” 

“Little over a year now. We barely get by with what we all have here so these extra supplies help us greatly.” He lifted a carton and asked, “Where’d you and Flynn meet?” 

“Back home, San Francisco,” Lucy replied. 

“Nice. Flynn’s a good one.” Jake started walking away as he added, “Not a lot of guys that would risk their lives for others.” 

With a container in her hands, Lucy walked over to one of the vehicles just as Flynn jumped down from the back of it. 

“This is what you’ve been doing?” she asked surprised. 

“What if it is?” he said slightly frowning. 

“Why let people think you’re something that you’re not?” 

“It gives me more access to find out information about Rittenhouse.” 

She shook her head, “You could have just told me.” 

“Would you have believed me? And would it have stopped you from arresting me or my crew?” He took the container out of her hands, placing it into the back of the vehicle. 

“Flynn?!” Karl’s voice came loudly through Flynn’s comm. 

“Karl, what’s going on?” Flynn asked as Lucy stepped closer to him in order to hear. 

“Ritten Rovers are coming! Get up here now!” Karl yelled. 

Flynn shouted, “Rufus, the ship! It’s Ritten Rovers!” 

“Jake!!” Everyone whirled around to see one of the vehicle drivers running towards Jake. “The village is being attacked! They say it’s Rittenhouse!” 

Jake yelled to Flynn, “Get to your ship! We can handle this!” 

“I’ll come back to check on you!” Flynn yelled to him as Jake ran off to get to his vehicle. 

Just then an explosion rocked the ground. Off in the distance a huge fireball rose into the sky, followed by another. Ritten Rovers zoomed overhead and began shooting at them. They shot a line of blasts right down the middle of where everyone was standing. Flynn covered Lucy as they ducked down to the ground to the right, while Wyatt, Jessica, Rufus, Jiya, Noah and Bam Bam dove to the left. Wyatt got up, grabbed Jessica’s hand and pulled her into the Embarcadero shuttlecraft. 

“Get inside!” Wyatt yelled. 

Rufus gripped Jiya’s hand, leading her in as Noah and Bam Bam jumped aboard. Wyatt climbed into the co-pilot’s seat as Rufus quickly powered up the shuttlecraft. 

“Are you alright?!” Flynn asked Lucy. 

“Yeah!” she replied as another Ritten Rover flew over very low, sending an angry line of fire power right in between the two shuttlecrafts. Flynn quickly pulled Lucy with him, ducking behind her shuttlecraft. The three vehicles quickly pulled out, one after another, and drove quickly down the road. 

“Flynn?!” Rufus hollered through Flynn’s comm, “I have everyone here but Lucy!” 

“Lucy?!” Jiya yelled through Lucy’s comm. “Where are you?!” 

“I’ve got Lucy!” he shouted back through Rufus’ comm. “I’ll bring her back on her craft! TAKE OFF!” Flynn yelled, grabbing Lucy’s hand. 

“We’re right behind you!” Lucy shouted into her comm. 

The doors of the Embarcadero craft shut as Rufus lifted off and shot off into space. 

Flynn quickly lifted Lucy into her shuttlecraft. She shut the doors as he jumped into the pilot’s seat and powered it up. 

He took the craft up and both saw the Ritten Rovers attacking Jake and his convoy on the road. It was clear that they weren’t going to make it without their help. Flynn looked over at Lucy and she nodded, signaling to him that she wanted to go help Jake first. Flynn swung the craft in that direction, engaging his weapons. Lucy engaged hers as well and they both immediately sent rounds at the Ritten Rovers. One of the Ritten Rovers struck close to Jake, who was the lead vehicle, making him swerve dangerously. Lucy took quick aim on the rover and rained fire on it, taking it down. 

Flynn zoomed the craft in closer and fired on the other one who was going in low on the vehicles. Flynn hit one of the rover's engines, causing it to list to the side and crash in a fiery ball in the trees. The last Ritten Rover made a wide loop, turning and heading straight for them. It opened fire and hammered the shuttlecraft everywhere. Flynn swore as the rover made a tight pass, causing Flynn to quickly turn the craft sideways to keep them from hitting each other. The rover also turned, took quick aim and rained its plasma blasts on them again. 

Lucy checked the monitors blinking red. “One of the engines is half capacity and my weapon’s are fried!” she shouted. 

“We’ll have to outrun them back to the ship,” Flynn said. He whipped the craft around and shot it out toward space. 

“Rufus! Where are you?!” he yelled. 

“They’re a number of rovers up here!” Wyatt yelled through the craft’s comm. “Watch yourself coming up!” 

Flynn swooped the craft farther up through the atmosphere, breaking through to dark space. They both saw Ritten Rovers headed toward the Embarcadero as weapons from the ship fired on the them. Clearly, Karl was doing his best to shoot the rovers. A buzzing came from the craft’s dashboard and Lucy quickly pressed the controls. 

“We got a rover on our six!” 

“Flynn!” Karl’s voice came through the craft’s comm. “I can’t hold them off for long.” 

“Rufus!” Flynn yelled. 

“I know! We see!” Rufus yelled back over the craft’s comm. Wyatt took aim and shot out two of the rovers attacking the Embarcadero. 

“I’ll try to hold them off,” Flynn yelled to Rufus. “Just get to the ship!” 

Flynn spotted a rover going straight for the ship. He pushed the craft forward, speeding as fast as possible, straight for the attacking rover. As the one on their six opened fire, Flynn dove the craft downward at the last second. The maneuver left the rover attacking the ship open to receive the blast from the rover that was trailing their craft, hitting it square in the center, making it explode. 

“We should stay together!” Wyatt said over the comm. 

“No, get back to the ship!” Flynn commanded as the rover trailing them released blast after blast on their craft. The small vehicle was rocking and shaking violently, being forcefully thrown this way and that. 

“That last one took a lot out of us!” Lucy yelled. “One more like that--!” 

And another one like that hit. 

* * *

The Ritten Rovers were coming out of nowhere as Rufus landed the shuttlecraft in its port. They all quickly got out and raced full tilt through the passageway to the cockpit. 

Karl moved for Rufus, who jumped in the pilot’s seat as Wyatt took the co-pilot’s chair. Bam Bam and Jiya took the two navigator chairs behind them with Karl, Jessica and Noah standing at the back of the cockpit. 

“Lucy?! Flynn?!” Wyatt yelled into the comm. 

“We’re back on Embarcadero!” Rufus shouted. “We’re coming to get you!” 

“No! Don’t come through the rovers, you won’t make it!” Flynn yelled through the comm. 

“We’re coming--!” Wyatt started to say. 

“NO! We’re hit!” 

“Oh no,” Jessica whispered. 

“How bad?!” Rufus asked, looking over at Wyatt and feeling his heart drop. 

“It’s bad! We’re going down!” Lucy said through the comm, hitting them all right at their core. 

Lucy typed in to see if she could get a landing location on the trajectory of their craft. The read out flickered weakly, “We’re headed for Region X4! The other side of Saylon!” 

Flynn yelled, “Region X4, Rufus! Got it?!” Flynn gripped the controls. 

“I got it, I got it!” Rufus’s voice cracked as it came through the craft’s comm. 

“Rufus, Wyatt! You’re in charge!” Flynn said. “I’ll try to get a signal to you to let you know if we made it. And if you can’t come back for us…” he looked at Lucy and what he saw in her eyes broke his heart as she nodded, “…we understand,” he finished. 

“We’re gonna find you!” Wyatt promises. 

Jiya yelled, “If you can get to a Federation Tower, send a signal that way! I’ll be looking for you--!” 

The craft’s comm went silent. 

The alarms on the dashboard lit up as the gauges showed the craft quickly losing fuel and power. Flynn switched all resources to one engine and looked over at Lucy again. What she saw in his eyes at that moment was the pure look of ‘ _I’m sorry_.’ She understood and nodded again. 

* * *

“Are you still there?!” Rufus asked. 

Bam Bam checked the monitor from his navigator’s seat, “Their comm’s out, but they’re still headed for R-X4!” 

“We can fight off the rovers!” Wyatt yelled. 

“There are too many of them, we’re going to have to outrun them!” Rufus shouted. 

“Flynn and Lucy?!” Jessica asked worried. 

“We’ll have to come back for them… if they make it!” Rufus didn’t like the sound of those words and neither did anyone else in the cockpit. 

“Ready to pop out!” Jiya informed. Rufus engaged, the ship went to lightspeed and disappeared.

* * *

“I’m going to switch the power off to save for landing!” Flynn said, flipping the switches. Lucy held on to the armrest as Flynn fought the control wheel. Down they went, leaving a smoky black trail behind them, bumping and jarring through the sky. The ground was getting ever closer as they broke through the last layer of atmosphere, causing a sonic boom. Flynn switched on the crippled engine, hoping that they could at least come in for a landing that they would live through. They both watched as the craft came closer to a hilly area with trees. Flynn pushed the craft over to land in an open space. 

“Hold on!” he yelled, braking with all he had. Lucy closed her eyes feeling the sickening descent of the shuttle craft and finally… 

they hit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~PART TWO~~

The craft skidded along, bouncing and slamming into the ground as it ran through grass and brush, leaving a burnt trail in its wake. They were at the mercy of the speed and needed the brush to slow them down, which it finally did as they came to rest on a hill at an upward angle. 

Smoke all around, Lucy groaned and started coughing. Willing her aching body to move faster, she unbuckled herself. “Flynn?!” He didn’t respond. She climbed out of her seat, feeling every bit jangled and bruised as she moved over to Flynn. His eyes were closed. With no time to be gentle, she gripped his shoulder and shook, “Hey! Flynn!” A fit of coughing racked her. “Flynn?!” Fearing the worst, she went to feel for a pulse just as he jolted awake, grabbing her shoulders with a wild look in his eyes. 

“We’re on fire! You gotta get up!” He focused on her, blinking as she reached over and unfastened his seatbelt, “Come on! Come on!” More coughs escaped her as he finally understood and began coughing as he got out of the seat. “Get the first aid and survival bag!” Lucy shouted, grabbing her duffel and the one next to it as Flynn got the other bags. 

He got the door open and jumped down, holding up his hands for Lucy. She went to him and he lifted her out of the craft. She reached up and touched a lever near the bottom of the door to activate the foaming retardant. They quickly moved away from it as white foam seeped out from small, thin pipes lining the craft. The fire started to slowly go out. 

They sat down on the ground. Lucy hit her comm, “Wyatt?! Rufus?! Jiya?! We made it! Are you there?!” Flynn touched his hand to the cut on his head. “Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya?!” Flynn looked back at her and she shook her head. 

“They probably had to pop out to get away,” Flynn rasped, coughing. “The craft’s done for.” They gazed at it as it sat in foam. 

“I saw what looked like a road back there,” Flynn pointed behind him. “You want to stay here or try the road?” 

“The road,” she answered. Flynn rose and helped her to her feet. Slinging the bags crosswise over their shoulders, they both set off toward the road. 

* * *

The landscape consisted of trees, shrubbery and vast amounts of brown grass. Hills swelled easily throughout. The road ended up being about an hour’s walk from the craft. Lucy zipped up her jacket as a crisp breeze picked up. 

Flynn held up his compass. “North,” he pointed, “or south?” 

Lucy checked both directions: they looked the same. “North.” They started in that direction and walked for another two hours. She glanced over at him, wondering if he needed to stop and rest. She was going to ask but decided against it, knowing he more than likely wouldn’t want to no matter how much he hurt. 

Coming up around a bend, Lucy spotted a hill that was taller than the surrounding ones. "Maybe we can spot a tower from up there." She started up the hill and Flynn followed. At the top, Lucy pulled her binoculars out and scanned the terrain as Flynn looked around at the view of hills and shrubs. They saw a mountain range to the west and then Flynn heard Lucy gasp. She extended the binoculars out to him, “Over there!” She pointed east, “I don’t know. Kind of looks like the top of a tower.” 

Flynn peered in that direction. Off in the distance there seemed to be the top of a metal receiver sitting among some trees. He touched the sensor on the binoculars and the read-out said that it was 10.2 miles away. “Looks like it. It’s a three and a half hour walk.” 

“Let’s get going.” Lucy headed down the other side of the hill toward the tower with Flynn right behind her. 

* * *

There was a large Federation emblem on one of the cement blocks holding the metal tower. 

“Definitely Federation!” Flynn exclaimed. They hurried their steps along, wanting to get a message to the crew as soon as possible. 

There was a little gray building, about thirty yards from the base of the tower, where techs normally stayed while doing maintenance. Approaching from the side of the building, they went around to the front and found the door wide open. 

Flynn and Lucy frowned as he took out his gun. Cautiously, he stuck his head through the doorway. Stepping in, he checked around and signaled for Lucy to enter. Inside, she saw that the place was completely ransacked. They stepped around an overturned chair. There was a bed in the corner flipped completely over with two shelves lying on their sides at awkward angles. Personal items were strung out across the floor. 

“Definitely a struggle here,” Lucy surmised, looking at the window coverings that had been ripped down and were now lying in a heap. 

She walked into the bathroom near the front door and tried the light switch. Nothing happened. There was a sink, shower, toilet and cabinet that held towels, toilet paper and a first aid kit. 

Next to the bathroom was a small kitchen. Lucy tried the lights in there and they didn’t work either, “The electricity isn’t working.” There was a table and two chairs against the wall. Across from it was a small counter, sink and cooktop. She turned the tap and no water came out. Underneath the counter was a small refrigerator that Lucy didn’t want to open. The cabinet above the counter revealed some canisters of preserves, beans, canned meats and vegetables. Another cabinet had a few dishes lying in it. 

Flynn stepped over to the doorway that led to the tower’s tech room. He made his way across to the little console and began typing on it. The screen came to life, “It’s working!” 

“Oh, thank God!” Lucy exclaimed with relief. She quickly made her way over to him as he removed the first aid and survival bag from his shoulders and sat in the desk chair. “Where is it getting its power?” she asked, gazing at the monitor. 

“Wi-Fi from satellites apparently power the tower computer,” he typed in a command and immediately got a message error. Trying again, he got another error. 

“Maybe it's been erased,” Lucy guessed as Flynn typed another command and still received an error. 

Flynn checked the power setting gauge on the wall — the tower was only at twelve percent and he swore. “There’s barely any power to check anything.” 

“Maybe we can get it to charge?” Lucy asked, not wanting to give up hope on the tower. 

Flynn stood up from the chair and started looking around the room. “Maybe,” he replied, “but we’ll need a charger _and_ interceptor. Look in that closet.” 

Lucy opened the closet doors and found only office items. At the bottom of it was a larger container. She lifted the lid, “Hey, is this what you need?” 

Flynn moved over to her, “Nice!” He lifted the charger and interceptor out, placing them on the desk. “I’ll get this hooked up quick.” Flynn got under the desk and started attaching the components to the tower system. “It’s a little primitive, but it should work,” he said, sliding out from under the desk. He typed in a command and...nothing happened. They both stepped back, frustrated. 

Lucy viewed the large map on the back wall that marked all the Federation towers in Region X4, “Maybe tomorrow we can try the next tower. We can stay here for the night, but let’s keep looking around out there,” she suggested as she placed the two duffel bags she had on the floor. “Maybe we’ll find someone,” she said with hope as she took the first aid bag from Flynn and hug it across her shoulder. 

Flynn repositioned the survival bag around him. “Alright, let’s go.” 

* * *

SOME TIME LATER 

“There’s a building over there,” Flynn pointed. They had been walking for over an hour and they’d seen nothing but country the whole way. He led them around the trees to the structure and they stopped short. 

“What happened?” Lucy asked. Before them was a long, two story building that was completely burned out, leaving nothing but a shell. 

Flynn walked around to the side of it, eyeing the damage closely. “This was burned recently.” He stood back, looking over the structure. They walked around it and discovered that the building was actually L-shaped. The short part of the L wasn’t wholly burned; a large part of it was still intact. 

“This is a government building so there should be a tech room somewhere,” he said, holding up his gun as he cautiously walked up to the double metal doors. Lucy’s eyes scanned around them as Flynn tried the metal door lever, which opened easily. 

Inside, they found themselves in a dim corridor with a number of wide-open doors. They walked along the silent hallway, Flynn holding his gun ready and Lucy staying close. Peering into a room, they saw the same kind of ransacked state as the tower building. Furniture was moved and turned on its side, showing signs of struggle. The same thing was present in the room across from it, and several others along the way. 

“What is going on?” Lucy mumbled to herself. 

They came to another room that appeared to be an office. “I think the tech room should be through here,” Flynn said as he entered, stepping over chairs and shelves in his pathway. The opposite wall in front of them had a door and Flynn pressed the panel. It didn’t open. He pressed it again to no avail. 

“Maybe there’s another way in from another room?” Lucy suggested, stepping back into the hallway to check. Flynn looked up on the walls and spotted another option. 

“The vents,” he said, removing the survival bag from around his shoulders. 

Lucy stepped back in, “What?” 

Flynn righted a chair and pulled a tool off his belt. He climbed up on the chair and began removing the large register over the air vent. Making short work of it, he dropped the grate to the floor. 

Lucy handed him a flashlight. Switching it on, he shined it around the inside of the air duct. “See anything?” Lucy asked. 

“No,” he jumped down from the chair. “You’re going to have to crawl through to the other side. It’s a larger than normal vent, but you’ll fit in there better than I, since you’re small.” Flynn was busy moving the chair out of the way, so he didn’t see Lucy stop short at his suggestion. “Come on, I’ll boost you up,” Flynn said. 

“That’s not a good idea,” Lucy uttered with panic rising as she backed away a bit. “Maybe there’s another way in.” 

“If you get in there and open the door it’ll be quicker,” Flynn said matter-of-factly, handing her the flashlight. 

“I don’t do well in small spaces.” Flynn eyed her for a beat so she feebly explained, “It’s the dark...and crampness that…” She swallowed, closing her eyes at the thought, “You’re wondering how I made it through Federation training with a secret like this,” she murmured, embarrassed. 

“No,” he replied, stepping toward her, “I’m wondering what happened to make you feel this way.” He held out his hand, “Come on, I’ll walk you through it.” Letting out an anxious breath, she removed the first aid bag from her shoulder, dropped it on the floor and took his hand. He pulled her over to him and handed her his tool he used to remove the register, which she clipped on her belt. 

They faced each other, his back to the wall just below the opening. “Ready?” he asked. Squeezing her eyes shut, she nodded. He stooped down, folded his arms around her thighs and lifted her up to the opening. She grabbed onto the lip and slowly pulled herself up. He repositioned himself and placed his hands on her bottom, boosting her up more, and she was able to wiggle into the space. 

“The room should be to your left,” Flynn called, wanting to help her get to the destination as fast as possible. 

Lucy forced herself to start crawling on her hands and knees through the vent, steeling herself as she went along. 

“You’re doing good!” Flynn yelled. 

She shined the flashlight and thought she saw a spot where the vent detoured. “There looks like a bend up ahead!” 

“Good!” Flynn responded. Lucy crawled along until she got to the bend, where it was very dark. Not wanting to freeze up, she quickly went left, shining the light in that direction. “Are you at the bend?” Flynn asked, his voice traveling up to her. 

“Yes, I’m going over.” She crawled toward the faint light coming through the large register at the end of the bend. “I’m here!” 

“Good, Lucy! Get the grate off!” 

Setting the flashlight down so it could shine at the register, she removed the tool from her belt and cut through the bolts of the grate. It fell to the floor with a clang. 

“Lucy?! You okay?!” Flynn asked, his voice distant. Squirming, she turned her body around so that she could come out feet first. Pushing herself out, she dropped down to the floor, banged into a desk and ended up landing hard on her rear, “Ah!” 

“You alright?!” 

Lucy stood, rubbed her butt, “I’m in!” she yelled. 

“Good, open the door!” 

Lucy went to it, pressing the panel. Nothing happened. She pressed again and again. “It’s not working!” she exclaimed. 

“What’s in there?” Flynn’s voice was now right on the other side the door. 

There were a couple of desks and information computers in there that she ran over to. “There’re computers! I’m seeing if I can get in,” she said, typing on the keyboard. But here, too, an error message popped up. She tried again to no avail. “I’m getting an error message!”

She heard Flynn swear. She tried another computer, getting the same result. This was turning out to be fruitless. She went over to yet another computer and it, too, displayed an error message. “All of them are giving me error messages. I’m thinking a virus,” she surmised, looking up at the wall. There was a sign that read R-X4 ORPH No.3. 

She heard something. 

Standing still, she turned her head to see if she could hear it again and she did! It was faint. She moved to the door, “Flynn?” She whispered through the door, “I heard something.” 

He held up his gun, looking around, “Like what?” 

“I don’t know, something faint.” 

They both listened intently on either side of the door. “I don’t hear anything, but hurry. Is there a charger and interceptor?” Flynn asked. 

Lucy went about looking in cabinets and found neither. Bending down, she checked under the desk and saw them, “There’s both!” 

“Good, good! Can you get them back over?” 

Lucy looked up at the air duct and down at a desk, “I think so, yeah!” 

Flynn could hear her moving things around. She pushed a desk against the wall and then sat a chair on top of it. Placing the charger and interceptor on the desk, she hopped up on it. Picking up the two items, she stood on the chair and shoved them into the duct one by one. She jumped up and grabbed the opening. Using all her strength, she pulled herself up and into the air duct. 

“How’re you doing?” Flynn’s voice was now coming through the vent again. 

“I’m on my way back!” 

Lucy pushed the two items in front of her toward the duct that led back to Flynn. Crawling along, she shined the flashlight down the duct… 

and screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

“Lucy?! What’s wrong?!” Flynn yelled. 

Lucy froze. 

She wasn’t sure what she had just seen. It was in the duct opposite the one she was in. Her heart stopped as the lump in the air duct moved. 

“Lucy?! Lucy, what is it?!” Flynn asked, trying to figure out a way to get to her. 

Gathering courage, and hoping it was an animal that she could take down or scare off, she shined her light in that direction again. A little dirty face blinked at her, before turning away from the glare of the flashlight. 

“Oh!” 

“Lucy, talk to me!” 

“There’s a kid, a child in here!” 

“A what?!” 

“A child!” 

“Alive?!” Flynn exclaimed as he anxiously listened to the scuffling coming from the air duct. 

Lucy crawled forward, pushing the two items in front of her as she made her way to the little child. Lucy was met with a weak whimper and she could see tear-streaked dirt on the pale little face. There was cereal all around the tot, who was wrapped in blankets. The child whimpered again. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” Lucy said softly as she reached out and pulled the bundle toward her. 

“Lucy?!” 

“Yes, alive! I’m coming!” 

Lucy shined the light down the duct to see if there were any others. Seeing none, she crawled forward. She tucked the blankets around the child and pulled the tot along, alternating between it and pushing the two items in front of her. Slowly she made her way back to Flynn. 

At the opening, she yelled, “Here comes the charger!” 

“Alright!” he replied. She pushed it out and Flynn easily caught it and set it aside. 

“Okay, here!” she exclaimed as she pushed out the inceptor and he caught that too and set it down. 

Lucy carefully maneuvered the tot up to her. She placed her hands under the child’s arms and scooted it out of the opening. Flynn looked up and saw the little child in Lucy’s hands. The blankets fell to the floor as she dangled the toddler in the air. 

“Ready?!” 

“Yeah!” 

Lucy let the child go and Flynn caught it easily in his arms. 

“I’ve got you,” Flynn whispered to the faintly fretting child. He picked up the blankets and laid the tot on top of them on a desk and immediately went back for Lucy. 

With some difficulty, she turned herself around again, lying on her stomach so she could exit the vent feet first. She stuck her legs out and inched herself backward. Her legs and rear were hanging from the vent with the other half of her still inside. 

Looking at her awkward position, Flynn yelled, “Drop, I’ll catch you!” She did her best to push herself out while trying to hold onto the edge of the opening and lost her grip. Flynn smoothly caught her around her waist. Setting her down on the floor, they both went to the little one on the table. 

The child had short, dark-brown hair that curled at the ends, sad, brown eyes and, from what could be seen through the dirt, rosy cheeks. Lucy grabbed the first aid bag and quickly located an energy nutrient capsule. Flynn checked the little tot out for wounds, discovering that she was a girl. He also saw an eight-digit number tattooed on the bottom of her right heel. 

“She’s an orphan,” he said, showing Lucy the tattoo. 

“There was a sign in the room that said R X4, orph number three.” 

Flynn nodded, “She seems fairly weak. Nothing’s broken, but she’s newly missing a finger.” 

“What?” Lucy looked closely at the little hand in Flynn’s big one and saw the child’s right hand was missing an entire pinky. The place where it had been showed signs of fresh healing, “Oh, poor baby,” Lucy said.

The tot pitifully cried so Lucy hurriedly opened the capsule, dumped some of the contents into a water container and shook it up. Flynn removed the soiled diaper and pulled the child’s oversized brown sweater she was wearing down to her little feet. Gently wrapping her in a blanket, he picked her up and sat on the desk, cradling her as Lucy passed him the container. 

“Come on,” Flynn said, coaxing her to drink. Once the water touched her lips she began drinking. “There you go, sweetie,” he whispered to her. 

“How old do you think she is?” Lucy asked. 

“Maybe two?” Flynn tipped the container a little more for the child to drink. 

Lucy walked over to a window and peeked out of it. She peered up and down the road at the devoid of human life. “Where is everyone? I mean, if there was an attack, there would be bodies.” 

“I don’t know, but I’m betting it has everything to do with Rittenhouse,” Flynn replied as the child began choking and coughing. Lucy watched as he set the container down and began rubbing the tot’s back. “Okay?” Flynn asked the little girl and she stared up at him. Lucy went over to them. “She’s a little stable now,” Flynn said, wiping some of the water off of her grimy cheek and leaving a clean spot. “Let’s head back.” 

Lucy grabbed a couple of extra blankets that were laying in the hallway and stuffed them in the first aid bag. As Flynn rearranged the tot’s blankets around her, a dirty little rag doll with a blue dress and brown yarn hair fell out of the folds. Lucy picked it up. “I wonder who hid her.” 

Flynn stood, “Someone who thought they would come back for her.” Lucy thought about the child being left all alone in the dark vent while she stuck the doll in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Flynn held the girl out to her, “I’ll carry the charger and interceptor.” Blinking, she awkwardly took the child, and the little girl easily laid her head on Lucy’s shoulder. Flynn picked up the survival bag and slung it over his shoulders. Then he lifted the two items and they left. 

* * *

They made it back to the tower just as the light began to fade. 

Flynn righted the bed and mattress and placed it flush against the wall under the window as he set the room back in order. He rehung the window coverings and made a place on the floor for him to sleep. 

Lucy placed the child on a chair in the kitchen. Kneeling in front of the tot, she took out some sterile wipes from the survival kit and began to clean her up. The little girl watched Lucy as she wiped the dirt from her little face. She made some leeway as the child sucked on two fingers of her right hand, her middle and ring fingers. Lucy gently pried them out of her small mouth and they made a soft suction pop that made Lucy smile. Save for the two fingers covered with saliva, the rest of her hand was filthy so Lucy got to work cleaning it. Once she got her whole little body as clean as possible, she put a healing ointment on her wound and fashioned a diaper on the tot made from a towel. 

Flynn came over to them, looking at the progress Lucy made on the tot. “The room’s set up,” he announced, squatting down next to Lucy. He gently ran his hand over the child’s head, “How’s she doing?” 

“She seems okay. Should we try to feed her?” 

Flynn dug through the survival bag and pulled out a small case with crackers. Opening it, he held one out to the child and she took it and ate it. 

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Lucy said under her breath. 

“I’m going to hook up the charger and interceptor,” Flynn said, taking a survival dinner out of the bag along with a water container. 

“You really think it’ll operate?” Lucy asked, holding his gaze. The expression on her face asked him to be truthful with her. 

“I’m hoping.” 

Lucy took the crackers from him and gave another one to the tot. “She should be talking by now, right?” Lucy said uncertain. 

“She should. We’ll have to give her time to get comfortable with us.” 

“What should we call her?” 

He touched the tots soft, clean, rosy cheek as she munched on the butter cracker, “Rosie.” 

Lucy’s eyebrows went up at his quick ease of naming the child. “Rosie it is,” she replied as her stomach growled loudly. 

Flynn fished out another survival dinner and handed it to her, “You and Rosie can have the bed. I’ve made a spot on the floor.” 

Lucy nodded as he stood and disappeared into the tech room. 

Picking Rosie up from the kitchen chair, Lucy carried her into the main room and placed her on the bed. She sat down next to her and opened the survival dinner. 

* * *

After finishing her dinner, Lucy gazed over at Rosie. The tot had fallen asleep sucking on her fingers. Lucy tucked the blankets around her; it was colder now that it was night. 

While Flynn was working in the tech room, Lucy had gone around looking at the electrical panel and found that the circuits were all burned out. The little, battery-powered lantern she had set up wasn’t enough to light the place. Looking around in the little shed just outside the door, she found three sets of strip lights that were each about five feet long. She set about hanging them up around the tower apartment, placing one in the kitchen and one in the main room where the bed was. Hooking each strip to a battery pack, she flipped them on and warm, amber light emitted from the strips. It was dim, but it allowed them to see well enough. 

Making her way into the tech room, she found Flynn kneeling behind a monitor, rewiring a component with a small flashlight in his mouth. He looked up at her. 

“Found some strip lights.” Lucy laid the strip across the desk, flipped the battery pack switch and the room filled with the dim, amber light. “Better than nothing.” 

Flynn took the flashlight out of his mouth, “Nice.” He sat in the chair and began typing, “Got everything hooked up. Just need to see if I can get it to intercept with a satellite and charge.” He typed in the command and hit send. “There,” he said, sitting back, running his hands through his hair and wincing at his sore spot. 

“Let me take a look,” Lucy offered. 

“It’s all hooked up,” he replied, lightly touching the wound above his ear, “There’s nothing more to be done but wait.” 

“I meant your head,” Lucy replied, stepping over to his side. Before he could protest, she had her fingers in his hair, searching around for the wound. She knew when she found it because he jerked away. “Sorry,” she softly apologized as she moved his thick, dark hair out of the way. 

“There’s a lump and a cut,” she commented, walking out of the room and returning with a little first aid kit. She opened an alcohol wipe packet, “This is going to sting,” she warned and dabbed it on the wound. Flynn sucked in his breath as she began cleaning it out. He forced himself to remain still, but it throbbed and stung with every touch even though she was being gentle. He could hear her breathing and was distracted from the pain by the soft sound of it. 

“You almost done?” he asked, wanting the stinging pain to stop. Taking a tube of ointment, she spread it over his wound as gently as possible, but he still winced a couple times. 

“Okay, I’m done,” she said, stepping back. 

He gazed up at her, “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” She moved over to the door, “We should get some sleep.” Completely agreeing, he got up and she turned off the strip light. In the main room, she sat on the bed and removed her boots while he lay down on the thin mat he had found underneath all the overturned rubbish. 

“Here are extra blankets,” Lucy handed them down to Flynn. Seeing him hesitate, she reassured him, “The quilt and cover should be enough for us.” Flynn took the blankets. “And the pillow,” she held it out to him. 

“I’m fine.” 

She continued holding the pillow out to him until he took it from her. He placed it under his aching head and she took off her jacket, folding it up to use as a pillow. Climbing under the covers, she situated herself between the wall and Rosie. 

“Mind if we leave the lights on?” 

“Not at all,” Flynn answered. 

They laid there in silence, completely beat from the events of the very long day. Yet their wheels were still turning. One was thinking of ways to get them all out of this situation and the other was hoping that the whole crew had escaped the Ritten Rovers. 

Then all three were sound asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

“What did you find?” Jessica asked Karl. It was late as the crew gathered around the table in the mess hall. 

“I checked and rechecked and there’s a lot of damage to the fuel house. It’s leaking now as we speak,” Karl sighed, tossing his tablet on the table. 

Wyatt sat forward, “How long before it all leaks out?” 

“We got maybe five days,” Karl shrugged, “a week.” Half of the crew let out anxious sighs at the bad news and the other half rubbed their faces. 

“Do you think it can be fixed?” Noah asked. 

Karl ran his hands through his hair, “We’ll need to go out there and eyeball it. Depending on the actual extent of it, we may be able to seal it.” 

“How soon can we get this done?” Bam Bam questioned. 

“It needs to be done asap. We’re a good distance away from Saylon and we can’t do lightspeed with a hole in the fuel house,” Rufus informed. 

“And not only do we need to fix the hole, we’ll need to get more fuel,” Karl added. A silent feeling of despair went around the table at the mounting odds. 

“Where do you usually get your fuel?” Wyatt asked. 

“We normally trade for it,” Jessica spread her hands. “But we just fueled up on Martol.” Wyatt swore. 

“Look, it’s just a matter of time before Ritten rovers find us. We need to get started,” Jiya said matter-of-factly. 

“We need to be at a dead stop in order to fix it and, at the moment, it’s best if we keep going to make sure rovers aren’t right behind us.” Rufus stood, “In the meantime, I can train you all how to fly the Embarcadero.” 

* * *

Lucy awoke to soft light coming through the window and... wetness. 

She eased her hand under Rosie’s little body that was flush against her and felt the unmistakable dampness. Rolling her eyes, Lucy sat up, groaning from the aches she felt all over her beat up body. Wondering if Flynn was still asleep, she carefully leaned over Rosie, peeked over the side of the bed and met his direct gaze, which made her start. “Oh...you’re awake,” she watched as he rubbed his eyes. “How’s your head?” 

He sat up and felt all the protesting of his muscles, “Downgraded to a dull ache. Thanks for asking.” 

He checked Rosie, touching her little head, “She feels warm.” 

“She wet the bed,” Lucy said, touching Rosie’s forehead as the child opened her eyes. 

“Hey sweetie, how’re you feeling? Are you hungry?” Flynn rose from the floor, picked up the groggy child and her diaper fell off. He looked at Lucy. 

“I’m new at this,” Lucy said defensively, crawling out of the bed and revealing that her t-shirt was wet on one side. 

“Here,” he gave Rosie back to her. Rummaging through the survival bag, he found a thick piece of cloth and scissors and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He cut the cloth and towel in half. Over on the bed, Lucy watched him intently as he laid one half of the towel out and folded it into a triangle. He then laid one half of the thick cloth on top of it and got down on his knees. 

“Let me have her,” he said, so, Lucy handed him the tot. “Okay, sweetie,” he crooned to Rosie. He laid her on top of the triangle and proceeded to fold it around her little legs and bottom, covering her securely. Looking up at Lucy, he asked, “Do you have any safety pins in your bag?” 

“I think so,” Lucy got up, checked in her bag for her sewing kit and found some. She handed them to Flynn and he pinned the diaper on like a pro. 

“Okay, you’re all nice and dry.” He picked the little girl up and held her to him, patting her back. 

“Thanks for the diapering lesson.” 

Flynn smiled, “You’ll master it.” he carefully rose, handing Rosie back to her. “I’ll go check on the charging process.” 

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER 

Lucy came into the tech room cradling Rosie, “Did it charge?” 

“Only two percent,” he sighed, looking up at her. 

“That’s it?!” she exclaimed. 

“Afraid so.” Silence filled the room as they thought of what they could do now. “Look,” Flynn said, “The next tower is about a day’s walk round trip.” 

“Okay, we’ll go to the next tower.” 

“I think it’s best if I go and you two stay here.” 

“You want to leave her with me?” Lucy asked, sounding slightly panicked. 

“She may be getting sick.” 

Lucy had thought the same thing when she had felt Rosie’s head. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about taking care of her.” 

Flynn stood, laying a hand on Lucy’s shoulder, “If it were just us, then this would be a different story. But now there’s Rosie.” Lucy looked down at the little girl in her arms as Flynn gazed at them both, “Just talk to her and give her something to eat.” He squeezed her shoulder. “I have no doubt that she’ll be okay with you.” 

She gave him a little smile, “Glad one of us is confident.” 

Lucy went and laid Rosie down and took her temperature with the ear thermometer from the first aid kit. Flynn filled a smaller bag with necessities for his trip. “It’s early so I’m going to leave now. The comms still work, so we can still communicate.” 

“That’s good,” Lucy said, looking at the thermometer read-out. “She has a slightly high temperature.” 

“Alright. Keep her cool, comfortable, hydrated and she should be okay,” he said as Lucy watched him lower his big frame down to Rosie. The tot held his gaze as he gently rubbed her little head, “Flynn will be back soon. Feel better, sweetie.” He planted a lingering kiss on her forehead and then rose. 

“Leave the charger and interceptor on.” He slung the bag over his shoulder, checked his gun and slipped it back into his belt holster. Unclipping his knife and sheath, he held it out to Lucy, “You know how to throw one of these, right?” 

“No, they don’t require knife throwing skills in Mason Federation Navy,” she said taking it from him. 

“We’ll have to fix that. I’ve connected your comm to mine since I gave Wyatt’s back to him.” He placed his hands on her upper arms and squeezed, “Contact me if you need me.” 

“I expect you to come back,” Lucy said softly. 

“I expect to be back.” 

Giving each other one last look, he left. 

* * *

After flipping over the mattress and situating the dark gray quilt and adding dry blankets, Lucy laid Rosie on it and the child sneezed and coughed. Remembering Flynn’s advice on talking to her, she asked, “Do you have a cold?” Retrieving a cloth, Lucy wiped the tot’s runny nose. She covered the child with a blanket and the child turned on her side, stuck her fingers in her mouth and fell asleep. Lucy then went about doing an inventory of what was available in the kitchen and in the survival kit. From the looks of it, she decided they could make it for about three weeks. She hoped that it wouldn’t get that far and that they would soon get in contact with the Embarcadero. 

It was getting into the afternoon. Rosie had woken up, so Lucy heated up some beans for them on the portable cooker. She sat her on the counter and spooned up a helping to her. “Hungry? Good beans,” Lucy said in a singsong voice. Rosie opened her little mouth and Lucy slipped in the spoon. The child chewed the food eagerly and opened her mouth for more. “Good girl. Here’s some more, eat this for Lucy,” and Rosie ate a good portion of the beans. 

Rosie coughed, and Lucy helped her drink some water from a cup. Although she now had a cough, she hoped that since Rosie was eating, she no longer had a fever. To be sure, she took her temperature again; it had come down. “Good, you’re getting better...I hope,” Lucy said to her as she held her hands out to the tot. “Come to Lucy.” Rosie looked up at her with her big brown eyes and held her arms up. Lucy picked her up and hugged her, rubbing her back. “You want to sleep some more?” She went and laid her on the bed again and her two little fingers popped quickly into her mouth. Rosie laid there watching Lucy move around the place until she fell asleep again. 

* * *

Flynn made it to the next tower in four hours. It was on top of a small hill surrounded by grass and trees. He took out his gun and went to the window. He was just able to make out some furnishings inside. Moving around to the front, he tried the door and it opened. With his gun raised, he entered and saw that it hadn’t been ransacked. It appeared that no one had been there for a long time. It was about the same dimensions as the tower apartment they were occupying. Checking all the rooms and finding them empty of life, he got to work in the tech room. 

* * *

Rosie woke up to Lucy sitting beside her. “You’re all done with your nap?” she asked softly and Rosie smiled at her, strumming Lucy’s heartstrings. “What a pretty girl you are.” 

Lucy felt Rosie’s little bottom and it was wet. “We’ll definitely be needing some more diapers for you,” she murmured. Following what Flynn had done, she made some extra diapers and changed the tot. 

She looked at the child’s dirty brown sweater. Deciding to try to make a top for the child out of one of her own t-shirts, Lucy rummaged through her duffel bag and pulled out a blue t-shirt. Locating the sewing kit and a pair of scissors in the tech room, she sat on the bed and got to work. Her mind went to Flynn. She hoped he was having no trouble with the tower and that he was close to returning. Lucy marveled at the ease Flynn had with Rosie. The way he talked to her and kissed her, she was certain the child had come under his spell and vice versa. 

* * *

While this tower had a little bit more power, Flynn had still received error messages. No matter how much he tried, there just wasn’t enough power to get into the system. Frustrated, he took his lunch and quickly ate it. Once he was done, he gathered his things and headed back to Lucy and Rosie.

* * *

It was going into evening as Lucy sewed and fashioned a little tee for Rosie. Holding it up, she thought it didn’t look half bad. Who knew she could sew? Rosie’s little hand touched Lucy’s arm. Lucy pulled her over and the little girl crawled into her lap. 

“Hey, let’s try this on you.” She pulled off the brown sweater and pulled the newly sewn blue shirt over her head until it popped through. She got the tots little arm’s through the sleeves and tugged the hem all the way down to her little knees. It fit! Lucy was ecstatic, “Yaaay! It fits! Yaaay!” Lucy clapped her hands and Rosie did, too. 

Lucy and Rosie looked up at Flynn coming through the door, “What did I miss?” 

“Just made Rosie a shirt,” Lucy smiled with a hint of pride as he took off his coat and placed it on a hook. 

“Nice job, Captain,” he said approvingly. Rosie held her arms up to him and Flynn obliged her, scooping her up. “Hey sweetie! You feeling better?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Any luck at the tower?” 

He sat in a chair across from the bed, rubbing Rosie’s back. “Much of the same, but that tower has twenty-two percent power.” 

“Oh, no,” Lucy said, feeling discouraged all over again. 

“I want to try the charger and interceptor there. Maybe we can get better results.” 

“You’re going back tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, and I’ll leave early. If I can get it going, then we can be out of here and you can get home.” 

This made Lucy blink. He still wanted to send her home? “There’s some canned meat and vegetables in the bowl on the counter. It should still be warm,” she said tightly, rising up and taking her duffel bag into the bathroom. 

Flynn felt something was amiss as he stood and placed Rosie in the chair. “Sounds good. I’m starving.” 

Lucy heard his words through the closed door. She changed into sweats, thinking about their predicament. The way things were going, it seemed like they weren’t going to be out of each other's lives anytime soon, but he had just mentioned her getting home. Did he still want her out of his? 

* * *

Not a lot of words were said between them for the rest of the evening. 

Flynn sat in the tech room trying the computers again, knowing it was useless. He was upset that he hadn't thought to take the charger and interceptor with him to the other tower. Now he had to make another trip, prolonging getting word to the Embarcadero and thus prolonging their rescue. He wondered if that was what had made Lucy so reticent for the rest of the evening. She was probably disappointed that she wouldn’t be getting home sooner and he felt bad. He knew Lucy wanted to get home and he wanted to give her what she wanted. Looking at the time, he got up, wanting to get a good night's sleep and head out early to the tower. 

Lucy left Rosie in her new tee and made sure her diaper was secure. Not wanting anymore accidents, Lucy placed some towels under the tot to be safe. Flynn sat on the mat and removed his boots. He leaned over to Rosie who had her fingers in her mouth. She gazed at him as he gingerly pulled them out and kissed her wound then her forehead. 

“Goodnight, Rosie.” 

Lucy got into the bed and he laid down on the mat. She rolled onto her side and caressed Rosie’s soft curls and the child yawned. With her fingers back in her mouth, she turned toward Lucy and closed her eyes. They laid there in silence until Lucy’s soft words broke it. 

“I would have believed you.” 

“What?” he asked, surprised at hearing her voice. 

“If you would have told me what you were really doing, I would have believed you.” 

“Really?” 

“I know I was set to arrest you and you held us prisoners, but… I think we were both too hard-headed to back down.” 

Silence fell between them for a bit. This time it was Flynn's voice that broke it. 

“I’m not a pirate, Lucy. I want to take down Rittenhouse and help the people he has harmed, and this is the best way to do it.” 

She didn’t respond. Just when he thought she was asleep he heard her whisper, 

“I believe you.”


	14. Chapter 14

EMBARCADERO 

“Hold that end,” Karl said as he cut the final bolts holding a seven-foot by three-foot steel plate that was attached to the inside wall of the ship’s cargo bay. “There! That should do it,” Karl exclaimed, climbing down from the container he was standing on. 

“Okay,” Rufus replied, “this is going to be heavy, ready?” 

“Ready,” Bam Bam replied.

Wyatt nodded, “Let’s do it.” 

Karl pried the plate forward while the three took on the weight. Bam Bam and Wyatt were on one end of the plate. Karl jumped down and lifted up the other end with Rufus. 

“Ugh, this is heavy,” Wyatt groaned under the weight. 

“Let’s get it to the door,” Rufus gasped. Wyatt and Bam Bam walked backwards, Rufus and Karl held the other end facing forward. The men shuffled the awkward, door-sized plate to the passageway that led to the exit chamber. Once there, Noah hit the panel for the passageway doors and the men went through. As quickly as the cumbersome plate allowed, they hustled down the passageway with Noah following right behind them. 

“The turn is coming up!” Noah informed them. 

They slowed as they maneuvered the plate around the tight corner. “Oh, man!” Karl wheezed, laboring with the weight as they all huffed and puffed and finally cleared the turn. They continued on and arrived at the closet-sized exit chamber where Noah opened that door. Bam Bam and Wyatt stepped in and carefully lowered their end to the floor. Rufus and Karl pushed their end up with Bam Bam and Wyatt helping them to get the plate up against the wall.

“Argh!” Rufus growled, trying to straighten his fingers. 

All were sweating profusely as they stepped out of the chamber. Rufus and Bam Bam leaned against the wall, catching their breath, while Wyatt and Karl were bent forward with their hands on their knees. 

“Great, men,” Bam Bam said, “Let’s keep going.” 

* * *

“Jiya, you’re on pilot duty. Jessica will be monitoring if we get any visitors. Noah, you’re going to be down with us at the chamber to let us in and out since the doors are shot,” Rufus commanded, zipping up the space suit as Wyatt, Bam Bam and Karl got into theirs. Noah locked Bam Bam’s and Karl’s helmets. 

“Be careful with the lines; don’t get them crossed or tangled or, worse, detached,” Jiya warned as Rufus put on his helmet. She locked the sides of it. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, giving her a bashful look. She nodded, giving him a smile. 

Jessica placed Wyatt’s helmet on his head and locked it down. “You’ve got the longest line, so watch yourself.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he winked. 

“Okay, we’re going up,” Jiya announced and she left with Jessica right behind her, heading for the cockpit. Once there, Jiya got into the pilot’s seat and Jessica in the co-pilot’s. 

“Sound off and let’s check your suit comms,” Jiya said. 

“Karl, check, check!”

“Got ya, Karl,” Jessica confirmed as Noah gave Karl a thumbs up, verifying that he could hear him on his comm.

“This is Bam, check one, check two.” Noah nodded to him.

“Good, Bam!” Jiya exclaimed.

“Rufus here, check one, two, three.”

“Loud and clear, Rufus,” Jiya responded.

“Logan, one, two, three.”

“Got you, flyboy!” Jessica exclaimed. 

“I can hear you all clearly,” Noah verified. 

“Okay, let’s not be out there longer than we have to. Just get it done and get back in,” Wyatt urged. 

“Alright, let’s roll!” Rufus yelled. 

All of them got into the small chamber room, squeezing around the steel plate, with Bam Bam and Karl facing Rufus and Wyatt. Noah shut them in securely and went over to the controls. 

“The hatch will open in fifteen seconds, starting, now,” Noah pressed the command for the exit chamber. 

Inside the guys saw the read-out over the outer door light up: 

_15, 14, 13, 12_

Karl breathed in and out loudly, making Wyatt lift his eyebrows, “You good?” 

“Yeah, sure, sure. Just…hate going out there.” 

“We’re up, guys! Bam Bam announced. 

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The outer door made a pressurized noise and slowly opened. Bam Bam and Rufus floated out while Karl and Wyatt pushed out the steel plate. 

Jessica checked their positions and saw they had all floated out of the port side of the ship. “Looking good, guys,” Jessica declared. “All’s clear, proceed to starboard.” 

All engaged their jetpacks and began pushing the plate around the side of the large vessel toward the fuel house. They made it to the edge of the ship and moved the plate around the backside, past the four large, round and silent propulsion engines. 

“Just up ahead, guys,” Rufus informed them. Now on the starboard side, they arrived and immediately saw the gash in the side of the fuel house. 

“A wonder we didn’t run out of fuel sooner,” Karl commented with surprise. 

Wyatt and Bam Bam brought the plate up and positioned it flush against the gash. 

“Good?” Rufus asked. 

“We’re good,” Bam Bam answered. 

“Start welding,” Wyatt ordered. 

Rufus and Karl pulled out their photon welders and started sealing the plate onto the side of the ship. Karl welded the top and Rufus welded the bottom. 

Noah checked their oxygen levels and tethers, “Doing good, guys.” 

A couple minutes into it, Jiya spotted movement on her monitor. “Jess, you see this?” 

Jessica checked her monitor. “I do, but I don’t know,” she replied, perplexed. “They’re moving too slow to be Ritten Rovers.” 

“Yeah, but they still have some speed on them,” Jiya replied as she activated the guys comms. “Heads up, guys. While not Ritten Rovers, something’s coming our way,” she warned. 

“Something like what?” Wyatt asked, looking around. 

The monitors showed a number of somethings. “Not sure, but there’re a few of them coming directly toward the front of the ship,” Jessica answered. 

“Do we stop?” Karl asked. 

“No, keep welding,” Bam Bam replied firmly. 

Wyatt looked up and saw something off in the distance. “Jess, what are those?” 

Jessica scanned it, “There’s no life or engines coming from them.” 

“They’re coming right at us,” Jiya declared as she saw on the monitor some large, black numbers on one of the approaching objects. “It’s spacecraft debris!” she yelled. “Watch out, guys!” She fired a plasma pulse at the largest piece, to break it up. Hunks of it dissipated, saving the front of the ship from being damaged, but one big piece swept down the starboard side of the ship toward the guys. 

“Look out!” Rufus yelled, pushing Wyatt back. The debris barreled mercilessly passed them and they barely had time to move out of the way. The edge of the object caught Rufus’s tether and yanked him right out in a flash, snapping his line and slamming him into the side of the debris, knocking him out. 

“Rufus!” Karl and Wyatt yelled. 

“Rufus!” Jiya gasped. 

“Rufus, check in! Rufus!” Noah shouted as he checked Rufus’s oxygen level and vitals. The read-out flashed red indicating his tether had been severed. “He’s still breathing, but may be unconscious,” Noah informed. 

“Rufus!” Wyatt yelled again and swore. “I’m going after him!” 

“Be careful!” Jessica exclaimed. 

Wyatt took off toward the drifting Rufus. 

“Keep welding!” Bam Bam yelled as he pushed off to go help Wyatt. Karl kept welding. 

Wyatt pushed his jetpack to maximum power, heading straight for Rufus who was steadily moving away from him. Bam Bam followed. Wyatt got closer and closer to Rufus. 

“Wyatt, your tether is almost at the max!” Noah warned. 

Wyatt swore again. “I need to go further! I’m disconnecting!” 

“Your jetpack is low,” Noah informed. “You used a lot of the fuel getting out there.” 

Wyatt swore a third time, but Bam Bam spoke up. “I’ve got you, go get him!” he shouted as he wrapped Wyatt’s line around his own arm. 

“Roger that, Bam!” Wyatt disconnected his tether. He continued to push his jetpack and got closer to him. Coming up on the end of Rufus’s snapped tether, Wyatt stuck his hand out and just caught the end of it. 

“I got him!” Wyatt yelled. 

“Oh, God, thank you,” Jiya whispered.

“Yes!” Jessica cheered.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Karl yelled as he continued welding.

“Is he alright?” Jiya asked worriedly. 

Wyatt pulled Rufus toward him and, as he got closer, saw that his helmet was shattered with blood all on the inside of it. 

“How’s he looking, Doc?” Wyatt asked. 

“Still breathing. You’re out of fuel though.”

Just then an alarm sounded on the ship’s dashboard. 

Jiya looked over at Jessica, who swore and yelled, “Ritten Rovers! Guys, get in here, NOW!” 

Bam Bam started to pull Wyatt and Rufus to him as fast as he could. 

“How much time we got?!” Wyatt asked as he held onto Rufus. 

“Minutes! Just get your butts in here!” Jessica shouted. 

“Are you done, Karl?!” Noah asked. 

“Starting the last side!” he answered, sweating while trying to stay focused. 

“Crap,” Jiya exclaimed as she began to engage all weapons. “We’re going to have to hold them off,” she yelled to Jessica. 

Bam Bam continued reeling in Wyatt and Rufus as a rover flew straight for them. Jiya quickly aimed and took it out with a plasma beam. Wyatt wrapped Rufus’s severed line around his own waist and then held out his hand to Bam Bam who stretched his hand out and...grabbed it. 

“I got ‘em!” Bam Bam exclaimed as Wyatt held on to Bam Bam’s belt, who pushed his jetpack to the max to get them back to the chamber hatch. Two rovers popped up and started firing on the ship. Jessica fired five times at one and got it while Jiya shot down the other. Jiya then sent commands to begin turning on the engines. 

“Guys?!” Jessica yelled. 

“I gotta turn the engines on!” Jiya yelled. “Tell me when you’re out of the way!” She fired a beam at another rover, clipping it, and Jessica fired on it too, hitting the mark and making it explode. 

“We’re heading around the engines now!” Wyatt exclaimed. 

“Karl?!” Noah yelled. 

“Almost done!” 

The monitors showed a rover approaching from the rear. Jiya fired on it but it dodged the beam. She fired again, it dodged the other way and sent return fire down on them. The ship shook and rattled. 

Wyatt and Bam Bam cleared the back of the ship. “We’re clear of the engines!” Wyatt yelled. 

“I’m done! Turn them on!” Karl yelled. The wily rover flew by, near him. “Whoa!” Karl dove down, and went under the ship, firing up his jetpack. Jiya lit up the engines and they roared to life with blue fire flaming out of them. Noah waited tensely for them all to get to the hatch. 

“Karl, where are you?!” Bam Bam shouted. 

“Under the ship! Get in, I’m almost there!” Karl exclaimed. He zoomed toward the port side of the ship as the wily rover came up from the bottom, shooting everywhere and jarring the ship. 

“I’m tired of you,” Jiya said with finality and launched a torpedo. It shot through the rover, blowing it to bits. 

The guys made it to the hatch and Noah opened it. They all jammed in, pulling Rufus up with them. 

“Karl!!” Wyatt yelled. Karl popped up from below the ship and got into the hatch. Noah quickly closed it and the chamber began to pressurize. 

“They’re all in, go!” Noah yelled to the cockpit. 

“We’re out!” Jiya shouted and the ship popped out.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER 

“He’s got a concussion,” Noah said, sitting down at the table with them in the mess hall. 

“Will he be okay?” Jiya asked solemnly as she stabbed at her dinner. 

“He’s in the healing chamber. We’ll have to see how he is in the next twenty-four hours.” 

Jessica leaned her arms on the table, “We’re thinking that the rovers attacked a ship and that’s where the debris that hit Rufus came from.” 

“It must have just happened before they showed up,” Bam Bam surmised. 

“They’ve been attacking with more frequency than ever,” Jiya observed. 

“Well, the fuel house is now fixed. The next thing we’ll need to concentrate on is getting more fuel,” Wyatt said. “Jiya, you’re still checking Federation tower messages, right?”

“Yes,” she answered. 

“Okay, next task, finding fuel,” Wyatt stated. “Then we’re going to get Lucy and Flynn back.”


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy woke to Flynn standing over her. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“Nothing, I’m just going to get an early start.” 

“You have all you need? Wait, did you eat anything?” 

He slung his bag over his shoulder. “I have all I need in here,” he patted the bag. Bending over, he kissed the top of Rosie’s sleeping head. Grabbing a second bag that had the charger and interceptor in it, he slung it over his shoulder and went to the door. 

“I should be back by evening, okay?” He opened the door and Lucy got out of the bed. 

“Wait,” he heard her say. He turned back to her and she came to him, going up on her toes, and hugged him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and the hug grew tighter. It ended with her releasing him first. 

His arms slipped from around her. He took her hands and gently squeezed them, “I should be back by evening.” Lucy nodded. He released her hands and left.

* * *

Flynn made it to the tower in just under four hours. All the way there he thought of Lucy and Rosie...and the hug. All of that made him start hoping again with a renewed strength. Now he was determined to somehow get them all out of there. He got to work setting up everything. Attaching all the components, he prayed that the system would charge and allow him to get out the signal to the Embarcadero. The whole thing, hopefully, wouldn’t take but a couple hours. 

Flynn went about looking through some of the information in the office while he waited. He discovered that the Federation towers were directly connected to the United Galaxy civic and legal sectors. This allowed the colonized regions to stay in contact with the United Galaxy and keep them up-to-date with all the region’s legal records, issues, community developments, public works and public safety. 

Flynn had to wonder about the public safety. Whatever happened to everyone apparently happened faster than their ability for them to be helped by region officers or get word out to the Federation and United Galaxy. This had Rittenhouse all over it. Jake had mentioned the attacks on districts, and how regions had been unresponsive when they tried contacting them. Rittenhouse’s power and abilities were stronger, and extended farther, than he’d realized. 

* * *

Lucy held Rosie as they walked outside, exploring the surroundings. She discovered a vegetable garden off to the side of the little building. Walking over there, she spotted some tubers, wilted green leafy vegetables, types of peppers and what looked like onions. Making a note to get out there and get some, they walked on. Just up ahead there was a large filtering water tank for the tower apartment. 

“Let’s check this out,” she suggested to Rosie as she repositioned the tot on her hip. Walking around the ten-foot, cylindrical tank, she located the meter. Lifting the metal covering over the read-out, she saw that there was almost no water in it, which explained why no water had come through the taps. “Let’s hope for some rain, because we’ll need water,” she said to Rosie. 

* * *

While the system charged, the sky outside grew steadily dark. By the time Flynn thought he should leave to out run the obvious coming storm, it was too late. Lightning shot through the sky, followed by loud thunder, and rain began to pour heavily. He peered out the window of the little building and knew it would be suicide for him to try to walk four hours through that. 

Disappointed that he was stuck there for the night, he comm’d Lucy. 

“Lucy, come in.” He waited and comm’d again, “Lucy?” 

Lucy had Rosie in her arms. “Hey! Where are you?” 

“Still at the tower. Got caught by the rain.” 

“I figured as much.” 

“Is Rosie alright?” 

“She’s good. Say hi to Flynn,” Lucy coaxed, holding the comm to Rosie who said nothing. 

“Hi sweetie! You being good for Lucy?” Flynn asked the child. 

“She is, but the thunder has her a little jumpy.” 

“Aw, sweetie, you’ll be okay,” he said soothingly, hoping to give the child some comfort. 

“Did you get everything hooked up?” 

“Yeah. I’ll see how it all is in the morning. How are you? Are you alright?” 

Lucy smiled, “I’m fine. I’m glad you comm’d.” 

“It’s good to hear your voice,” he replied and heard her laugh softly. 

“Yours too. Do you have enough blankets?” 

“I’ll be fine. Get some sleep.” 

“Okay. You do the same. Say goodbye to Flynn.” Rosie just gazed at the comm and tried to push its buttons. “I’ll say goodbye for her.” 

“How about goodnight?” 

“Goodnight, Flynn.” 

“How about pleasant dreams?” 

“And pleasant dreams.” 

“Goodnight, Rosie. And goodnight, Lucy. Pleasant dreams.” 

For the first time in a long while, they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces. 

* * *

Flynn woke to still-gray skies, but at least the rain had died down to a soft rain. He got up to check the system and swore. It hadn’t charged at all. 

* * *

Lucy spooned a helping of kidney beans into her mouth and dug through her duffel bag, looking through some items that she had purchased in Quez City. Rosie lifted her own spoon to her mouth and successfully got a couple of beans into it. The two were in the main room, sitting on the floor as Lucy unearthed a pair of red, rubber-bottom sock slippers she’d bought. 

“All good?” Lucy asked Rosie, who slowly got some more beans into her little mouth. A few fell down the front of her shirt and Lucy picked them off and stuck them back in the bowl. “Okay, I’m going to try and make you some shoes. Think I can do it?” Rosie raised her eyebrows at Lucy. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” she said smiling at her. 

Lucy got the scissors and proceeded to cut the toes off each slipper. She carefully rounded the open ends down to the size of Rosie’s foot. Once she felt the size was right, she sewed the toe ends of each new little shoe closed and slipped them on Rosie’s feet. It was snug enough on the child’s feet, but Lucy had to figure out a way for them to stay on. Getting an idea, she took one of her bras from her bag and cut its elastic band off. She then cut that band into two smaller pieces, stretched the elastic and sewed a piece across the top of each shoe. Finally finishing, Lucy put the shoes back on the tot. 

“Okay, let’s stand you up.” Lucy took the bowl from in front of Rosie and stood her up on her feet. Holding her hand, Lucy gently pulled her toward her and Rosie walked into her arms. “Good! Let’s try that again.” She stood up and led her around. The elastic bands held the shoes on and they didn’t seem to hinder her walking. “Yaaay!” Lucy clapped, “you have shoes now!” Rosie clapped, too. 

It was only late morning, so Lucy decided to go outside and look around. She put Rosie’s sweater on her, slipped into her own jacket and they both went outdoors. 

Lucy carried Rosie, not wanting her to get muddy. She pointed things out to Rosie: birds, trees and scurrying animals. It was a quiet place. Lucy thought about how she had previously imagined having a family and home a little like this. These thoughts hadn’t come to her mind in a while, but they had begun to enter it within the last month. Through her time of commanding a ship, she hadn’t stopped to focus on her personal life. Constantly wearing her captain’s face for six years, she never took time to get to know anyone. She’d thrown herself head-first into being a naval officer in Mason Federation, dedicated to her personal goal of finding Rittenhouse and bringing him down. In doing so, she had forgotten everything she had previously desired. Friends. A husband. Children. A cozy home with her own family. She hadn’t thought of any of this until Flynn. 

The tot wrapped her arm around Lucy’s neck and laid her head on her shoulder. “Guess it’s nap time, huh?” she asked softly, rubbing her little back. She headed back to the apartment, looking up at the sky which had grown considerably darker. 

Inside, Lucy put Rosie on the bed for a nap. “You look so tired.” She pulled off the tot’s shoes and then saw the tears. Big ones were coming out of the child’s brown eyes, sliding down her cheeks. Lucy knelt in front of her, rubbing her little leg. “What’s wrong? Why the tears?” 

Rosie looked at her and softly replied, “Fwynn.” 

Lucy was shocked. Rosie spoke, and she actually understood her. An odd feeling of joy went through Lucy’s heart as the little girl rubbed her teary eyes. Lucy sat on the bed and pulled her into her arms, “Flynn’s coming back soon, sweetie.” She kissed Rosie’s cheek and rocked the little girl until she fell asleep. 

* * *

Outside, Lucy discovered that the rain had filled the water tank about a third of the way. Excited for indoor plumbing, she set about getting it to work. She searched around the building for the pump and found it inside the little shed. The valve was set to off. She tried turning it and it wouldn’t budge. Determined not to be beat, she got a towel and placed it over the valve. Using sheer muscle strength, she slowly got the sticking valve to turn on. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she followed a cord sticking out of the side and saw it was attached to what she hoped was the heating mechanism. She wondered if one of the bigger batteries from the survival bag would give it enough power to at least take the chill out of the water. The thought of a good, full-on shower easily pushed her to give it a shot. 

Back inside, Lucy turned the tap in the kitchen sink and it slowly became warmer. Lucy silently danced around in the kitchen. 

When Rosie woke up, Lucy took her outside to pick some vegetables. The vegetables weren’t as bad as she had first thought. The rain had made it quite muddy, but she was able to get a good amount out of the ground. Rosie sat on a thickly folded towel with her rag doll. But the child had begun helping her pull the vegetables, resulting in her getting muddy, too. 

When they were done, they were filthy. “You and I are going to take a shower,” Lucy announced, picking up Rosie and the vegetables and heading back inside. 

Lucy pulled out the small wash tub she’d found and filled it halfway with warm water. Since Flynn wasn’t due back for at least three hours, she undressed herself and Rosie in the bathroom, placing their muddy clothes in the wash tub. Lucy turned the tap and hoped that the shower water would be heated enough to take the chill off. She wasn’t disappointed; it was warmer than she thought it would be. She pulled Rosie into the shower with her. 

“Okay, stand right there.” Rosie stood in the corner, looking cold. Quickly washing and rinsing herself, Lucy knelt and pulled Rosie into the spray. She washed her little body, careful not to get water in her nose. “We’re getting so clean!” Lucy said in a cheerful singsong voice as she rinsed the child off and placed her in the corner again. Grabbing her shampoo, Lucy speedily lathered her hair and scrubbed her scalp. Stealing a quick, soap stinging look to check Rosie, she saw the tot was still there, watching her shampoo her hair. “Almost done, baby,” Lucy rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and then brought Rosie back into the shower spray. “Close your eyes.” The child put her hands over her eyes, making Lucy laugh at her adorableness. She carefully shampooed her soft brown curls and rinsed her quickly. 

The rain was getting heavier outside as evening approached, and it was definitely chillier. Rosie was in a chair at the small kitchen table, freshly diapered and wrapped in a warm blanket, and Lucy was wrapped in a towel. She had to hand wash their muddy clothes before she dressed and had just hung them up to dry in the kitchen on some rope she had found. Along with the clothes, Lucy washed the little rag doll, which was also hanging up on the line and looking much cleaner. Over the kitchen doorway, Lucy had hung up a blanket so that when she cooked on the portable cooker from the survival kit, the heat would stay inside the kitchen and hopefully dry the clothes a bit faster. 

“I’m going to attempt to sauté some of these vegetables. Are you going to eat them even if they’re horrible?” Rosie clapped her hands. “Why, thank you, Miss Rosie!” 

Lucy rinsed, peeled and cut up the vegetables with Flynn’s knife. She used a little of the cooking oil that was in the cabinet and placed a small skillet she found on the portable cooker. Once the oil heated, she added in the vegetables. Minutes later, the smell in there was absolutely delightful and she noticed the kitchen had gotten warmer. 

The vegetables were about halfway done when Lucy heard the door open. Before she could think of what to do, Flynn pulled back the blanket in the kitchen doorway as she quickly wrapped her hands around herself and the towel. 

“You’re back early!” 

Flynn stood there, dripping wet, taking in her precariously toweled state. Damp, wavy, dark hair, bare shoulders, arms, navy-blue towel, thighs, knees, calves, feet and toes. She nervously switched from foot to foot as a blush crept up her entire body. She looked just about as beautiful as she did when she wore the red dress. But this look, soft, warm, and inviting, had a decided edge on that gown. He blinked as he realized he was just staring at her. 

“I was trying to beat the rain,” he answered lamely. 

“Wasn’t expecting you this early.” 

“I see.” 

The vegetables started to burn and she quickly moved the pot off the cooker, “I, uh, got the shower to work. Why don’t you go and take one.” 

“A shower sounds great.” Dropping the blanket back, he stepped into the main room and removed his jacket. 

“The other duffel bag is actually Bam Bam’s! You two are about the same size, so there’re new, clean clothes for you! There’s soap and shampoo in the bathroom, too!” she yelled through the blanket barrier. 

He chuckled and took the duffel bag and a towel into the bathroom.

Flynn emerged from the gloriously warm shower and stepped passed the blanketed doorway to find Lucy in sweats and socks and Rosie in a nightie that Lucy apparently had made. She saw that he was refreshed and clean as he vigorously dried his dark hair with a towel. He had on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He draped the towel around his shoulders. 

“A shower, clean clothes, warm kitchen, good-smelling dinner and good-smelling ladies that smell like,” he stepped closer to Lucy and inhaled her, “eucalyptus.” 

“It’s all thanks to the rain that filled the tank out back.” 

“But you actually got the water heated which is fantastic.” He smiled and picked up Rosie, “Hello, little sweetie.” He kissed her cheek and she squealed. 

“Trade you,” Lucy handed him a bowl of the vegetables with some of the canned meat in it, and Flynn handed her Rosie. He sat down. “Hopefully it won’t be too bad,” she commented, sitting opposite him and holding Rosie on her lap. Flynn spooned in a mouthful. Lucy watched as he chewed, looking for signs of disgust. Suddenly he stopped chewing and his eyes went to hers. 

“What?! That bad??!” 

A slow smile spread across his face, “It’s pretty good.” 

“Yeah?” Lucy tasted it, “Wow, not too bad!” She spooned some into Rosie’s mouth. 

He ate a number of bites, “You’ve been busy! Fixing plumbing, finding vegetables, sewing clothes for Rosie, doing laundry,” he said, pointing up at the clothes on the line. “Lucy Preston, I’m impressed.” 

“Not something I normally do, but thank you,” she smiled as she fed Rosie another spoonful. “So, what’s the verdict on the tower?” 

He sighed and sat back in the chair, “It never charged past twenty-three percent.” He spooned in another large bite of the vegetables, “I’ll have to go to the next tower.” He saw the look on her face as a sigh escaped her. 

“That would be a two-day walk just to get there,” Lucy replied. His going farther into the unknown didn’t sit well with her. 

He leaned forward and placed his hand over hers, “I’m not going to stop until I get us all off this planet.” 

“That tower could be down.” 

“Then I’ll try the next.” 

“Maybe we can find more people.” 

He squeezed her hand, “So far, we’ve only found Rosie.” 

Lucy looked at him and Rosie, “Then we’ll all keep going.” 

* * *

While in the tech room trying to see if he could get his comm connected to the computer, Flynn listened to Lucy playing with Rosie in the main room. Hearing them brought back memories of when Lorena had done the same thing with Iris. 

“Where’s your nose?” Rosie touched her nose. “Good. Where’s your eye?” The child touched her eye. Flynn came out into the main room and saw Lucy lying in the bed under the covers with Rosie as she continued. “Smart girl! Now where’s your ear?” Rosie touched her ear and Lucy planted a number of pecking kisses on it, making Rosie giggle sleepily as she stuck her fingers in her mouth. 

“You’re going to make a good mother.” 

Lucy’s eyes flew to his at his unexpected compliment. A warm feeling spread throughout her. She was pleasantly pleased to hear that from him. While she was thinking this, a blush crept up her face and she finally replied, “Thank you.” They smiled softly at each other. Lucy glanced down at Rosie. “Look, she’s already asleep,” she said situating the covers around the tot. 

“She got a lot of exercise today?” He bent to kiss the top of Rosie’s head and Lucy could smell the eucalyptus shampoo in his hair. 

“She did. She was a good little helper in the vegetable garden.” 

Flynn grabbed his sweatshirt from a hook as Lucy rested her head on her fist, watching him stick his arms through the sweatshirt sleeves and ease it over his head. He tugged it down and his dark head popped through, making her think about how his satiny hair had felt under her fingers. 

She cleared her throat, “Did your comm work on the computer?” 

“So far, no, but I’ll work on it tomorrow when there’s daylight to see.” Flynn pulled back the covers on the mat. 

"You should sleep up here with us." Flynn stopped short, looking at her with surprise. She reached over Rosie and patted the quilt, inviting him in. He hesitated as she added, "It's going to get really cold tonight." 

Hearing the rain outside, he smoothed his hand over his hair and picked up his pillow, laying it on the bed. She gave him a warm little smile as he took the edge of the quilt and blanket and eased his large frame into the bed. Trying to situate himself in the full-sized bed, he turned onto his side, facing them. Lucy pulled Rosie snug against her, making her little fingers pop out of her mouth, but she remained sound asleep. Flynn rested his head on his fist, too, and watched as Lucy moved the dark curls off Rosie's forehead. 

"She spoke today,” Lucy said softly. 

"She did?? What did she say?" 

"She was sitting here on the bed while I was trying to get her to take a nap. She was so, _so_ tired. Then I saw she had tears quietly running down her cheeks." Lucy glanced down at Rosie and continued petting her, "I asked her, 'What's wrong? Why the tears?'" Lucy gazed at him, "Her brown eyes looked right at me and she said, 'Fwynn.'"

His mouth fell open as he looked down at Rosie. He couldn't resist as he smoothed his big hand over her tiny, dark, curly head, lightly brushing Lucy's fingers in the process. Lucy laughed softly, "I couldn’t believe it.” She caressed Rosie’s cheek and gazed at Flynn, “She's captivated by you." 

Flynn watched as the soft glow of the light danced off her eyes. She moved her fist, laid her head down on her bent arm and softly said, "Tell me about Iris and Lorena."

He was not expecting that. He moved his fist, too, and laid his head down on his arm and closed his eyes. Lucy heard him inhale deeply. Thinking she had over stepped a boundary, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--." 

"No," he opened his eyes and she saw the pained look in his dark-green eyes. He smiled faintly as he recalled, "Iris. She was smart. Sweet. Loved to play and laugh." Lucy saw his eyes move to a spot just above her head as he added, "She liked music. I mean really liked it. She'd stop and listen whenever it was one of her favorite songs. She picked up the words quick and would sing it all over the house or when she was playing in the yard or taking a bubble bath..." 

Lucy smiled, "She sounds cute and amazing." 

He smiled back at her, "That was Iris. Now, Lorena..." He raised his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them hard. 

Wanting to save him anymore pain, she tried stopping him again, "You don't have to--." 

“No,” he said, still rubbing his eyes, “I want to tell you.” Removing his hand, he blinked, "She was tall, 5'11". There was nothing she didn’t want to do or try. Very creative. Loved cooking and singing and drawing and painting. She'd make up these cute little stories for Iris..." He got a faraway look, "Her hair was light like Iris's. She played the violin. On one of our first dates, she invited me to one of her recitals where she had a solo. A natural. She was just as sweet and just as smart. 

"She truly sounds lovely." 

"She was. Clearly Iris got all that from her too, beauty, sweets, smarts, love of music... She got her tenacity from me, though." 

"Is that what you call it?" Lucy grinned. 

"You know, you're very sassy." 

Lucy frowned before she could stop herself. Sassy was a far cry from sweet, but then why was she comparing herself to Lorena? Although she couldn't help noticing that she was a total opposite to her. 

Flynn caught her little frown, "I know that I am too...with you. Yours brings mine out...and vice versa." Lucy looked away from him, unsure she wanted him to see the effect his words had on her. Her hand rose to stroke Rosie's hair again, but Flynn brought his up and softly touched each of his fingertips to hers. "I haven't looked forward to anything for a very long time." His gaze flicked to her mouth causing her to self-consciously bite her bottom lip. "Now, I look forward to whatever you'll say next." 

Slightly rotating his hand, he let his fingers drift down in between the spaces of hers. Both held their fingers straight, hesitant over what the other wanted to do, but what was natural took its course and their fingers gently curled and entwined. They laid there in the soft glow of the light, feeling the sensation of each other’s hand. Hers, small and a little chilly, his, large and so warm. 

After some time, her eyes began to flutter close. Lightly squeezing his hand, she whispered, “Goodnight, Flynn.” 

He rested their clasped hands on Rosie who was now softly snoring, “Pleasant dreams, Lucy,” and he closed his eyes. 

* * *

Later that night, soft whimpering woke Flynn. It was Rosie. 

He eased himself up and lifted her in his arms. "Shh-shh," he said kissing her cheek. He got up and took her to the bathroom. After cleaning her up and changing her diaper, he returned to the bed and found that Lucy had shifted over towards the middle. Cradling Rosie, he sat down on the bed and gently moved Lucy back and scrunched down into the blankets. He laid Rosie, who had already gone back to sleep, on his chest. He slung his right arm around Lucy who immediately snuggled against him, sighed warmly in his ear and continued sleeping. He situated the covers around all of them, dropped his head back to the pillow and rested his other hand on Rosie's little back. Despite their situation, he felt at that moment...right. 

Lucy woke some time later. Somehow, they had all shifted positions. Rosie was sleeping on Flynn's chest and his arm was wrapped around her...and he was snoring. Lucy felt so warm and un-alone, which wasn't a word, but best described her feelings. She buried her face in Flynn's sweatshirt and was greeted with the comforting scent of him. 

And she went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Flynn slowly woke up to light rain hitting the window over the bed. He turned his head and saw Lucy wasn’t in the bed, but Rosie was sitting beside him with tears. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” he asked, moving her closer. 

She laid her head on his shoulder, “Want Wucy.” 

He rubbed her little back and whispered, “Me, too.” It was his first time hearing her speak and she sounded just as sweet as he thought she would. That she wanted Lucy was also sweet. Moving back the covers, he sat up and stood with Rosie in his arms. He pulled back the kitchen blanket and saw no Lucy. He stuck his head in the tech room and she wasn’t there either, nor in the bathroom. He walked over to the opposite window and peered through the shade and there he saw a petite figure wearing his coat over her head in the garden picking vegetables. He smiled to himself as he took Rosie in the tech room, wiping her face with the bottom of his sweatshirt, “Lucy will be back.” He kissed her. 

Five minutes later, Lucy came back in, shedding Flynn’s coat. She went straight to the kitchen. “I just went to get some tubers, onions and peppers for breakfast!” she called out. 

Flynn came into the kitchen with Rosie who held her arms out to Lucy. 

Lucy looked up at Flynn as she took Rosie from him. “Good morning, Flynn,” she smiled warmly. 

He smiled, “Good morning, Lucy.” 

She kissed the child’s soft cheek, “Good morning, Rosie.” 

“I’m going to see if I can get my comm connected. I want to see if it, along with the charger and interceptor, can power and amplify the tower.” Lucy gave him a silent nod, both knowing that the attempt would probably be futile. “I’ll come back when I smell breakfast.” 

“Sounds good,” Lucy said, placing Rosie in the chair. 

* * *

A half hour later, Flynn had everything hooked up. Smelling the aroma, he went to the kitchen. 

“Good timing!” Lucy exclaimed to Flynn as she put a generous helping into a bowl for him. 

“Thank you,” he took the bowl and placed it on the table. Scooping Rosie up out of the chair, he sat on it with her on his lap. Taking a tentative bite, he made an approving noise, “This is good! Is there bacon in here?” He asked as he spooned some into Rosie’s waiting mouth. In a much deeper voice, he said to her, “Mmm, yummy.” Rosie chewed, clapping her hands. 

Lucy giggled. “There was a container of canned bacon bits, so I put half in here for flavoring,” she replied, taking a bite and making an approving noise herself. “Is your comm connected up?” 

“It is. Now we’ll have to wait to see if it charges.” 

Lucy sobered, “If it doesn’t, will you go to the next tower?” 

“...Yes,” he replied, giving Rosie another spoonful as he glanced over at Lucy and saw the worry in her eyes. He straightened up, “But today I’m going to teach you, Captain Lucy Preston, sailor in the Mason Federation Navy, to throw a knife,” he smiled, eating another helping. 

She returned his smile with a slow, wry one, “Okay, Major.” 

* * *

Lucy covered up the napping Rosie and went outside. The rain had stopped, but it was still overcast. Flynn had chipped away bark off a tree across from the garden, making a target. It consisted of one large circle and a smaller one inside of it. He took out three identical knives made of black steel from his sheath. 

“Got a lot of knives there,” Lucy said sarcastically, coming up to him. 

“It’s easier having more than one so that you can really get your point across,” he responded, wagging his eyebrows. She smiled, rolling her eyes as he took her hand. He brought her some paces back from the tree. He moved her behind him, off to the side, out of harm’s way. “I’m going to demonstrate throwing with a spin,” he announced. 

She watched as he positioned himself, eyeing the target. Taking a knife, he threw it. It rotated once and hit just inside the larger circle. He threw the next two, each having one rotation and each hitting inside the smaller circle near the center. 

“Nice!” she complimented as he retrieved the knives. 

“Next is the no spin method,” he said, coming back to his position. Lucy observed him, thinking how manly he looked as he threw the first knife. It sailed smoothly through the air without rotating, hitting inside the smaller circle. Deciding to show off a bit, he turned and smiled at her, “And this is throwing from a chest high angle.” 

He took a step back and eyed the target. Putting his body into it, he threw each of the next two knives in rapid succession with his arm snapping out from his side. Both struck dead center, one beside the other. 

“Wow,” she clapped, “you’re phenomenal at this!” 

Flynn retrieved the knives, returning to her and smiling triumphantly. “Alright, your turn.” He held out his hand to her, “Let’s start you here.” He positioned her about ten feet from the target. “You’ll be doing the spin method. Hold it like this by the handle, see?” he showed her. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. 

He held it out to her. She tried to mimic the hold he had just shown her. Flynn helped her position her fingers correctly and then he stepped behind her. Her back was to him as he placed his hand over hers. “Throw and release it, right about here,” he instructed, lifting her hand and slowly extending it out to a point. “You’ll need to get one complete, three-sixty rotation in order to hit the target.” 

“Okay,” she replied, eyeing the tree as he stepped back. Taking aim, she threw the knife and it hit the tree, clattering to the ground. 

She gave him a look as he approached, trying not to smile. “You hit the tree, that’s good,” he praised, stepping forward and giving her another one. “This time release it a little bit earlier,” he instructed as he stepped back. Checking her hold on the knife, she viewed the target. Lifting her hand, she threw it, and it hit the ground right in front of the tree. 

“Ugh!” 

He came up behind her, handing her the last knife as he gently placed his hand over hers again, lifting it. “Let your index finger slide down the handle a little as you release it about here...and follow through,” he said as he extended her hand out. “Place a little more power behind it.” He let her hand go and stepped out of her way. 

Flynn watched her concentrate on the target. Looking at how determined the little brunette was just made her so adorable. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Opening them, she took aim and let it fly. The knife shot through the air, completed a full rotation and hit with a metallic ping right on the edge of the small circle. 

“Omigosh!” Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and down as she went to Flynn and flung her arms around him. 

He spun her around, “That was fantastic!” 

“I can’t believe it!” She laughed as he set her back on the ground, but still held his arms around her for just a couple beats more. He then released her, and she stepped back from him. 

“You’re a good student,” he complimented, going to retrieve the knives.

“You’re a good teacher,” she smiled shyly as he handed her the knives. 

“Good teachers say practice makes perfect. So, let’s keep going.” 

* * *

Lucy sat in the tech room with Flynn, playing with Rosie who ran back and forth between them, holding her doll and laughing all the way. Flynn wasn’t able to get his comm working with the tower and that had been their last option. They both knew they would have to think of another way to get word to the Embarcadero. The hard part was not losing hope. 

“Gotcha!” Lucy exclaimed as Rosie ran to her and laid her little head on her lap. 

“Over here, sweetie!” The little tot squealed and ran to Flynn, laying her head on his leg when she got there. 

“Here Rosie!” Lucy held her hands out and the child giggled, ran to her and laid her little head on her lap again. 

“Come to daddy!” Flynn held his hands out to Rosie, she ran over and then laid her head on his leg. Laughing, he rubbed her little back as he glanced up and saw the expression on Lucy’s face. He then realized what he’d just said. Looking away from Lucy, he picked the child up and sat her on his lap. Lucy watched as he ran his big hand over Rosie’s soft curled hair. 

“You know,” he said quietly, “she cried for you this morning while you were outside.” 

“She did?”

Flynn nodded, “I asked her what was wrong, and she said, ‘Want Wucy.’” 

Lucy’s gaze went to the little girl who was now leaning back against Flynn, sucking her fingers. “She wanted me?” 

Flynn saw the shock on her beautiful face, “Why are you surprised?” 

“I don't know,” she shrugged, shaking her head. “I just thought she only felt that way about you.” After those words left her mouth, she found it hard to meet his gaze. 

“Don't you know?” He smiled softly, “She loves you.” 

Lucy's heart caught. Did she, really? She hadn’t thought about the child loving her. She had to admit that through the time spent with Rosie, the feeling of being wanted and needed by her, now added with the feeling of being loved, opened her heart wide. Tears escaped her eyes. The little girl had easily stolen her heart. 

“Oh, Flynn, I love her, too.” She looked over at the tot who, was getting sleepy. “It’s hard not to,” she sniffed, “and she’s such a good baby. So observant and content and sweet.” 

Flynn was deeply touched by Lucy’s emotions. “That’s because she feels content with us. She knows we love her.” 

Lucy wiped her eyes, “I guess…” She took a deep breath, “I guess I'm just afraid to get close to anyone because...” 

“You might lose them.” 

The words hung between them for a long time. They each thought about their hesitance to let people into their lives. One was too afraid and completely blocked the option out, while the other never even considered letting someone ever get close to him again...until recently. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow to go to another tower.” Those words hung in the air. Finally, he went on, “If anything should happen to me, I want you and Rosie to be...taken care of.” 

“What? Don't talk like that-," Lucy started. 

“I have an idea,” Flynn hurried on, “so hear me out.” She looked at him with red eyes as he carefully scooted himself and Rosie closer and took Lucy’s chilly hand. He gazed down at her small hand in his and gently began rubbing warmth into it. 

“I have quite a bit of assets, holdings and saved money. I want you and Rosie to have it and the easiest way to do that is if we're…married and…we adopt Rosie.” Lucy’s mouth opened a little as she stared at him, but Flynn went on, “I found out that the towers are also directly connected to the United Galaxy legal records sector. If the tower is working, I can go in and register us as married and adopt Rosie and it will all be legal and official. All I’ll need to do is enter our ID numbers and Rosie’s orphan ID number.” 

He stopped, looking at Lucy’s shocked face. He had been thinking of this whole thing ever since he had found out that the towers were connected to the United Galaxy. He didn’t know how things would turn out and wanted to at least try to make sure Lucy and Rosie didn’t have to worry about money. 

His heart raced. Lucy was silent. He hadn’t been sure at all if she would agree to any of this and now he found himself holding his breath, waiting for her response. 

“You’d honestly want to do that?” 

“I do.” 

“What if we get off the planet? Then what?” 

He squeezed her hand, “We’ll go from there.” 

Her heart raced. She was unsure of how to handle the information overload of pretty much becoming Flynn’s wife and Rosie’s mother. Looking at him, seeing the sincere intensity in his dark-green gaze, and sweet Rosie, who was almost asleep on his lap, Lucy knew what she wanted and squeezed his hand back. 

“Then, I do too.”


	17. Chapter 17

EMBARCADERO 

“So, our best bet is to go to this quadrant,” Karl pointed to the coordinates mapped out on the cockpit dashboard, “where I know for sure there’s an abandoned space station that has fuel.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Wyatt asked. 

“Well, I’m damn near sure of it,” Karl replied. “All we’ll need to do is fly in, hook up to the tanks and pump in the fuel. Should take about fifteen minutes for it to fill up.” 

“‘Damn near sure?’” Bam Bam raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re talking about that abandon station? The Galileo?” Jessica asked. 

Karl nodded, “That’s the one.” 

Wyatt looked to her and she explained, “It was attacked some years ago. We passed by there some months back and scanned it and found that their tanks still had a lot of fuel.” 

“Why didn’t you take that fuel before now?” Noah asked. 

“When we discovered it, our fuel house was full. But we decided to keep that info a secret, in case we needed it one day,” Karl answered. 

“Judging by our options, this seems to be the last one,” Wyatt sighed. 

Jiya checked the coordinates, “If we leave now, we can get there in four days. We’ll be cutting it close.” 

“Yeah,” Wyatt agree, “Let’s start out right now.” The crew filed out of the cockpit while Jiya settled in to pilot the ship. Wyatt turned to her, “Jiya, you’ve been checking the Federation log for messages from Flynn and Lucy?” 

“Rufus and I,” she swallowed, “hacked them and searched and scanned for messages from Saylon and I have been running the search daily. I can only stay in for about two minutes because I don’t want them to discover they’re being hacked or I’d have to re-hack them, which takes a lot of time. If I don’t see anything, I disconnect immediately. So far I haven’t seen anything.” 

“Okay, keep at it,” Wyatt said, squeezing her shoulder “Also, I’ll take the first shift.” 

“What? Oh, I can do it,” she replied. 

“You’ve flown enough for the day and…I know you probably want to go to the infirmary,” he said knowingly. 

Jiya gave him a little smile, “Thanks, Wyatt.” 

* * *

Lucy came out of the bathroom just as Flynn pulled on his sweatshirt. Both had begun to feel the heaviness of his leaving tomorrow as they packed the survival bag with food, water, first aid. They placed the charger and interceptor in another bag. Flynn checked his gun again, knowing he had only three shots left. He also had his big knife. 

Lucy wrote her birthdate, ID number and Rosie’s orphan ID number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. They held each other’s gaze for a beat as he took it. Then he went over and placed it in the inside pocket of his coat. 

Lucy didn’t want him to go, but she wanted all of them to get off the planet, too, and this was the only feasible way. If Flynn wasn’t successful, then he would probably try another tower, and another, until he wore himself down. Lucy prayed that the next tower would be functioning and that he would come back to them safe and sound. His selfless act of wanting to give her and Rosie his name in order to take care of them touched her heart repeatedly, making her want him more than ever. 

Flynn hoped he would finally be successful in both getting a message out to the Embarcadero and registering himself, Lucy and Rosie. He wanted them to be in his life, officially and permanently. Flynn prayed that nothing would happen to them while he was gone. He was hoping he would come back to them and that they would all be rescued. 

They both got into the bed with Flynn propping his pillow up and then situating Rosie on his chest as she slept. They lay on their backs, looking at the ceiling while sleep evaded them. Finally, Lucy slid over and cuddled up to Flynn who wrapped his arm around her and they both let out a deep sigh. 

“Tell me about Amy.” 

Lucy was silent for a minute before she spoke, “You’ve seen her in my locket, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then you know she was just beautiful.” Lucy smiled at the memories, “Boys were always after her, but I wasn’t jealous. I was proud. She was intuitive...wise beyond her years. Crazy smart, excelled in any subject and had the best, funniest sense of humor…a lot like Dad’s.” She thought for a moment about them, “I miss them. And Mom.” He tightened his arm around her. 

“Amy’s hair always smelled like strawberries.” 

“Strawberries?” 

“Um hm, she wouldn’t use any other shampoo.” She looked up at him, “By any chance, did you ever come to our house for dinner?” 

Flynn smiled, “I thought you didn’t remember.” 

“So that _was_ you,” she laughed softly. “I hadn’t remembered until Jessica, Jiya and I were talking. I told them that I think I suddenly remembered a very tall, dark-haired cadet coming to our house for dinner and that I thought it was you.” 

“Your mom and dad invited me since I was new in town.” 

“I told my dad you were a giant,” she laughed softly, and he joined in. 

He turned his head to her, “You were talking about me with Jessica and Jiya?” 

She nodded, “They asked how we met. I told them everything about the Mason Simulation Test.” 

“I wondered if you still held it against me about my voting for you to retake the course.” 

“I wasn’t exactly happy about it, Major.” 

“How do you feel now?” 

“Within a year I realized you were right. I needed to get it together and retaking the course was the best thing for me in order to become Cap--,” she suddenly trailed off. The thought of her entire Alliance crew clenched her heart. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I had no business being a captain, let alone commanding a fleet,” she said dejectedly. 

“Ninety percent of your crew was saved because of your bravery and your quickness to get them evacuated. That, Captain Preston, is phenomenal.” 

“But the ten percent who are gone…” 

“You did well, very well. You saved many, and I’m sure grateful, crewmen.” 

“And you. You saved my bridge team...and me. Why?” 

“When Rufus told me about the mayday he picked up of your ship being attacked by Rittenhouse...I wanted to help you. I wanted to get you out.” 

“But I intended to arrest you.” 

“Even though you wanted to do that, I had to do something because...you were in danger.” 

His words went straight into her heart. They were both quiet for a long time until he finally pulled her even closer, “I’m going to try another way to get you and Rosie out of this." 

Lucy closed her eyes, knowing what he was planning to do. “You’re going west, toward the mountains.” 

Flynn closed his eyes too, “Yes.” 

“That’ll be more dangerous,” Lucy said quietly. The mountains were steep, the weather unpredictable and more wild animals lived up there. Plus, she knew he only had three shots left in his gun. 

“You’re right, but the tower up there may be untouched and operational simply because it’s harder to get to than the ones here on flat land. So, I’m going that way.” 

Lucy was again silent for some time before she finally whispered, “I’ll be waiting for you.” She inched up and softly kissed his cheek. Laying her head back on his shoulder, he heard her sigh softly and they both eventually fell into a troubled sleep. 

* * *

Early the next morning, it was still dark, Flynn carefully laid Rosie on the bed. Lucy, too, sat up as he climbed out. She went into the kitchen and started heating some food for him as he went to the bathroom and dressed. Stepping out, he sat on the chair in the main room and put on his boots. She handed him the bowl and sat on the bed across from him while he quickly ate the breakfast. 

Finishing it, he set the bowl down and knelt down next to Rosie, who was still asleep and whispered, “Be good for mommy.” Tears stung Lucy’s eyes as he continued, “Be just as beautiful when I return. I love you, my Rosie.” He pressed his lips to her cheek and held them there. Finally, he rose and gently pulled Lucy up from the bed, leading her over to the door. 

He took her in his arms and touched his forehead to hers.

“Four days,” she whispered. 

“I’ll try to hurry.” 

“I want you to be careful.” Her arms slid up and around his neck and she gazed up at him, “Please come back--.” 

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. She breathed him in, pulled his head down and kissed him back, deepening it as his arms folded tighter around her. Pent up longing and emotions were finally relieved as new ones were heaped on, but they still kissed, neither wanting to let the other go. 

He broke apart from her mouth and hugged her fiercely, lifting her off the ground. “Lucy,” she heard him breath. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. They stayed that way, in each other’s arms, caught up in the moment of not knowing if all would turn out well. Finally setting her down, her hands went to his face. Their lips found each others again in a number of soft, earnest kisses until he finally stepped away from her. 

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the duffel bags, slung them over his shoulder and opened the door. One last look at each other 

and he left.

* * *

The first night, Flynn found an outcropping under a huge rock and set up his small survival tent. He had made it to the base of the mountains after walking for just over twelve hours. He had been determined to walk as far as he could, diligently using every ounce of daylight he could. As he had walked, he had thought about a lot of things. Would he find the tower in working order? Would he be able to get a message out to the ship? Would his registering Lucy as his wife and Rosie as their daughter work? And he thought about their kiss. He finally had stopped for the night when it got too dark for him to see. 

He crawled into the tent and turned on the little lantern which cast a soft, warm glow as he laid out a mat and thermal blanket. Opening a survival dinner, he began eating as he pulled out his comm. 

“Come in, Lucy.” 

Almost immediately, she responded, “I’m glad to hear you!” 

“Not as glad as I am to hear you. Rosie okay?” 

“Yes, she’s right here.” 

“Hi sweetie! I love you! I miss you!” 

“Fwynn!” Rosie squealed, making him smile. 

“She’s glad to hear you too,” Lucy softly laughed. “How far did you get?”

“I made it to the rocky foothills at the base of the mountains. By tomorrow this time, I plan to be at the tower.” 

“That’s great! You found a safe place to sleep and did you eat?” 

He chuckled, “I did and I’m eating now. I’ll start out early again tomorrow...are you alright?” 

“I’m alright, Major.” 

“Get some sleep and I’ll comm you tomorrow.” 

“Be careful.” 

“I will.” 

“Goodnight, Flynn, and pleasant dreams.” 

He smiled, “Pleasant dreams, Lucy. Goodnight.” 

He placed the comm in his bag and finished his meal with Lucy on his mind. 

* * *

The next day Lucy kept herself busy. Early in the morning, she started an exercise routine. Taking a part of the rope she’d previously found, she jumped rope outside for fifteen minutes. Then she did two hundred crunches, and one hundred lunges and one hundred push-ups. She ended it with fifteen more minutes of jumping rope. By the time she was finished, Rosie had woken up and she made them a breakfast of vegetables. 

She got to work hand-washing towels. She threw in hers and Rosie’s sweater’s as well as one of Flynn’s. Holding it up, she was reminded of how tall he was. Right now, while he was out there doing his best to message the crew, she was hoping that he was successful. But. his success would also mean they would be Rosie’s parents and...married. She had asked him what would happen if they got off the planet and he had said they’d go from there, but she hadn’t well and truly thought about it farther than his getting to the tower to message the team. Now, at this moment, Lucy was hit with the magnitude of it all, causing her to stop scrubbing and sit back on her heels. 

You’ll be Rosie’s mother...and Flynn’s wife. 

It all both scared and thrilled her simultaneously. Suddenly an instant family of her own. She wouldn’t be all alone in the world anymore and there would be two people to love that would love her back. Love. A wave of anxiety and heaviness flooded her. She hoped Flynn would come back sooner than they thought and with good news. 

* * *

Flynn stopped to take a quick rest and eat. It had been five hours and he had made good time. He sat on a rock as a chilly breeze kicked up into the foothills. He pulled out a canister that held a meal that Lucy had prepared. It was beans, onions and green vegetables. It wasn’t bad even unheated. He thought of her and Rosie and picked up his comm. 

Lucy had just laid Rosie down for a nap and was in the kitchen when her comm chimed, followed by a deep voice. 

“This is Major Flynn calling. May I speak to Captain Lucy, please?” 

She snatched her comm up from the kitchen counter. 

“I’m here! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just wanted to call while I ate a quick lunch.” 

Lucy let out a sigh, “I thought something was wrong.” 

“Don’t worry. All is good. Rosie up?” 

“I just laid her down for her nap.” 

“Tell her I love her and miss her.” 

“I will. How far did you get today?”

“I started climbing up. According to the map, I should be at the tower in roughly six hours.” 

Lucy’s stomach clenched with hope of his finding the tower operational. “Okay, Airman. Be careful.” 

“I will, Sailor.” 

“Finish eating, stay hydrated and I’ll see you soon and…I miss you,” she ended quietly. 

Flynn’s heart skipped a beat, “I miss you too.” 

“Okay. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

* * *

The trek up the mountain was exhausting, but Flynn was happy with how far he’d come. He viewed the map and saw that the tower should just be over the next rise. Drinking from his canteen, he continued climbing up. 

He made it to the rise as the light was waning and evening approaching and... saw no tower. He checked all around him. Nothing but trees, dirt and rocks. He looked at the map again. There was definitely supposed to be a tower. He walked farther on, looking over the side, and his eye caught some metal that was way down the mountainside. He swore; it was the tower. It had completely fallen down the side of the mountain and was some ways down with metal twisted this way and that. Flynn knelt, looking at it, and ran his hands through his hair. Swearing again, he took out his comm to contact Lucy. 

He stood back up and was knocked over by a big animal.


	18. Chapter 18

After dinner, Rosie sat on a blanket and baby talked to her rag doll and Lucy joined her. “I’m going to teach you the alphabet. Want to sing with me?” Rosie hugged her doll and Lucy started, “A B C D E F G…” She got through the whole verse with Rosie smiling and watching her. Lucy smiled, “Can you say A? Aaaa.” 

“Ah!” is what came out of the little tot. 

“Good, good! Now say B. Buh-buh-buh, B.” 

“Beeh!” 

“Wow, sweetie, that’s so good!” She went through the whole alphabet with Rosie repeating after her as best she could. She thought about how surprised Flynn would be when he heard her sing the whole alphabet. Where was he now? She hoped he was getting on okay up the mountain and that he would find the tower working. 

Rosie held her little rag doll out to Lucy, who took her in her arms and kissed it. Rosie leaned in and kissed the doll, too, and again Lucy’s heart grew bigger for the little girl that had suddenly appeared in her life. Soon to be her daughter. And she would be her mommy. She lovingly ran her hand over Rosie’s soft hair. The thought of the tot calling her that was absolutely foreign, but she decided to try it out.

“Rosie?” The child immediately looked up at her, “Can you say mommy?” Feeling odd and a bit awkward, she pointed at herself, “Mommy? Can you say that sweetie?” 

“Mah!” 

“Mommy,” she repeated. 

“Mama!” 

Lucy raised her eyebrows, “Well, mama works, too. Say, mama.” 

“Mama!” 

“Yes, good girl!” She clapped her hands and Rosie did, too. Lucy held her hands out to Rosie, “Come to mama!” Rosie held her arms up, and Lucy picked her up kissing her and feeling the blessing of having her. “Okay, time for bed.” 

* * *

Flynn had tumbled some ways down the dirt and rocks and had landed on a flat surface some feet below, which had knocked the wind out of him. Struggling for breath, he quickly sat up and pulled out his gun, looking for the animal in the ever increasing darkness. He slowly panned his gun around, scanning and listening for whatever had knocked him down. He didn’t see anything, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t out there. Slowly, as he kept an eye out and listened for any movement, he got up. 

He had landed on the survival bag, which had somewhat cushioned his fall, but the strap for the bag with the charger and interceptor had broken and fallen much further down the slope. Repositioning his survival bag, he peered down to where the other bag had fallen. Even if he did retrieve it, he seriously doubted the charger and interceptor would work. He was going to have to tell Lucy that things weren’t going as planned. He looked around for his comm...and didn’t see it. Turning this way and that, he checked the whole area but didn’t see it anywhere. He swore again; things definitely weren’t turning out as planned. Once more he looked but finally had to give up and find some place safe to camp before it was completely dark. 

Flynn made it back to the top and scanned again for the animal. Staying alert for it, he walked over to where the tower had previously stood. Pieces of metal from the four legs of the tower were sticking up from cement blocks in the ground among the trees. Touching and observing the metal, Flynn surmised that it had been shot down from something big like a fighter airship…or a Ritten Rover. 

Daylight was nearly depleted. Glancing up at the sky, Flynn walked on and found the tower’s little apartment that was forty yards away through the trees. Holding up his gun, he cautiously approached. The door was open, and he stepped in. Immediately he saw a huge hole in the roof. He checked the bathroom, kitchen and tech room — all empty. He went and closed the door, deciding to stay there for the night. Even though the windows were broken out, it was better than nothing. Pulling out his gear, he set about rigging the place with booby traps, so no animals would catch him unaware again. 

* * *

Lucy lay with Rosie cuddled against her, wondering if Flynn was going to comm her again. He should have made it to the tower by now, according to both him and the map on the wall. She wanted to know if it was working or not. Letting out a sigh, she waited.

* * *

Flynn had set up his tent inside the apartment tech room. With his gun at the ready, he ate dinner inside the tent by the light of the little lantern. Thankfully he had no broken bones, but definitely would be bruised tomorrow. He hoped he could find his comm. He dreaded telling Lucy that not only was the tower out, it was gone. He’d have to return to her, having been unsuccessful at contacting the crew and, thus, failing to put them any closer to getting off the planet. 

Or… 

He could keep going to the next one. The map had shown it would be another two days walk from the point where he currently was staying. Flynn weighed his options. Since he may not find his comm, he could go back to Lucy so that she wouldn’t wonder what happened to him and figure something else out. Or, he could continue on the mountain, since he was already halfway to the next tower, and hope that said tower would be fully operational, and that Lucy wouldn’t worry. He wished he could talk to her. Rubbing his head, he felt the healing wound that Lucy had treated and sighed. He knew what he was going to do. 

* * *

NEXT DAY 

Trying to keep her mind busy, Lucy decided to take Rosie outside for some air. Emptying out a larger container that was in the tech room, she placed a couple of folded blankets inside of it for cushioning as Rosie’s makeshift playpen. She quickly dragged it outside to the grass under the shade of trees next to the apartment. 

Going back into the apartment, she sat on the bed next to Rosie and started dressing her. “We’re going outside today! Want to go outside?” Lucy asked her as she pulled her little brown sweater over her head and stuck each of her little arms through the sleeves. She didn’t want to stay in the house and sit and worry about Flynn, so instead she was going for a walk...and probably worry about Flynn. 

“Wucy!” 

“Mama.” 

“Wucy mama!” 

Lucy smiled at her, picking her and her little rag doll up, “Let’s go for a walk.” 

* * *

Flynn woke up just before light. Quickly eating, he packed up his gear, set it next to the door and pulled out his gun. Stepping outside, he checked for any animals. He went back to the place where he’d fallen down the slope and carefully looked around for his comm, but, after thirty minutes and no sign of it, he climbed back up. Looking around up there one last time as well, and feeling his heart sink, he turned and headed deeper into the mountains, determined to get to the next tower as soon as he could so he could get back to Lucy and Rosie. 

* * *

They walked around, down the road with Rosie a few steps in front of her. The child ran about, this way and that, picking up leaves and rocks and showing them to Lucy, “Wha dat?” she asked, holding up the object to her. 

Lucy knelt, taking it from her little hands, “That’s a leaf, can you say leaf?” 

“Weaf.” 

“Good, give me your hand,” Lucy took her little hand and ran it over the crimson leaf, “See, smooth.” 

“Smoov!” Rosie ran off and picked up another item bringing it back to her, “Wha dat?” 

“That’s a rock. Rock.” 

“Wock,” she repeated as she bent over and picked up something else, “Wha dat?” 

“It’s a stick. Stick.” 

“Stih!” 

Seeing Rosie’s enthusiasm for being outside, she was glad she’d gotten her out of the apartment. They walked on as Lucy answered her _wha dat?_ questions. After a while, Rosie lifted her arms up to her. Picking her up, Lucy turned around and headed back. It was beginning to get chillier. A breeze came through, rustling the leaves of the trees. Where was Flynn? Why hadn’t he comm’d? 

She sat Rosie inside her playpen by the trees and placed a blanket around her. Lucy held up the rag doll to her, “Here, play with, um…” Lucy searched for a name, “Dolly...Dooolly,” she gently bobbed the doll back and forth in front of her. 

“Dowy,” Rosie took her and hugged her as Lucy kissed the top of Rosie’s head and stood. 

“Mama,” Rosie held up her doll to her and Lucy bent down to kiss Dolly, too. 

Lucy took out Flynn’s knives. Thinking about all of Rosie’s questions made her long for Flynn to see her being cute and curious. Maybe his comm is broken…or lost? She positioned herself and threw a knife. It hit the tree, but outside of the target. Today, she was going to believe that Flynn was okay and doing what he said he was going to do. He was military, had a silver star, sharp shooter, physicist, a hell of a pilot, strong and brave… Fighting tears, she threw another knife, hitting inside the target. 

* * *

Flynn gazed out before him and saw more of the same. Rocks, trees and dirt. He had moved at a good, steady pace for six hours, stopping only to refill his canteens by a little stream and eat a quick lunch. Since his trek was now double the amount of days, he’d cut his meals in half. 

Lucy and Rosie were ever in the forefront of his mind. He wanted so badly to get them back to the Embarcadero. Finishing up, he started out again, hoping all the more to get there sooner than he thought, hoping all the while that Lucy wouldn’t worry. 

* * *

Wanting to get some more vegetables for dinner, Lucy got a small bucket and headed for the door. Giving Rosie a quick glance and, seeing she was still napping, she left the door cracked and went to the garden. Kneeling, she started pulling up a row of tubers and leafy greens. Feeling a chill, she glanced up at the sky as she re-wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. It appeared to be fall for the part of the planet that they were on, and she wondered how soon winter would set in. With her mind going to Flynn, she finished up and went back inside as the wind kicked up. 

She stopped short, her eyes darting around the main room, “Rosie?” The child wasn’t on the bed. “Rosie?” Dropping the bucket by the door, Lucy stuck her head in the bathroom, quickly checked the kitchen and the tech room, closets and the bed covers, she was nowhere to be found. 

Lucy flung the door open, “Rosie!” She ran around the outside of the building, looking this way and that. “Rosie, where are you?! Come to mama!” Hearing nothing, she checked the little shed and she wasn’t there. Where was she? Now in a full-fledged panic, Lucy ran out to the target tree and through the woods behind it looking for her “Rosie, answer me right now!” She went on to the tower, searching around it, and saw no sign of her. “Rosie! Rosie!” Lucy made herself think. Where would she go? 

_THINK_! 

The road! They’d walked down it that morning so maybe she had gone that way. Lucy ran down the road in the direction they had gone earlier, “Rosie! Rooosieee!” she yelled. The wind stirred up more as it was becoming evening. She was beyond the point where they had walked that day. 

Could she have gone this far? Lucy asked herself. Did an animal get her? Is she hurt in a ditch? What would she tell Flynn? What if Flynn disappeared too? Tears blinded her eyes, but she forced herself to concentrate and focus as she wiped them. “Rooosieee! Rosie answer me right now! ...RIGHT NOW!” 

“Mama!” 

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, “Rosie?! Baby, where are you?!” Lucy ran toward where she heard her. “Rosie?!” The little tot came out onto the road and held her doll out to Lucy. 

Immense, almost crippling, relief flooded Lucy as she ran and snatched the little girl up into her arms, kissing her all over her face and making Rosie laugh. “Oh Rosie, don’t ever do that again. Don’t ever. do that. again. Oh my God, thank you!” Kissing her some more, she hurried back to the apartment and shut them inside. 

* * *

Flynn had found a relatively safe place to camp. The thought of getting to the next tower both boosted his spirit and deflated it. What if he found it and it didn’t work either? But...what if it did? Then help would be on the way, he hoped. The crew would come pick them up, assuming there were no Ritten Rovers. _Something_ had to go right in all of this. He hoped that the crew was getting on well and that they would be able to come back and get them. Getting Lucy and Rosie back to safety was the sole thing driving him. He just hoped he could return to her with good news. 

As he lay there, he knew she would have probably begun worrying by now. He wished he would have told her that maybe the comms may not work after a while. That way, if something were to happen to it, she wouldn’t think he was hurt. But, as it was, he hadn’t told her that. He hoped that she would go with the idea that he had lost the comm or that it had broken. 

* * *

Noah had removed Rufus from the healing chamber and now he was lying, still unconscious, in the patient room. It had already been a couple days since the incident. 

Jiya approached the side of his bed and took his hand, “Hey Rufus.” She squeezed his hand, “We’re going to get some fuel from the Galileo space station. We should be there in about a day. If you want to wake up any time, please feel free to do so.” She placed her hand on his bearded face, “We want you back and...I miss you.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

* * *

Lucy had dozed off for a couple hours and awoke to Rosie fretting. Feeling her little bottom, she found that she was wet. 

“Come on, baby,” Lucy whispered, pulling back the covers and removing the wet diaper. She got up and placed it and the towel Rosie had been sleeping on in the bucket in the bathroom shower. Grabbing a clean one from the hanging line in the kitchen, Lucy quickly put it on the tot and laid another towel out. Laying Rosie on her back, Lucy got back into bed beside her. 

The child began to fret some more as she rolled onto her stomach and crawled onto Lucy, who pulled her into her arms. “Sshh, I know, I know, sshh,” she cooed, rubbing her little back and kissing her, but Rosie continued to fret. Wanting to calm her down, Lucy began singing soothingly to her as she rubbed her back. That seemed to do the trick. Rosie laid her head on her shoulder and started sucking her fingers. She sang her a song a number of times until Rosie went back to sleep.

Reaching over to the little shelf by the bed, Lucy checked her comm and saw that Flynn still hadn’t contacted her. 

“Flynn?” She waited for his reply, thinking to hear his voice after what happened that day would really calm her. But she heard nothing. “Flynn, are you there?” She closed her eyes in frustration. Maybe he had turned it off, or maybe the tower wasn’t working and he didn’t want to tell her... Setting the comm back on the shelf, she pulled the covers over them and hoped that Flynn was alright. 

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning because something was making her hot. Her eyes opened; Rosie was still lying on her chest and she was burning up. Sitting up, she saw sweat was making her dark curled hair stick to her little brow. She sat the child on her lap. “Hey, baby,” she cooed, rubbing her back. “Wake up. Open your eyes for me. For mama.” Rosie turned her head and looked up at Lucy, making Lucy smile with relief, “Hi, baby.” Then Rosie’s eyes rolled up into her head as her arms and legs went stiff and her little body started convulsing. 

“Oh no,” Lucy threw back the covers, jumped up with the child in her arms and went straight to the bathroom to the first aid kit. Not sure of what she was looking for, she got down on her knees, still holding Rosie as she went through the kit, with the seizure not letting up. Lucy forced herself to not panic and remember her training on what to do for seizures. Since she had no way of stopping it, she had to let it run its course. She spread out a towel and lay the child on her side so that she wouldn’t choke on her tongue. Lucy smoothed back the little girl’s hair, praying all the while until the seizure finally subsided. Pulling out the thermometer, she took her temperature and got a read-out of one hundred and two degrees. 

She sprung to her feet to get the wash bin from its spot outside by the door. She brought it back to the shower and filled it part way with lukewarm water. Quickly, she took off Rosie’s nightshirt and diaper and carefully placed her in the tub. With one hand holding her little body up at an angle, Lucy gently cupped water into her other hand and carefully poured it over the tot’s head, arms and stomach. Rosie sleepily opened her eyes, looking at Lucy. 

“Hey, baby,” she softly said as she continued to bathe her, “You’re okay, sweetie. You’re alright.” Sometime later, Lucy took her temperature again. Although still high, it had come down a bit, so she lifted her out of the tub. 

Lucy got Rosie to drink some water. Placing a new diaper and nightshirt on her, she laid her on the bed and covered her with a thin blanket. She had taken a washcloth, filled a bowl with water, and had placed an ice pack in it. 

Stretching out next to her, Lucy propped her head up on her hand and continued to watch her closely, wiping a cool cloth over her face as she slept. She hoped and prayed that Rosie would be okay and get better. What she had there with her in the tower apartment was very limited. Lying her head down on her arm, she lovingly ran her hand over Rosie’s head and greatly wished that they were back on the Embarcadero. Noah could give Rosie the meds she needed and Flynn would be there with them. She so desperately wanted to talk to him.

“Come in, Flynn.” 

It was now night. Lucy sat in the bed, cradling Rosie in her arms. “Flynn, are you there?” She listened for a response then she squeezed her eyes shut. “Flynn...Rosie’s a little sick,” her voice cracked, “and I don’t know what’s wrong with her or where you are.” Opening her eyes, she gazed down at the little sleeping girl and began to cry. 

“I hope you’re both okay.”


	19. Chapter 19

Eager to start the next day, Flynn had risen early, eaten and started out. He had walked on and up, through the trees that were starting to become sparser. He hadn’t stopped for lunch until he’d walked for almost eight hours. He finally forced himself to eat and rest, but he was quickly on his way again afterwards. 

The air was thinner, and it was colder as he checked around for any predators or towers. He felt he should be seeing the tower at any moment, but nothing was up ahead. He fought off a feeling of dread that maybe he had miscalculated, but he kept going. 

As evening got closer and closer, Flynn became more and more distraught. Taking out his binoculars for the twentieth time, he looked through them searching, for a tower, hoping against hope that it, too, hadn’t been knocked down. Doing another sweep, something caught his eye. Over by two trees in the distance, he saw a little gray building. It was a tower apartment! He took out his gun and ran toward it. As he got closer, he raised his gun higher, checking around. Seeing nothing and no one, he tried the door; this door was actually locked. Clutching a rock, Flynn smashed it through the window next to the door and quickly held his gun through it, waiting to see if there was any movement inside. Seeing none, he cleared out the glass shards and climbed through. After quickly checking all the rooms, his attention was caught by the large, standing tower that could be seen from the back window. Pumped, Flynn went into the tech room and pressed the keyboard...nothing happened. 

“No, NO, _NO_! COME ON!” he said pressing all the keys on the keyboard. He checked and saw that there was already a charger and interceptor there. If the computer didn’t turn on by just touching the keyboard, then it wasn’t operational. 

Sitting down in the chair, he dropped his head in his hands. 

Then, slowly, the monitor started to glow. Flynn gazed up, not believing his eyes. 

“Yes! Thank God!” he said as he got to work hacking it. 

* * *

It was day four and Lucy had been looking for Flynn all day. Going by the window and checking for him numerous times, she was anxious for him to walk through the door at any minute. Rosie was still sick, but her fever had come down. She’d got her to drink more water and eat some smashed beans. 

It was now approaching evening and she cradled Rosie in her arms, singing softly to her as she paced back and forth. Repeatedly, she’d checked through the window, hoping for him to appear before it got completely dark. Though, once it got dark, she realized that he more than likely wasn’t coming that day. She went and got in the bed with Rosie. 

* * *

He was in. Immediately he sent a message to Federation for the Embarcadero to pick up. 

_J.I.Y.A.--TOWER R X4 290--F & L_

Excitement went through him at the hope of Jiya or someone on the ship getting the message. Next, he got to work on registering them. In the United Galaxy database, he brought up a marriage license form and read it, feeling the magnitude of what he was about to do. Once he filled this out and registered it, he and Lucy would be husband and wife. Hoping she hadn’t changed her mind, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Lucy had given him and started entering their information. He typed in his full name and Lucy’s along with their birthdates and ID numbers. He double checked to make sure everything was correct. It was. Exhaling, he sent it. Minutes later, he got an official confirmation that the license had gone through and they were now officially registered as Mr. Garcia Flynn and Mrs. Lucy Preston Flynn. 

They were married. 

Breathing out, he located the adoption form and quickly filled it out, naming himself and Lucy as the legal parents of… He stopped. He hadn’t thought to ask Lucy if she wanted to give Rosie a middle name. Deciding on a solution, he went ahead and entered it all in, along with their ID numbers and Rosie’s orphan ID number, and sent it. A confirmation came through stating that they were now, officially, Rosie’s parents. 

They had a daughter. 

Flynn sat back, the feeling of relief overwhelming him. For days he had tried to get to an operational tower and finally, this day, he had. He had sent a message out to the crew, married the beautiful Lucy Preston and adopted the beautiful Rosie. He rubbed his eyes as some tears came through from sadness over his lost loves, Lorena and Iris, and for happiness of new love with Lucy and Rosie. 

* * *

Flynn woke up the next day to snow. The skies were dark and the snow was coming down in flurries, making it difficult to see. Disappointment gripped him with the fact that he was going to have to wait this out and, thus, be delayed from getting back. 

Later that evening, he had gone through the cupboards and found some canned meats, vegetables and fruit. Opening another cabinet, he found tea, chamomile and orange pekoe black. Thinking how Lucy would like the tea, especially the chamomile, he placed it in the survival bag along with the other items and some olive oil, dried pasta and graham crackers. 

Because of the broken window, Flynn had set his tent up in the tech room. Getting some extra blankets from the closets, he crawled into the tent and flipped on the little light. He was impatient to get back and hold Rosie in his arms and kiss her and to do the same to Lucy. He was determined to leave as early as possible because he didn’t want to lose another day. It had stopped snowing; he just prayed that it would hold off until he got out of the mountains. Wishing for daylight to already be there, he laid back and thought of beautiful brown eyes and long dark wavy hair that smelled like eucalyptus. 

* * *

It was now two days past the time he had said he’d be back. Something must have happened to him. What should she do? Try to go on with Rosie to find some kind of help? But who could help them? There was nobody around, not a soul. But they would eventually run out of food and that was their biggest problem. How long should she wait for Flynn? The thought choked her, making tears burn her eyes. She had to do something. Looking around, she decided to make a carrier harness that would enable her to carry Rosie on her back. 

_Flynn, you have to be okay. Just be okay and come back._

Wiping her face, she got to work cutting up a duffel bag. 

* * *

He had packed up and left the previous day to get down the mountain side. He decided to take another route that he had previously mapped out but rejected because he thought it would take longer. Yet now, he felt that it would shave half a day off his trek. The thought of getting back that much sooner sent him in the new route. 

It was heading into late afternoon as he treaded through the thin layer of snow and mud. Going down a trail among some evergreen trees, he heard a sound and stopped. Sliding his gun out, he looked around for whatever made that noise as he set the survival bag down. That’s when he heard a low growl. It was coming from behind him. Not knowing what it was or how big it was, Flynn knew he had to take it down because he was going to get back to his family. 

He quickly turned around, getting off one shot as the big, gray wolf-like animal leaped into the air, knocking Flynn down to the ground. The shot had done nothing to the animal. They rolled around. Trying desperately not to get bitten, he wrapped one arm around the animal’s neck and his legs around the torso to hold him. It growled and snapped its canine teeth at him and Flynn shot it again. The animal went limp on top of him. With a good deal of effort, he rolled it off. Out of breath, wet, cold and muddy, he got up, picked up the survival bag and walked on, trying not to think about how he only had one shot left. 

* * *

The next day he was back in the foothills. He had walked as far and fast as he could out of the mountains to be that much closer to home. He only stopped because he absolutely could not see. He even tried walking with the little lantern, but it was futile. But the next morning, he got up and walked before daylight. He was getting back that day and nothing was going to stop him. 

* * *

After crying a good part of the night, Lucy woke up later than usual. Rosie was sitting up beside her, playing with her doll. 

She rubbed her little leg, “Sorry sweetie, hungry?” 

Rosie nodded. Lucy kissed her head, relieved that she was no longer sick. The whole ordeal of her getting sick was still distressing. Not wanting to think about it, she climbed out of bed to make breakfast. 

Since it was colder, she dragged Rosie’s playpen into the kitchen where it would soon be somewhat warm. Shoving it up against the wall, she sat her in it and got to work peeling vegetables that she planned to sauté. 

Lucy heard a knock at the front door and froze. Finally mobilizing, she threw back the blanket in the kitchen doorway and ran to the window...and there stood Flynn. Her heart stopped. Unlocking the door, she flung it open and stared at him. He was all hair, mud and smell as she gazed into his dark-green eyes. 

He stepped in, "You missed me?" 

He saw the look on her face as a tear ran down her cheek, “Eight days,” she answered. 

He set his bag down, "I lost my comm. The first tower was out and had fallen over so I decided to go on to the next one and... I got the signal through. Hopefully the Embarcadero will pick it up soon and come get us.” 

“It went through?” 

“Yes.” 

"And Rosie?" 

He nodded. 

"...You and...me?" He slowly nodded again. She ran her hands through her hair, "I wasn't sure...I hadn’t heard from you...I started thinking…" 

A sense of apprehension came over him, "Lucy, if you're having second thoughts...it's a little late.” He swallowed at the pain of his sinking heart, “But it can be undone...if we ever get out of this--." 

She went up to him, "No, no, I... I thought that you were hurt, or worse. But,” she blinked back tears and saw one in his eye, too, “you’re okay,” she smiled. 

Wrapping his arms around her, his heart started to rise again, “I'm sorry it took so long." 

“You’re back, you’re really back,” she whispered as they hugged. He lifted her off her feet, intensifying their embrace. 

“Mama!” 

Flynn kissed Lucy’s cheek as he set her down and went to the kitchen. Seeing Rosie in her playpen he greeted her. 

“Hey sweetie!” She raised her arms and he swooped her up, kissing her cheek, “Daddy missed you so much.” Rosie placed her hand on his beard and giggled. 

Lucy teared up at the reunion as she took Rosie, “I know you’re starving and worn out. Go take a shower, throw your clothes in the wash tub and by the time you’re done, breakfast will be ready.”

* * *

Flynn emerged from the shower all clean-shaven. He sat at the table with them and ate the huge helping of vegetables and canned meat Lucy gave him. It was like food for a king to him. Lucy served up another large helping and he ate that heartily, too. He set the bowl down and Lucy observed the tiredness in his face. He seemed like he was ready to drop, so she touched his hand, “Time for you to rest.” 

“But I want to spend time with you two.” 

“That’s an order.” 

“Aye, Captain,” he was exhausted. An eight-day trek like he had just done wasn’t anything to sneeze at, and sleeping sounded really, _really_ good. She stood and took him by the hand. He rose, too, and followed her to the bed where she pointed, and he got in. She pulled the covers up over him and he caught her hand, “I missed you.” 

She sat next to him, “I missed you.” She gently moved his damp hair from his forehead and rhythmically ran her fingers through it. “You need a haircut,” she whispered to him. Thinking about how good her hands felt in his hair, he let out a deep sigh and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Flynn woke up later that night, smelling the food Lucy was cooking. Swinging his legs out of the bed, he went into the kitchen. Lucy was holding Rosie while she cooked, and his heart did a skip for the two in front of him. 

“I’d thought you’d sleep for at least two days.” 

Was she disappointed? As he took Rosie, he saw that Lucy had taken a shower because her hair was slightly damp. 

“My stomach started growling.” 

“I went through the bag and found that you went shopping,” she said with her back to him, “so there’s pasta with meat, vegetables and olive oil.” 

She put a bowl before him and one for Rosie. Getting her own, she sat across from him as he spooned up a helping. It was wonderful. 

“Do you normally cook?” he asked as he chopped up Rosie’s pasta into smaller bites. 

“Never have the time,” she laughed, “keep in mind, things taste much better when you’re starving.” 

“No,” he shook his head looking over at her as he helped Rosie with her spoon, “not always. But you’re really good at it. This is truly good.” 

A blush spread over her face at the compliment, “Well, think of it as a welcome back dinner.” She ate some pasta and also thought it was pretty darn good too. “And the tea!” 

He smiled, “Thought you’d like that.” 

* * *

LATER 

Flynn lounged in the kitchen chair, holding a sleeping Rosie to his shoulder. He rubbed her little back as Lucy placed cups of hot chamomile tea on the table and sat down. 

“The first tower was out and that’s when you lost your comm?” 

“I lost that before I got there.” 

“How?” 

“An animal jumped out and knocked me over the side.” 

“What?! Is that why you only have one shot left?” 

He shook his head, “No, I was attacked by another one on the way back.” 

“Oh, Flynn,” she reached across, placing her hand on his, “thank God you got away and you’re okay.” 

“Nothing was going to stop me from getting back,” he said adjusting his hand in order to rub his thumb over the back of her hand. 

She smiled and let go of his hand to drink tea, “What day did you get to the second tower?” 

He took a sip too, “I was there four days ago. When I woke up the next day, it was snowing, so had to wait an extra day. For a moment there, I thought that tower wasn’t working either, but then the monitor lit up and I was able to enter everything." Tilting his head toward Rosie, he asked, "When did she start calling you mama?” 

Lucy blushed, “I decided to see if she would go with it...and she did. Although I was worried for a bit that she was going to be calling me Wucy mama.”

They both laughed. 

“Oh,” he said, “we hadn’t discussed if Rosie was to have a middle name. So, I gave her one.” 

Lucy blinked. Giving Rosie a complete name hadn’t even crossed her mind, “What is it? What did you name her?” 

“Rose Amy Flynn.” 

Lucy’s heart clutched. He’d actually named her after her sister. Suddenly she wished that Amy could have met Rosie. She would have been a wonderful aunt. 

“Thank you,” she said with threatening tears, “Her name is beautiful.” She looked at the little girl that had stolen her heart, “She got out. I wanted to get some vegetables and she was asleep. I left the door cracked so I could hear her if she called. When I got back she was gone. I searched everywhere for her and thought she was lost. But I found her all the way down the road.” He took her hand again as she continued, “I was so scared.” 

“But you found her.” 

“Wait, there’s more.” Flynn’s eyebrows lifted. “She got sick, like, high fever sick. And had a seizure.” 

“Oh, Rosie,” he let go of Lucy’s hand and hugged the little girl. 

“It lasted a couple minutes but felt like an eternity. I eventually got her fever down.” She gazed at the sleeping child, “I didn’t know what was wrong with her or how to fix it. I really thought I was going to lose her,” she wiped her eyes. “I wanted to talk to you so bad.” 

He got up and knelt in front of Rosie’s playpen. Kissing her head, he laid her in it and carefully covered her. Still on his knees, he turned to Lucy and took both of her hands in his, “You’ve gotten a huge taste of motherhood these last days. I want you to know, you’re doing a great job and I’m proud of you. I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that alone, I’m so sorry, Lucy. I’m sorry I wasn’t here and that you couldn’t talk to me.” 

Her brown eyes sparked as her heart swelled for him. “But you. You went out into the crazy wild with only three shots and a knife. Got a message out, married us, adopted Rosie, survived an animal attack _twice_ , walked through snow and made it back with one shot to spare. Garcia, you’re saving us.” She shook her head, “Don’t be sorry, because I’m not. I’m thankful.” She placed her hands on his face, “Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” 

He thought that she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now. He removed her hands from his face as his eyes went to her mouth. Placing her hands in her lap, he squeezed them and swallowed as he gazed back into her eyes. He hesitated to ask her the next question, but he braved ahead, “You’re okay with all of this? Married...to me?” Lucy’s brow slightly furrowed and he hurried on, “I don’t want you to worry about...us. If you want this all to be in name only, I’ll respect that.” 

She was quiet for a couple of beats, making his heart race in anticipation of getting a response from her. She eased her hands out of his and gently cradled his face. “You’re a true gentleman,” her soft lips kissed his forehead. “I want to be married to you, Garcia Flynn,” she kissed his left cheek. “I’m not worried about us,” she kissed the right. “I don’t want us to be in name only,” she softly kissed his lips. 

His hands shot up to her face and he immediately deepened their kiss. He slipped his hands down around her waist, pulling her out of the chair. She went on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caressing her back, he kissed her cheek and neck. Her hands wove through his satiny hair as her mouth found his lips. Feeling his warm tongue searching for hers, she willing let him find it and immediately the heated wet softness of them touching and brushing caused them to moan deeply. She pulled back. “Rosie,” she said breathlessly. 

He suddenly got to his feet and pulled Lucy to hers. As he folded his arms around her middle, he sealed his mouth over hers, lifted her off the ground and carried her to the main room. As he set her down on her feet by the bed, she grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and lifted, but he was already snatching it off with one hand. She started taking her own sweatshirt off and he snatched hers off, too. He got out of his sweats and Lucy only had one leg out of hers as he wrapped his arms around her again. Lucy abandoned the pants as she got caught up in his deep, heated kiss. He sat down on the bed, pulling her in with him, helping her remove her sweatpants the rest of the way and tossing them aside. They both wrapped their arms around each other. Her scent was delightful to him as she kissed his shoulder. His warm skin against her body felt... “Lucy,” she heard him say against her neck as he moved his hands into her dark waves. He slowly ran his tongue up to the spot just below her ear, sending shockwaves through her. 

“Flynn,” she whispered as he laid back with her in his arms 

and they became true husband and wife.


	20. Chapter 20

EMBARCADERO 

Jiya was sitting in the patient room with Rufus when he woke up. She pressed her comm, “Noah, he’s awake!” 

“I’ll be right there,” she heard him reply through the comm. 

Jiya touched his arm as he turned his head and groaned. “Rufus? Hey, it’s me.” 

He opened his eyes and slowly smiled, “You’re so beautiful.” 

She smiled, “I’m glad you’re up.” 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Rufus!” Jessica said as she and Noah entered the infirmary. 

“Carlin, good to have you back in the waking world,” Noah said relieved, placing his hands on Rufus’s head and checking his eyes with a small light. “Follow my finger,” Noah moved it up, down, left and right with Rufus focusing on it carefully. 

“What happened?” 

“Let’s start with what you remember,” Noah replied, picking up his tablet. 

Rufus closed his eyes, “Um, we were getting the steel plate into the exit chamber to repair the fuel house.” 

“Do you remember being outside?” Jiya asked. 

Rufus shook his head and regretted it, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. “No, what happened?” 

“A large piece of spacecraft debris hit you, knocking you out and cutting your line,” Jessica informed him. 

“You were pushed away from the ship and we couldn’t get you to respond. So Wyatt went after you,” Jiya finished. 

“He did?” 

“And Bam,” Noah added. 

“Yeah, they went after you and caught you,” Jessica responded. 

Just then Wyatt, Bam Bam and Karl came in. 

“Hey buddy! You’re up!” Wyatt exclaimed. 

“How you feeling, man?” Karl asked. 

“My head hurts, but,” he smiled weakly, “I feel okay.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Bam Bam smiled. 

“Sounds like I owe you all for saving me.” 

“You sure do!” Wyatt agreed with a chuckle.” 

“The fuel house is all fixed,” Karl informed him. 

Wyatt folded his arms, “Now we’re approaching Galileo space station to get its fuel.” 

“Galileo? When do we arrive?” 

“Tomorrow,” Wyatt answered, “Bam and I will suit up to go attach the fuel line.” 

“Right. Have we heard anything from Flynn and Lucy?” 

They all looked sad and Jiya responded, “Not yet, but I’m looking for them.” Rufus was quiet. Where they even alive? 

“Alright,” Noah said, “we’ll get you something to eat and let you get back to healing.” 

Karl, Bam Bam and Wyatt left but then Wyatt turned back to him, “Glad to have you back.” 

Rufus softly nodded and Wyatt left. 

“I’ll be back to visit you later on, okay?” Jiya assured him. 

“Okay,” Rufus answered. Jiya hesitated and then kissed Rufus on the lips. Smiling, she walked out of the room. 

Noah raised his eyebrows, grinning at Rufus as he started doing a thorough check on his vitals. 

* * *

Lucy lay in Flynn’s arms as he gently caressed her, “Lucy. There’s something I haven’t told you.” 

“Okay,” she replied uncertainly. “What is it?” 

“It’s about Ben Cahill...and you. There’s no better way to say this...he’s your biological father.” 

Lucy sat up, “How long have you known this?” she demanded. 

Flynn rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, “During my research, I found out about a year ago that Rittenhouse had a daughter. I knew he had a son, but never knew he had more children. So, I dug deeper and found out the names of some of the women he had been with and one name caught my eye — Carol Preston. Adding in your birthdate and counting back nine months, I found that Henry Wallace was serving in the Quadrant War while Carol was on earth...I put two and two together. I should have told you before, but there was never a good time. I’m sorry,” he caressed her hand. 

“This doesn’t surprise me.” 

“It doesn’t?” 

“I found out around the time my mom passed that my dad,” she slightly shrugged, “really wasn’t my dad.” Flynn rubbed her shoulder as she went on, “A friend of hers reminisced about my mom being her maid of honor in her wedding and she mentioned the year. I remembered thinking, ‘Wait, that was the year Dad was off in the war.’” She shook her head, “I had always thought Mom had been with him. But her friend was adamant, that was the year she married, and Carol was her maid of honor.” She met his gaze, “What I didn’t know was that Rittenhouse is my biological father.” 

“I’m sorry, Lucy.” 

“It all makes sense. Right before he attacked my ship, he called me, ‘Alleged daughter of Captain Henry Wallace,’ and twice offered for me to join him.” She lay back down and propped her head up on her hand, facing him. “What I don’t get is that you, knowing this, still wanted to marry me. With all the pain and tragedy he’s caused you.” 

“For one, Henry Wallace was your real father and it shows. You have his smarts, resourcefulness and bravery. I fell in love with _his_ daughter. Secondly, if you would have asked me if I would have ever wanted another little girl, another wife. I would have easily said no. But then you showed up. And Rosie. Both of you, unexpectedly, out of nowhere. One sassing me and the other begging me to pick her up all the time.” 

Lucy giggled softly. He lovingly gazed at her brown eyes in the warm amber light, tracing his finger down her soft cheek, “I prayed, repeatedly, for God to take my life. But instead, He gave me you two.” 

Her heart squeezed for the man before her as she lovingly placed her hand on his face, “I’m glad He didn’t take it. I was so lonely, and He answered a prayer that I had forgotten I had prayed. He knew what I needed, what _we_ needed. Each other.” She smiled softly, “I love you… I have no doubt that He led me to Rosie, and you, Garcia.” 

Flynn’s heart filled as she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her and she slid over, intertwining her short, silky legs with his long, hairy ones. She whispered, “I love you, Garcia,” making him embrace her even tighter, burying his face in her neck and holding her. Her hands gently went through his hair. Finally, she raised his head and saw tears there and kissed them. 

And they made love to each other. 

* * *

EMBARCADERO 

Jiya ran into the mess hall, breathless, “Guys, they contacted us! They’re alive!” 

Everyone sprang to their feet. 

“What?!” Karl exclaimed.

“Thank God,” Bam Bam said relieved.

“That’s great!” Wyatt excitedly replied.

“What’d it say?!” Jessica asked. 

“‘Jiya, tower R X4 two ninety, F and L!’ It has to be them! All the towers have region markers and are numbered so it should be easy to find them! We need to go get them as soon as possible!”

“We’re on fumes but let’s go to hyper-speed and get them back,” Wyatt ordered. 

“We should be at the space station in four hours!” Karl yelled, running off to the cockpit. 

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER 

“There it is,” Karl said quietly. 

Wyatt, Jiya, Jessica, Bam Bam and Karl gazed out of the cockpit window at the huge, looming, dark and silent space station Galileo. It was shaped like a large, silver ring. There were twenty fueling stations all around the outer edge. On one side of the ring, ten of the fueling stations were small. On the other side were ten large stations. Big gaping holes riddled the station, revealing the heavy attack that had ended its service. Loose, fragmented hunks, still attached to the station, hung lifelessly around it. 

“They say it’s haunted,” Karl stated. 

“Who are ‘they?’” Bam Bam asked. 

“People who have gone to it and tried to get fuel,” Karl informed. 

Wyatt rolled his eyes, “Jiya, take us over to docking bay number seventeen. It looks big enough for us. Bam, let’s suit up. The quicker we get in, the quicker we get out. Karl, go down to the fuel house.” 

“Roger.” Karl got up and left as Wyatt said, “Jessica, scan for any activity.” 

“Got it,” Jessica nodded. 

Wyatt looked at Jiya, “Once we’re over there, holler and then hold position.” 

She nodded, “Will do!” 

Wyatt and Bam Bam left on the run to the exit chamber, “Doc!” Wyatt said into his comm. 

“I see we’re here,” Noah answered. “Meet you at the chamber.” 

All three men arrived at the chamber at the same time. Noah typed in commands at the chamber console for their tethers. Wyatt and Bam Bam both pulled a spacesuit off the rack and quickly got into them. After both of them zipped themselves up and fastened the Velcro, Noah opened the inside chamber door and attached a tether to each then stepped back. “You’re all locked and loaded. Whatever you do, be quick about it. I don’t like this place.” 

“You think it’s haunted too?” Wyatt asked, surprised. 

“No, I don’t believe in ghosts, but I do believe in a bad feeling.” 

“Great,” Wyatt replied sarcastically, putting his helmet on. Noah fastened it and then did the same for Bam Bam. 

“Guys, we’re in position!” Jiya announced. 

The men stepped into the chamber and Noah closed the door then went to the console. “Karl, they’re stepping out in twenty seconds!” 

“Roger!” Karl replied, his voice coming through the console. 

Noah punched in the door release code and the chamber made a vapor lock noise and began its count down. 

The outside door opened, both men stepped out and immediately headed to the fuel line. Using their jetpacks, they went around the ship’s back to the fuel house. 

“We’re at the fuel line, Karl!” Wyatt yelled. 

Karl sent the command and the door on the side opened. Inside was the opening to the tank. Wyatt went to the docking bays tank. It was a tall, dark, and gray rectangular pillar that had a door next to it where the nozzle should be. Wyatt tried to get it open but couldn’t and swore. “It’s stuck. I’m going to blast the lock.” 

“Not sure that’s a good idea, Wyatt,” Noah warned. 

“I’ve got this. I’ll be careful,” Wyatt replied. 

“Okay,” Bam Bam replied. 

Wyatt unhooked his blaster. Aiming away from the fuel line as best as possible, he shot the lock. It worked. He quickly went over, opened the door and a mummified man with a distorted face in a spacesuit came right out at him. Wyatt swore again. 

“What’s wrong?!” Bam Bam asked. 

“Just ran into one of Karl’s ghosts,” he replied, pushing the dead man out of his way. He unlatched the hose and pulled it over to Bam Bam, who attached it. Wyatt went back to the tank to the valve release. “Say when,” he called to Bam Bam. 

“Fire away!” 

Wyatt opened it and nothing. “Karl! I’m not getting anything. You sure there’s fuel here?” 

“Yes! Be patient!” Karl replied.

“Don’t have time for that!” Wyatt replied. Then the fuel line jerked and Wyatt saw that the meter started counting. 

“It’s working!” Bam Bam yelled. 

“Told ya!” Karl yelled, “Be about fifteen minutes!” 

This was going to feel like an eternity.  
Ten minutes later, Karl spoke up, “Okay guys, about five more minutes and we’ll be all full!”

Jessica comm’d, “Guys, I’m picking up some sort of activity. Something’s moving around near bay thirteen.” 

Wyatt and Bam Bam both peered in that direction but didn’t see anything. 

“Gearing up weapons,” Jiya informed. 

“Hold off on shooting anything, Jiya!” Wyatt yelled, also mindful of the fueling they were doing.

“Understood!” she replied, looking over at Jessica. 

Another minute went by. “Four minutes!” Karl called out. 

“Heads up guys, there’s a ship over there somewhere,” Jessica warned, viewing the monitor. A dilapidated spaceship sputtered around the Embarcadero. “Ugh, space squatters!” Jessica shouted. 

“What are those?” Jiya asked. 

“They live in abandoned stations, waiting for someone to come by. Once someone with a ship shows up, they steal it!” Jessica explained. 

“We can take them!” Jiya replied. 

“But they know we won’t start a gun fight while we’re fueling up,” Jessica responded. 

“Bam, we gotta hustle,” Wyatt shouted, “Karl?! How much longer?” 

They heard Karl’s reply in their helmets, “Two and a half.” 

“Screw this, we’re outta here!” Wyatt exclaimed. 

“We need to be completely fueled as well as the reserve tank, so we will have no problems getting Flynn and Lucy!” Jiya reasoned. 

“She’s right!” Bam Bam agreed, “we just need to figure out a way to stop this guy!” 

Just then the crappy spaceship flew close by. Wyatt noticed that their sole propulsion engine was on its last leg. “I got an idea!” Wyatt yelled, “Bam! I need you to hold my line again.” 

“Got it!” Bam Bam replied as he went over to Wyatt’s tether and wrapped it around his arm. 

Wyatt jetted over to the tethered space mummy and placed his jetpack on it. 

“Going for a ride, pal,” he muttered to the dried, freaky face. He cut the dead man’s line and waited for the rickety ship to come back around. “Where are you, you bastard?” he said under his breath. Then he saw the rickety ship rise up near docking bay sixteen. He angled the dead guy at the ship’s engine, pressed the jetpack timer to blast off at full speed in three seconds and let it go. It shot off toward the crusty ship and would have flown right passed it, but the engine sucked it up and the whole thing exploded. 

Then docking bay sixteen blew up. 

“Disconnect! We’re full! We’re done!” yelled Karl. 

“We need to get out of here, fast!” Bam Bam yanked off the nozzle. “Shut it, Karl!” Bam Bam yelled as he began pulling Wyatt to him. Wyatt, too, quickly drew himself hand over hand down his tether toward Bam Bam. The door of the fuel house closed, and the two men hurried to the chamber and the door closed them inside. 

“They’re in!” Noah yelled. 

“We’re out!” Jiya punched it and they popped out as the space station continued to blow up.


	21. Chapter 21

A WEEK LATER 

Flynn took Rosie around the yard of the little apartment. The day was a little warmer, so they decided to wrap Rosie up and sit outside for a little while. Lucy spread out a blanket on the grass and watched Flynn entertain Rosie. 

Flynn pointed at a tree, and Rosie said “Twee.” 

“That’s right!” He tossed her into the air a couple of times, making her giggle uncontrollably. He came back toward Lucy and set Rosie on the blanket then sat down next to her, “Who’s this?” He picked up her doll. 

“Dowy!” She took it and fiercely squeezed the doll to her little chest then held it up to Flynn who gave the doll a kiss on the cheek. “Good, Dolly!” Flynn smiled as he winked at Lucy, who was lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. He pointed at Lucy. 

“Mama.” 

“Right.” He pointed at himself. 

“Daddy.” 

“Right. What’s your name?” he asked pointing at her. 

“Sweetie!” They both laughed. 

“Your name is Rose Amy Flynn,” Lucy corrected, rubbing her back. 

“Wose Amy Fwynn!” 

“Oh, my goodness, what a smart girl you are!” he exclaimed, picking her up in his arms. 

And then suddenly Flynn said in a deep, growly, gravelly voice, “Who’s gonna be tickled by the tickle monster?” He started tickling Rosie and she squealed loudly and all three of them laughed. Rosie started turning red and could hardly breathe from the delight. 

Lucy laughed, “Flynn, you’ve got to let her up for air.” Immediately, Flynn stopped and looked at her. Lucy saw a sparkle appear in his dark-green eyes as he slowly raised his hands. Realizing what he intended to do, she held up her hand, “You… don’t even...” He started wiggling his fingers as she began inching away from him, “Gar… Garcia Flynn, you better not!” 

“Who’s gonna be tickled by the tickle monster?” he growled and attacked. Lucy let out a squeal as his fingers tickled her all over her sides and stomach, making her laugh uncontrollably which made him keep going. “Ah ha,” he graveled, “Tickle monster knew you ticklish!” 

Laughing over what his hands were doing and what he was saying, Lucy could not catch her breath. Then Rosie joined in, trying to help Flynn tickle her. “My assistant Rosie help tickle monster!” 

“Rosie, nooo!” Lucy cried through peals of laughter and Rosie giggled. 

In the midst of his unceasing tickling, he graveled, “Tickle monster asks if Lucy need come up for air?” 

She could barely squeeze out an answer through tears and laughter, “You’re...killing...me...stop.” 

“You’ll have to give tickle monster a kiss, if want tickle monster to stop.” 

“Okay,” she wheezed. 

“Tickle monster can’t hear yooou!” 

“OKAY-OKAY!” 

Both were breathing hard and giggling when he finally stopped, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. 

“Don’t tell the tickle monster what he should and shouldn’t do,” he said normally as he pulled Rosie in with his other arm. “Right, Rosie?” 

“Wight!” 

He kissed Rosie on her cheek and gazed at Lucy, who was still trying to catch her breath. “Where tickle monster kiss?” he growled menacingly. 

She put her arms around his neck, “You’re relentless.” 

“And, you’re ticklish,” he quickly tickled her again making her squeak. 

They smiled at each other as she pressed her lips to his. 

* * *

EMBARCADERO 

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s a little crowded over there at the moment,” Rufus informed as he sat back on the sofa. They were all gathered in the common area.

“What have you found?” Bam Bam asked. 

“There’s still high Rittenhouse activity in that quadrant and it may get sticky trying to get them out,” Wyatt answered. 

“Of course it is,” Jiya interjected, “But we have to try.” 

“Jiya’s right,” Jessica agreed, “They wouldn’t hesitate to come get us.” 

“Look, no one’s saying anything about not saving them,” Wyatt clarified. “The ship is still set for that direction. But we’ll need to wait a bit until the activity goes down. Also, we need to be sure we’re prepared to fight.” 

“I think we all are,” Noah commented. 

“I agree,” Karl replied, “what’s the plan?” 

Rufus cleared his throat, “Jiya mapped out the towers in the R X4 region and their tower is toward the eastern section.” 

“While there’s activity in the quadrant, I’m not getting any other activity from that region, so there may be a good chance that Rittenhouse has already gone through it,” Jiya reasoned, “And Flynn and Lucy are still alive.” 

“However,” Wyatt added, “we’ll need to avoid Federation but there may come a point when we’ll need their help.” 

“Not sure how that will go over,” Rufus said skeptically, “We’re Flynn’s crew, you’re Feds who never bothered to check back in after your ship was attacked _and_ have been helping Flynn’s crew.” 

“One problem at a time,” Wyatt declared as he stood. “Let’s get all weapons and gear checked, cleaned and loaded.” Everyone left as he went over to Jessica. “Please be sure to keep checking for the best place we can approach to get down to the planet.” 

“Of course,” Jessica replied, looking concerned. 

“Hey, we’re going to get them back,” Wyatt reassured. 

Jessica gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, surprising him. “I know we are,” and she left the room. 

* * *

After a long day of being out walking and getting exercise, Flynn was now in the kitchen as Lucy and Rosie showered. Opening a can of fruit preserves, he poured it into a pot and put it on the cooker. He placed some stale graham crackers in a bowl and crushed them up with the bottom of a cup. He thought about the last time he had cooked for his family. A pain of sadness touched him. 

“Hey, you’re cooking?” 

He turned around at Lucy’s voice. She stepped into the kitchen with damp, wavy hair wearing a long, burgundy cardigan that came to her knees. Her legs were bare and she had thermal socks on her feet. Rosie was in her arms, wrapped in a towel and sucking her fingers. Both were flushed from the warm shower, their bright, beautiful, brown eyes shining. His heart swelled looking at the both of them; he couldn’t believe they were actually his. 

“I like kissing.” 

“What?” Her brow creased. 

“I said I like cooking,” he smiled boyishly, kissing both of them on the cheek. She shook her head as he asked, “How’s her hand healing?” 

Lucy pried Rosie’s fingers out of her mouth and rubbed her thumb over the pinky void on her little hand, “It’s healing really well,” she replied, looking up at him. He bent down and kissed the little hand she was holding in hers. Lucy felt his lips brush her palm and then he gently touched his lips to Lucy’s. “You’re beautiful.” Lucy blushed harder. “I want you to do that every time.” 

“What?” 

“Blush.” 

Lucy smiled at his handsome face. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes Rosie, I’m making dessert,” he winked at her and put some of the crushed graham crackers into three bowls. “Have a seat and we’ll eat!” 

Lucy giggled as she sat with Rosie in her lap and rubbed the towel over the little girl’s damp hair. Flynn poured the cooked fruit over the crushed crackers. Taking Rosie from Lucy, he sat across from her. “The crackers were stale but, hopefully, this won’t be too bad.” 

Lucy took a tentative bite. While the crushed crackers were indeed stale, they mixed into the fruit well enough to be a good sweet dessert. “I’ve been dying for a sugary treat!” she exclaimed as she looked up from her bowl. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure,” he replied, feeling pleased as he blew on some for Rosie and fed it to her. She was happy with the taste and immediately opened her mouth for more. 

“See, Rosie agrees,” Lucy laughed. 

Flynn took a bite and made a face, “When we get back, I’ll make you a chocolate souffle.” 

“I love chocolate,” Lucy said with all seriousness. 

“So do I,” he wagged his eyebrows. 

They ate for a bit and then Lucy said quietly, “It’s been nineteen days.” 

Flynn looked at her, “It may take a little while for them to get here.” 

“How long do we wait before we need to plan something else?” 

Flynn let out a sigh, “I was thinking we would eventually need to find another place. There’s got to be a town somewhere. Maybe there will be people, or at least food left on shelves in homes or a store. They should still be able to find us even if we leave since they can still comm you once they’re in the region.” 

She got up and left the kitchen as Flynn kissed and laid a tired-out Rosie in her little playpen. She blinked sleepily as she held her doll. Lucy came back into the kitchen carrying something in her hands. “When I wasn’t sure if you were coming back, I made a little carrier for Rosie in case we had to leave. It fits right on your back and has adjustable straps.” 

“Your resourcefulness knows no bounds,” he marveled as he took it and examined it. He gazed at her face and laid his hand on hers, “Don’t give up hope yet. We both have amazing, smart, tough crews. They’ll come.” 

“Okay.” They squeezed each other’s hand and held each other’s eyes. “Want some tea?” she asked. 

“I do.” 

* * *

Lucy rested her head on his hairy chest, listening to his heart beat as he softly trailed his fingers through her silky, dark hair. “Hey, want to tell me why you don’t like cramped places?” he asked. 

She closed her eyes, “I almost drowned in a vehicle accident in high school. My friend and I were freshman. We were going home from shopping with her older sister, who was a senior and driving us. It was night and a drunk driver ran us off a bridge into a river. A man saw it all happen. My friend and sister were able to get out easily, but I was buckled up in the backseat.” She shook her head, “As the car slid further into the water... All I could remember was the cold wet darkness pressing in…” Flynn rubbed her arms and she gave him a soft smile, “But the man got me out and gave me CPR. So, small spaces…” Flynn felt her shiver. 

He kissed the top of her head, “I’m so grateful for the man that saved you,” he kissed her head again, “and that you’re here with me,” he kissed her forehead, “and that despite your fears, you bravely went through that vent and ultimately found our Rosie.” 

“I’m happy you and Rosie are here with me. So happy,” she smiled, and they kissed and nibbled each other’s lips for a bit. 

“Tell me about your parents,” she whispered. 

His arms folded around her, “My mom’s name was Maria. Maria Thompkins.” 

“Oh, Maria and Garcia, how sweet,” she giggled. 

He smiled at her glee in their names, “My dad, Asher Flynn, met my mom at a conference in New York for aerospace engineers. He flew in from Ireland and she flew in from Texas.” 

“Where does Croatia come in?” 

“My grandmother, Ivana, my father’s mother, is from there. My parents were both offered a great career opportunity for their field and one of the company’s locations was in Croatia. Dad already had family there so they made the decision, picked up and moved there from Texas before I was born.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“My brother, Gabriel, is a biochemical engineer in France. He lives there with his family.” 

“I would like to meet him.” 

“Haven’t seen him in a long time, but I’m sure you two will get along well.” 

“So, science runs in the family?” 

“Pretty much. My grandmother taught physics at my high school.” 

“Oh, that must have been fun!” She laughed. 

He laughed, too, “She was stricter than my parents but she’s the reason for my love of physics. We would do experiments together, and she would help me with equations for all my ideas.” 

“She sounds so amazing. I wish I could have met her.” 

“I wish you could have met her, too. You’re a lot like her.” 

Curious, she asked, “How?” 

“Smart, strong, beautiful...and sassy.” Lucy let out a laugh as he became serious. “Among many other appealing qualities, that was the biggest one that attracted me to you.” 

Lucy touched her lips to his, “I am truly honored to be a reminder of her to you.” 

He placed some loving pecks on her face and then a long kiss on her warm lips. She laid her head back on his chest as he continued. “My parents, after being with the company for a while, left it and went into business for themselves. Both also patented their inventions for airship and spaceship engines and were successful and comfortable.” 

“That’s where all your holdings and etcetera come from?” 

“Some. My brother and I sold their business for a very good profit and there’s family property in Croatia, Ireland, Texas and California along with investments and savings. I have a patent, too, for an engine.” 

“Okay. Wow. And why did you want to become Federation?” 

“I figured it was a great way for me to do all that I wanted in physics and engineering _and_ …be a pilot. Something that I wanted ever since I was a little boy.” 

Her eyes sparkled as she brushed his hair off his forehead, “You’re phenomenal.” She trailed her finger softly down his face, “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Kissing his mouth, she smiled, “I bet you were a handful, but so cute as a boy.” 

He laughed, “My family would probably say ‘handful’ is putting it nicely but…I was a good-looking kid.” 

“You still are, Handsome,” she winked. “Hey?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Where did you learn to ride a racer?” 

Flynn chuckled as he folded one arm behind his head and caressed his other hand up and down her soft back, “My brother taught me in high school.” 

“Your parents were okay with that?” 

“They didn’t know.” 

“Oh boy, both of you were handfuls.” 

He chuckled again, “My brother had come home late one night. It was his friend’s fault because he had left him halfway across town. He would have been grounded but I covered for him, saying that he’d come home at ten thirty as always. So, as a thank you, he’d take me to his friend’s house on the weekends to teach me how to ride.” 

“Oh, it was the friend’s bike?” 

“Yes.” 

“The one that left him stranded?” 

“No, he wasn’t friends with that guy anymore after that incident. This was his best friend that had the bike.” 

“Yikes,” Lucy exclaimed, chuckling. 

“I have one in storage in California.” 

“Really?” Lucy asked, folding her hands on his chest and resting her chin on them to gaze into his eyes. “I would love to go for another ride with you.” 

“I can make that happen,” he smiled. 

“What are you going to do with Scott’s racer?” 

“Sell it for parts.” He twirled some of her silky hair around his finger, “Did you ride with Scott?” 

“Yep. He always had one. You know, it was Amy who told me that he was stuck on himself, a cheater and useless to life. So, I broke it off with him.” 

“What happened to him on Martol?” 

“I shot him.” 

“You _shot_ him?!” 

“I stunned him really hard when the idiot told me what he had done. I called him a son of a bitch, he said ‘Take my advice and make the deal’ and then I shot him. He had to have been out for at least twenty-four hours because I set it to maximum.” 

Flynn laughed, “Atta girl! Then what did you do?” 

“I took his racer fob and I went to save you. I checked your suite and then ran outside. What did they do to you?” 

“Rittenhouse had his goons punch me a couple times.” 

“Oh, Flynn! I’m sorry!” 

“It’s nothing I haven’t been through before. They tried to get me into their car, but I got away and that’s when I ran into you. You are a wonderful markswoman by the way.” 

“I excelled in marksmanship.” 

“My kind of girl,” Lucy felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. His hand gently rubbed her back, “Thank you for saving me.” 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled, kissing him lightly on his chest. 

“We make quite the team.” 

“We do. We’ll be okay, Major, as long as you follow my orders,” she smiled mischievously. 

One of his eyebrows arched as his hand slowly slid from her back, down to her side. He suddenly tickled her, making her squeal with shock and laughter as he whispered loudly, “Lucy, sssh, you’ll wake Rosie!” 

“Flynn stop,” she laughed, while trying to whisper. 

“Sssh, you’re going to wake her, sssh!” He tickled her up her sides, making her squirm and giggle all the while as he held her. Suddenly he stopped, plunged his hands into her hair and gave her a hot, sucking kiss on her mouth that made Lucy dizzy. His tongue searched for hers, but she pulled back, teasing him and making him growl as flipped her over. 

“Sssh,” she said seductively, looking up into his dark eyes. “Don’t wake Rosie.” 

He went in close to her ear and Lucy felt his heated breath on her sensitive skin. “I’m going to be saying those exact words to you in a little while.” 

And he did just that.


	22. Chapter 22

Flynn woke up with Lucy’s hand over his mouth. “Something’s flying around out there, but it’s not the Embarcadero,” she quietly said, removing her hand as he sat up listening... 

There it was. 

The unmistakable high-pitched whirr of a propulsion engine could be heard approaching. He went over and peeked through the front window. There in the sky flying low was a Ritten Rover. 

“Ritten Rovers. We gotta go,” he said hurriedly. Lucy’s stomach dropped. She and Flynn quickly got dressed. In the kitchen, Lucy grabbed diapers off the line and stuffed them into her duffel bag, along with blankets and towels. Flynn shoved food canisters into the survival duffel and filled their canteens, sticking them in there as well. The commotion woke Rosie and she sat up. Lucy stuck her rag doll in her bag, took Rosie’s brown sweater off the line and quickly pulled it over her sleepy head. Flynn stuffed the carrier Lucy made for Rosie into Lucy’s duffel, zipped it and zipped up the survival one and slung them both over his shoulder. He then put on his knives. Lucy picked up Rosie, who had tears in her frightened eyes. 

Blinking back her own, Lucy kissed her. “It’s alright, sweetie,” she whispered as Flynn helped her cover the child up with a blanket. 

Flynn peeked through the window again with Lucy standing right behind him with Rosie. He quietly opened the door. Looking both ways, holding up his gun, he stepped out. It looked clear. He signaled to Lucy, she stepped outside and he closed the door behind them. Lucy hurried in front of him toward the trees near the tower. Once they made it there, she turned on her little flashlight that barely lit the way enough for them to not stumble. 

They kept a good pace through the trees for ten minutes before an explosion shook the ground. Both of them turned around and saw a fireball go up lighting the sky. It was the very spot of the tower apartment. 

“Oh my--!” 

“Come on, let’s go!” Flynn urged. 

Flynn hurried them all quickly through the trees, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and the tower. They could barely see with the small flashlight, but they hurried on. 

Two hours later they came to a little cave that Flynn quickly checked out, shining the light around in it. “We’ll stay here until daylight,” he said, guiding Lucy in with Rosie. He set the bags against the rock wall and took Rosie from Lucy, who sank down to the ground next to the bags. Flynn sat next to her and checked out Rosie, who was very frightened. 

“Hey, Sweetie,” he kissed her, and she started fretting. “Sssh, sssh. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lucy took out a blanket and covered them all. Flynn put his arm around her, drawing her in close. Lucy kissed Rosie, “Hey baby,” she kissed her again, “I love you. You’re alright,” she cooed to her. Lucy laid her head against Flynn’s shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. He kissed her dark waves and rested his head on top of hers. 

* * *

NEXT MORNING 

Rosie was eating a graham cracker that Lucy had given her as she put the child into the carrier she had made. “We can keep heading south,” she said as she pulled Rosie’s little legs through and put socks on her feet. 

“I agree,” Flynn replied, picking Rosie up and holding her while Lucy stuck her arms into the carrier straps. He settled Rosie onto her back and Lucy fastened the buckle and pulled the strap, making it snug across her chest. 

“How does she look?” Lucy asked. 

Flynn checked Rosie to be sure her legs weren’t getting pinched, rubbed or scraped. “It looks okay, but your hair’s in her face,” he replied, securing a towel around her little body to keep her warm. Lucy roughly divided her hair down the middle of her head and started braiding the end of each section. She pulled rubber bands out of her cargo pants, quickly secured the ends of her two braids and shoved the rest of the bands back in her pocket. 

“That’s better,” he said to Lucy as he kissed Rosie’s little cheek. “Let’s hope she takes to it well.” 

“She will,” Lucy gave him a little reassuring smile over her shoulder. “She’s tough.” 

He touched one of her braids, “Like you.” Flynn quickly kissed Lucy and picked up the two duffel bags, securing them over his shoulder as they went to the mouth of the cave. Flynn went out and did a quick check of their surroundings. The wilderness appeared quiet. He stuck his head back in, “Let’s go.” 

* * *

They walked for four hours before they stopped for a break. Flynn found a shaded spot where a large, fallen log laid under a tree, giving them some cover. 

Lucy sat on the log, “How is she?” 

He set down the bags and checked Rosie, “Asleep.” 

“Good,” she heavily sighed, wiping the sweat from her flushed face. 

Flynn gave her the canteen, “Are you doing ok?” 

She nodded as she took a good drink and handed it back to him, “That attack didn’t seem random.” 

“I thought the same. I’m thinking that they saw activity coming from the towers in this region and went to investigate.” 

“Maybe that’s why the crew hasn’t arrived here yet. They probably can’t safely enter the quadrant because Rittenhouse has beefed up his fleets presence.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, taking a drink. 

“I start feeling sick when I think about how close we came back there.” 

Flynn took her hand, “The crew will find us. In the meantime, we’re going to keep going."  
Seven hours later, they came to the ridge of a hill that looked out over a small valley.

“There’re some buildings down there!” Lucy exclaimed, pointing. 

Flynn took her hand and helped her down the side of the large, grassy hill. At the bottom, they came around a thick clump of trees and stopped short. Before them was a large, stark, concrete tunnel. There were no gates, fences or signs. It was just open — like a big, gaping mouth — and pitch-black inside. The whole thing flat out gave Lucy the creeps. 

She squeezed his hand, “Don’t think we should go in there.” 

Flynn took out his gun, pulled her away from the tunnel and led them over to the buildings. “It’s getting late. Let’s see if there’s somewhere to stay for the night.” 

They came to the buildings that they had spotted from the hill. There were only three. One building was two-story and the others were one story and they were burnt out, just like the orphanage. At the two-story building, Flynn moved over to the window to check it out. Seeing no life, he went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn’t give. He pushed harder and it slowly opened. Sticking his head in, he saw that debris had been blocking the door. Moving through the doorway, he checked around. The roof over the right side of the building was destroyed, revealing some burnt rafters, but the left side still had moderate covering. 

“Careful,” he warned, helping Lucy step over the charred remnants of the building and furniture. They went over to the back corner. Flynn moved some of the debris away, making a spot for them to set up. Lucy kicked some of the stuff out to the side, too, and pushed a piece of wood out of the way. 

“This will have to do,” he sighed heavily, removing the bags from his shoulder. He turned and placed his hands under Rosie’s arms. 

“You got her?” Lucy asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Lucy unfastened the harness and he pulled Rosie off her back. Lucy relished the relief from the weight of her little tot. She knelt and pulled out the little lantern and a blanket from her duffel bag. Once she spread it out, Flynn laid Rosie on it and took her out of the carrier. “You did really good today,” he said to her. 

“Daddy,” she cooed and gave him the sweetest, bright-eyed smile which hit him hard, making tears sting his eyes. 

Lucy took out a canister of food and poured it into a bowl for each of them. They sat down and ate by the light of the little lantern, they were all famished. Lucy fed Rosie and gave her some water from the canteen. 

After they were all done, Flynn sat with his back against the wall, holding Rosie who had gone to sleep sucking her fingers. Even in the dim light, Lucy saw the look of dread and defeat on his face. She scooted up next to him and kissed his cheek. 

“I am wondering what the Federation will say when they find out that I married the man I was supposed to arrest,” she said, trying to lighten his mood.

“They’ll probably discharge you,” he replied flatly. 

“Possibly.” 

“If Rittenhouse hadn’t attacked back with Jake, you would have been home by now. Safe.” 

“But Rosie… And I wouldn’t have you.” 

“I thought you wanted to leave.” 

“I wanted my crew home, but for me? Flynn, before the Kelgra party, I was trying to figure out a way to get the Federation to retract the order for your arrest and come back to you.” 

“You were?” 

“Until you said you needed me out of your life.” 

“Lucy--.” 

“I couldn’t blame you. I said to myself, ‘Why would he forgive you for almost getting him caught by Rittenhouse?’ I thought you really wanted me out.” 

“I didn’t,” he placed his arm around her. “After our mission with Kelgra in the ballroom, I was going to ask you to join me. To stay with me.” 

“You were? Oh, what a mess we made.” 

“Forgive me for being angry at you.” 

She placed her hand on the side of his face, “I forgive you, Flynn. Forgive me for Rittenhouse almost capturing you.” 

“Lucy,” he whispered, “I forgive you.” She kissed him twice, “It’s still a mess,” he muttered. Her brow furrowed as he explained, “Tonight, Rosie smiled at me with such trust in her eyes...and you look at me that way too. And I love you both so much. I have to make sure you’re both safe and I don’t want to fail at that again. Lucy, I won’t be able to take it if anything were to happen to you or Rosie. I won’t.” 

Lucy saw such anguish in his eyes. “You are keeping us safe,” she caressed his cheek, “We’re still here and we’re still together and that’s because of you. I trust and have faith in you, Flynn,” she smiled. “And it hasn’t weakened one bit, but has gotten stronger and stronger, just like my love for you. Remember when you said we make quite the team? Well, we do. I look out for you, you look out for me, we look out for Rosie. We take care of _each other_ , and keep _each other_ safe.” She kissed him, “We’re going to be okay.” 

They kissed and held each other, eventually falling into an exhausted sleep. 

* * *

In the dawn’s early light, Flynn’s and Lucy’s eyes popped open. Not sure what it was that woke them, they got to their feet. Flynn handed Rosie to Lucy, who laid her down to put her in the carrier. Flynn went over, looked out the back window and saw movement. He walked to the front door and took out his gun. He cracked the door open and saw it was clear out front. “Stay here,” he whispered as he opened the door and closed it behind him. 

“Flynn?!” Lucy whispered loudly. 

Moving around the back, he went toward where he had seen the movement. A guard was looking around, checking through the windows where Lucy and Rosie were. Flynn snuck up on him, grabbed him by the head and deftly twisted it. Flynn let the guard’s body fall to the ground as he quickly took the guard’s gun. Flynn heard movement near the front of the building, so he moved to the corner, where he saw another guard with his gun raised. Flynn stepped away from the building, took quick aim and shot him. 

Inside, Lucy jumped at the sound of the blast. 

Just as the guard he shot crumpled to the ground, another one blindsided Flynn, jumping out and tackling him to the ground. Flynn’s gun slid out of his reach. Dust flew up as they rolled around, each trying to overpower the other. Flynn ended up on top and smashed his fist into the guard’s face. The guard clasped his hands together and slammed them hard into Flynn’s chest, knocking him off. 

Covering Rosie entirely with a blanket, Lucy raced to the door and flung it open in time to see Flynn take a punch to the chest from a huge guard. As the guard stood and took out his gun to shoot Flynn, Lucy raised one of Flynn’s knives and threw it hard. The blade sliced through the air, going end over end twice, and sank deeply into the guard’s back. He dropped his gun as he fell to his knees and hit the ground face first. 

Flynn got to his feet and grabbed the guy’s gun. He ran to Lucy and pulled her inside the building. “More may be coming! Put Rosie on my back!” Flynn exclaimed. Lucy ran over to the child and flung the blanket off her. She lifted her up and Flynn quickly strapped up the carrier, adjusting the straps. 

“Only take one bag,” Flynn said. Lucy hastily stuffed some of the survival bag items, food and water into her duffel and slung it over her shoulder. 

They both stepped outside. Flynn raised the gun, and both listened. Off in the distance they could hear vehicles. 

“The tunnel?” Lucy asked. Flynn nodded. Checking both ways, he took her hand and they took off from the buildings, heading straight for the tunnel. Coming up on the opening, they stepped inside. Lucy turned on her flashlight. The tunnel smelled of dank mildew. She squeezed Flynn’s hand as they hurried deeper and deeper into the dark depths, not knowing where the tunnel would lead. After about a fourth of a mile, the tunnel sloped downward and veered to the right. Automatic lights suddenly began illuminating the new part of the tunnel they had just entered. They stopped and watched as each section eerily lit up, one by one, all the way down as far as they could see. 

Hesitantly, they went on, eventually coming to an indentation in the wall of the tunnel. It led to a smaller tunnel that had double metal doors. They glanced at each other, neither wanting to go forward nor back. Flynn squeezed her hand and, together, they went forward. 

The doors slid open, revealing a passageway. Cautiously they entered it. They went along the way for about a hundred yards and came up to two large, glass windows. Solemnly they peered through them. Down below in a vast space was a large, disk-shaped spacecraft that had to be nearly a mile in diameter. Hundreds of Rittenhouse guards and workers moved cargo about with lifts as others monitored the activity. It appeared that they were loading the spacecraft. 

“What could they possibly be doing?” Lucy asked. 

“We need to find another way out,” Flynn replied, turning them back around. They ran back to the double metal doors. As they approached them, the doors quietly slide shut, locking them in. 

“Oh no,” Lucy uttered. 

Flynn swore. “Let’s go back the other way, past the viewing room.” 

Taking her hand, they ran back, snuck passed the viewing windows and found themselves in a tunnel that veered off in two directions. 

Flynn turned his back toward Lucy. “Here, take Rosie." 

Lucy held Rosie as he slid his arms out of the carrier and then again took Rosie in his hands. 

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked, dropping her duffel bag and slipping her arms into the harness. 

"Stay here, and I'll go check to see if it's clear down this way first," he replied as he held Rosie to Lucy's back. 

"I'm going with you," Lucy stated firmly, turning back around as she secured the carrier straps across her chest. 

"Please, just stay here," he said, holding his hand out to indicated that she should stay put. Lucy let out a nervous breath but nodded and stood there, anxiously watching him run down the hall to check it out. He was almost at the very end when a loud alarm sounded and he skidded to a halt. Lucy and Flynn looked and saw metal doors at the far end of the tunnel he was in begin to slide closed. 

Then another set closed. 

And another. 

"Flynn!" 

"Stay there!"

He took off running towards them, making it through the next set of doors and barely avoiding being crushed by the next as he slid through sideways to clear them. Ramping up his speed, he pushed hard to beat the last set between them. 

“Hurry!” Lucy shouted as she tried to hold the door open. Groaning and clenching her teeth, she strained, trying her best to slow it down. It was like she wasn't even touching it. He was almost there, and he gave it all he had 

and it slid shut. 

Flynn slammed into it. Both panting, they looked at each other through the little window in the thick, steel door. Lucy slammed her hands against it and started trailing her fingers around it, trying to find a catch, or lever or release as Flynn did the same on his side, frantically feeling around the ridge. Finding nothing and swearing, he took out the gun. 

“Stand back!” he yelled. She moved aside as he released every round he had at the doors, to no avail. Furious, he dropped the gun and banged his fist on the doors three times, swearing loudly with each pound, with Lucy on the other side, slamming her hands on it, too. Rosie whimpered. Flynn stopped and gazed at her through the little window, realizing that he wasn't going to get through to them. 

"FLYNN!" She slammed it hard again, "FLYNN!" 

"Stop, Lucy." 

She clenched her fist and hit the glass hard. 

"Stop!" 

She hit it again. 

"Lucy, stop!" 

She hit it again and again and again and kicked the door. 

"...STOP! _STOP_!" 

Breathing hard, she braced her hands against the door, looking at him. 

"Take the other tunnel and keep going to the other end!” 

She shook her head as she could just make out what he was saying over the alarm. They both moved closer to the window as she went up on her toes. 

"Get back outside! Hide and wait for the crew! They’ll come for you!" 

She shook her head as tears fell down her face. "I'll come back around and--and try to get you out!" she said, needing to get to him. 

He shook his head, imploring her to leave, "Lucy, you've got to go, they'll be here soon!" 

"I'll come back--!" 

"Don't come back for me!" 

Her mouth fell open a little at the unbearable pain spreading its slow burn through her chest. Flynn placed his hand on the window. She lifted her hand to mirror his, laying it right in the center. His eyes locked on her beautiful brown ones. His two loves were being taken away from him once again. 

"Don't come back for me!" he repeated. She didn't respond as she saw tears escape onto his cheeks. "Tell Rosie I love her!" She nodded. 

"...I love you, Lucy!" 

"I love you.” 

He smiled through his tears and, at that moment, Lucy knew she would never forget the look on his face or the break of her heart. 

"Now go! ... _GO_!" 

Lucy took her hand off the glass and backed away with one last look at him. She placed her hands behind her, feeling Rosie was secured. She picked up her bag, turned, ran back down the tunnel and out of his sight.

Flynn turned, leaned his back against the door, and let the heaviness of his heart take him to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy ran back down to where the two tunnels met. The blare of the alarm decreased as she took the other tunnel and ran down it toward the end. She was about halfway when she heard voices coming out from a passageway she was coming up on. She stopped as they came closer and closer. Looking around for a place to hide, Lucy spotted an alcove with a ladder that went up into a dark hole. She quickly went over to it and shined her flashlight up the ladder, where she saw a hatch with a round wheel lock at the very top. 

Carefully, she situated her duffel around her shoulders to avoid hurting Rosie. The first rung of the ladder was about six feet off the ground. Hearing the voices getting closer, she leaped for it, touched it and missed, almost falling back on Rosie. It was awkward with the tot and the bag. She took some steps back. Taking a running leap, she caught the rung with one hand and quickly joined it with the other. Determined and focused, she rose up and moved her hand to the next rung, pulling Rosie and the bag and her own weight up with all her strength. Rung by rung, she went as quickly as she could until her feet finally touched the first rung. 

Taking some breaths, sweating, and looking up into the darkness, she blindly climbed the ladder, careful not to smush Rosie. She looked down and saw some Rittenhouse guards run by underneath her. She stayed quiet, hoping that Rosie would, too. Once she didn’t hear anymore voices, she continued up the long ladder until her hand hit the top hatch. Holding onto the rung, she stretched her hand up to the wheel lock on the hatch and tried to turn it counterclockwise. It didn’t move. She wiped each hand, one at a time, down her jacket and tried again, and swearing under her breath when it didn’t budge. She wanted to cry but refused. 

She heard Rosie whimper. “Sssh, it’s okay. Sssh,” she whispered, trying to comfort her as she willed her to remain quiet. 

Lucy knew the hatch would be their way out, and she knew she had to get that hatch open. Wiping her hand again, she hooked her left elbow through the rung for more leverage “God, help me,” she prayed as she stretched her right hand out, caught the wheel and turned with all her might. Keeping the pressure on it, she held it, willing it to move. Her hand started to shake as she groaned but, amazingly, she felt it give. Putting more strength into it, the wheel gave some more. She let go and caught onto the rungs with both her hands, feeling dizzy from holding her breath as she strained. She breathed in and out a number of times before reaching her right hand up again. She turned the wheel until the hatch finally gave a metallic clang as the lock released.

Letting out a gasp of relief, she used the last of her strength to push it open. She stuck her head up and saw a cement staircase that led to a dim light at the top. Attentive of Rosie, she maneuvered them out of the hatch and closed it. Taking out her flashlight, she started climbing the stairs. The light got brighter and brighter as she moved to the top. She arrived on the last step and went through a cement doorway that was just stuck into the side of a hill with trees all around. She looked all around her, making sure that no one was out there. And she hurried on. 

Some hours later it was late afternoon and Rosie began to fret. Lucy sat on the ground under trees and carefully took the child off her back. They rested, ate and drank water for a short break and then Lucy took Rosie in her arms. 

“You’ve been such a good girl.” Lucy kissed and hugged Rosie. 

“Mama, want Daddy,” Rosie whined. 

Tears threatened to spill from Lucy’s eyes. She kissed the child again and placed her on her back and strapped up the carrier again. She had to find a place for them to stay. 

A little while later, she was walking along some trees when she heard a deep, vibrating hum. Looking up behind her, she saw the same large, disk shaped spacecraft, looming as it moved slowly through the sky, casting its vast shadow across the wilderness. She quickly ducked by a tree for cover and she watched it move overhead. 

Somehow, she knew he was on there. 

The spacecraft crept on past the valley as it gradually ascended into the sky, and suddenly popped out of sight. A sob escaped Lucy and she was blinded with tears. But, she pulled it together, telling herself — _shelter first, cry later_. 

Two hours later Lucy came upon an abandoned, small, trailer. It was nestled against an outcropping of rocks, surrounded by trees with a little stream nearby, and it was pretty well hidden. She took out one of Flynn’s knives and approached cautiously. She peered through the window and saw no humans or animals. She opened the door and stuck her head in. The place seemed like it had been suddenly abandoned. There was dried, moldy food on the cooktop and half drunken cups of coffee. Checking outside one more time, Lucy decided to set up there. 

She quickly found some bags and placed all the old food on the cooktop and from the refrigerator into it and set it by the door, intending to bury it. Grabbing the blanket on the bed in the back, she took it outside and shook it out and used it to cover the back window of the trailer. Moving to the front, she pulled a partition that was between the two front seats and the side door closed so no one could see in through the front window. She flipped over the mattress and laid one of the blankets from her duffel bag over it and sat on it to take Rosie out of her carrier. 

“Sweetie, you’ve been so, so good,” she cooed to her as she took her out. Her diaper was soiled so she changed it. Locating a bucket, she stuck the diaper in it and stuck it outside the door. She gave Rosie her rag doll and went about covering the other windows and locking them in as best as she could. 

Later that night after they had eaten, Lucy set up the little lantern, placed Flynn’s knives where she could easily get them and crawled into bed with Rosie. She gazed at her little girl and pressed a tearful kiss to her cheek, “We’re going to be okay, Rosie.” 

“Mama, sweetie,” Rosie said, kissing Lucy on her cheek. 

Lucy squeezed her close, “I love you, Rose Amy Flynn,” she whispered into her dark, curled hair. 

“Daddy, sweetie?” 

And Lucy’s heart screamed for Flynn. 

* * *

A WEEK LATER 

EMBARCADERO 

“We found an opening!” Rufus yelled as he accelerated into the atmosphere of Saylon. 

Wyatt came into the cockpit where Rufus and Jiya were. “Great!” he exclaimed, sitting in one of the back navigation seats as Jessica came in and sat across from him. “Let’s get in and get them out!” 

ONE HOUR LATER 

“Tower two-ninety isn’t there,” Jiya said perplexed. 

“What?” Jessica asked.

“Try their comms,” Rufus suggested. 

“Come in, Flynn! It’s the Embarcadero!” Jessica said into her comm. They all waited, “Jess to Flynn! Do you copy?!” She glanced over at Wyatt, worried. 

“Flynn, it’s Rufus! We’re here!” Rufus exclaimed, and received no answer. 

“Let’s try Lucy,” Wyatt suggested.

* * *

THE TRAILER

Lucy sat in the trailer at the little dining table with her head lying on her folded arms. 

“Captain! This is Logan! Do you copy?!” Wyatt’s voice came from the back, where Rosie was napping. 

Lucy lifted her head in wonder as tears slid down her cheeks and nose. 

“Come in, Captain! Do you copy?!” 

She quickly got up and ran to her comm. 

“Captain--!” 

“Wyatt??” 

Everyone in the cockpit froze at the sound of her voice. 

“Lucy! You’re alright!” Wyatt yelled as they all laughed and cheered, high-fiving each other. 

“Wyatt, it’s good to hear you! All of you!” Her voice cracked with emotional relief. 

“We have a lock on your comm now, hold tight!” Jiya informed her as she entered Lucy’s location and Rufus popped the Embarcadero right to where Lucy and Rosie were. 

Lucy grabbed Rosie’s diapers and clothes off the lines hanging in the trailer and stuffed them in her bag along with Flynn’s knives and Rosie’s doll. Picking up Rosie, she hurried outside. 

Wyatt, Bam Bam and Karl came down the plank, “Where’s Flynn? Bam Bam asked, looking at her and the little girl. The look on her face spoke volumes. 

“They took him,” her lip trembled. “Rittenhouse took him.” 

She started to cry. Wyatt helped her as Bam Bam took the little girl out of her arms and they all went inside the Embarcadero. 

“Take off, Rufus!” Wyatt yelled. 

“They’re all in?” Rufus asked from the cockpit. 

“Lucy and a little girl,” Karl answered, “but they took Flynn, man. Rittenhouse took Flynn.” 

Rufus froze. Jiya’s eyes went wide, but she sprang into action. She retracted the plank and got them out of there. 

* * *

They all sat in the common area with Lucy holding Rosie who was sucking her fingers. Noah had examined them both and, while a little malnourished, they were okay. Giving them the shots, they needed, he recommended they rest after they ate but Lucy wanted to speak to the crew first. 

"We found this little girl in a partially burned-out orphanage,” she said, looking down at the tot as she lovingly smoothed her soft hair. “Someone had hidden her in an air vent and we found her. I adopted her, and her name is Rose Amy Flynn." 

"Wait, what?" Jiya asked. 

"Well, Flynn and I adopted her...we got married,” she added. 

“What??” Rufus and Wyatt exclaimed. 

"And…I'm pregnant." 

“Whoa,” Karl uttered. 

Lucy looked around at the expressions on all their faces and went on, “The towers around us weren’t operational, so Flynn left and walked for days to the mountains to locate one that was operational. Before he left, he said he wanted Rosie and I to be taken care of, in case he didn’t make it back.” She brushed a tear from her eye, “so he suggested that he could legally register us as married and adopt Rosie since the towers are connected to the United Galaxy legal sector. And I agreed.” 

Bam Bam nodded. “Smart man.” 

“What happened to him?” Jessica asked, squeezing Lucy’s hand. 

“We were at tower 290 just over a week ago, but a Ritten Rover attacked it. We barely made it out of there before they blew it up. We ran for two days and some Rittenhouse guards happened upon us. Flynn and I took them out, but more were coming so we took cover in a tunnel we had seen that, unfortunately, led to a large Rittenhouse spacecraft hangar. Flynn and I were running around the tunnels looking for a way out. In one tunnel, he went to check if it was all clear and safe for us and...got trapped on the other side of these metal doors. He told me to go on and to not come back for him.” Her teary eyes gazed at all of them, “Some hours later, I saw that spacecraft from the hangar take off and I’m _sure_ he was on that ship. Flynn mentioned that Rittenhouse threatened to send him to Rohv. They have him now and I’m sure that’s where they’ve taken him. So, he’s still alive,” Lucy took in a sobbing breath, “and I’m going to find him. It’s going to be dangerous and I understand if any of you don’t want to be a part of this.” 

“Lucy,” Rufus said as she looked over at him, “We’re gonna find him.” 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Captain,” Bam Bam reassured. 

“Neither am I,” Noah affirmed. 

“I think we’re all in agreement,” Wyatt stated as everyone nodded. 

“Thank you all,” Lucy wiped her eyes. 

“I think it’s best if you both got some rest now,” Noah advised, rising to help her up and picking up Rosie.

* * *

FLYNN’S CABIN

There was a knock at the cabin door, “Come in.” 

Jiya and Jessica entered and saw Lucy rinsing her mouth with mouthwash in the bathroom. Rosie was asleep in Flynn’s bed. “We moved all your things in here and set up a little bed for Rosie over in Flynn’s office,” Jessica said. 

“Thank you so much, I appreciate all your help, both of you,” Lucy said as Jiya sat on the bed. 

Jessica looked her over, “How’s your stomach?” 

“Nauseous.” Lucy sat beside Jiya who put her arm around her. 

“Did you tell Flynn?” Jiya asked, rubbing Lucy’s back. 

She shook her head, “No. By the time I was sure we were on the run, and he already had enough on his mind.” Sudden tears spilled out of Lucy. Jiya gently pulled her head to her shoulder. 

Jessica moved a chair closer to them and sat down, laying her hand on Lucy’s leg, “We’ll find him.” 

Lucy cried all the harder and they stayed with her until she fell asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~PART THREE~~

THREE MONTHS LATER 

With Rosie curled up to her, Lucy slowly began to wake up. They had been searching different sectors trying to avoid Rittenhouse as they looked for Flynn. Each search had come up fruitless. When they were able to stop for a supply run, the team would go out and try to find information about any Rittenhouse activity or a place called Rohv. They’d gotten some helpful leads, but still were no closer to finding him. It seemed that Rittenhouse was successful in keeping their evil secrets. As she slowly became more awake, thoughts of him passed over her heart, making it constrict with longing. His smile, his scent...his touch. 

And then Lucy felt something. 

Her eyes now wide open, she went still…and felt a flutter. Lucy gasped as she rolled onto her back and splayed her hands over her slightly protruding womb. Another flutter, deep within her sent thrills throughout her body and into her aching heart. As she rested her head back on her pillow, tears rolled out into her hairline at the joy of feeling their baby move for the first time and the pain of not being able to share it with him. She didn’t think she could take it as she laid there and wept.

* * *

“Rosie is about thirty months, two and a half,” Noah said to Lucy as he finished up with Rosie’s checkup. “Never thought I’d be a pediatrician, but she’s a great patient. It looks like you’ve got yourself a winner!” Noah held his hand up to Rosie who slapped his palm. Lucy smiled. Noah typed in some info, “Are you ready for your checkup?” he asked Lucy.

“Yeah, I’ll take her to Jessica and come right back,” she replied. Noah nodded as he set Rosie on the floor. Lucy took her little hand, “Come on, we’re going to Jessica.” 

“To Jesscah?” 

“Yep.” 

Rosie glanced up at her. “Mama, want cwackers, pwease.” 

“We’ll stop by the mess hall, okay?” 

“Kay,” Rosie replied as Lucy released her hand, letting her walk before her in the passageway.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

Lucy lay on the table with her eyes closed as Noah examined her. “Okay, take a look.” Opening her eyes, she slowly turned her head to the monitor. Immediately she saw that her little curled baby was much bigger from her last checkup. A cute nose, mouth and chin, little elbows and tiny legs were crossed at the heels. 

“It looks like you’re having a boy,” Noah said. 

Lucy’s hands went to her eyes as she inhaled and sobbed. Noah rubbed her arm. She wiped her eyes and looked back at the monitor. 

“It’s a boy?” 

Smiling, Noah nodded. “See?” he said pointing. 

Lucy let out a little laugh, rolling her eyes, “Yes, I see.” 

“About seventeen weeks and he’s growing quite nicely. Look, he’s waving.” They watched the baby’s tiny hand move. 

She laughed softly as her heart melted, “If anyone would have said I was going to have a baby this year, I would have had them committed.” 

“Yes, babies can be a surprise. Although, I’m wondering how you got past your medical screening before going on your mission.” 

“I had gotten the screening done right before with a warning that I was a couple days shy of my annual injection, but Admiral Christopher cleared me due to the urgency of the mission.” 

“Ah,” he replied, “that makes sense.” He patted her shoulder, “You’re doing a good job of staying healthy and it shows.” 

“Is it okay to keep exercising?” 

“Absolutely but keep it moderate. No pushing yourself or going too far, right?” 

Lucy sat up, “Right. Thank you, Doc,” she said as he helped her down.

* * *

Jiya had offered to watch Rosie for an hour before her shift to pilot the ship, so Lucy took the opportunity to put together a couple of strategic plans, in case Ritten Rovers started a surprise attack on the ship. They had to stay on their toes in the quadrants where they believed Flynn could be found. Not wanting to be caught off-guard with no plan or low supplies, she made her way down to the storage room and saw Rufus in front of her, entering the glass cargo bay control room. 

She slowed down then stopped, “Hey, Rufus.” 

He glanced up, “Hi, doing alright?” 

“Yeah, just want to be sure we’re all good with supplies,” she replied, coming in. 

“Karl and I can do that for you.” 

“You two have enough with your shifts with piloting and looking out for Ritten Rovers.” 

“No, no, it’s a nice break in between the madness. It was something Flynn--,” he stopped himself. 

“You can talk about him to me.” 

“No, it’s… I have a hard time myself, talking about him. Inventory was something he and I used to do.” 

Lucy took a seat next to him, “Can I ask how you two met?” 

Rufus sat back and sighed. Then a small smile tugged at his lips, “I had been at Space Station Prime 141 for a couple weeks and had an interview for a pilot with a masters in technical computer science engineering. Space crafts were built at this station and Flynn was the Federation officer in charge of it. I was a civilian, so I didn’t know if they would even be interested in someone outside of the military in this highly classified position. So, nervous as _hell_ , I spill an entire cup of hot coffee on myself, right before I was called into the interview.” 

“Oh no,” Lucy exclaimed, smiling. 

“Oh no is right. When I entered the room, Flynn was there behind a desk and told me to have a seat. When he looked up, he saw the huge, wet stain on me and without missing a beat, he asked, ‘Enjoyed your coffee?’ And I start laughing, like hysterical.” 

“What?” she asked. 

“Then I started crying.” 

“Really?” 

“No joke.” He shook his head. 

“Oh, Rufus!” 

“I was a mess. I had been so stressed because I had moved my mom and little brother there all the way from earth so that we could be together. It took all I had to get us there, so I really needed the job or we were going to be out of luck.” 

“How awful.” 

“Yeah. I was all frayed nerves and now, there I was, a grown ass man, standing in an interview, bawling like a baby.” He rubbed his eyes, “Flynn gets up and I’m thinking he’s going to walk me right out the door. But he guides me down into the chair and hands me a tissue and takes his seat. When I finally calm down, he says, “I already know what you’ve done and what you’re capable of doing. Can you start tomorrow?” 

“Wow, _really_?” 

“I said, ‘I’m sorry, what?’ Flynn sat there and told me he was ordering a badge for me and that I could pick it up at the service desk in the morning. Then he told me to come back and to be in his office at eight o’clock. He stood, and I stood. I didn’t know what had just happened, but he shook my hand, I said thank you and I went to my apartment and told my family. Not about the laughing and crying, but that I got the job.” 

Tears were in her eyes, “I’m so glad it turned out so well and that you’re still friends.” 

“After the space station, we’ve been the best.” 

She covered his hand, “What happened?” 

Rufus blinked some tears back, “It happened while we were at work. I was on the testing platform with Flynn when Rittenhouse came out of nowhere, no warning, and started lighting us up. People were running and screaming as Flynn yelled for everybody to get out and get to their evacuation stations. Everything was blowing up left and right and was on fire. We made a run for the doors to get out of the facility, but they blew in and Flynn pushed me to the floor. The only way out was to take one of the shuttlecrafts we’d been testing. So we got up and ran to the nearest one and Zombani was already in there, firing up the engines. By the skin of our teeth, we got out of there and saw the space station get…obliterated.” 

They squeezed each other’s hands as they both wiped away tears. “Federation couldn’t get to our quadrant and we had to dodge Rittenhouse all on our own. I think we both would have fallen apart or combusted if we didn’t have each other at that time. We were both scared, numb and didn’t know what the hell we were doing, but we stumbled about and helped each other along. Kept each other sane somehow and…carried on...sticking together. Eventually, he bought this ship, asked me to be his wingman, and I said yes.” 

Lucy rose up and flung her arms around his neck, “Thank you for sharing that, Rufus.” 

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her too, “Jiya and I are working hard to find him. All of us are. We’re getting him back.” 

“Thank you,” she repeated as their arms tightened. Finally, they let go. “I need to go get Rosie so Jiya can relieve Karl.” 

“Tell him to come directly here and not stop and eat.” 

“I will,” she smiled as they both laughed, then she left. 

* * *

“How safe are we here in this area?” Lucy asked, rubbing her twenty-four-week roundness, as they talked in the common area. Within the last two months, Rittenhouse had been steadily getting more and more difficult to avoid. They would appear and viciously attack, forcing Lucy and the crew to pop out to get away. This had already happened a number of times and every time they had to run, it put them further away from finding Flynn. 

“It’s okay for now,” Rufus declared. “There are some other cargo ships in the area. One contacted us, and they said they’d been here for a month.” 

“Alright, Rufus, Jiya, keep your eyes on those other ships out there and your ears out for anything Rittenhouse,” Lucy commanded. “How’s it looking on shuttlecraft maintenance?” 

“We got a third of the way done. Just need a couple days to complete it,” Wyatt replied. 

“Okay, you and Karl continue with that,” Lucy directed, “and Jess, Bam, please go through the supplies and start an inventory list.” They both nodded as she went on, “And I will do linen laundry. We’re all good?” 

“Yes!” They all replied.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING 

“Hey sweetie, come here.” 

Rosie moved over to Lucy as she sat down on the bed. “Hi mama!” Rosie squeaked, standing in front of her with Dolly. 

“Hi baby,” Lucy smiled and patted the spot next to her, “climb up.” Rosie immediately set her doll aside and proceeded to pull herself up on the bed. Lucy put her arm around her and pulled her closer, “Give me your hand.” Rosie held it up. Lucy gently took it, lifted up her shirt and laid the child’s hand on the underside of her rounding belly. The baby moved. Rosie looked up at her with wide eyes and Lucy smiled at her, “You feel that?” 

“What dat mama?” 

“That’s your baby brother.” The baby gave Rosie’s hand a small kick. “See, your baby brother.” Lucy repeated. 

“Baby bwotha?” 

“Yes, Rosie’s baby brother.” 

Rosie lifted up her shirt and looked at her little belly, “Wosie’s baby bwotha?” 

Lucy giggle, “No, he’s in mama’s belly. Right in here,” Lucy emphasized her point by running her hands over her growing roundness. 

“Baby bwotha in mama’s belly?” Rosie asked, patting Lucy’s smooth stomach. 

“Right, and you’ll get to meet him soon.” She helped Rosie stand on the bed and gave her a hug, “You’ll be a big sister. Big sister Rosie.” 

“Big sistah Wosie.” 

“That’s right and you’ll be good at it.” She smiled at her, “Kiss, sweetie.” 

Rosie kissed her on the mouth and made an exaggerated soft pop, “I kiss you mama sweetie.”

Lucy giggled again. She wished that Flynn could see how much Rosie had grown and how smart and beautiful she was. She also wished he could be there to feel their baby move. Placing her hand on her belly, she knew their little boy would grow into a handsome man just like his father. She wanted Flynn to see that, too. 

The familiar pang of sadness went through her. Since the team had found her and Rosie, they had been searching for five months and she didn’t know how much longer they would be willing to help her. Rufus and Jiya, along with Wyatt and Jessica, more than likely wanted to start their own lives together. Bam Bam, Noah and Karl probably didn’t want to keep doing this either. It wouldn’t be fair for her to beg them to stay and help her find Flynn. None of them once said anything to her about quitting, but she was sure it had crossed their minds...because it had crossed hers. 

Rosie and the baby needed her and needed to be around other people, other children and have a normal life. But she swore she’d go to the ends of the universe to find him. Deep in her heart, she knew he was still alive…But what if she were wrong? All these months her heart had been mercilessly split and constantly dueling with the want to do both what was best for her children and find her love. 

“Mama, why you crying?” 

Sniffing, she gazed into her daughter's brown eyes, “I love you. And Daddy loves you.” 

“Wosie loves Daddy, too!” 

Lucy hugged her again and Rosie squeezed her little arms around her neck. 

“Lucy?!” 

Lucy glanced up at the door, “Come in, Jiya!” 

Jiya hit the panel and stepped in, “We’ve got something!”


	25. Chapter 25

All were seated at the mess hall table with Lucy holding a sleeping Rosie on her slowly disappearing lap. 

“Previously, Rufus and I hacked Flynn’s tablet and found he had been searching out info on a place called Rohv, of which we’ve talked about,” Jiya stated. “And we’ve been stumped. But we noticed that we kept coming across the words cold, ice and frozen. When I was a seaman, I remember hearing about a far-off ice planet called Betross. So, I researched it and when I lined up the information in ours and Flynn’s research of Rohv, along with the info on Betross, they uncannily matched. Rittenhouse renamed the planet,” Jiya informed as she brought up a 3D picture that hovered above the kitchen touch table monitor. Before them was a huge, ominous, greenish gray ball. 

“I remember hearing, while I was bartending on Causlow, of a place built on an ice planet to store people,” Karl replied. 

Noah raised his eyebrows. “Cryogenic?” 

Karl nodded. Lucy went pale as everyone else looked drearier. 

“Since Federation has closed off a number of quadrants due to high Rittenhouse activity, it now appears that Rittenhouse has been systematically taking colonists out of planet regions and transporting them to Betross...Rohv,” Wyatt informed. 

“Region X4 had no one in it except Rosie, who had been hidden,” Lucy added, “and Flynn’s friend Jake had mentioned that there was a rumor of Rittenhouse facilities on Saylon and unresponsive regions.” 

“Looks like he’s storing them up,” Rufus muttered. 

Jessica shook her head, bewildered, “What is that mad man up to?” 

“I hacked the Federation database for any information of Rohv,” Bam Bam said, typing on the touch table, “and this is the schematic blueprint I found of structures on the planet.” 

Lucy gazed at the 3D of the schematic and thought of how Flynn was there and needed her to get him. 

Wyatt eyed the schematic, “This all looks underground.” 

“This is the only structure I could find on the planet and, yes, it’s all underground,” Bam Bam informed. 

“So, it stands to reason that Rittenhouse has thousands of people chambered, specifically on Rohv, so that the climate can keep the vast amount of cryogenic refrigeration machinery cool,” Noah surmised. 

“Exactly,” Rufus replied. 

“We only have a small section of the underground system, but we can at least see how some of it looks,” Bam Bam pointed. “Here’s a place where we can enter.” 

Jessica looked closer, “Is that an air shaft?” 

“Right,” Bam Bam nodded, “we need to stop the turbine inside and we’ll be able to get in that way.” 

“How big is the turbine?” Wyatt asked. 

“About twenty yards across and the blades are roughly ten feet apart.” Bam Bam zoomed in the schematic view of the vent and turbine. 

“We’ll be able to stop the turbine with a contained electromagnetic pulse device, but the CEP will only last for about five minutes,” Jiya informed. 

“Okay, but once we get in there, how do we find Flynn?” Karl asked. 

"Needle in a haystack," Wyatt mumbled. 

“Wait!” Lucy interjected. “All Federation officers have a chip inserted into their necks." 

"Wouldn't he have had it removed?" Jessica asked.

Jiya suddenly brightened, "I remember that when we were looking for him on Durran my tracker picked up a G & I fed officer inside the tavern. Later, when I checked the read-out, I realized it was Flynn. He still has it! 

"Great! Once inside, you'll be able to find him!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked around at all of them and added, “This is going to be highly dangerous. I meant what I said. If any of you don’t want to do this, I understand, and I sincerely mean that.” 

They all were quiet as they felt the gravity of going into something they may not come back from. 

“But, I’m going,” Lucy stated firmly. 

“No.” Noah shook his head.

"No, you're not, Captain,” Wyatt vetoed.

"Lucy, you're not going," Rufus stated.

"You're six months,” Jessica reminded.

"You can't go, Captain," Bam Bam replied.

"Besides,” Karl added, “if Flynn found out we let you go, he'd kill us all." The team nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you," Lucy said quietly. 

“We'll find him and get him," Jiya placed her hand over Lucy’s and squeezed it. 

“Alright,” Wyatt stood, “let’s pop over there and get Flynn.” 

* * *

Rufus flew the Embarcadero as close as he dared to the quadrant’s edge and before them, outside the window, was the planet Rohv. 

“How long before we’re detected?” Karl asked. 

“I’m surprised we’re not already,” Rufus replied. 

Okay, let’s all gear up,” Wyatt ordered as they all got up and quickly made their way down to the gear cabinets to suit up for the extreme weather. All were going except Lucy and Noah.

  
Lucy entered the transportation room and placed Rosie in a container that she had transformed into a playpen with rolling casters that lock. The landing team filed in and gathered on the transport platform as Noah went and stood next to Lucy at the controls.

Lucy gazed at all the brave crew before her, feeling her heart swell, "All of you, be careful." 

They all nodded with Karl saying, "Yes, Captain." 

A tear ran down Lucy’s face as she engaged the transporter and the team disappeared. Her shoulders suddenly slouch from the weight of everything and Noah placed his hands on them. “They find him, and they’ll all come back,” Noah reassured. 

Lucy prayed. 

* * *

**PLANET ROHV**

The team trailed forward on the icy planet, staying close together. Through the swirling, blowing ice, they came upon a large, hexagon-shaped, concrete hole.

“This is the air vent shaft!” they all heard Bam Bam say through their comms connected to the outside of their throats and ear pieces. The opening was about twenty yards across and the shaft extended all the way down to the underground. The sound of the turbine mixed with the howl of the icy winds was deafening. 

“Let’s go up!” Wyatt yelled. 

They all climbed up on the edge of the opening. Once on top, they each placed a suction device on the edge of the concrete structure and turned them on. Then, they promptly secured their lines through it. All stood in a semi-circle, ready to drop their lines down the chasm. 

Karl peered down the vent, “I wish Lucy could have just transported us down in there.” 

“She couldn’t because we didn’t know the exact location of the vent! If she tried, we could have all ended up in the mountain,” Bam Bam explained. Karl swore. 

Jiya took out the CEP, "We'll have no more than three minutes with this! Once the turbine shuts off, go go go! Got it?!" Setting the device, she held it out over the vent. 

"Let's rock!" Jessica yelled 

and Jiya dropped the device. 

It fell down the long shaft for about nineteen yards. Right before it got diced up in the turbine blades, the device suddenly shot over and magnetically adhered to the metal vent wall and emitted a bright flash of light. The roar of the whirlwind was cut in half as the blades inside came to a halt. 

“Go!” Wyatt shouted. 

All of them went over the side, straight down into the vent. They held onto their sliders that were attached to the lines nearly free falling as they hurriedly zipped down to the bottom. 

Halfway down, Karl's line snagged, and he was stuck just above the blades. "I'm stuck!" he exclaimed. He struggled as the others hit the floor now deep inside the facility. 

"Well, get unstuck!" Rufus yelled. 

"Karl, you don't have a lot of time!" Jiya warned. 

Wyatt was still above him and stopped next to him. He unfastened his own harness with one hand while still holding onto his own slider with his other. "Attach this around you!" Wyatt yelled and Karl tried to swing over to him. 

"Guys, losing time!" Bam Bam shouted. 

Wyatt started swinging over to Karl, too. 

"Thirty seconds!" Jiya yelled. 

Wyatt kicked over, Karl reached out and they barely touched. Both determined to get it this time, they both kicked off and slammed into each other, but Karl held on as Wyatt clipped his harness to Karl’s. Once secured, Karl let go and they both dropped through the turbine and down to the floor just as the fan blades started to slowly come back to life...and slowly wind up the line Wyatt and Karl were still on. By the time they realized this, they were already being pulled back up toward the turbine that was steadily gaining momentum. 

"Cut the line!" Jessica yelled. 

Rufus and Bam Bam ran over, aimed their guns and steadily shot at the line. It snapped, and both men fell hard to the concrete, getting the wind knocked out of them. 

"Thank you," they both wheezed as Rufus and Bam Bam helped them to their feet. 

“Thanks," Karl nodded to Wyatt. 

"No prob. Now which way?" Wyatt said, getting down to business. 

"This way," Bam Bam pointed and they all headed east inside the mountain.

  
The underground facility was basically chiseled out of rock, making it a huge, vast, cold cavern that was lit with dim, greenish lighting. Before them were two, long, four-foot-high platform rises, one on the left and one on the right, and they extended out as far as the team could see. As they began to walk down in between the rises, they saw large sliding doors on top of the platforms at different intervals on each side. They were the kinds of doors that were normally seen on the outside of a spacecraft hangar. Each set had a letter and a series of numbers on them. Jiya held up the locating device for Flynn’s tracker.

"I'd thought there would be security here," Bam Bam frowned, looking around for activity. 

"Don't let the quiet fool you," Jessica warned, "we need to find him fast." 

Jiya adjust her locator device, “Guys, judging by this, Flynn should be somewhere over there.” She pointed over in a southern direction. They moved forward and came upon an opening between the platform. 

“This way guys!” She made a right and they followed her down the cavern avenue. They arrived at another intersection and saw another long aisle with the platform rises on each side and metal hangar doors. 

Bam Bam looked at the schematic on his tablet, "From this, we should be about a hundred feet from him...give or take four hundred feet." 

"Really?!" Karl said exasperatedly. 

“Guys!" Jiya yelled, "His device has been located...in here." She pointed, and they all peered up at the big metal doors that had F-8001-9000 written in large, white letters. There was a touch monitor affixed to the wall next to the doors. They all climbed up onto the platform. Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya and Jessica moved toward the monitor as Bam Bam and Karl kept a lookout of their surroundings. 

"Can you hack it?" Wyatt asked. 

"Let's find out," Jiya replied. She touched the screen and the word _SEARCH_ came up. "Oh, okay," Jiya said under her breath. "Let's...try his name." 

She swiftly moved her fingers over the pad and typed FLYNN, GARCIA, and entered it. The name stayed there on the screen doing nothing. 

"Did you spell it right?" Karl asked. 

The monitor suddenly shut off. 

"That doesn't look good," Rufus worried as Wyatt swore and raised his gun. Then there was a loud metallic sound as the doors started to slowly slide open. Everyone else pulled out their guns as the doors opened wider. Cautiously, they stepped inside and saw rows and rows of vertical, cylindrical, cryogenic tubes, all individually lit with fluorescent lights. The tubes started to move on some type of conveyor belt and inside them...were people. All ages, all colors, male and female, short and tall. The tubes went by in an eerie parade as the team felt more and more creeped out. 

“Oh my--,” Jiya gasped.

“What the--?! Rufus exclaimed. 

Then they all saw it. Far away, down the line, a single tube was coming their way. It slowly approached and finally stopped in front of them. Inside it was what appeared to be a man, but they couldn’t tell who. His eyes were closed with a tube going down his throat and tubes along his torso. He was completely naked and completely hairless. 

They stood there, too shocked to move. 

Rufus unfroze and stepped closer to the glass tube, "It's him." It was his friend. Suddenly filled with anger, Rufus yelled, "How do we get him out of there?!" 

"He has to stay inside. If we try to take him out, he could die," Jessica explained. 

Karl says, "Guys? I think we got company." 

They heard something as they look around and Wyatt swore. “Drones!” 

Black orbs flying in from different direction start asking their identification number’s. 

A disembodied voice said, " _Identify or be killed_." 

“We gotta hold them off!” Bam Bam yelled, shooting at the drone. He, Karl, Jiya and Rufus started fighting them as Wyatt and Jessica tried to get Flynn down. 

Jiya shot a drone and it took three shots to get it down. “They’re hard to get!” 

Karl took one out with three shots, too, “Use your launchers!” 

"What's taking so long? Get it down!" Rufus yelled. 

"We can't!" Jessica and Wyatt said simultaneously. 

"Shoot it!" Karl shot the cable holding the tube and the magnetic plasma energy pulse bounced back and forth, pinging and hitting different tubes. They all ducked down to keep from getting shot. 

"Damn it! It's magnetic in here!" Wyatt yelled. 

"Now what?" Karl asked. 

"Wait," Wyatt said, holding up his hand, "If we take him out of there, how long do you think he'll have?" 

"It's hard to say. Fifteen minutes, tops?" Jessica replied. 

"Okay,” Wyatt decided, “we need to get him out and then get him back to the air vent. There we can have Lucy transport us back up to the ship since the vent goes directly up to the surface without blockage of the mountain." 

"That's far, we can't make that!" Karl exclaimed. 

"We have to try!" Bam Bam shouted, "for the captain!" 

"We have no other option, get to--," Wyatt's words were cut short as the drones started to fire on them. Bam Bam, Karl, Jiya, held off the drones, using the launchers to take them out two at a time. 

Rufus, Jessica and Wyatt worked to get Flynn out of the tube. Frantically they all ran their hands along the edge of it, looking for a release.

Jessica’s fingers brushed something, “Guys, I think I got it!” She pressed a button. The top end of Flynn's tube started to lower as they stood back. It went into a horizontal position and the glass cover opened with the whoosh of vapor lock. 

"Hurry!" Jiya shouted as she fired her last launcher, hitting two drones, but not before she got struck in the arm by one of their blast. She screamed as she fell backwards. 

“Jiya!” Karl yelled. 

“Jiya?!” Rufus yelled. 

“I’m alright! Hurry up!” she cried, getting back to her feet. 

“We gotta hurry!” Wyatt yelled. He and Rufus started pulling the tubes out from Flynn's arms and torso as Jessica pulled the one out from his throat and nose, making him gag, but he remained unconscious. Once they got all the tubes out and off him, Rufus and Wyatt lifted him out. 

"Can't hold them much longer!" Bam Bam yelled. 

Rufus hurriedly took off his outer jacket, pants and knit cap and all three quickly dressed Flynn in them. Once they were done, Wyatt and Rufus went to pick him up. 

"I got him," Bam Bam said, coming over, "just cover us." He lifted Flynn onto his shoulders, 

And off they went. 

They shot their way back up the cavern avenue and made a left toward the vent. They all fired at the relentless drones, trying to keep them at bay with each step toward the vent feeling like an eternity. 

“The shaft’s just ahead!” Jessica yelled but, as they neared it, Flynn started convulsing. 

"He's having a seizure!" Bam Bam exclaimed, grunting from Flynn's shaking weight but pressing on. 

Finally arriving at the vent, Wyatt and Rufus helped get Flynn off Bam Bam. They struggle to hold him as he continued to shake.  
Lucy paced back and forth in the transporter room with Noah.

“CAPTAIN!” 

Both of them jump at the sound of Jiya’s voice coming through the transporter console and rush over. 

"Did you find him?!" Lucy asked with her heart pounding in her ears. 

"Yes! BUT!" Jiya shouted, "he's convulsing! Transport all of us up as one! Use Flynn's chip as the homing signal! HURRY!" 

Lucy was already on it as Noah pushed the gurney over near the transport platform.

  
Down on the planet, Flynn continued to convulse.

"Everyone! Grab hold of each other! Hand, arm, back, just make sure you're touching!" Jiya yelled. 

They all did. Bam Bam and Rufus had Flynn propped up between them, trying to hold his shaking body. Wyatt reached around to hold Flynn up, too, "Stay with us, buddy." All were touching, which completed their connection to be transported as one. 

"NOW, CAPTAIN!" Jiya yelled. 

Lucy engaged the commands just as more drones flew in to shoot the team but they were all transported back to the Embarcadero. 

All of them fell to the floor when they appeared on the transport platform. Noah ran over to Flynn as Wyatt, Bam Bam, Rufus and Karl jumped up and quickly picked Flynn up, who was still convulsing. 

"Quick, on the gurney, get him to the infirmary!" Noah yelled. He quickly scanned Flynn’s vitals and they went right to Noah's tablet. 

And then Flynn went still. 

The telltale noise of a flatline emitted from the tablet. 

"Nooo!" Lucy screamed as they all made it to the infirmary. 

"Jessica, you and Bam stay! Everyone else, out! Lucy, out!" Noah yelled as he grabbed the defibrillator. Wyatt went over to Lucy and gently, yet firmly, moved her out of the infirmary. 

“ _No_ ,” she rasped as the door slid shut like a vice on her heart. 

She barely got a look at him. 

“We need to get out of this quadrant,” Wyatt said urgently, “Karl?” 

“Right,” Karl replied as he touched Lucy’s shoulder, then he and Wyatt left. 

Lucy slid down onto the waiting room bench, struck deep with the possibility that she could lose Flynn just as they got him back. 

Jiya brought in a scared, tearful Rosie, who had woken up because of the commotion. Rufus took her out of Jiya’s arms because of her injury. 

"Give her to me," Lucy said quietly. Rufus placed Rosie in her arms and the child immediately laid her head on her shoulder, wrapping her little arms around her neck. Lucy held her tight. 

Lucy didn't cry a drop.


	26. Chapter 26

Her daughter’s little sleeping head laid nestled in her lap against her belly as Lucy numbly moved her fingers through her soft curls. Wyatt and Karl were getting the ship to a safer quadrant, Jiya’s head was resting on Rufus’ shoulder as they waited beside her, and Noah still hadn’t come out of the operating room. It had been almost three hours since another door had separated her from Flynn. 

Thirty minutes later, Noah finally emerged from the operating room. Lucy sat up along with the others. 

He went over to Lucy as the others listened intently, “He’s alive.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief. “But,” he continued, “having been in a state of suspension for so long and not being taken out properly has left him in a coma.” Rufus and Jiya feel the heaviness as Lucy tried to understand. “I have him inside the healing chamber where he’ll need to stay until he wakes,” Noah stated. 

Lucy carefully laid Rosie’s head down on the bench. “Can I see him?” 

Noah nodded and held out his hand to her and she took it. 

Bam Bam and Jessica were standing by the door as Noah guided Lucy into the room. Her eyes immediately went to the man inside the cylindrical glass chamber. The chamber’s console ran along the length of the bed and displayed all kinds of lights. There were read-outs of blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen levels, automatic medication administering times, temperature regulator, etc. She moved closer to him and saw that he had no hair... But it was him. His head rested on a pillow and a blanket covered him. As she laid her hands on the glass, her heart bled for all the seconds she had spent over the last months crying for him since he had been taken from her. For all the moments of hoping he was still alive and that they would be with each other again. Here he was…and she still couldn’t touch him. 

“Can he--,” she swallowed, “can he hear me?” 

“Yes, just press this,” Noah guided her finger to a little green square. 

Lucy pressed it, and cleared her throat, “Garcia?... It’s Lucy,” tears rolled down her face, “Rosie’s here, we’re all here and… I’m here... I missed you… I missed you so much,” she roughly wiped her eyes. “You’re safe now. Remember, we keep each other safe? So, it’s okay to wake up. I’ll be here when you do. I love you.” 

* * *

A WEEK LATER 

“I don’t--,” Lucy looked at them all trying to ignore the weight in her heart, “I don’t know when Flynn will wake up,” Jiya rubbed Lucy’s back. “But I wanted to ask for suggestions on where to go from here.” 

“What about home? Earth?” Jessica suggested as she brought her meal to the table and sat between Wyatt and Bam Bam. They were all in the mess hall for dinner discussing their next move.

“I have been thinking the same thing, too,” Lucy confessed, “but the safety in doing that is the question.” 

Rufus sighed heavily, “We can try, but Rittenhouse activity has only grown worse and that’s the one thing he wants, earth. It will more than likely be a fight to get through.” 

“Are we all willing to go forward with this? With getting back to earth?” Lucy asked. 

“Yes.”

“Yep.”

“Aye, Captain.” 

Lucy nodded, “Okay. Let’s do it.” 

* * *

Lucy went and eased herself down on the common area floor to play with Rosie. She wanted to give as much attention to her when she was up so that she could go spend her nights sitting with Flynn. She was distraught that he still hadn’t woken up and was afraid to think of the possibility that he might not. The idea came to her that maybe back home something could be done for him. It was something for her to strive toward. A tear dropped on the burgundy sweatshirt she had begun wearing again because of the roominess and because it was Flynn’s. All her other clothes were too tight. 

“Throw, Mama!” Rosie exclaimed, bringing Lucy back to the present. 

Lucy leaned over and grabbed the little yellow ball, “Catch!” Rosie put her hands out and Lucy tried to toss it right to her and it landed right in her little hands. 

“I catch it, Mama!” 

Lucy clapped, “Good, now throw it back to me!” 

* * *

Flynn opened his eyes. He looked around and saw no one. He was in a chamber and he could see some medical equipment on the other side of the glass surrounding him. Where was he? 

* * *

Rufus had set up a two-way viewing monitor in Flynn’s office where Rosie was currently sleeping. It was directly connected to a new comm he had made for Lucy and it allowed her to see, hear and talk to Rosie if she should wake when she wasn’t there. This freed her to be with Flynn and she was grateful for it as she gazed at her sleeping tot.

  
It was night when Lucy entered the infirmary, “Doc?” He wasn’t anywhere. She entered the patient room and went over to Flynn. Looking into the healing chamber, her eyes met his open ones.

“Flynn! Omigosh, Flynn!” She looked to see if she could open the chamber, but her mind was all over the place. She looked back at him, “We’ll get you out!” She ran to the passageway, NOAH! HE’S UP! NOAH!” She ran back to him and then remembered that Flynn couldn’t hear her unless she pressed the button. She pressed it, “Hey sweetie! You’re alright! I, um, we’re going to get you out! I love you!” Noah and Jessica came running into the room. “He’s up! He’s up!” Lucy cried as the two went to put on sterile gowns and wash their hands.

“Sorry Lucy, you’ll have to wait outside,” Noah said firmly. 

“Wash up at the sink out there and put on a covering,” Jessica instructed her as she closed the patient room door. 

Somehow Lucy forced herself to not barge back in there but, instead, pulled out a sterile gown from the cabinet and stuck her arms into the long, white sleeves. Crisscrossing the strings behind her, she brought them around to the front and tied them together above her belly. Flipping on the tap, she quickly washed her hands. It felt like an eternity and felt unfair. _SHE WANTED TO SEE HIM_! Anxiously pacing back and forth, she waited.

* * *

“Where’s Lucy?” 

Jessica raised the back of his bed to a more comfortable angled position for him. “Right outside,” she reassured, “but first, vital check.” 

Noah smiled, “How do you feel?” He took out a little light and started checking Flynn’s eyes. 

“Tired,” he rasped. 

“That’s to be expected.” Finishing with Flynn’s other eye, Noah asked, “Do you feel any severe pain or numbness?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

Noah nodded, “Good.” 

“Definitely let us know if that answer turns into a hell yeah,” Jessica added. Flynn gave her a soft smile. 

Noah folded his arms. “Do you know who you are?” 

“...Flynn.” 

“Good. Do you know who we are?” 

“...Jess ...and Doc.” 

Noah picked up his tablet and entered in info. “Your vitals are looking good. Of course, your waking up was the main thing we were all waiting for.” 

“How long was I out?” 

“About five months, before we found you,” Jessica answered. 

“Found me? Where was I?” 

Noah laid his hand on his shoulder, “I know you have questions and they will be answered, but first, there’s someone that has been waiting to see you. And then I want you to get some more rest, okay?”

Flynn tried to wrap his head around the five month time span but just couldn’t grasp it. He probably did need more rest. “Okay,” he agreed weakly. 

Noah squeezed his shoulder, “You’re on the good road to recovery, my friend.” 

“Glad you’re back,” Jessica smiled, patting his arm. 

“Thanks. Both of you.” 

Noah and Jessica stepped out into the waiting room and Lucy spun around, staring at them both. 

“Go on in,” Jessica smiled, “I’ll watch Rosie.”

* * *

She stepped in and his eyes met and held hers, making both of their hearts quicken. Silently, they gazed at each other as she came to his side and gently laid her hand on his stubbled face. 

“Lucy.” 

“Hi.” 

Weakly, he lifted his hand to her face and her eyes closed at the pleasure of his warm touch. She covered her hand over his and pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm. She went up on her toes and softly kissed his lips. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,” Lucy whispered tearfully. 

“Oh, Lucy,” he rasped again. 

“You don’t know how it makes me feel to hear your voice again,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. 

“You missed me?” 

“So very much,” she kissed him again, “Rosie would love to see you.” 

“Rosie,” he smiled softly, “Where is she? How is she?” 

“She’s asleep, wait,” Lucy touched her comm and showed Flynn the little monitor, “She’s in her bed in your office.” Flynn saw that there was a little dark curled head poking out of some blankets. 

“That’s her?” he asked amazed as Lucy nodded. “Her hair is longer,” he observed.

“She’s grown so much and is so smart. She’s cute and funny. And beautiful.” They softly laughed. 

“Her fingers?” 

Lucy smiled, “Yes, she still sucks them.” She pointed at the comm screen and Flynn could just make out her hand up to her little mouth. “Everyone will be so glad to see that you’re back with us.” She let go of his hand, “And there’s another person that you’ll be meeting soon.” 

His brow furrowed as she awkwardly hefted herself up to sit on the edge of his bed, facing him. He looked down at her with his eyes stopping at the little string bow of her gown that was sitting on top of her...protruding round belly. Perplexed, he focused on it, trying to make sense out of it. Taking his arm, she laid it across her lap and scooted closer. Gently, she splayed his hand over the underside of her roundness. 

“I don’t know if he’ll move right now.” 

“Wha--What is this?” That’s when Flynn felt movement go across his hand. Lucy’s eyes traced over his puzzled face and lovingly smiled at the joy of her husband finally getting to feel their baby move. “Oh, Lucy.” 

“I wanted so badly to tell you,” she sniffed, “for you to be here as he grew.” 

“He?” 

She nodded, rubbing her hand on his chest, “But I think I may have unloaded too much, too soon.” 

“I would have eventually figured it out,” they softly laughed as his hand moved on her belly, “A baby,” he said with wonder. 

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, “Garcia Flynn, we’re having a baby.” His dark eyes held hers as a soft smile touched his tired face. “You probably need to get some more rest…” She went to move, but his hand stayed her. 

“Rosie okay?” 

“Jessica’s with her.” 

“Then stay with me.” 

Needing no coaxing, she turned herself around and stretched out on the bed beside him and carefully scooted in close. “Am I hurting you?” she asked. 

His arm went around her, “No.” He kissed her temple and held her. Right before he drifted back to sleep, he heard her sniffing and realized she was crying. 

He kissed her head again, “I love you.” 

“I love you,” she whispered 

and they both exhaled. 

* * *

“You’re up!” Karl exclaimed, stepping into Flynn’s room with Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt, Jessica and Bam Bam behind him. Noah sat on a stool by his bed. 

“Karl,” Flynn smiled at all of them as Jessica pulled away his breakfast tray.

“Looking good,” Bam Bam smiled.

“Thanks, Bam.”

“Hey, man!” Rufus greeted, leaning over to hug him, “I missed you. Good to have you back!”

Flynn hugged him back, “Thanks, Rufus.”

Jiya smiled, “Welcome back.”

“Jiya, thank you.”

“Never thought I’d say this, but, very glad to have you back, buddy,” Wyatt smiled.

Flynn nodded to him, “Thank you, Wyatt.”

“We searched for you for a long time. Had us scared there,” Jessica said. 

“What happened?” 

“You were on Rohv which used to be called Betross,” Jiya explained. “It’s an ice planet where Rittenhouse has his underground cryogenic cavern.” 

Flynn was confused, “For five months? It feels like the next day.” 

“The beauty of hyper sleep,” Noah replied. 

“We all went down there while Lucy and Noah stayed up here. The place was crawling with drones, but we located you via your fed chip,” Karl put in. 

“There were tubes everywhere on you,” Rufus said, “and because of the drones, we had to rush to get you out of that cryo tube, but we couldn’t do it safely. Wyatt and I made the decision and started pulling the tubes out of you.” Rufus paused, sniffing, “Bam carried you all the way to our pick-up point, but you had a bad seizure.” 

“That happens when you don’t take someone out of hyper sleep correctly,” Noah informed. 

“Lucy transported us all back up here,” Wyatt added. 

“That’s when my heart stopped?” Flynn asked. 

Rufus nodded, “Yeah, but the Doc here got you back online.” He squeezed Noah’s shoulder and continued, “You were in a coma for a week.” He smiled, “but now, you’re back.” 

Flynn gazed around at all of them, “You all decided to look for me? To take all that time and risk your lives to get me out?” 

Rufus smiled, “Of course.” 

“Weird, right? Wyatt smirked but immediately became serious, “You saved our lives. It was the least we could do for you…and Lucy.” 

Flynn, filled with awe and emotion at the disbelief of all of them wanting to stay and find him said quietly, “Thank you...thank you all for bringing me back, and taking care of Lucy and Rosie. I’m deeply touched and deeply grateful.” Everyone was moved with emotion. 

“You’re welcome,” Bam Bam replied, “now, just grow your hair back.” 

They all laughed. 

“How’s it been with Rittenhouse?” Flynn asked. 

“It’s getting worse every day,” Rufus informed. “We’ve had to run from them a number of times over the last months.” 

“That’s part of the reason it took so long to get you. The closer we got to Rohv, the more we ran into Rittenhouse,” Jessica added. 

“And the federation have been holding them at bay, but it’s getting tight,” Wyatt said, shaking his head. 

Lucy walked in, holding Rosie’s hand. 

“Okay,” Wyatt announced, “we’ll all get back to our duties.” 

Everyone filed out as Rufus leaned in to Flynn. “I’ll be back in a bit to help Noah out with your rehabilitation.” 

Flynn nodded, “Thank you again, Rufus.” 

Jiya touched Lucy’s arm and patted Rosie’s head on her way out with Rufus. 

“Hey sweetie!” Flynn smiled at Rosie as Lucy picked her up. They both weren’t sure if she would recognize and remember him. 

Rosie looked at him as Lucy brought her to his side and he touched her little arm, “It’s daddy, sweetie,” Lucy said softly to her.

“It’s me, Rosie,” he opened his hands to her, inviting her to him. She thought about it, looking at his bare white head and the warm smile on his face. Finally, she leaned out of Lucy’s arms into his. He lifted her up and hugged her close. “Daddy missed you, sweetie,” he kissed her rosy cheek. 

“Daddy?” 

They both tearfully laughed at their little girl. Lucy smoothed the child’s hair.

“Yes, baby, it’s daddy.” 

“I have my two loves back,” Flynn kissed her again as he pulled Lucy over to him and kissed her, too. “I love you,” he said looking in her brown eyes as he kissed her lips again. Lucy was filled with happiness with her family finally backed together.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON 

Noah and Rufus helped Flynn out of bed, “Careful,” Noah warned as Flynn stood on his legs. “How do your feet and legs feel?” 

Flynn thought about it, “Stiff, but not bad.” 

“Now, put your arm around us and take a couple steps,” Noah urged. Flynn looped his arms around them. 

“Ready, buddy?” Rufus asked. 

Flynn nodded and together they took a tentative step forward. “Good!” Noah exclaimed as they walked him to the end of the room and back. “Alright, let’s do that again,” Noah coaxed. After a couple of rounds about the room, Flynn got back into the bed. 

“The healing chamber did a great deal in helping your muscles and joints repair quickly. You’re doing well,” Noah grinned. “And I told you you’d thank me for those medical equipment items I advised you to purchase.” Noah touched Flynn’s and Rufus’s shoulders, “Flynn, I’ll go get you something light to eat,” he said and he left the room. 

“That healing chamber does do wonders,” Rufus agreed.

Flynn looked at him, “I heard that you had to use it while I was gone. Are you okay?” 

“I’ve been fine, man, don’t worry about me.”

“That’s good. I’m glad,” he replied, nodding at him. “Thank you for being there for Lucy and Rosie all this time…and for looking out for me.” 

“Of course. But they’ll be better than ever now that you’re back…I’m glad to have you back, too. Missed you, man.” 

“You’re a good friend, Rufus.” 

Rufus nodded in reply, both feeling emotion welling up as Rufus leaned in and they hugged. Patting each other on the backs and pretending they weren’t all teary-eyed, Rufus pointed at him, “Just don’t ever end up on an ice planet again, okay?” They both laughed. 

Flynn let out a long breath, “You have my word.” 

* * *

Lucy tucked Rosie into her bed in the office and pressed the panel for the door to close as she set her comm on the shelf next to Flynn’s new one that Rufus had made for him. After a few days, Noah had given the okay for him to go back to his cabin with Lucy and Rosie. 

Flynn was sitting up in bed. Freshly showered, he smiled at her as she got into bed and sat beside him. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

He laid his hand on her belly, “I feel okay.” 

Feeling his warm hand rubbing her roundness, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, running her hand over his bald head. “I feel your beautiful, thick hair growing back.” 

“You don’t like my new look?” 

She smiled, “I will take whatever look you have as long as you’re in my arms.” She kissed him. 

“I remember you saying that I needed a haircut...back on Saylon.” 

“Was that the last thing that you remember?” 

“No. The last thing was a bunch of Ritten guards came out and shot me with a tranq. But I woke up in a large sterile room on a table and I couldn’t move a muscle. There were others in the room on tables, too, with people in orange oxygen suits everywhere. I was hooked up to this machine and an orange suit came over and pressed a button. Next thing I know, I’m being injected with something and it...burned like hell, but I couldn’t move. That’s the last thing I remember.” 

Lucy hugged him, “I’m so sorry,” she kissed him, “I’m so sorry,” she whispered again. 

“I’m back now. Here. With Rosie, the baby and you,” he kissed her lips. 

“Oh,” Lucy gasped as her eyes widened. 

“He moved?” he asked, moving his hand around, trying to locate the baby’s activity. 

“He’s getting more and more acrobatic by the day,” she smiled, placing his hand over the exact spot of their baby’s movements. 

He felt him move again and smiled, “When did you know?” 

“I had just gotten done throwing up in the bathroom when the Ritten Rovers flew over the tower apartment. That’s why I was up, and that’s when I knew I was pregnant.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“We were all a little busy. You didn’t need the extra worry on your mind.” 

He pulled her in close, “But you had to bear it alone by keeping it to yourself.” 

“For the short time between realizing I was pregnant and Ritten Rovers attacking…I was thrilled. Scared out of my mind, because we didn’t know when the crew was coming for us, but,” she touched his face and smiled, “I was excited. I thought, ‘Wow, we made a baby.’” Flynn chuckled as she went on, “I didn’t think of it as bearing it alone because you were with me. When you weren’t with me, I prayed that we’d find you…” She rose up on her knees, “and here you are,” she eased off her nightgown, “safe,” and kissed him, “with me.” She gently pushed him down onto his back as she deepened their kiss. Her warm tongue awakened his and brought a moan out from the depth of his soul as she reunited with him.


	27. Chapter 27

ONE MONTH LATER 

“Who wants pizza rolls!” Jessica brought out a bowl with pizza rolls and set out sparkling fruit punch on her little nightstand. 

“Oh, you know I do!” Lucy exclaimed, taking two rolls and biting into one. 

“Never too late for a bridal shower, right? And now we can also mix it in with a baby shower!” Jessica smiled, opening a pack of chocolate cookies, popping one in her mouth and passing it around. 

Jiya giggled and poured the sparkling punch into three cups and handed one to Lucy and Jessica, “A toast to you Lucy. For being such a wonderful woman who’s true to her word and stops at nothing for the sake of others.” Lucy teared up as Jiya went on, “You’ve already shown that you’re a loving wife and mother and... now you’re becoming a mother for the second time and I’m so happy for you, Captain.” Jiya blinked back tears, “I always wanted you to find a nice guy and get married.” 

“Seriously?” Lucy asked. 

Jiya nodded, “You were so cool and commanding and knew your stuff, but, I don’t know… You seemed lonely. Not sure I would have said, ‘Hey, Flynn’s the one!’” They all laughed, “But we all see now that he is and how awesome is that?” She reached over, placing her hand on Lucy’s knee and Lucy covered it affectionately. “Aaaand,” Jiya added, “you’re having kids! Bottoms up!” 

They all drank their punch, “Thank you, you’re so sweet.” Lucy wiped her eyes as Jiya got up and gave her a sweet hug. 

“It was scary when we thought we lost you,” Jiya whispered to her, “but you made it and I’m glad you’re all back,” she squeezed her. 

“Stop, if I start crying, I won’t be able to stop!” Lucy cried. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jessica said, “Before you do that, let me get my toast in.” She raised her cup out toward Lucy with Lucy and Jiya bringing theirs up as well, “I knew Flynn liked you the moment he decided to go save you from Rittenhouse. We were all like, ‘WHAT?!’ But he gave us the option to take the shuttle to the nearest planet if we didn’t want any part of it.” 

“He did?” Lucy asked in awe. 

“Um hm, and you know the outcome of that. And it turned out it was the best choice for all of us.” She leaned over and took Lucy’s hand, “We didn’t get arrested, thank God,” they all giggled, “Jiya met Rufus. I met Wyatt. And, you and Flynn met again and found love. And Rosie. And got busy making a baby!” They laughed out loud, “I think we were all shocked you were pregnant, but really, none of us were surprised!” 

“What, am I that easy?” 

“Not easy, it’s just that there’s...electricity between you two. We all saw it and still see it and we witnessed that there is nothing either of you wouldn’t do for other. You two love each other silly.” Jessica squeezed her hand, “Like Jiya said, how awesome is that?” Jessica got up and hugged her warmly. 

“You two are too much,” Lucy was full on crying. “I... it’s hard to admit, but I haven’t had any friends, in a long, long time. That day when we went shopping on Martol? It was so much fun! I hadn’t had a girls day out since I was a cadet. That day and the others that followed made me truly happy to have you, Jiya, and you, Jess, in my life. Thank you for being there for me. You don’t know how much I needed you both, especially when Flynn was missing. Thank you for risking your lives to save his. We appreciate you both.” Lucy awkwardly got up and sat between them on Jessica’s cot and they all hugged, “Thank you for being great ladies and my friends. I love you both.” 

Jiya sniffed. “Okay,” they broke apart, wiping their eyes, “Let’s get to your gifts!” 

* * *

Lucy ran into Flynn in the passageway on her way back to their cabin. “How was your bridal baby shower?” he asked, taking Rosie from he and holding her little, sleepy head to his shoulder. 

“It was a lot of fun. You know, eating, giggling, opening gifts. Got some baby clothes and clothes for Rosie.” 

“What about bridal? Anything sexy?” 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Flynn’s eyebrows went up, “Why don’t you put Rosie to bed and I’ll change into it,” she suggested as she pressed the door panel. 

“Deal,” Flynn went into his office and laid Rosie on her cot as Lucy stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Flynn sat on the bed waiting for her. She called to him, “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Positive?” 

“I’m going to come in there Preston--,” he was cut off as the bathroom door slid open, revealing her new bridal shower nightie...that was a tan long sleeved flannel gown that went all the way to the floor. 

“You like?” she asked huskily, posing in the bathroom doorway. Flynn had a funny look on his face that made her bust up laughing, “I asked for something that would cover all of my seven-month body. Were you expecting something different?” She asked innocently. 

He grinned as he got up and took her hand, pulling her over to the bed, “Have a seat, funny lady.” Lucy sat on the bed, looking up at him. Smiling down at her, he took her small hands in his large, warm ones and slowly sank down onto one knee. 

“When we were on Saylon, I told you that I wanted you and Rosie to be taken care of if anything should happen to me. But,” he actually looked bashful, “remember when I told you that Rosie said, ‘want Wucy?’” Lucy smiled and nodded as he went on, “I really wanted Wucy, too.” He rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs, “And I was happy that you said yes to my offer. Surprised that you agreed. Unless you weren’t expecting me to come back.” 

“You know I wanted you to come back.”

“And because you said yes, I put everything I had into getting back to you and Rosie,” he bent down, stretching his hand under the bed. Lucy wondered what he was doing when he brought out a little, light-blue box that was dingy with frayed corners. White string tied in a bow held it closed and whatever was inside rattled back and forth as he turned one of her palms over and placed the warn delicate box in it. Lucy stared up at him and he smiled, “Go ahead, open it.” 

Taking one end of the string, she pulled the bow loose and laid the string on her lap. Carefully, she removed the lid, gasped and whispered, “Oh, Flynn.” 

He took the box from her and lifted out an antique rose-gold, one carat, solitaire ruby ring with beautiful swirls carved into the band. Setting the box on the bed, he held it up, “This was my grandmother Ivana’s ring, given to her by my grandfather Rowan when they had their first child, my uncle Rowan junior. I thought that this would work well for a wedding ring and our child’s birth.” 

Lucy blinked back tears, “It’s gorgeous.” 

He turned the ring over in his fingers, “We spoke about being afraid to let anyone into our lives because we might lose them and, I’ll admit, I’m still afraid of losing you.” Lucy placed her hand on his cheek and he gazed into her soft, loving, brown eyes, “But you were already in my heart before I knew what was happening and there was nothing I could do about it.” Gently, taking her left hand, he slowly slid the ring on her ring finger as he said, “Lucy Preston, marry me, Garcia Flynn. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife.” 

Lucy touched her lips to his, kissing him sweetly, “I want to be your wife and I want you as my husband.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and they warmly hugged. She turned her head and kissed his neck, “I love you.” 

“I love you, my Lucy,” he squeezed her tighter both inhaling and exhaling in their embrace. They pulled back and a slow smile spread out onto their faces. “Now, let me get this gown off of you,” his hands went to the hem. 

“But I need it to stay warm,” she replied innocently as she stood up. 

He made it under her gown and slowly moved his big warm hands up her legs, feeling their softness every bit of the way, “I’ll keep you warm.” He rose up and sat on the bed, turning her toward him as she giggled and pulled her gown off over her head. He peppered her large, smooth roundness with kisses, making her giggle more as she softly ran her hands over his spiky head. He gazed up at her and she smiled as he lay down on his back, pulling her onto him and she whispered, “I love you, Flynn.” 

* * *

“You’re officially thirty-two weeks now,” Noah announced. 

“See,” Flynn said, holding Rosie, “There he is.” 

Rosie peered closely at the monitor. “He sweeping,” she observed. They all laughed softly as Flynn winked at Lucy. 

“He’s sleeping because he moved around a lot last night,” Lucy smiled. 

“Can I play with him?” 

“Not yet, but soon.” Flynn kissed her and set her on the floor. 

Lucy pulled Flynn’s burgundy sweatshirt down over her belly and rubbed her chest, feeling the protest of breakfast, “The heartburn is really starting to get crazy.” 

“You’re getting closer,” Noah patted her shoulder, “take it easy and don’t overdo it.” 

“Thanks Doc,” she replied as Flynn helped her sit up and get down from the exam table.

  
They walked down the passageway together with Rosie running ahead of them.

“Jiya and I found out that the Federation had success in pushing Rittenhouse out of earth’s quadrant. It’s safe there again,” Lucy informed. 

“I’m glad the Federation is getting things done, and that it’s safe to go home.” 

“I know things are different now. Me, Rosie, the baby...we weren’t part of your equation. Your goal was to take down Rittenhouse. Which was my goal, too. I never asked, but is it something you still want to do?”

He took her hand as they walked into the common area as Rosie ran over and placed her doll on the couch. “I still want Rittenhouse gone,” he declared, pulling her into his arms, “but I want my family safe at home more, and I want to be with them.” He kissed her nose, “Rufus mentioned to me about not letting Rittenhouse take away everything that’s new and good in my life. Our Rosie is new and beautiful and good in my life. Our baby boy is new and strong and good in my life. And you,” he lowered his head and sweetly kissed her lips, “new, smart, courageous, gorgeous, sassy…” She giggled. “All things good...and I need you in my life.” They kissed each other soundly. 

“Mama, daddy, kiss Dowy, pwease,” Rosie held Dolly up to them. Lucy took the doll and kissed her and held her to Flynn, who kissed her too. 

“I love you,” Flynn cooed to the doll. 

“I love you too,” Lucy said softly to Dolly. Rosie clapped her hands gleefully and they both smiled at her cuteness. “Are we going to make a stop?” Lucy asked more seriously. 

That was their biggest question of late, were they going to be able to actually make it home. Both knew they were standing on the edge of a dire situation of running out of supplies and fuel. 

“We should be on Tuke in two hours. We’ll land and Rufus, Wyatt, Bam and I will go see what’s available.” 

“Up.” Rosie held her arms out to Flynn who scooped her up. “Want cwackers, pwease.” 

“Crackers coming right up, tiny captain,” he tweaked her nose. 

Lucy smiled at the two of them and handed Dolly back to Rosie. “What’s the probability of finding what we need there?” she asked soberly. 

He sighed, “Same as the other places.” 

Having had no success at the other places, her heart sank, “Let’s hope for the best.” 

* * *

“That was the worst!” Rufus exclaimed, boarding the Embarcadero with Flynn right behind him. “Nobody wants to give up anything, even for credits! Not a bit! Oh, except for that one guy who wanted _the freaking ship_!” 

“Wyatt, Bam?” Flynn said into his comm, “you almost here?” 

“Yeah!” Bam Bam replied, “Almost there!” 

Flynn and Rufus had gone to check for places to refuel while Wyatt and Bam Bam checked for supplies. They had landed in a farming region with a good size colony but, like other colonists on other planets, they were very unwilling to give up their fuel, food or supplies because of the choke hold that Rittenhouse was squeezing throughout the quadrant. 

Flynn looked at Rufus, “We’ll think of something.” 

“Will we? We can’t go on much longer, I mean come on, you know that.” Rufus ran his hands over his head, “Soon, we’ll have to just find a spot and live out the rest of our lives there. That is if Rittenhouse doesn’t get us.” 

Karl came over to them, “By the looks on your faces, I’m guessing we’re out of luck here?” 

Wyatt and Bam Bam boarded the ship. “Couldn’t get a thing out of anyone,” Wyatt sighed heavily with Bam Bam following behind him. 

“Everyone’s closed up their fuel stations, barns and silos and are keeping it all for themselves,” Bam Bam added. They all stood there, feeling defeat creeping up on them. 

Looking at the guys, Flynn raised his comm, “Everyone, meet in the mess hall.” 

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the table as Lucy and Flynn took a seat. Rosie leaned out of Flynn’s arms to Jiya, who pulled her onto her lap. 

Flynn looked around at everyone, “As you know, Rittenhouse has been relentless in this sector. We’re more than halfway home, but we’re really low on supplies, but the two important things are fuel and food. We’re simply not going to be able to make it very far without those. All the safe planets we know are either out of supplies or refuse to sell what they have. The next stop we make has got to be successful.” 

“Wait,” Lucy said, remembering, “we’re close to a planet where we made a stop with the Alliance. They’re a neutral planet, but there’s one region where they really don’t care if you’re Federation or not as long as you pay.” 

“Orion?” Wyatt asked. 

“Yes,” Lucy nodded, “and I know a particular woman there where we can get all we need, supplies, weapons, fuel, everything.” 

Jiya perked up, “That’s not too far! We can get there in a couple of hours!” 

“That’s great!” Jessica exclaimed. 

“Let’s go!” Karl replied. 

“Wait,” Lucy said again, “there’s one thing. This person will only talk to me,” she gazed over at Flynn, “and she’ll only talk to me in person.” Flynn didn’t like the sound of that. “It’ll have to be me,” Lucy went on, “she won’t let any of you into her compound.” 

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you go alone,” Flynn said flatly. 

“If we don’t,” she shook her head, “we’re going to run out of everything and be sitting ducks for Rittenhouse.” 

“We’ll think of something else,” Flynn stated firmly. 

“There is nothing else,” Rufus replied, exasperated. 

Flynn stood up, “We’ll think of something else. The meeting’s over,” and he walked out. 

Lucy looked over at Jiya with Rosie, “I’ll watch her.” 

“Thank you,” Lucy replied, rising up from the table. 

“Flynn?!” She called after him trying to catch up as he stormed down the passageway.

“End of discussion, Lucy.” 

“Her name is Josephine, she’s a spy and looks out for people she knows, and she can be trusted. But she doesn’t trust other people.” Lucy hurried after him, trying to keep up, “Flynn, please stop!” He slowed down, letting her catch up to him. “Going to her will get us everything we need and that will get us and our crew quickly back to where we’re trying to go and that’s home.” 

He finally stopped, “I don’t think you understand.” 

“I do, I know you don’t want me in danger and I don’t want to _be_ in danger… But something needs to be done, and fast. Rittenhouse has depleted resources and scared everyone into a frenzy. We can continue to look around, but how long before we simply run out of food and fuel? There are no other places to go to because everyone’s sold out or wants a kingdom for a pint. But this woman...this woman will help us." 

“You’re not going.” 

“Flynn--.” 

“There’s no way I’m letting my pregnant wife go anywhere potentially dangerous, so you can stop trying to talk me into it. It’s not going to happen. 

“But--.”

“IT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!” he yelled and immediately felt bad. Frustrated, he ran his hand over his velvety hair and turned away from her. The one thing he already knew he couldn’t handle was if something happened to his family. He’d massively failed before when he wasn’t there to protect his first family and now the idea of sending his wife and unborn child into what could possibly be dangerous… 

She moved around to stand in front of him and he avoided making eye contact with her. She gazed up at him and saw his eyes were closed and his face was filled with anguish. “What if something happens to you?” 

Her arms gently went around his waist and his wrapped around her. “I’m scared, too. I don’t want to do this, but we’re out of options. Let’s just do this quickly and be out of there and on our way home…” 

She buried her face in his chest as he squeezed her tight.


	28. Chapter 28

**PLANET ORION**

Rufus sat the ship down on the green grass at the outer parameters of a compound. Surrounding the compound was a white stone wall and, from what the monitor read out said, there was an invisible dome all around it. 

Flynn walked Lucy out, but caught her arm, “Call me immediately if anything goes wrong.” 

“I will. I promise. I’ll try to hurry.” 

“I just want you to be careful and for both of you to come back to me.” They hugged tight and he kissed her lips and her forehead. 

She stepped out of his arms and walked off the ship. 

* * *

After Flynn took off in the ship, Lucy quickly made her way over to the wide steps of the compound walls. Mounting them, she quickly walked over to a monitor, and announced herself, “I’m Captain Lucy Preston and I’m here to see Josephine.” She stood there and waited, remembering when the Alliance had been damaged in a fight with pirates and one of her crew members, who was related to Josephine, told her of the resources she had. So, she’d gone to her and the peculiar woman had helped her out. 

Just as she began to wonder if anyone had heard her, the metal doors suddenly slid open as a voice from the monitor said, “Go down the right tunnel, all the way to the stairs and wait.” Lucy stepped into a dim passageway. She remembered how it all looked from her last visit. Wasting no time, she went forward, following the instructions. Arriving at the stairs, she waited. 

A young, black, teen girl appeared at the top of the stairs, “Come this way, please.” 

Lucy climbed the stone steps and followed the girl down the corridor, past a number of doors. At the end was a large wooden door that the young girl opened. Lucy followed her into a lovely wooded room with large windows, embroidered tapestries and comfortable, cushioned furniture. There were about twenty people in the large room — some talking to each other, some reading, and some cooking. 

“You’re pregnant!”

Lucy turned around and saw the beautiful black woman she remembered, “Hello, Josephine!” The woman threw her arms around Lucy and hugged her. 

“You’re about eight months?” 

“Good guess!” 

“We’ve had plenty of babies here, so you end up with a good eye,” she smiled at her. “I can guess why you’re here.” 

Lucy nodded her head, “We can pay.” 

“What do you need?” 

“Fuel, food and basic supplies.” 

Josephine looked Lucy up and down and smiled, “You’re in love with this man.” 

“Um, what?” 

She stepped forward and laid her hand on her belly, “It’s a boy, right?” 

“Another good guess.” 

“He must be something for you to find him worthy, because you seemed like a hard sell.” 

“I did?” Lucy thought about Flynn and smiled, “He is worthy.” 

Josephine nodded, “Oh, the love is just emanating off of you.” Lucy blushed. “I heard about your ship.” 

Lucy wasn’t expecting her to bring that up, “I… We were attacked by--.” 

“Rittenhouse, I know, I know,” she smiled. “I’m glad you made it. I know it must have been tough. You’re a good captain.” 

“A good captain that lost some crew and a ship.” 

“That comes with the job, but you’re still a good captain.” She walked over to a big, dark, shiny wooden desk by a large window that overlooked a beautiful garden that had a number of people walking around and sitting in it. Sitting in an oversized leather office chair, she took out a piece of paper, and handed it to Lucy. “Here are the directions to the supplies. They’re all in one place.” 

Lucy took the piece of paper, “Thank you. How much?” 

“Ten thousand credits.” Lucy hesitated, and Josephine raised her eyebrows, “Too much?” 

“No.” Lucy had expected four times that amount. 

Reading her mind, Josephine said softly, “Think of it as a gift and,” she smiled, “I’ll throw in some baby clothes and supplies.” 

“Thank you, Josephine! Do you have clothes for little girls two to three years old? I’ll pay.” 

“Oh, you have a little girl too?! Congratulations, you’ve been busy!” She snapped her fingers and a young man in the back of the room came over to her side. She wrote on another piece of paper and handed it to the young man, who then left through the door Lucy had come through. 

“Also, I’ll tell you the best way to get back to earth from here. This route will have the least amount of Rittenhouse activity.” 

“Thank you, Josephine,” Lucy’s eyes watered, “I really appreciate this.” 

“I’d tell you not to get all emotional on me, but you’re a pregnant mama.” 

Lucy laughed, “I’ve been nothing but tears this whole pregnancy.” 

“Understandable.” they hugged. 

“I’ll comm my team,” Lucy said with tears of relief.

  
Outside, a red-haired woman paid a young boy to let them into the compound. 

* * *

“Okay, at this location, get the fuel, food, and supplies!” Lucy said gleefully. She could hear the others cheering in the background. 

“Great! We’re on our way! Where are you?” Flynn’s excited voice came through her comm.

“I’m still with Josephine and everything’s all right! She’s going to tell me the best way to get home from here. By the time you load up, I’ll have the information and we’ll be on our way home!” 

“We’ll be quick and then I’ll be there to get you!” 

“I’ll be at the pickup point!” 

* * *

“Fuels in!” Karl shouted. 

“All the supplies are loaded up!” Jessica yelled. 

“Lucy came through for us!” Rufus exclaimed. 

Flynn let out a breath. “Good, now let’s go get her and get out of here.” 

* * *

Thrilled with the success of getting all they needed and more, Lucy hurried through the passageway of the stone fortress on the way back to the Embarcadero pick up point. Josephine had given her the coordinates for the safest route to earth. The thought of being home soon — home with Flynn, Rosie and their son — made her heart sing and made her eager to already be there. 

As she went down the passageway, she noticed a red-haired woman standing at the end of it. Immediately, something about her didn’t sit right with Lucy. Walking on, she nonchalantly slowed and made a quick right, then Lucy pulled out her gun and started moving faster. Not hearing any footsteps behind her, she made it to the end of the dim passageway and turned the corner, right into the woman. Lucy fired first but the redhead ducked out of the way. Lucy went down another passage and immediately saw a large man baring his large, silver teeth at the end of it, blocking her way. She fired at him as she turned and moved as quickly as possible in the opposite direction. 

“Lucy, we have the fuel and supplies!” 

Lucy raised her comm to her mouth as she hurried, trying to get away, “Flynn, I’ve got company.” 

“What? What’s going on?!” Everyone’s ears perked up when they heard Lucy’s voice coming through Flynn’s comm followed by gunfire. Flynn swore. “Lucy, talk to me!” 

“There’s this huge guy with large silver teeth and a red-haired woman after me. I’m still in the passageway.” 

Flynn knew exactly who they were. “I’m coming!” he said to Lucy. “It’s Rittenhouse,” he informed the crew. 

Half of them swore. 

Lucy saw the original passageway she had been in and headed that way. She moved as fast as she could, almost reaching the metal doors to get out, but not before she was shot in the back with an immobilizing gun. Feeling the sting, she crumpled to the ground. 

The redhead came and stood right over her, “Well, look at what we have here. Princess Rittenhouse.” Lucy’s eyes stared up at her as the evil woman went on, “I know someone who would be very interested in seeing you.” 

* * *

“Lucy?! Lucy, where are you?!” Flynn shouted into his comm. He, along with Rufus and Wyatt, searched where Lucy had entered the compound while Bam Bam, Jiya and Karl searched around the pick up point. Just then they all looked up and saw a Ritten Rover shoot off into space. 

“Lucy’s on that rover! Back to the ship!” Flynn shouted. 

“Wait!” Rufus ran over to him, “How do you know?” 

“The people after her were Rittenhouse’s personal henchmen! They were the ones that tried to capture me on Martol.” He pointed to the sky furiously, “She’s on there, Rufus, and we need to leave, NOW!” 

“Okay...okay” Rufus said to him, “Everyone on the ship now! We’re in the sky, _Now_!” Rufus reiterated.

  
All of them were in the cockpit except Jessica, who had Rosie. Flynn was in the pilot seat and he typed commands into the dashboard console. “Rittenhouse knows I’ll come for her because that’s what he wants. So, I’m just going to cut to the chase and contact him.”

“You’re just going to call him up?” Wyatt asked. 

“Yes. I’ve been tracking him and he’s on the outskirts of the Pleiades system.” Flynn put the ship into lightspeed. “I’m going to meet him there.” 

* * *

The grogginess Lucy felt in her head was heavy as she slowly opened her eyes. Frowning, she saw she was in a medical room. She turned her head and there was Rittenhouse, standing at the end of the bed. Instantly alert, she went to lift her arms but they, along with her legs, were held fast by bindings. There was an IV needle in her arm. 

She glared at him, “What do you want?” 

“Lucy! I’m so happy you could join us today!” 

“Why do you have me here?!” 

“One, to give you a last chance of joining me. You have Rittenhouse blood in you, through and through. I know that you and I, together, can rule every quadrant and take our seats as royal leaders of the United Galaxies.” 

“I will never be Rittenhouse! Get it through your head!” 

He raised his eyebrows, “Then, two, you’re bait. He’ll come for you. I know he will. I have to ask, why didn’t you ever bring him to the house? Would’ve liked to have met him,” he said wistfully. “You really should have gotten my permission first, before you married that man. Although I must say it’s pretty impressive that you found him and got him back. Really impressive. Guess you really love him,” he smiled pityingly. “...Anyway, once he arrives I’m not going to put him on ice again. I’m gonna just kill him.” Lucy's heart froze. 

“It looks like I now have two things Flynn wants, but,” he said as he walked around the bed and leaned in close, “since I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t want to join me, I’ll be taking my grandchild.” 

Lucy stopped breathing and went pale. “What?” 

A medic appeared at the door, went right over to her IV monitor and started to type in a command. 

Glancing back and forth between Rittenhouse and the woman, Lucy started to panic. “What’s she?...What are you doing?!” She pulled against her restraints. 

“I’m taking my grandchild...now.” 

“What?! No! He’s not due yet! It’s too early!” 

“Oh, a grandson--!” 

“You’re crazy--!”

“A grandson would be optimal.” 

“Wait, wait,” she said half hysterical, half reasoning, “please don’t do this. Don’t do this, I’ll join you. I’ll come with you, okay? I’ll do whatever! Ju--just don’t hurt our baby. It’s too soon.” 

Unmoved, Ben gave a flick of his head. 

“No, no, no! Please don’t do this! No, listen to me! PLEASE!!” She pulled against her binds. 

And the woman sent the command for the inducing medication to be injected through her IV. The monitor beeped softly and went green. 

“ _NOOOO_! How could you do this?! I said I’d come with you, I said I would!” Lucy sobbed. 

Ben walked out with the medic on his heels, leaving her alone. 

Lucy swore at him and screamed, “YOU SICK BASTAAARD!” Pulling hard on the restraints, she let out a moaning wail and cried out, “WHYYYYY?!” Writhing and struggling all the more, she yelled, “You bastard!” over and over until she finally collapsed back onto the bed, sweating, breathless and defeated. “Oh God...why?” she whispered. A mournful sob rose up from the bottom of her breaking heart, 

and she wept bitterly. 

* * *

“I know you have her!” Flynn said to Rittenhouse on the console monitor. 

“We meet again. How did you like Rohv? That’s my little storage facility for the people to populate the planets and quadrants I will run. Of course, I would have to wipe their memories first and then...reprogram them to be,” he waved his hands around nonchalantly, “subservient, obedient, controllable.” He looked at Flynn, “You would have made a great henchman...but now you’re my son in-law...and I can’t have that.” 

“What’s he talking about?” Wyatt asked.

“Is Lucy Rittenhouse’s daughter??” Rufus asked surprised.

“Sssh!” Jiya said, waving her hand at the them. 

“So, an exchange, Flynn. You for Lucy. Or I’ll keep her...and blow up your ship. What’s it going to be?” 

“He’s lying,” Wyatt said intensely. 

Flynn made the decision. “I’ll meet you on your ship.” 

“What?! No! Flynn! Bad idea!” Rufus exclaimed.

“That isn’t a good idea, Flynn,” Noah warned.

“Wait, let’s think about this,” Wyatt tried to reason. 

But Flynn ignored them all, “I’ll meet you in exchange for Lucy.” 

“Wise man. Come aboard.” 

* * *

“Tell me you have a plan,” Rufus said, trailing behind Flynn as he made his way to the transporter platform with the others behind them. 

“You know he’s not going to let you or her go,” Wyatt reasoned. “We should think of something else.” 

Flynn turned around to look at Rufus, Wyatt and Bam Bam, “I need you three to get onboard the Destroyer, too.” 

“I’m with you man, but how?” Rufus asked. 

“I know how,” Karl said, “if you three get into one of the large containers, I can put a TL device on it and transport it to their cargo bay, just like we did on Martol.” 

“In a container??” Rufus asked in disbelief.

“How will that work?” Wyatt asked skeptically. “They’re not going to notice a container suddenly popping up in front of them?” 

“They may, so you’ll need to be ready for anything,” Flynn replied. “Karl will transport you all down at the same time he sends me. When you get there, do whatever you can to find Lucy.” 

“Here,” Jiya said, typing on Rufus’ tablet, “I’ll send Lucy’s chip frequency to all of you so that you can easily locate her.” 

Flynn nodded to her. “Thank you, Jiya.” 

“How will we find you?” Wyatt asked.

“Don’t worry about me, just get Lucy. Jiya and Karl, keep the ship far enough away to be somewhat out of danger, but close enough to fire the disruptive EMP device torpedoes. Give us fifteen minutes before you fire them.” 

“But those will disable the ship, too,” Bam Bam stated. 

“That’s where I’ll need Jiya again,” Flynn said, looking at her. “You contact the Federation, ask for Admiral Christopher. If anyone will help us, it will be her. Tell her to send all the ships and pilots she can over to the Pleiades system, because we’re going to need help. Tell her that Rittenhouse will be there with a lot of his ships and that they will be without power, but only for twenty minutes. We need them to get here in time to obliterate Rittenhouse, but they need to arrive _after_ we launch the torpedoes.” 

“But, what if I can’t get her to send help?” Jiya worried. 

“I’ll try to stall until the EMP wears off and think of something else, but Jiya,” he touched her shoulders, “do whatever you can to convince her, please. Okay?” 

She nodded, seeing his earnestness, “I will, Flynn.” 

“How will we all get back?” Wyatt asked. 

“Jiya, if you can, fly the ship into their launch bay and hopefully we’ll all be there to be picked up,” Flynn said. “Now, you three get your weapons and get to a container. Jiya, lock them in and put a TL device on it.” 

Rufus laid a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll find her.” 

“Thanks, Rufus.” 

* * *

Wyatt, Bam Bam, Jiya and Rufus ran down the corridor to the cargo bay. They checked their guns as Rufus searched for a container. “There’s an empty one in the back over here!” Rufus yelled as they all followed him in further. They reached the container and Wyatt opened it. All three climbed inside and Bam Bam handed Rufus a gun. 

“Be careful,” Jiya said to Rufus, who gave her a quick kiss. 

“I will.” 

Jiya closed them in, and stuck a TL on the corner. “Okay, Karl!” 

* * *

Handing Noah his gun and knives, Flynn stepped up on the transporter platform, “Standby for anything medical.” 

“Got it.” 

Flynn spoke into his comm, “We’ll all only have twenty minutes before their ship is operational again, or before the Federation blows them up and us, too.” 

“Flynn, you’ll be arriving on their bridge. Guys, you’ll be in their cargo bay,” Karl announced. 

“Great, let’s go!” Flynn ordered. 

Karl sent the transporter command for Flynn and the container and both disappeared. 

* * *

Another contraction started. Lucy moaned, pulling on her restraints as it got harder. When it finally subsided, she laid back with tears in her eyes 

and waited for the next one.


	29. Chapter 29

Flynn appeared on Rittenhouse’s bridge and everyone in there drew their gun on him as he slowly raised his hands. Guards seized him, frisked him and bound his hands as Silver Teeth came over to him sneering, “Rittenhouse is waiting for you.” Flynn didn’t say a word as the big goon and three other Ritten guards lead him off the bridge into the corridor. 

Calmly, he walked with the goon and one guard in front of him and two behind him. He glanced down at his comm and saw that Lucy’s chip indicated she was somewhere on deck two. At the end of the corridor, they all turned and stop at some doors that slid open. They all entered a large office. There was a large viewing window behind a white desk with a big white chair. 

The chair turned around and Rittenhouse was in it, “Ah! You’re here!” 

* * *

Bam Bam opened the container door with his gun at the ready. “Clear,” he whispered to Rufus and Wyatt. They got out, looking around at the huge cargo bay filled with various containers. 

“Looks like we made it to the correct place,” Wyatt observed as they filed behind Bam Bam, who peered around the corner of their container. 

Bam Bam spotted a nearby guard, “I have an idea.” 

“What kind of idea?” Rufus asked. 

Bam Bam held his finger to his lips and the guys wondered what he was doing. “Hey!” Bam Bam yelled to the guard, “can you help me out with this?” The guard came over to him and Bam Bam stunned him and quickly dragged him over. “I’m going to put his clothes on.” 

“That is a good idea,” Rufus agreed. 

“Hey, could you help me out over here?!” Wyatt yelled out to another guard, who came over looking to see who had said that. And Wyatt stunned him. 

“Gibson?” 

They all froze when they heard the voice. Wyatt looked down at the guard he just stunned and saw Gibson written on his uniform.

Rufus cleared his throat, “Uh, Gibson’s over here, sir!” The guard’s footsteps came toward them and Rufus stunned him right as he came into view. 

Wyatt checked out the guard, Gibson that he’d stunned. “This guy’s tall, Bam. Trade ya!”

  
All three hurried into the corridor, dressed in the dark-gray Ritten guard uniforms, blending in nicely. “Lucy’s chip says she’s somewhere on deck two,” Rufus informed.

“Deck two is usually where the infirmary is located,” Bam Bam stated. 

“Oh no,” Rufus worried. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Wyatt led the way. 

* * *

“This is naval officer Lt. Commander Jiya Haddad of the Mason Federation. Please put me in connection with Admiral Denise Christopher. I have vital information for her regarding the whereabouts of the captain of the Alliance and Rittenhouse.” Jiya glanced over at Karl, “Hope that worked.” 

“This is Admiral Christopher, who is this?” 

Jiya looked at Karl, shocked that they had reached her. “Um, it’s Lt. Commander Jiya Haddad of the U.S.S. Alliance, with vital information regarding--.” 

“Captain Preston and Rittenhouse, I know. Where is she, Lt. Commander, and this better be good.” 

“We’re requesting aid from Federation to be sent to the Pleiades system, where Rittenhouse is currently located and will be vulnerable for a successful attack.” 

“What makes you think I would have fleet ships go into an area where you say Rittenhouse will be vulnerable?” 

“Because Rittenhouse has most of his ships in this system and Ben Cahill Rittenhouse himself will be there on his ship. They will soon be disabled with disruptive EMP devices by Garcia Flynn. In that twenty-minute critical moment of Rittenhouse being crippled, the Federation can come in and annihilate them once and for all!” 

“You’re with _Garcia Flynn_? Lt. Commander, you were part of Captain Preston’s bridge crew. Where is she?” 

“Rittenhouse has her captive on his ship and Flynn is on there now trying to save her. He’s the one that told me to call you, _specifically_ , for help. He said if anyone would help him and Lucy, it would be you.” 

Jiya held her breath and then remembered, “Oh, by the way, he’s not a true pirate. His whole plan all along was to get information on Rittenhouse and the best way for him to do that was for people to think he was a pirate so that he could more easily get information through the underworld. Flynn also helps out colonists on different planets who need food and supplies, and, AND, he saved Lucy, Wyatt, Noah, Dave and I, all of us, from being killed when the Alliance was attacked, even though he knew we were trying to arrest him. Admiral, you’ve met him before. You know he’s a good man and, right now, he could really use the Federation’s help...and Lucy’s pregnant with his child and in danger,” she tacked on. 

There was silence from the other end for what seemed like an eternity. Jiya glanced over at Karl, who shook his head and shrugged. 

“Lt. Commander.” 

“Yes, Admiral?” 

“...We’ll send out three Mason and three Galactic & Intergalactic Federation ships to the Pleiades system.” 

Karl and Jiya cheered. “Thank you, Admiral!” Jiya exclaimed. “Please have them on standby and I will let you know when they can go in and get Rittenhouse!” 

“Copy that, Lt. Commander.” 

“Three more minutes,” Jiya announced to Karl with her thumbs over the firing pads, ready to launch the torpedoes. 

* * *

“Let Lucy go.” 

“How does it feel?” Rittenhouse asked, rising from the desk and walking around it. Flynn just stared at him as the man perched on the corner of his desk, “I took your first family, which, by the way, was pretty darn easy. Lorena...and Iris...they were beautiful. And look, you forgot about them and went and got yourself a brand-new family. But, I took them, too. Lucy...and your little... baby…boy.” He spread his hands, “You make it so easy. But, frankly, that’s because you’re just a failure at protecting your family, Flynn. A class act, A one, bona fide failure. _You excel at it_!” He chuckled, “And now I have you.” 

“Not for long.” 

Rittenhouse got up and walked toward him, “How will the failure get away? He doesn’t even have a gun or a knife.” 

“Like that’s the only way I could kill you.” 

‘I’m going to have Ramon here beat you up and then kill _you_. How’s that sound?” 

The guards stepped back while Ramon stepped forward and punched Flynn in the stomach. He went down to the floor, rolling over on his side, facing away from them. Rittenhouse stood there, enjoying it all. Setting his intense pain aside, Flynn brought his right foot up to his bindings, pulled a small knife hidden in the sole of his boot and quickly cut the binds. 

Ramon went and stood over him with the intent to bash Flynn’s head in with his foot, but Flynn flipped over, lashed out and deftly sliced his knife across Ramon’s Achilles. Ramon hit the floor, grabbing his bloody ankle as Flynn rolled up on all fours, but not before the first guard came over and grabbed him around the neck, yanking him to his feet. Flynn head butted him with the back of his head, knocking him out. The second guard tackled Flynn to the floor as the third guard pulled out his blaster and fired. Flynn rolled over with the second guard on top of him, who took the blast in his back and slumped over dead onto Flynn. Flynn un-holstered the dead guard’s blaster and quickly shot the other guard, who crumpled to the floor, dead. 

* * *

“Now, Admiral Christopher!” Jiya yelled as the fifteen-minute mark arrived. 

“Federation is on their way,” she replied. 

“Here we go,” Jiya said to Karl and deployed the disruptive EMP torpedoes into the midst of Rittenhouse’s fleet. The torpedoes flashed out numerous blinding lights, knocking the fleet into darkness. 

* * *

The ship’s lights went out. 

Now there was just Rittenhouse, Ramon and Flynn. 

Flynn quickly got to his feet just as the ship’s element photon lighting activated, casting its red glow into the ship’s rooms and corridors. Flynn looked around the entire room and saw Rittenhouse was nowhere to be seen. He swore as Ramon sat up, aimed his blaster at Flynn and fired. Flynn just barely dodged out of the way then returned fire and Ramon fell over dead. Flynn ran to the office doors. When they opened, the red-haired woman was standing there. But before she could do a thing, he shot her, too. 

* * *

“Looks like Jiya sent the EMP’s!” Wyatt exclaimed. 

“The stairs are at the end!” Bam Bam shouted as they ran in the red lit corridors, dodging all the guards in the chaos. Inside the stairwell, two guards came tumbling down the steel steps in front of them. They looked up and saw Flynn. 

“Flynn!” Rufus yelled, happy to see him.

“Let’s get down to the infirmary!” he yelled, running down, jumping over the guards and meeting up with them. “The Federation will be here soon!” 

They raced down to deck two and entered the infirmary corridor. Three guards came down the hall; Wyatt, Bam Bam and Rufus each took one out. 

Lucy!” Flynn called as he quickly checked the rooms. “Lucy!” Wyatt and Rufus checked the rooms as well. Flynn came to the last two rooms, feeling the beginning squeeze of her not being there. “Lucy--!” He stopped short. There she was, in the last room, lying on a bed and restrained. 

“Oh, my God, Lucy,” he ran over to her with the guys following him. 

“Oh, Lucy,” Rufus said shocked as Wyatt swore. 

Furious, Flynn unfastened her restraints and Rufus helped as Wyatt and Bam Bam kept watch. 

“Flynn,” she said weakly. 

“Sssh, it’s okay,” he reassured her, but she started to cry out when another contraction gripped her. Her hands went to her belly as she grimaced and groaned in pain. 

“Are you in labor?” he asked, stricken deep with the sight of his wife in pain. 

Lucy laid back, wrung out, as she replied breathless, “He induced me.” 

The men went still. “He did what?” Rufus asked, disbelieving as Wyatt and Bam Bam looked on. 

“Oh Flynn, I’m scared,” her face crumpled. “It’s too early.” 

The weight of what she had just told Flynn grabbed him hard as Rufus got off her last bind. Suddenly the ship shook violently with an explosion. 

“The Federation must be here,” Bam Bam surmised. 

“We gotta go!” Wyatt yelled as another explosion rocked the ship. 

Flynn leaned over her, quickly securing her gown, “Can you put your arms around my neck?” She reached up and slipped them around him as he scooped her up into his arms, “Hold on.” 

Wyatt checked the hallways, “Clear! Let’s go!” He and Rufus lead the way with Flynn carrying Lucy and Bam Bam bringing up the rear. 

“Launch bay!” Flynn yelled.

“This way!” Wyatt shouted.

“UGH!” Lucy squeezed her arms around Flynn’s neck, seized with another contraction. They went down a corridor, running with and passing by frantic guards, finally making it to the stairwell. Flynn held her tighter as he carried her up the three flights of stairs. They all made the landing and went out to the halls as a tremendous explosion quaked and rumbled the entire ship, making them all stumble. 

“You’re not going anywhere with my grandchild!” Rittenhouse was in front of them at the end of the corridor, holding a blaster, and he fired on them. They all dodged out of the way. Flynn held Lucy tight as they all stood back in doorways, trying their best not to get shot. 

“Hey!” Rufus called to Wyatt, “If we can pull the manual lever for those airtight safety doors, we can lock him out on that side of the corridor. 

Wyatt looked over at the control panel for the doors, which was across the corridor that Rittenhouse and now some of his guards were shooting down. “Cover me!” he yelled. Bam Bam and Rufus rained fire down the hall as Wyatt fired, too, crossing the hall to the manual release. He reached up, grabbed the lever, pulled it and the doors slid shut between them and Rittenhouse. 

Just then another deafening explosion went up and this one knocked them all off their feet. Flynn’s back hit the wall and he slid down, still holding Lucy tightly to his chest, covering her from debris. Wyatt, Rufus and Bam Bam rolled over and got to their feet, holding onto the walls. Bam Bam went over to help Flynn with Lucy as Rufus and Wyatt gazed through the windows of the safety doors Wyatt had just shut. They saw nothing but space with bodies and debris floating out in it on the other side. The blast had ripped that part of the corridor away, taking the guards and Rittenhouse with it. 

Realizing that they had come too close to being blown out to space, Rufus yelled, “We gotta get outta here, now!” 

* * *

“Admiral Christopher! I’m taking this ship into the Destroyer’s launch bay to get our team out! Please hold fire on that ship for ten minutes!” 

“Roger, Lt. Commander!” 

Jiya zoomed the ship over to the launch bay, hovered at the large entrance and waited. “Karl, standby in the transporter room.” 

“I’m on it,” he replied, running out of the cockpit. 

* * *

Flynn re-secured Lucy in his arms, “I’ve got you,” he assured as she tightened her grip around his neck. 

They all went down another corridor and made it out to the launch bay while other guards raced around them in the melee. 

“There they are!” Wyatt yelled, pointing. They all looked up and saw the Embarcadero. They made their way to the front of the launch bay, with Rufus, Wyatt and Bam Bam trying to keep people off Flynn and Lucy. They climbed some steps onto a platform and the guys waved at the ship. 

“I see them!” Jiya’s voice came through the transporter console. 

“I see them too, standby!” Karl responded. 

Lucy’s hand flew to her belly as she whimpered with a long moan into Flynn’s neck. “We’re almost there,” he said to her. 

Karl engaged the transporter and all of them disappeared out of the launch bay. “They’re here!” Karl yelled. 

Jiya punched it and got them out of there. “Admiral Christopher! Our team is out of harm's way! Proceed forward!” she exclaimed. 

“Roger that, Lt. Commander!”


	30. Chapter 30

“DOC!” Flynn shouted as he stepped off the platform with Lucy. 

“Bring her this way!” Noah yelled, running in front of him to the infirmary. 

Once there, Flynn laid her on the patient table, “The son of a bitch induced her.” 

Noah swore. “Jessica! I need you!” he said into his comm. “Flynn, go to the sink, wash thoroughly and put on a sterile gown.” 

“It’s too soon!” Flynn yelled. 

Lucy wailed. 

“He’s on his way! Go wash up! Now!” Noah shouted as he started an IV in Lucy. Flynn quickly stepped out. 

Lucy lifted her head, “Noah, the baby…” 

He rubbed her arm, “Just concentrate and don’t push until I tell you? Got that Captain?” She nodded. 

Jessica appeared in the infirmary, ready for business. She leaned over her, gently taking her hand, “Hey, little mama.” 

“Jess,” Lucy tearfully gripped her hand, “it’s too early.” 

“Sssh, he’s a strong one, okay? So, let’s get you ready,” Jessica quickly prepped her and raised the back of the bed, getting her into birthing position. 

Noah saw on the monitor that a contraction was coming. He checked her cervix and felt that she was fully dilated. Flynn stepped back into the room. He moved over to Lucy’s side, engulfed her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. “Hey, I’m here,” he reassured, kissing her forehead. 

Noah took a seat in front of Lucy with Jessica standing by him, “I want you to start pushing on this one coming up, got it?” Lucy nodded as the contraction rolled in, fiercely grabbing her belly and she pushed. “Keep pushing, Lucy!” She went harder, with her hand squeezing Flynn’s tightly. “Keep going…” Lucy kept going, straining herself. “Okay! Rest!” She let out an exhausted breath. 

“Good job, Luce!” Jessica cheered. 

Lucy let her head lay back against the bed and Flynn wiped her face with a cool cloth that Jessica gave him, “You’re doing good, breathe,” he reassured her as she sweated, taking breaths. 

Noah looked at the monitor, “Alright, another one’s coming up. Ready...push!” Lucy bore down. Concentrating the pressure into the push, her hand shook in Flynn’s as she felt the weight of the baby moving through her. Giving a deep, groaning cry, she determinedly held the intense pressure. “Okay, good! Rest!” She let out a loud, long groan as her head went back against the bed again. “Good Lucy, good.” Flynn gently wiped her forehead. 

“You’re doing really good,” Jessica said. 

“Okay, let’s make this one the best yet!” Noah urged. 

“Ready?” Flynn asked. Lucy nodded. 

“Push!” Noah exclaimed. Lucy gave this one her all, squeezing and pushing as she squeezed Flynn’s aching hand. “The head is out! Keep pushing!” Noah encouraged. 

“Come on, he’s almost here!” Flynn urged. 

“Push hard, Luce!” Jessica coaxed. Lucy went in harder. A groan rose out of her, turning into a guttural scream as she held it...and held it... 

“More Lucy!” Noah said. 

_Held it_ … Lucy let out a grating wail and the baby came out. 

“He’s out! He’s out!” Flynn shouted as Lucy panted, lying back against the bed, looking up at him and then at Noah and Jessica. Noah quickly cut the cord and took the baby over to a small exam table with Jessica. 

They didn’t hear any crying. 

“Is he--is he okay?” Lucy asked, her hand still gripping Flynn’s as he looked over wondering the same thing, but unable to ask. “Tell me, is he alright?!” Lucy asked, panicked. Flynn rubbed her hand, trying to be strong for Lucy even though he was so afraid. Lucy felt torn apart, not knowing if her baby was okay, but then a soft cry reached their ears. 

“Oh! He’s crying! He’s alright?!” Lucy brightened. 

“Doc, please. How is he?” Flynn pleaded. 

The crying stopped, and Noah quickly scanned the wee boy, “He’s having a little trouble breathing, I’ll need to run immediate test’s on his heart and lungs. He also needs to be placed in an incubator, but he looks strong,” Noah said as he picked the baby up and quickly went into the room with the healing chamber, taking their baby out of their sight. 

“Jess, tell me, is he okay?” Lucy pleaded. 

“He’s a strong little guy, don’t worry,” Jessica replied, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Strong? But he was having trouble breathing. Strong meaning, he’ll live? Or strong, but he won’t make it? Flynn’s heart once again became heavy in his chest as he kissed the top of Lucy’s head and she began to cry.

* * *

TWENTY HOURS LATER 

“How’s the baby?” Wyatt had been looking for Jessica and found her in the mess hall. She had gone in for a quick bite after being at Noah’s side, closely watching the baby. He sat next to her and squeezed her hand. 

She glanced up wearily, “We’re still waiting to see how he does in the healing chamber.” 

“Flynn and Lucy?” 

“What you would expect. Scared. Numb. Flynn’s sitting in there with her now.” she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. 

His hand rubbed her back, “I can’t think of them being in any better hands than yours and Noah’s.” 

“Thanks. Any word from the Federation?” 

“Yes, there’s a meeting coming up where they’ll tell us where we stand with Rittenhouse’s regime.” 

“I hope it’s good news. Rittenhouse has put us all through so much terror. And I can’t believe he would just induce her.” She squeezed his hand, “Are you sure he’s well and truly gone?” 

“Positive.”

“Then yay for us,” she smiled. “I’m so glad you, Rufus and Bam were able to help Flynn get her back.” 

“If I were in his shoes, I would have wanted all the help I could get.” 

“You’re an amazing man, flyboy.” 

“Why, thank you,” he took her in his arms. “I love you, Jess” and he kissed her.

* * *

Flynn ran to the infirmary. He had only stepped out to check on Rosie, who was with Jiya, when Noah had comm’d him. He was out of breath when he got to the door, “What is it, Doc?”

Noah looked up as Jessica came in as well. Noah turned to Flynn, “Come in and have a seat next to Lucy. 

Scared and anxious, he stepped into the patient room. Lucy’s bed was angled up and she was sitting there with her hands in her lap. “Hey,” he said softly, going over and sitting next to her on the bed as he put his arm around her and kissed her head. “Has Noah said anything?” 

She shook her head, “No. He just said he wanted to speak with us.” They were silent as Flynn rubbed and squeezed her shoulder. They didn’t want to think of the worst that could happen, but they’d both learned, a number of times over, that the worst will come whenever it wants and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. 

Just then, Noah and Jessica stepped into the room. Jessica had a little bundle in her arms as Noah smiled, “The first twenty-four hours were crucial, but he’s doing really good. I want him to still be in the chamber for the next few nights but, like I said, he’s strong and doing remarkably well.” 

Jessica went over to them, “Here’s Mama and Daddy,” she announced to the baby. Lucy and Flynn watched, speechless, as Jessica carefully settled the baby into Lucy’s arms. 

“Oh!” Lucy softly exclaimed, bringing him in close as Jessica and Noah left them alone. They both peered down at their beautiful, tiny baby boy. Lucy’s finger traced his pink nose and cheeks. 

Flynn gently touched his big hand to the tiny head, “He has so much hair,” he said with awe. Lucy giggled as Flynn gazed at the baby’s dark, velvety head. 

Lucy gently pulled back the blanket and looked at his tiny hands and fingers that splayed out at his mother’s soft touch. “He has long fingers like you,” Lucy smiled, and he chuckled, brushing his long finger over the back of the tiny hand that was now clutching her finger. “And long feet like you,” she laughed softly. Flynn lifted the tiny foot with the tips of his fingers and softly ran his large thumb over the baby’s heel. 

Jiya knocked and brought in Rosie, “Jessica said it was okay to bring her to see the baby.” 

“Hey, sweetie!” Flynn said, rising up and taking Rosie from Jiya. 

Jiya got a quick look at the baby. “He’s so cute! I’m going to make myself scarce,” and she walked out. 

“Hi, sweetie!” Lucy said softly as Flynn sat back on the bed, situating Rosie on his lap. “Meet your new baby brother.” 

Rosie looked carefully at the tiny pink baby in Lucy’s arms. “He sweeping.” 

They both laughed softly. “Yes, but he’s happy you’re here,” Flynn said, kissing her rosy cheek.

“What his name?” 

Lucy and Flynn looked at each other wide-eyed. They hadn’t even discussed a name. “What do you think?” he asked her as all three of them gazed at the sleeping baby. 

“When you were missing, I had already decided on a name for him.” 

“What name was that?”  
  
She smiled softly, “You get one guess.” 

He caressed Lucy’s cheek, “Your baby brother’s name is Garcia.” 

“Gawcia,” Rosie repeated as Flynn leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY 

Flynn had Rosie on his lap as he, Rufus, Wyatt, Jiya, Jessica, Bam Bam and Karl sat in the common area on the sofas and lounges, waiting for their meeting with the Federation. 

“I want to thank you all for helping me, despite the rocky beginning we had,” Flynn said with a soft smile. Some chuckles went around the table. 

“It was a little more than rocky,” Wyatt relied, and they all laughed. 

“Forgive me for holding you all prisoners.” 

“Apology accepted,” Bam Bam replied with Wyatt and Jiya nodding. 

Flynn nodded back at them, “Thank you for risking your lives to help me get Lucy and the baby back from Rittenhouse…I appreciate it and I am honored to know you and call you friend’s.” 

Rufus blinked back tears and squeezed Flynn’s shoulder. 

“You saved us from Rittenhouse, too,” Jiya reminded, “and we appreciate it.” 

“Hey, I wouldn’t have met Jess if it wasn’t for you,” Wyatt smiled at her. 

“And I met Jiya,” Rufus grinned, placing a hand on her thigh. 

“Looks like Doc, Bam and I are out of luck on that aspect,” Karl added, and they all laughed. 

A chirp alert sounded from the common room coffee table. “It’s them,” Jiya announced excitedly as Bam Bam touched the interactive command on the common room touch table. A 3D image of Admiral Christopher, Head Administrator Ambassador Connor Mason and Colonel Gregory Wong hovered above the table. 

“I wanted to officially announce to all of you, especially Garcia Flynn, that Rittenhouse has successfully been taken down,” Admiral Christopher said. 

The entire crew went up in a loud deafening cheer that included whooping and hollering, which scared Rosie, making her hold on to Flynn. He patted her back as he sat back, worn out, exhausted and relieved. Karl and Bam Bam shook him on the shoulders as Wyatt slapped his back. Rufus ran his hand over his velvety head and Jiya leaned over and squeezed his other hand. 

“Rittenhouse’s vast crew members have surrendered around the galaxy and a Federation team has been sent to rescue the people on Rohv,” Colonel Wong informed. 

“Because of you,” Connor Mason added, “We’re now at peace in this United Galaxy, relieved from the tyranny of Rittenhouse. Garcia Flynn, you are hereby absolved of piracy and abandoning your military office. The United Galaxy Panel of Presidents wants to meet with all of you once you return to earth.” 

Admiral Christopher smiled, “Thank you all and thank you, Flynn. Good job.” 

“Now we can safely go home,” Jiya kissed Rufus. Everyone clapped and whistled and stood up. Wyatt went over and scooped Jessica up into a big hug and they kissed. 

Flynn touched Rufus’s shoulder. “Set the Embarcadero for home.” 

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Flynn laid a sleeping Rosie down in her bed. Covering her, he lovingly ran his hand over her curled, dark hair, kissed her cheek and stepped out of his office closing the door. Although Lucy was still weak, Noah had allowed her to go back to their cabin. After she had had her first breast feeding lesson with Garcia, Flynn had helped her back through the passageway to their room. She had taken a shower, gotten into the bed and had gone right to sleep. 

He stood there, watching her, and suddenly felt heavy and weary with the magnitude of everything that had happened in the last three years. He’d come close to losing his family again. He was gone out of their lives for months and then he almost lost his wife and son to the same madman that took his first wife and daughter. He was relieved and knew he was blessed that his Lucy, Rosie and Garcia were still with him, but he felt oh so very tired. 

But then, he thought about how his heart had quickened when he first saw her at the tavern on Durran. The urgency he felt to save her when he found out her ship was being attacked. The way she looked and felt in his arms when they danced on Martol. How good they were together when they got away from Rittenhouse’s goons on the motor racer. The strength she had on Saylon and how easily she fell in love with Rosie. And she had searched for him for five months until she found him. She also had unselfishly risked her life to get food and supplies for all of them. And for some reason, she actually loved him and now, they had a new baby. Lucy had shown up in his life after such a tragic loss. He never once thought about loving anyone else again. All he had focused on was getting Rittenhouse and destroying him. But Lucy came in and saved him from self-destruction. Her beautiful, brown eyes gazed into his heart, saw him for the man he really was and loved him anyway. Because of that, his broken heart was now bound up and beating again. 

Flynn turned on the little soft light lamp next to the bed and turned off the cabin lights. He crawled in beside his sleeping wife, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest. 

Lucy slowly woke up, “Wha-?” she said softly with her hands going to Flynn’s head. She gently lifted it and saw the tears streaming out of him. “What? Is it the baby??” she asked, panicking. 

“No, no, he’s okay--,” he whispered, shaking his head.  
“Rosie??” 

“No...no, Rosie’s fine,” he replied, squeezing her close and burying his face back in her chest. 

“Flynn, what is it?” she whispered with great concern. And he let out a moaning sob that was muffled in her chest as he started to shake and cry. 

Then Lucy understood. 

She lovingly wrapped her arms around him, “Oh, baby,” she kissed his head as he wept, “Garcia, honey, you’re alright…We’re alright.” She rubbed his back, feeling the dampness on her chest from his tears. “My brave...smart...fierce...strong husband,” she gently moved her hands over his head, “and such a good, good father. You saved us from Rittenhouse. The crew, me, Rosie and Garcia.” She teared up as she kissed his head, “You did it and we’re going home. I’m proud of you.” She tearfully smiled, “You’re my hero, Garcia Flynn. My husband. And I love you… Sssh, I love you… I love you, baby... We’re going home, I love you.” 

Sobs shook his body as she continued to soothe, comfort and hold her husband.


	31. EPILOGUE

**PLANET EARTH - TIBURON, CALIFORNIA**

EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER 

Flynn opened the bedroom door and entered, sleepily running his hands through his hair. 

“Dah!” Garcia said cheerfully standing in his crib, watching his daddy come over to him. 

“Hey, GJ,” Flynn lifted him up into his arms and kissed him. “It’s only four, don’t you want to sleep some more?” 

“Dah! Dah!” 

“Sssh, sssh, you’ll wake Mama and Rosie,” Flynn whispered. Garcia would stand in his crib and call until someone came in to get him no matter what time it was. Flynn grabbed his bottle and took him downstairs. Settling on the sofa with him in his arms, he gave him his bottle, which Garcia eagerly took and started drinking, covered them both with a blanket and turned on the TV. Garcia laid his head back on his daddy’s chest, sucking away on his bottle.

  
Some time later, Lucy came down the stairs and saw her two men sleeping soundly on the sofa. She went over to them, kissed Garcia’s forehead and cradled Flynn’s cheek, kissing him on the lips. “Flynn. Flynn wake up. You have a meeting today.” He didn’t stir and she kissed him again and softly said in a singsong voice, “Major Flyyynn.”

He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at her, “What time is it?” 

“Seven.” 

Flynn’s eyes widened as Lucy took Garcia from him and he got off the sofa, kissed her and hurried upstairs.

* * *

THAT NIGHT

“Mama! GJ needs his diaper changed!” 

“Can you grab one for me from the closet, please?! ...Rosie?!” 

“Okay, Mama!” 

Lucy’s comm buzzed, showing _JIYA_ on the read-out, “Hey, Jiya! Did Jessica call you yet?” 

“She did, she said her fitting will be at eleven o’clock and ours will be at noon. That’s cutting it close to her shower.” 

Lucy went to Garcia, who was in his playpen, and picked him up. He yawned as she rolled her eyes at the smell coming from him and sat with him on the sofa. “We’ll just have to play it by ear. How was Rufus last night after the bachelor party?” 

“I think he has a slight headache this morning and Jess said Wyatt slept all day. Not sure about Noah, Karl and Bam, but Rufus said they all had a great time. What about Flynn?” 

“He got back about midnight and only got a couple hours sleep because of GJ being wide awake at four, but he’ll be okay.” Lucy looked up as Flynn came through the front door. 

Rosie came running down the stairs with a diaper in her hand, “Daddy’s home!” 

“Hello, tiny captain!” he exclaimed, scooping her up into his arms. Lucy watched as they saluted each other and smiled at their antics. 

“Listen Jiya, I have to go because GJ has dropped a smelly bomb. I’ll keep you posted on the shower.” 

“Okay, say hi to Rosie and Flynn for me!” 

“I will! Bye!” She looked up at them, “Jiya says hi you guys!” 

“Hi, Jiya!” Flynn said into the air as he leaned over, kissed Lucy’s smiling lips and whispered, “How’s number three today? Morning sickness any better?” 

“Three’s all good, Major. Was nauseous for a while after you left this morning but felt better after I ate some crackers. I go for my twelve week appointment on Monday.” 

“Good,” He kissed her again and sat on the sofa next to Rosie. Lucy laid Garcia on it and proceeded to change his diaper. “Oh, man!” Flynn waved his hand in front of his face, “What are you feeding him?!” Lucy and Rosie laughed. 

“Food he’s eaten before.” She looked down into her son’s green eyes, “My little baby stinky?” She cooed at him, making him laugh. 

“Mah!” Garcia exclaimed, clapping his little hands. 

“That’s right! Mama’s little stinky! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!” Garcia laughed, delighted. 

“Captain Lucy, hurry up, the smell is killing us,” Flynn deadpanned, making her giggle as she wiped Garcia down and folded everything tightly into the soiled diaper. 

“So, what was the verdict?” Lucy asked, taking the clean diaper Rosie held out to her. “Thank you, sweetie.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“They agreed,” Flynn answered. 

Lucy’s eyes flew to his, “You’ve got approval to open the Space Aviation school _and_ train pilots here at home?” 

He nodded as he smiled, “Yes.” 

Lucy held up Garcia and Flynn took him, “You smell much better, big boy!” He gave him a couple of kisses on his little neck, making him scrunch up and squeal with laughter. 

“You know, that calls for a celebration,” Lucy said quietly, giving him a look. 

Flynn raised an eyebrow as he handed Garcia back to her. He rose off the sofa, “Rosie, bedtime, kiss Mama goodnight.” 

Lucy smiled up at him as Rosie went over to her and Lucy took her in her other arm, “Make sure you brush your teeth, sweetie.” 

“Okay.” 

She kissed Rosie’s cheek, “Goodnight, my lovely Rose, pleasant dreams. I love you.” 

“Goodnight, I love you Mama,” they gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips. 

Flynn took Rosie’s hand and winked at Lucy, “Now where’s your nightgown?” 

“In my drawer. Daddy, I want a story, pleeease,” Rosie begged as he picked her up and walked up the stairs. 

“Awww, do I have to?” Flynn groaned. 

“Yes, major daddy!” 

“Aye aye, tiny captain!” 

Lucy knew they were saluting each other. 

* * *

Lucy carefully placed the sleeping Garcia in his crib. Heading into their bedroom, she threw off her shorts, t-shirt and bra and put on a burgundy satin nightie. 

Lucy stood in their bedroom doorway, waiting, as Flynn stepped out of Rosie’s room and came toward her. Taking both of her hands, he led her into their bedroom and closed the door. 

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as his arms went around her. “Congratulations on your success today. I’m so happy you’re doing something you really want to do.” She gazed up at him, “I knew you’d easily convince the Federation about the need for this school, I just knew it. You, Garcia Flynn, worked hard on this and I’m so proud of you. I’m proud to be your wife and have you as a father to my children,” she kissed him. “Bravo, my amazing, smart, handsome husband.” 

It made Flynn’s heart soar to hear his wife’s praise and adoration. “Thank you,” he replied humbly. He kissed her deeply, “I don’t deserve you.” 

“I know,” she smiled sassily. 

He lightly tickled her, making her squeak and jump away. Laughing, he pulled her back into his arms, “Remember the long weekend at the cabin when I took you up the coast on the motor racer?”

“Indeed, I do. Because of that weekend, we’re having baby number three,” she laughed and kissed him. 

“Right,” he laid his big hand on her belly. “Well, tonight’s going to be like those nights.” 

“Oh, you’re going to make me a chocolate souffle, too?” 

He chuckled, “I’ll make you one next week.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she kissed his nose. 

He let her go and took off his socks and then Lucy slowly pulled his shirt up and he took it off the rest of the way, dropping it on the floor. “You know, the first time I met you, you were a teen and I thought you had pretty hair,” he took a step toward her. 

“You did?” 

“Yes, and it wasn’t weird, stranger danger stuff, but just an observation.” She smiled as she unfastened his belt and he took off his pants. Taking another step toward her, she stepped back closer to the bed. 

“The second time I met you--.” 

“Was the panel,” she finished for him. 

“Yes,” he took her in his arms, “I didn’t recognize you. But I caught you looking at me.” 

“I wasn’t looking at you,” she laughed. 

“Yeah you were.” 

Her hands slid up his broad hairy chest and wrapped around his neck, “Well, you were handsome, all in your Galactic & Intergalactic Federation Air Force uniform.” 

He moved them another step and her legs brushed the edge of their large bed, “I saw your name and realized who you were and thought you were very striking.” He kissed her soundly until she moaned. “And the third time,” he turned them around and sat on the bed. He lay back, pulling her on top of him, and her dark, silky hair fell over his face as she kissed him. “I saw you in the tavern and I immediately knew who you were.” He gently hooked her hair behind her ears, looking up into his wife’s soft, brown eyes. “And you were so beautiful...like now.” 

“Flynn,” she sweetly kissed him. 

She gently rubbed her nose against his and he softly smiled, “From that point on, everything became timeless with you. I love you. Captain. Lucy. Preston. Flynn.” He accentuated each of her names with a light kiss to the corners of her mouth, landing the last right on her warm lips. His arms went around her, pulling her close, making their kiss deeper as her hands went up into his hair. She trailed kisses to the side of his face and neck and he heard her whisper, “I love you, my Garcia.” 

With all the trials, fears, frustrations and anguish they had gone through behind them, they made love to each other and continued into their future not knowing what would happen, but knowing and trusting that their love would continue to grow stronger every day, because frankly, 

they made quite the team.


	32. WRITER'S COMMENTARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I very much enjoyed writing this fanfic and hope you enjoyed reading it! The commentary is just me yakking about the story. Feel free to skip it and just read the story over and weep with all the feels of our Flynn and Lucy!

First, I would like to thank my beta _UMdancer98_ for painstakingly combing through all of my misspellings, wrong word usage, grammar, punctuation, clarification and out-of-character issues. She was truly amazing and I was so blessed to have her help! Thank you _UMdancer98_ , XOXO!

I got the idea for this fanfic in May 2018. To tell you the truth, I was not going to write this fic if the show was not renewed, but I felt the Lord prompting me to go ahead and write it. I started writing, the show was cancelled, and I went into depression for 3 weeks, LOL! But seriously, I was crushed. This show is so freaking awesome. The stories of history are amazing and I love every single character/actor on it.

But then NBC said they’ll give us nutty fans a 2-hour holiday movie to save Rufus and wrap the series. I so didn’t want a 2-hour movie y’all because of fear of Flynn and Lucy not getting together. Even though the writing for the show was totally headed in that direction. I want season 3 & 4\. At this point, October 2018, I’m praying for it to not be over after they show the holiday movie. My Garcy ship was sailing for reals and I’ve never had a ship that sailed before. I’m always on the other ship of a show and I’ve always loved villains with a true (yet misguided but comes to the light by the love of a woman) heart and I want them to get the main girl (Reylo anyone?). And it looked like it was sailing in the right direction!! *CHOKE*

Let’s see what happens this Christmas *prayingforseason3-4prayingforseason3-4*. 

_****OK, so I wrote the above before that AWFUL finale wrap-up that aired on the horrid night of Thursday December 20th, 2018. I was so down and depressed for a long time and still am (it's March 23rd, 2019 and it feels like it happened yesterday). I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT want a season 3-4. What was an awesome show is now overwhelming pain in my soul. But Flynn and Lucy are my OTP...always.**** _

I started writing this at the end of May and finished it mid-October. I knew this story was going to be long, but not 90,000 plus words, oy! It really was bigger than I thought it would be. I was originally calling this _The Space Captain and the Space Pirate_ , but that didn’t sound exciting at all. _Space Run_ seemed nice enough because those words hold the promise of action.

I needed Lucy to be a strong captain, like Janeway from Star Trek Voyager, with her crew, Wyatt, Jiya, Bam Bam (he’s aliiive!), and Noah. She and her crew are out shaking down pirates and after capturing one, he gives the location of, *Duh-Duh- _Duuuuh_!* Garcia Flynn!

I pictured the tavern Han Solo was in on A New Hope (but busier) as the place for Flynn to be found. I wanted him to see Lucy first and be all tweaked by seeing her again. Now, I had fun writing all the foot chase scenes. For Wyatt and Jessica, the idea of the large guy was just too much fun and a good move by Jessica. I wanted Flynn and Lucy to actually get into a physical altercation. I had no problem with her socking him, but I DID NOT want him to punch her, so the next best thing was to drop her off the dock. I like how he stood there and waited for her to surface first before he left. He wanted to make sure his would-be-girlfriend was okay, *grabbing my chest* what a gentleman! I loved that he puts her crew “to bed,” and gets away. You can’t catch him! He’s Garcia Flynn!

Once back on their ships, I wanted them to think about each other and continue stirring the slow burn fire that was kindled in them on Durran. They each sit in their quarters thinking about the other. I like showing mirror images of each character doing the same thing. Sitting in their quarters, thinking about each other, and intrigued by each other.

Ugh! Rittenhouse! I had some fun with Ben Cahill and Lucy chit-chatting, and blowing up her ship. Flynn hears about it and immediately our man of the hour gets to work saving his girl.

The prominent mental image that really lit the fire for this fanfic was the scene of **_\--Flynn saving Lucy by having to catch her runaway shuttlecraft with his ship--_** _._ Crazy, right? Impossible! How can anyone pull that off?? But he did. He got all science-y on it (I had to Google that formula for Distance = Rate x Time. Ugh, math *eyeroll*) and yanked out his mad piloting skills and saved his girl and her crew! She came soaring across space and right into his arms *sigh*. When I started this scene, I realized that for him to actually want to risk his and his crew’s life to save her, he would have had to have met her prior to their meeting on Durran. If he hadn’t previously met her, the risk just wouldn’t make sense and I felt you needed to see this meeting. The panel meet cute was what I came up with. If you’re familiar with Star Trek, then you know the Mason Federation Simulated Test is a rip off of the Kobayashi Maru, heh! I had to make this all happen at a time where Flynn wasn’t with Lorena yet, so we wouldn’t be all “Ew, Flynn! Why you checkin’ out Lucy and you got a wife?! JERK!”

Once Lucy’s crew is saved, they all now have to live together all chummy on the Embarcadero

I wanted to of course show the slow burn with Flynn asking how she was and telling her she did a good job captaining her ship and also show the tension as he asks for a truce and she still stubbornly stands on her orders making him be all “Y’all my prisoners now!” He’s all miffed and so in love with her.

I loved the tension between the crews, yet I needed a moment for the guys to bond. So why not get the shuttlecraft off the wall? (Queue Michael Jackson).

Oh, my goodness! I got the idea for the whole crew to do some bonding over lunch in the mess hall with Karl talking about his last day of boxing. I know that whole thing was totally gross and yucksville and I hope y’all weren’t eating when you read it, but it was hilarious, and I had to write it.

The scene where Lucy goes for tea and runs into Flynn in the mess hall sitting in the dark is what I call their first date. She telIs him she knows he was the one to save them and rattles off all of his amazing accomplishments making a boy who’s already gone over a girl, go more gone over her. He gives her fixed locket back to her and she’s touched by it. He then lets her drive his ship y’all. That’s like a guy letting his girl drive his beloved pickup truck! She’s gotta be some kind of special for him to allow that! At the end of that scene, it was kind of like they were going steady. His letting her drive his ship, her entering his name on Wyatt’s comm, his asking if he had permission to call her Lucy, them walking and talking in the high school halls of the Embarcadero… Mega totes cute.

But then it all got real again when they started running out of toilet paper.

I wanted to have Flynn and Lucy argue and have more animosity between the crews and go into The Run. I had a HARD time writing this portion on the fic. So much needed to happen and I struggled with figuring out how to put it together and get them all to execute it and for it to make sense, but I eeked through and hope you granted me a pardon over any weirdness that may have happened in the run or with any other part of the story for that matter.

During the run, I wanted the girls to bond and plenty of us girls would seriously bound over shopping and getting mani pedis. And I love the fact that Flynn gives Lucy extra access to his credits because she’s his girl. I also found it hot that he has some money and was generous with it. “Hi, I’m Garcia Flynn and I’ll be your sugar daddy tonight.”

I like the Flynn and Rufus _Flufus_ moments. Rufus’s all “Dude, she wants to arrest us!” Flynn’s all “Did I give Lucy enough credits?” which brings me to the next prominent idea I had for this fic, **_\--Flynn and Lucy get dressed up for an elegant party and dance together--_**. I had first wanted her dress to be emerald green, but after thinking the scene through for some time, I realized that I had been picturing her in a red dress, heh. I loved Zon and her shock over the shocking style of the dress. I wanted her and Flynn to see each other in their evening best and be all taken aback at the hot beauty and hot handsomeness before them. It was oodles of fun having Flynn slip his fingers into her dress to plant the device and that he was ready to shoot Kelgra for grabbing his girls’ booty!

Flynn wanting to ask Lucy to join him in his quest against Rittenhouse was sweet because he was practically singing _Zippity Doo Dah_ until he opened his suite door and got punched in the face.

I had Rittenhouse give a little of his muu-ha-ha to Flynn as Lucy realizes her mistake with asking Scott for help. The scene where Lucy is running toward Flynn with her gun raised at him in order to shoot the guy behind him was a scene idea I lifted from the movie _The Sting_.

With the Quez City chase scene, I wanted Flynn and Lucy on a motorcycle at night, being badass together and blowing something up. I needed their toughness of both being military officers to show and that was fun! But then their fight y’all! Woo, he was mad *shaking my head*. These two were breakin’ my heart! 

I like the little talk of hope Rufus gives him about not letting Rittenhouse take away everything new and good from his life. Love Rufus!

Once they landed on Saylon for Flynn to make a supply drop and Lucy and her crew to wave adios, I had the Ritten Rovers attack them. I wanted to show Flynn and Lucy fighting together, have Flynn do another cool pilot move and then have them crash land back onto Saylon and be separated from the crew.

Thus, bringing in the next idea I had which was **_\--Flynn and Lucy find a little girl who’s hidden in an air duct--_**. This gets them an instant daughter. Now, I even did a little grimace at the idea of a little girl being added to the mix. It’s like _jumping the shark_ on a TV show (please Google this reference reminiscent of the TV show _Happy Days_ ). But Rosie’s character was very prominent in my mind. I didn’t want to write this fanfic unless the show was renewed, but Rosie was always in my head constantly saying, “I want Fwynn and Wucy for my pawents because I like them. She’s pwetty and he gives me kisses so I want them to be my pawents.” I’d say, “Rosie, honey, I know you do, but if NBC cancels the show, I won’t be able to go on with life.” She’d look at me with her big, tearful, brown eyes and rosy cheeks, “Pwease?” …WAAAAH!! I cry and give her the best parents ever. Whenever she cried, I’d pictured that little penguin from the Bugs Bunny cartoon who always had those big tears coming out of his eyes (please YouTube _8 Ball Bunny_ , hee hee). I do know her parents died in a flood when she was one year old, but I don’t know what happened to her pinky. In my mind’s eye, she was missing her pinky and she was completely adorable.

Our two lovebirds get all domesticated with Lucy cooking, cleaning and caring for little Rosie as Flynn goes off to work at those darn towers. And their hearts pick up the pace as they start moving toward each other, living and feeling right and content with each other.

*Sidebar* I didn’t particularly want to make it too hard for them on Saylon, so that’s why they conveniently had toilet paper, plumbing with warm water, lights Lucy happened to find, food, Bam’s duffel bag so Flynn has some clothes to wear, and that survival bag was like Felix’s bag of tricks! (Please YouTube “Felix the Cat bag of tricks” if you’ve never heard of him and also listen to the theme song).

Meanwhile, I wanted to put some action in and show that the crew was trying to fix the Embarcadero’s fuel tank and show their full cooperation with each other. Poor Rufus gets hurt (not too surprised).

I love the little sudden hug Lucy gives Flynn at the beginning of chapter fourteen. It’s unexpected with its agonizing slow burn.

Lucy got to know Rosie as the little tot snuggled up into her heart and Flynn was instantly daddy to her the second he met her. I had to have a scene where Flynn comes home and finds Lucy only wearing a towel. That was too fun to pass up. But poor Flynn. Look but don’t touch, buddy. And then I wanted them to talk about Lorena and Iris. For him to share with Lucy about his family just really opens up the door more between them. When they’re clasping hands in that scene and falling asleep, omigosh, the feels y’all, I just want to weep.

Flynn teaching Lucy how to throw a knife. I had to YouTube knife throwing and it’s pretty darn fascinating! I want to try it myself! Anyways, I had this scene for Lucy getting her survival skills up to a new level and for _das fluff_ *said with a German accent*. 

Flynn slipping and telling Rosie to come to daddy is priceless and makes me all verklempt. And then he goes on and basically proposes to Lucy. My main reason for this scene was for them to agree to get married and adopt Rosie. Lucy opens up and shares about Amy to Flynn along with her misgivings about becoming a captain. 

THEY HAVE THEIR FIRST KISS! FI-NAL-LY! We have kiss contact! Woohoo! And the whole scene is so sweet and chaste and beautiful and heartfelt and the squeals and feels just roll and emanate out of me.

Flynn treks off and eventually loses his comm and Lucy starts to wonder where he is and if he’s alright. Then Rosie wander’s off (one of the top nightmares for a parent) and then gets crazy sick (another top nightmare for a parent). I had to Google fever convulsions for a child and saw that they could last up to fifteen minutes! Yikes! My beta also told me what should be done when a little child is having seizures. So little Rosie was giving Lucy a good ol’ castor oil tablespoon size dose of parenthood on top of Flynn not responding to her. Pretty scary and quite distressing, but our girl Lucy’s a trooper.

Flynn finally gets a working tower, messages the ship, marries Lucy and adopts Rosie and then gets snowed in for a night and attacked by another animal. Busy man. But he makes it back to his new family. I like his uncertainty of him wondering if Lucy wanted their marriage in name only and her reassuring him that was not what she wanted. Now, he said he’d respect her wishes if she wanted the marriage in name only, but I’m willing to bet he would have worked on her to get her to give in to him. Frankly, I’m sure he wouldn’t have had to work too hard at all because who can resist the intense magnetic pull of Garcia Flynn? He gets them undressed quickly and they make love and become true husband and wife *squeal*. I’m sure Lucy started singing Captain and Tennille’s _Do That to Me One More Time_!

I wanted the crew having to go get fuel at the Galileo to be creepy, heh heh. Wyatt is awesome here where he sends our new mummy space friend into the space squatters’ engine. I had the idea of the mummy face in the space suit from _Doctor Who’s, Forest of the Dead_ episode (“Hey? Who turned out the lights?”). It’s with the 10th doctor and while the shows episode didn’t have a mummy in a space suit, it was equally eerie.

Flynn, Lucy and Rosie fall into happy family life and OMIGOSH! Tickle monster! I got the idea to have him relentlessly tickle Lucy and growl in a broken English monster voice and couldn’t stop giggling myself. Maddening cute.

We needed some background on Flynn, so I added in info about his family to explain the Irish last name and Croatian accent, heh. Also, to see how he came to be a physicist, aerospace engineer and a pilot in the military. Oh, and I wanted to show them being playful and saucy with each other in bed, heh heh.

Ugh, now my poor kids are on the run. I needed Flynn to have a moment where he confides his heart in Lucy and tells her he wouldn’t be able to handle losing her or Rosie. I wanted his vulnerability to surface and show how Lucy handles it and our amazing girl lovingly reassures him, building him up with her faithful love.

I had to have Lucy get a chance to be awesome again and throw a knife, so the time came when Flynn fought the Ritten guards and she sinks one into the guys back. Lucy is the one you want on your team, because, ladies and gentlemen? She’s that awesome *drop the mic*.

They run off into the next idea I had for this fic **_\--Flynn and Lucy get separated by large metal doors in Rittenhouse’s nefarious underground facility and he gets taken away--_**.

This intense scene in the facility grips and breaks my heart. So much emotion and defeat. To be separated from your love(s) is overwhelming to say the least. You guys, I had to stop and cry as I wrote this. I was crumbling up trying my best to forge ahead and continue typing on my laptop, but I had to give in. I curled up in a ball on my bed…and wept. Okay, I didn’t weep on the bed, but I did put my head down on my desk. My kids, after finally getting together against all odds (queue Phil Collins), are brutally separated. Their promise of a new dream? Dead.

I wanted Lucy’s determination and tenacity to show again as she brought up her physical and emotional strength and escaped out of the facility. Flynn is taken away in a huge spaceship (I picture the spaceships from _V_ the original TV miniseries. Haven’t seen it? I think you can watch it on YouTube. It’s an 80s must). I had a vivid shot in my head of Lucy looking up and seeing the ship slowly fly overhead, casting its awful shadow over her and her breaking heart.

Our girl numbly treaded on with her baby girl on her back. I wanted to be nice to her and gave her a mobile home for shelter. A week later the team finds her and Rosie and saves them! FINALLY! It breaks my heart when she says, “Rittenhouse took Flynn” and cries. Oh, my poor baby Lucy. And *Duh Duh _Duuuuh_ * she’s pregnant! I hope that some of you were surprised by this. I had Jessica and Jiya talk about Federation regulations on annual birth control injections for all female officers to hopefully throw y’all off the scent. Did it work? Or were you guys like, “Flynn is so masculine and virile and hairy, he gonna get her good and pregnant the minute he touches her. See if he don’t!”

Okay, *choke* we get some time with Flynn missing and Lucy missing him but steadily growing in her pregnancy. I love when she felt the first fluttering’s of their baby. I don’t have kids, so I had to Google all of the pregnancy info and mark out when they first move, when can you tell the sex, when can someone else feel movement through the belly, when does a baby grow hair and how close one could get to having a baby too early, but easily survive. It was all quite _quite_ fascinating!

Here’s an interesting fact, there’s something called a parietal hair whorl that is basically hair growing in a twirl clockwise or counterclockwise on the back of our heads and more than half of these whorls are located on the back left side of the head. So many times, I’ve stood in that bathroom mirror and carefully parted my hair down the middle only to end up wondering why it always felt like I had more hair on the left than the right. NOW I KNOW WHY!

Anywho, I am up on my baby lore y’all! By the way, didn’t you love how Rosie was so good at always being asleep at the right time? Sweet little narcoleptic. I didn’t look it up, but I’m sure all healthy two-year old’s do that.

I felt it was a good idea for Lucy to find out what happened on Space Station Prime 141 through Rufus. She was able to find out more about Flynn and build more of a rapport with Rufus.

I wanted Lucy to share a touching moment with Rosie revealing to her that she was going to be a big sister and show her struggle with wanting to have a normal life for her two kids and looking for her man.

But fortunately, the crew found Rohv which brings me to the next big idea in this fic **_–The crew save Flynn from a cryogenic chamber on an ice planet--_**. I got hit with this idea of them all going down a big hole with a giant turbine to get into a vast cavern and locate Flynn who’s being refrigerated in an eerie cryo-chamber, naked and hairless. Images of Scully in a cryo-chamber on _The X-Files_ movie _Fight the Future_ came to my mind as well as Neo from _The Matrix_. I wrote that entire scene back in June late one night because it was so vivid, and I had to get it all down. I think that scene was the easiest one I wrote for this fic. It just flowed, and I couldn’t type it fast enough. I wish all writing was always like that *sigh*. The intensity of the scene of getting Flynn out of the chamber, and him convulsing and ultimately flatlining messed. me. up. I covered my eyes and whimpered and then had to lay my head on my desk for a bit.

Noah fixed him, and he woke up and when Lucy says, “Garcia Flynn, we’re having a baby,” I’m just overrun with the feels. I’m so excited these two are back together and having a baby! I wanted Flynn and Rufus to have a bromantic reunion moment as well. I just love Flufus because they have great chemistry. I loved how Lucy took her Flynn and immediately made love to him when he was released to go back to their cabin. I started singing Peaches & Herb _Reunited_.

I thought another girl time would be nice so why not with a bridal/baby shower? I then wanted Flynn to officially propose to her and give her a wedding ring and the ruby ring seemed so beautiful and heart felt since it was his grandmothers. The ring was in the box of heirlooms that Rufus got from storage for Flynn on Durran.

So, the team fell on dire times of low supplies due to Rittenhouse’s dominance over the galaxy. I needed Lucy to get caught by Rittenhouse but found it very hard to figure out how to make this happen. I didn’t want her to do something completely stupid, nor did I want Flynn to easily allow his pregnant wife to just go off by herself into a compound. Thus, I had to pump up the high need for supplies. Josephine came about and yaay they got supplies, but ugh! Emma got Lucy.

Flynn leaps into action to save her along with the team which brings me to the next idea **_–Lucy gets induced by Ben Cahill Rittenhouse well before here due date--_**. This idea hit me, and I just had to do it.

I had Flynn meet up with Rittenhouse so that he could give him another evil earful of his muu-ha-ha and Wyatt, Rufus and Bam Bam do the ol’ _let’s change into the enemies uniform and blend right in_ move, hee hee! By the way, Ramon with the silver teeth is an homage to Richard Kiel’s character Jaws in Roger Moore’s James Bond movies.

It broke my heart when Lucy pleaded with Rittenhouse not to induce her. Her screams and tears falling on that nut’s deaf ears, man-oh-man… I had to stop and weep along with her. That was seriously a twisted, messed up move. At first, I was going to have Rittenhouse give Lucy a C-section and just take the baby, but that was _too_ dark and _too_ much. I liked the idea more of her being in labor as Flynn is carrying and saving her and trying to get her back to the ship as the Destroyer is getting blown out from under them. The guys are awesome and it’s Rufus and Wyatt who inadvertently save them from death by sealing off that door, but yaaay, Rittenhouse is dead! * _Ding dong, the merry oh, sing it high and sing it low, let them know that Rittenhouse is deeeead_!*

You guys, I couldn’t let Flynn kill Rittenhouse. I was going to do it, but I couldn’t. He’s Lucy’s father and I just couldn’t let him be the one to do it. So, I got the idea from _Aliens_ to blow him out of the airlock, but here I just had it bombed by Federation and he got blown out into space that way *swiping my palms together* DONE.

After Lucy has the baby and they have to wait to see if he’ll make it, made me weep too. All they’ve been through and now their little baby was hanging in the balance. But baby boy is strong like his mom and dad and he makes it and it’s oh so adorable how the two look at him in awe, checking his hair, fingers and toes and marveling at their teenie preemie son. I’m so ecstatic for Flynn and Lucy! Their baby boy is going to be okay and they have the beautiful Rosie too who joins them, and the family is together and whole. I had a hard time thinking of a name for baby boy. It was Asher for a bit, but I ultimately settled on Garcia. Even though I think Garcia is way too clunky for a first name, but alas, it suits dad and son just fine. And I had to call Garcia junior GJ. He soooo cuuuute and pweciooous.

The final idea was **_\--Flynn cries in Lucy’s arms--_**. Now I was hesitant to do this one. The first time I thought about it, it sounded all good and heartfelt, but I thought that it seemed to show him too weak. But it wouldn’t go away. So, I wrote it and felt that it worked. I legitimately believe he could and probably would lose it like that and just cry in Lucy’s arms. Dude was put through the ringer for reals. He earned that cry and many others. I’ve heard of many strong men weeping in their wives’ arms and Flynn doing it only makes Lucy and us love him more. And Lucy holding him and crooning words of love and admiration to him all the while was icing on the feels cake. They’re so meant for each other! *choke*

In the epilogue, I just wanted to show them a little later, living their everyday family life and loving each other. Tiburon, California is a high-end neighborhood across the bay from San Francisco. I saw it on House Hunters and was like “Oh my goodness, Flynn and Lucy could totally live there!”

I wanted Flynn to have a little one on one daddy time with GJ and throw in all the crew’s names as we find out Wyatt and Jessica are getting married and just had all the guys at his bachelor party. I wanted to show Lucy being a mommy of two and her cooing at little GJ and Rosie still adorable and daddy’s little girl. And having another baby! Whaaat?! I’m still debating if the baby is going to be another boy or a girl…?

Lucy tells Flynn she’s proud of him and Flynn waxes lyrical about her beauty and they both say I love you. Then our lovebirds make sweet sweet _juicy_ sweet love, more in love with each other than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow!

Well, wow! Y’all actually read all my babbling commentary, haha! I truly hope you’ve had a fantastic ride through this fanfic and enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, although, at times I met a number of brick walls and yanked my hair out, but the love between Flynn and Lucy pulled me through. I love entertaining you with our lovely couple and look forward to writing another.

Thank you for reading it and God bless you!


End file.
